Cuando las cenizas vuelan
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan" suele decir la gente que se reencuentra con un viejo amor y vuelve a sentir cosas. Es cierto, pero yo sé que las cenizas pueden volar, y ese es el mejor momento. Continuación de Dígame Tonks.
1. Lo que soy

**I. ****Lo que soy**

.

Un dieciocho de junio, de 1994, mi vida comienza a tomar forma, si es que a una deformidad llena de curvas y trazos se puede llamar "forma"… ¡Y yo que pensaba que tendría una vida pacífica!

—¡Nymphadora Tonks! —gritó el Jefe del Cuartel general de Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour "Cara de Culo de León" como le llamaba para mis adentros. Al menos, yo me reservaba el comentario, porque, que en plena ceremonia me nombraran por mi maldito, asqueroso, horrible y poco armónico nombre, era peor, mucho peor comparado con el supuesto atrevimiento de decirle "Cara de Culo de León". Eso no era ofensivo, aparte de ser verdad. Mi nombre, en cambio, sí lo era. ¿Cuándo la gente iba a aprender a decirme "Tonks"? Era más corto, mucho más simple, fácil de recordar y _normal_.

Pero no. Tenían que hacer trabalenguas con mi nombre, ¿lo hacían para fastidiarme? Sí, generalmente sí. Si mi madre no fuera mi madre, la crucificaría de por vida por haber sido tan cruel conmigo.

_Sonríe, sonríe_ me dije a mí misma, _concéntrate_. Sí, eso, tenía que concentrarme para dar los pasos correctamente hacia el pequeño estrado donde esperaba Scrimgeour con mi certificado. No era mi intención tropezarme, menos con mis padres y mis dos mejores amigos de público, definitivamente no podía arruinar uno de los momentos más trascendentales de mi vida. Los cuatro estaban con las manos en posición de aplaudir con desesperación para cuando recibiera ese brillante cartón color oro con letras negras y elegantes. Las sonrisas las tenían plasmada en las caras, tanto como los otros familiares de mis dos compañeros que se graduaban conmigo.

Mis ojos no distinguían ni las formas ni los colores de la ornamentación de la sala de eventos del Ministerio de Magia. Era un lugar amplio, pero de pronto se me había hecho pequeño. Sentía a la gente encima, todo lo contrario al camino que comenzaba a tomar, el cual se me hizo eterno. Scrimgeour parecía estar a kilómetros de mí, cuando sólo nos separaban cerca de diez metros.

Lo único que sabía, era que guirnaldas de colores vivos colgaban de todos lados, y prendido del techo colgaba una pancarta que citaba "Generación de Aurors 1993-1994".

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando llegué hasta aquel hombre. La cara la tenía brillante de sudor y el sombrero de bruja lo tenía demasiado derecho para mi gusto. Tendría más estilo si estaba torcido, pero no me atreví ni a levantar las manos para acomodarlo, por temor a perder el equilibrio. Aparte que mi madre estaba más tranquila si el pelo no se me veía, el color le disgustaba tanto como ver cucarachas.

—Felicitaciones a la señorita Tonks —por fin, hombre, ¡Alabada sean las Pantuflas de Merlín! ¡Me dijo "Tonks"! —, por su trabajo, esfuerzo y disposición en la carrera de Auror durante los últimos tres años.

Me pasó un brazo por el hombro con brusquedad, tal como lo había hecho con mi compañera anterior y me hizo mirar al pequeño fotógrafo. Afirmamos mutuamente mi diploma. Definitivamente, no tenía aire paternal alguno.

Creo que, más que sonreír, formulé una mueca. Puede que haya salido con los ojos cerrados por la potencia del flash, aunque, por suerte, ésta tenía movimiento. Esperaba abrirlos en algún segundo. ¿Por qué en situaciones como esa tenía que ser tan poco fotogénica?

Por unos segundos, la mitad de la gente tosió gracias al tóxico humo que soltó la cámara, pero eso no les impidió soltar un estruendoso aplauso. Juré haber oído un silbido, y apostaba que había sido mi padre el autor de ese acto tan vergonzoso en una ceremonia elegante como aquella.

Fue tanto lo aliviada que quedé que, al caminar de vuelta, se me olvidó poner el mismo cuidado que de ida y pateé, sin querer, el trípode de la cámara del mago, mandándola al suelo por poco, si no es porque el mismo brazo del hombre la ataja justo a tiempo. Esa era la ventaja de ser pequeño: estás más cerca del suelo. Y esa era la desventaja de ser tan despistada: derribar todo lo que encontraras en el camino.

El sujeto se limitó a dirigirme una mirada asesina antes de enderezar el aparato para seguir tomando fotos a quien pillara. Gracias a la cámara, poco a poco, el lugar se fue llenando de una niebla maloliente.

Me fui hasta donde estaba mi compañera ya llamada, cruzándome con Brightman, el último graduado, que ya había sido convocado por Scrimgeour.

—¿Casi derribas la cámara? —preguntó Christine cuando estuve a su lado. Era una pregunta normal, no había burla en ella. Más le valía.

—Sí. Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Es el último día en la escuela —contesté con un gruñido.

Y, al final, solté una risa liviana: ya estaba graduada. ¡Ya era una Auror e iba a poder desenvolverme independientemente, por fin! ¡Iba a entrar definitivamente en el Ministerio de Magia! Graduada a los veintiún años, a no mucho de cumplir los veintidós —claro que, en el currículum, la edad hacía la diferencia, lo que me daba cierta satisfacción al pensar en que la gente me admiraría por ser joven para ejercer la carrera, porque Christine y Brightman me pasaban por varios años—, feliz, completa. Podría tener mis cosas y ahorrar para mi vida futura de soltera exitosa.

De pronto quise ponerme a saltar en una pata. Sin embargo, preferí no hacerlo: había muchas probabilidades de que hiriera a la gente con alguna patada en el culo y no era mi idea hacerles pasar un mal rato, o que les quedara un segundo agujero hecho por la afilada punta de mi bota.

Fui aplastada, casi reventada, por abrazos desbordantes de felicidad y cariño de parte de mis amigos cuando terminaron de hacernos los honores y nombramientos. El orgullo de mis padres les superaba con creces las demás emociones. Drómeda tenía las lágrimas estancadas en los globos oculares, pero la voz ni siquiera le salió. Yo creo que estaba esforzándose por no parecer demasiado sensible delante de otra gente, aunque a nadie le habría importado: la mayoría de las mujeres lloraban con cierto estruendo. ¡Tampoco era un funeral!

—Dora, eres la mejor, de verdad, cariño —dijo mi padre dándome unas bruscas palmadas en el hombro, a pesar de haberme estrujado entre sus brazos y su panza de cerveza.

Asentí, no sabía qué decir aparte de "Gracias, gracias" y "¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial?". Lo único que quería era irme a la casa para presenciar la celebración que habían preparado mis padres, junto con mis abuelos muggles, padres de Ted. Dudaba mucho que un Black fuera a darme algún regalo por mi graduación. Bueno, que mala era: es que no quedaba ningún Black en la familia, o uno que estuviera libre o fuera simpático. Y si me llevaban un regalo, de seguro sería La Muerte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste para esto? —inquirió Margaret con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su sonrosada cara. Los bucles dorados caían en cascada por su espalda. Habría estado guapa si no hubiese sido por esa cara de cansancio extremo que tenía hace meses. La cara la tenía más delgada. Y la verdad, sus rizos se estaban estirando demasiado.

No podía dejar de admirarme de que fuera una mujer casada. Una argolla brillaba en el anular izquierdo, lo mismo en la mano del morenazo aquél, a su lado. A ratos me olvidaba que yo había sido una de las madrinas de boda. Dos años que ya habían transcurrido desde eso, y yo, seguía esperando hijos, digo "sobrinos".

— Años y años —contesté con sinceridad. Era cierto: desde que tenía conciencia de haberme enterado del historial familiar y de la existencia de la carrera de Auror, no lo había dudado dos veces.

—Y habrías sumado dos trimestres más si hubieras reprobado el examen de Sigilo y Rastreo —agregó Kingsley con severidad.

Bufé. No me lo había dejado de sacar en cara desde que había tenido ocurrencia hace dos meses atrás. La prueba final consistía en rastrear algún tipo de mafia, y creí haberlo hecho, hasta que me di cuenta que fui a parar a una casa muggle, asumiendo que, lo que me había engañado, habían sido la mención de la frase "Magia Negra". Luego me enteré que era un grupo de música Rock.

Cuando los muggles recibieron mi amenaza de "entréguenlo todo o se arrepentirán", con mi varita mágica apuntándoles, quedaron hechos un ovillo en el suelo del puro miedo. Allí supe que no eran magos; un mago no habría actuado así. Los desmemorizadores se encargaron de borrarles la memoria y, por otro lado, los profesores estuvieron a punto de reprobarme. Pero rogué para que me dieran una oportunidad más para el mes siguiente reforzándome Rastreo. Lo hicieron, y esa vez, salió mejor.

.

_Giré mis ojos azules hacia el cielo, paciente, como si estuviera asombrada del extenso firmamento azul con textura de terciopelo, bañado de estrellas. Tenía que reconocer que nunca había sido buena en Astronomía, pero traté de distraerme diferenciando las estrellas unas de otras, junto con las constelaciones. Acabé inventando nombres, como siempre. Era y soy un cero a la izquierda para la materia. Creo que recién me acabé de dar cuenta de eso en ese instante, cuando me pillé con el cerebro vacío de información astronómica._

_La espera comenzaba a cansarme. Había estado horas y horas a la vigilia, atenta a que los sospechosos aparecieran, pero con suerte uno que otro gato saltaba sobre los contenedores, y el susto momentáneo que me provocaban, era lo más emocionante que me había ocurrido hasta el momento._

_Suspiré. ¿Me habían dado bien la información? Tal vez yo me había equivocado de calle; no me habría sorprendido si ese hubiera sido el caso. Sin embargo, comprobé el nombre de la calle por si acaso y supe que estaba en el lugar correcto._

_Atusé mis rizos rubios con desgana sin atreverme, bajo ningún concepto, a guardar mi varita en los bolsillos de la capa: estaban rotos._

_De pronto…_

_¡Pum!_

_Dos explosiones secas dieron pie a la materialización de un par de hombres en frente de mí, uno extremadamente gordo y alto, y el otro demasiado flacucho y lo suficientemente bajo para que yo le pasara. Reaccioné justo para ponerme en guardia, pero ninguno atacó. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones repentinas por tanta práctica, el corazón se me aceleró. Nunca estaba exenta de salir malherida en esta profesión, pero si manejaba bien el asunto, salía de lujo._

_El que parecía oso encendió su varita para darme con la luz en plena cara. Esperaba a que comenzara con un cumplido —las facciones de mi rostro eran provocativas —, una mujer atractiva podía sacar fácilmente el lado violento de un hombre. Mas hizo una pregunta._

_—¿Quién eres tú? —gruñó con renuencia. Buena manera para comenzar. Alguien estúpido habría partido preguntando "¿Tú eres tal persona?, y yo habría dicho que sí, pudiendo engañarle. Pero, no era realmente necesario andar con mentiras, todo estaba listo. Cada parte del plan estaba medida con cinta métrica._

_—Soy Ninfa —contesté con voz segura._

_—Tú eres la que enviaste la carta, entonces solicitando lo que ya sabes —inquirió el flacucho. Éste tenía una voz asombrosamente ronca para su complexión._

_—Sí, soy yo. Es mejor hablar en un lugar privado y seguro…_

_—No, no será necesario. Sólo tú dinos cuantos, y de alguna manera te los haremos llegar. No te preocupes, te encontraremos… —siguió el gigantón._

_—No—dije tajante, señalándolos también con mi varita encendida. Apenas pude verle las caras por las capuchas grandotas que llevaban. Claro que no tenían la habilidad ridícula de los Mortífagos para utilizar máscaras —. Tengo que saber el costo. Además, tengo mis exigencias. No quiero a cualquiera._

_Los desconocidos se miraron y asintieron. _

_—Bien, vamos al Cabeza de Puerco. _

Qué estupidez, _pensé_, ¿este es el lugar más seguro que se les ocurre para discutir negocios ilegales?

_No negaba que fuera un bar silencioso y turbio, sin embargo, demostraba el poco cuidado que tenían. ¿Cómo no los habían atrapado antes? Ni siquiera me hicieron una advertencia como, por ejemplo "no intentes nada que no corresponda, porque lo lamentarás", o, "si eres del Ministerio, lo sabremos de todas maneras y no cansaremos de perseguirte hasta que te encontremos… y escribamos tu nombre con sangre". Bueno, lo último era un tanto exagerado, pero podía esperarse cualquier tipo de cosa de parte de mafiosos. Aunque, claro, esto parecía ser todo lo contrario._

_Esos seres, bajo esa coraza de hombres expertos en negocios indebidos, eran unos imbéciles irremediables, era totalmente evidente._

_Aparecimos casi al mismo tiempo en frente de la sucia taberna. No tenía nada de sospechoso lo que estábamos haciendo, ni siquiera nos miraron cuando entramos y buscamos una mesa libre en uno de los más oscuros rincones. Era una plaga de gente rara, verrugosa, hedionda y borracha. Había unos duendes ebrios muy bulliciosos cerca de nosotros, lo que impediría que se pudiera oír algo ilícito._

_Por supuesto, daba igual. Yo era el único peligro existente en ese instante para ellos. _

_Me ubiqué frente a ellos con la espalda derecha, por fin apreciando la cara lampiña del oso, y la peluda del enano. Ambos tenían ojos claros y narices pequeñas._

_—Hagamos esto rápido —solicitó el flacucho con voz sombría —. Si no pedimos nada, el tabernero nos echará de aquí. ¿Qué es lo que busca?_

_—Primero, dígame lo que tiene —insistí yo con voz de "especialista en la materia". Supuse que esa voz decidida y mandona era de alguien "especialista en la materia"._

Vamos, di la palabra clave. Dila. Mientras no la digas, completar mi plan, _pensé abrumada._

_—Tenemos de todo —contestó el grandulón —, y tardaríamos horas en nombrarlos._

_Formulé una leve sonrisa. Pensé que, si me daba muchas vueltas en el asunto, terminaría a la hora en que Merlín lava sus calzoncillos. Por eso, decidí tomar el camino más fácil: lo ridículo. Viendo a los hombres como eran, caerían fácilmente en la trampa._

_—Necesito uno de treinta por treinta metros, que sea rosado tornasol —hice una pausa, porque me miraron con incredulidad. Eso era lo que yo buscaba precisamente —, que no tenga párpados y sus colmillos se auto-regeneren… ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_—Esto es una broma, ¿no? No podemos conseguir lo que usted dice —explicó el flacucho con preocupación —. Es imposible. Dudo que exista._

_Entrecerré los ojos, extrañada._

_—Un momento… ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?_

_El hombre gordo bufó._

_—Por supuesto que sí. Usted —bajó la voz — viene a pedirnos huevos de dragón, ¿no?_

_¡Justo en el blanco, idiota!_

_—Claro que sí. Entonces, ¿cómo me dice que no existen? ¡Lo leí en un libro! —alegué ofendida en un susurro dramático._

_—Mire, Ninfa, Nosotros no conocemos a los dragones, sólo tenemos los huevos de éstos, y conocemos las razas por la forma, colores y texturas de estos — "aburrido", pensé, triunfante, obligándome a oírle —. Así que, le diré lo que tenemos, y tendrá que conformarse con lo que tengamos…_

_—¿Tienen alguno de muestra, ahora?_

_—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo quiere que andemos llevando huevos de dragón para todos lados? —me espetó el barbudo—. Los tenemos en nuestra guarida, por supuesto._

_—Pero no es necesario que la llevemos —apoyó el otro —. Nos lo sabemos de memoria._

_—Miren —comencé, intolerante —. El huevo del dragón que quiero es azul intenso. Con esto, quiero decir que quiero ver todos los huevos para ver el que tenga el color que más me guste. _

_—¿Y el tipo de dragón? ¿No le importa? —terció el otro con incredulidad._

_—Después ustedes me lo describirán —y más amenazante, añadí mi última jugada, porque la partida ya la tenía ganada —. Si no me muestran los huevos —oh, eso sonó raro —, señores, tendré que recurrir a otras fuentes. Claro, que he recibido informaciones de que ustedes son los mejores. Pero si no colaboran con mis exigencias, entonces, les haré mala fama._

_Ambos sujetos se miraron con exasperación._

_—Bien, bien… Vamos. _

_¡Era tan fácil!_

_Salimos del bar, seguidos por la acusadora mirada del tabernero._

_—Haremos desaparición conjunta —anunció el corpulento, ofreciéndome el brazo —. Así la guiamos hasta la casa misma._

_Acepté. Toqué apenas el brazo del desconocido, y a los pocos segundos reaparecimos en un tipo de bodega, iluminada por una gran araña que colgaba del techo. Hacía un calor infernal: al menos diez cocinas con seis huevos cada una estaban encendidas para darles calor._

Bien, ya tengo la prueba. A trabajar en busca de la graduación, _pensé animada; era mi último paso para convertirme en lo que soñaba ser._

_—Maravilloso —suspiré, volviéndome hacia ellos —, los colores son fantásticos._

_—¿Cuál se quiere llevar?_

_—Ninguno._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—En realidad —suspiré mirándolos con falsa tristeza —, me los quiero llevar a ustedes. ¡Expelliarmus!_

_Hice un amplio movimiento para abarcar a los dos hombres. Las varitas salieron volando hacia atrás, lejos de sus dueños. Éstos me miraron aterrados por un segundo, hasta que luego sus caras se trastornaron de ira pura. Iban a lanzarse contra mí._

_—No malgasten energías, por favor —dije moviendo mi varita una vez más contra ellos, para atarlos de pies y manos, y luego, silenciándolos —. Luego tendrán que vérselas con el juez y los del Wizengamot, así que, prepárense para hablar._

_Cayeron atados al suelo. Luego, los aparté hasta una pared para reincorporarlos, y así hacer más fácil la desaparición conjunta._

.

Luego de todo eso, Rufus Scrimgeour en persona, me felicitó por mi gran labor junto con otros tantos funcionarios — y me ofreció un puesto inmediato apenas me graduara. Pero tuve la leve sospecha que Kingsley era en parte responsable de aquello — muy efusivos en comparación con él. Los profesores de la Escuela de Aurors no pudieron estar más orgullosos (o aliviados de que me fuera pronto, tal vez).

Ya esperaba con ansias ponerme a trabajar, y rogaba porque fuera el lunes siguiente.

¡Cómo mi trabajo iba a cambiarme la vida! Junto con unos cuantos sucesos más.


	2. Celebración

**II. ****Celebración**

.

Como apenas eran las cinco de la tarde en pleno día de verano, afuera hacía un calor espantoso. Lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de la túnica negra y el sombrero de bruja que me humedecía la cabeza, y eso que mi cabello estaba corto. Por unos segundos me sentí fresca y libre, "desempaquetada", hasta que…

—¡Eh, Tonks! ¡TONKS!

_Ay, no_. Era ese tal Eric Munch, el comprobador de varitas del Atrio, y se había convertido en mi admirador desde la primera vez que me había visto, hace casi cuatro meses atrás, cuando comencé con la parte práctica en la carrera. Era, sin ser exagerada ni cruel, un verdadero moco seco en la nariz, o sea, un estorbo. Un joven mago patético y, definitivamente, no de mi gusto. Bueno, siendo sincera, hace tiempo que alguien no era de mi gusto. Y esa era la razón por la que llevaba desde nacimiento siendo soltera, a menos que…

El pensamiento no se alcanzó a formar. Fue como un vapor gris que fue arrasado por el frío viento de mi mente.

El idiota me esperaba a la salida. Mis cuatro acompañantes me dirigieron una amplia sonrisa que yo no devolví: todos esperaban que ocurriera algo con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Temían que me quedara soltera para siempre, como esas brujas que limosnean amor en las revistas? ¿Acaso tenía merecido estar con alguien tan hueco e inútil como él?

Tal vez sí, pero a mí no me gustaba ni un poco. Sin embargo, ser malvada no era algo que fuera realmente conmigo. Así que pegué media vuelta y me le acerqué para saludarlo de no muy buena gana, y recibir un maltrecho ramo de violetas y nomeolvides aparecidos mediante magia en su mano izquierda. Cuando estuve a un paso de él, éste me tendió el ramo, incrustándomelo en la cara. Era tan torpe como yo y eso me fastidiaba. ¿Molestaba mi poco cuidado a los demás? Seguro que sí, pero al menos mi cara no refleja mi estupidez.

—Lo siento, eh, lo siento, es la emoción —se disculpó retrocediendo y entregándomelo en las manos esta vez.

Tuve que agradecérselo cuando recuperé la voz, luego del ataque de estornudos que me provocó. Me dieron ganas de estornudarle en la cara y lanzarle toda mi saliva, pero al segundo me arrepentí. La verdad, es que no hacía nada más aparte de estorbarme monumentalmente y tenía que evitar los pensamientos demasiado "Black". Eran tóxicos para mi alma.

—Y… ¿y bien? —inquirió con una enorme sonrisa en su delgada cara. Una enorme espinilla le decoraba la barbilla, lo que me distrajo durante unos segundos. Era como si, en cualquier momento, éste cobrara vida propia y fuera a hablarme. Parecía como si palpitara.

—¿Qué?

—Pues… ¿Qué tal estás?

_Qué demonios, estúpido. Es obvio que estoy feliz, ¿no? ¿El hecho de que haya recibido mi certificado no te dice que me gustaría estar saltando en una pata para demostrar lo radiante que me encuentro? Aunque, claro, llegas a tú para hacerme sentir irritada._

—Creo que bien —contesté con voz seca.

—Me gusta tu pelo rosa —declaró con timidez.

En mi interior puse los ojos en blanco. Me lo decía cinco veces al día. Ya estaba con sobredosis y, en cualquier momento, iba a reaccionar propinándole algún golpe.

—Gracias —gruñí con una sonrisa macabra, la cual no vio.

—¿Tienes tiempo para salir?

—¿Cuándo?

_ Sí, "cuándo", como si tomando en cuenta eso fueras a decirle que sí, amiga Tonks._

—Cualquier día —había desesperación en su voz.

—No lo sé. Pronto comenzaré a trabajar —y decidí agregar para que no se ilusionara —, no sé si tenga tiempo, no creo que mi pasatiempo aquí sea pasar en el Ministerio. Pero si tengo algún espacio, te mandaré una lechuza —formulé una sonrisa forzada — ¿Te parece?

—Me parece excelente, Tonks, excelente.

_La única persona que me podría llamar Nymphadora me nombra por lo que me gusta. Si al final, ¡nunca se está contento!_

—Sí, bueno, mira… —me giré rápidamente para divisar que todos estaban ensartados en una conversación, y no parecían en absoluto apurados para que me fuera —. Me están esperando.

Ni siquiera echó un vistazo para comprobar si era cierto lo que decía, simplemente se dedicó a observarme con devoción hasta que me alejé. ¡Rogaba por no tener que encontrármelo todos los días en el Ministerio! Y sería muy feliz si me delegaban una tonelada de trabajo para el resto del año. Mientras no tuviera tiempo de encontrarme a patéticos como a Munch, el mundo sería más bonito.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió el morenazo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sus dientes tan blancos llegaban a dejarme ciega. No sé cómo Margaret soportaba eso todos los días — ¿Te ha logrado conquistar?

—Mientras siga siendo un psicópata fastidioso, no me podrá conquistar —contesté con una mueca de asco.

—¿Qué tiene que tener alguien para que te conquiste? —se burló Margaret — ¿Tiene que ser un idiota empedernido que no te pone atención?

Su tono era completamente amistoso y sus ojos no demostraban nada más que simpatía. Sin embargo, por unos segundos, el corazón me había dejado de latir. Una imagen fugaz de un hombre vestido de negro ocupó mi cabeza por fracciones de segundo, y, por suerte que no se alcanzó a formar del todo. Mi cerebro poseía una barra protectora a los malos pensamientos, un amuleto mental para demonios.

Los cinco nos subimos a mi auto Honda rosado — antes era púrpura, pero con un hechizo sencillo lo "mejoré". Parecíamos gemelos; mi pelo combinaba con él —que estaba estacionado a la vuelta de la esquina del Ministerio de Magia. Sí, mi fabuloso automóvil, compañero de muchas aventuras con mis amigos y novios inexistentes estaba completamente intacto. En su historial no había cabida para choques, abolladuras o topones, y eso daba motivo para enorgullecerme de mí misma. Éste brillaba gracias al sol bajo el cielo azul de Londres. El capó parecía sonreírme. Las luces frontales parecían ojos amistosos, como si también celebrara mi graduación.

Todos felices y contentos nos marchamos a la casa de los Tonks, y tuve que reconocer que los dientes de mi amigo no se comparaban en absoluto con lo que me esperaba en casa: una torre de regalos envuelto en papel color oro me esperaba sobre la mesa. Supe entonces que, cuando uno se graduaba, recibía más regalos que cumpleaños y navidades. Tal vez me dedicara a graduarme todos los años de algo.

Sin embargo… un cartel que rezaba "Felicidades, Nymphadora", borró mi sonrisa.

—¡Mamá! ¿Por qué siempre lo mismo? —le espeté con cara de berrinche.

Drómeda me sonrió dulcemente. Y me acarició la mejilla. Sus arrugas en la comisura de la boca se le marcaban más que nunca al sonreír.

—No es momento de quejarse, hija —me dijo como si no hubiese oído jamás el tono de mi voz empleado para dirigirme a ella —. Hoy no nos podemos enojar, sólo nos dedicaremos a celebrar.

_Que va, la dejaré ser feliz._

Señaló la radio antigua y pequeña que estaba en una cómoda esquinera con la varita, y puso la música de los Cuarenta Magistrales. De pronto, mis abuelos muggles aparecieron de la cocina, habían estado cocinando para la cena. Poco entendían del mundo de los magos, pero el hecho de yo ya ser profesional, les contentaba tanto como a los demás.

Otra vez me vi sumergida en abrazos, y entonces lo de Eric Munch, se me empezó a olvidar y comencé a disfrutar de verdad de la velada.

Nunca había estado más acompañada como ese día, lo que era algo bueno porque la torpeza no predominó tanto comparado a lo que era usual. Todos estaban atentos a que no derramara ni copas, no botara los cubiertos al suelo o desparramara la comida por el mantel como un pollo. Mi madre, meticulosamente, había guardado sus más preciados adornos en su mueble para que yo no los pasara a llevar.

Hacía tiempo que no bebía tanto. Mi padre a cada momento me llenaba el vaso con Whiskey de Fuego o Hidromiel, así que estuve mareándome un poco, pero tuve que frenar cuando, con mis amigos, nos cambiamos de lugar hacia los sillones de la sala para conversar. Estuve, por supuesto, un buen rato con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados para que se me pasara la sensación de estar pisando huevos.

Sólo una vez en la vida me había emborrachado, y a pesar de que la experiencia no iba acompañada con buenos acontecimientos, vomitar era horrible y la resaca peor.

Margaret y Kingsley abrieron el tema de rememorar años anteriores, y eso era fascinante para mí, siempre que se tratara de todos los cursos, menos el séptimo. ¿La razón? Prefería ni siquiera pensarlo. Por lo menos, ninguno de los dos notó mi evasión por el último año.

Fue, de todas maneras, mucho más agradable hablar de los años venideros a esos, sobre todo comentando un par de fiestas post- Hogwarts que se hicieron el primer año de egreso.

Margaret se había perdido unas cuantas fiestas, dado que estaba en el extranjero haciendo su primer curso de Sanadora, en intercambio con otra chica. Luego, regresó. Ya llevaba unos cuantos meses trabajando en San Mungo.

Muchos se asombraron al saber que de verdad yo había alcanzado a entrar a la carrera. Al parecer el curso completo había apostado a que no lo lograba, y no me sorprendía, siendo que siempre se habían publicado malas calificaciones mías en Pociones.

Pociones.

—¿Tonks?

Margaret me estaba hablando y yo había desaparecido del mundo físico al parecer. Sacudí la cabeza para aclararme.

—¿Qué?

—Te estaba diciendo si me puedo quedar contigo esta noche —miró a Kingsley con ternura —, no es que no me quiera ir contigo, amor… —se giró otra vez hacia mí — Es que hace tiempo que no tenemos una noche de chicas —aclaró ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Por supuesto! —acepté contenta, sin siquiera ponerme a analizar la situación.

Rara vez, con Margaret, habíamos tenido pijamadas. Salíamos de día usualmente, ya fuese solas o acompañadas. Y tampoco lo hacíamos muy a menudo por el trabajo y el estudio, pero no me quejaba. Sabía que la relación de ambos iba tan bien, que se les hacía difícil alejarse el uno del otro por unas cuantas horas. Además, durante los últimos tres meses, Margaret había estado en largas sesiones en San Mungo, aparte de las horas que trabajaba, para aplacar una alergia que tenía en la sangre, y que ya había mejorado. Por ello, recuperar tiempo perdido, era sagrado.

Cerca de las once de la noche, mis abuelos se retiraron y Kingsley se fue una hora más tarde, aplastándome con sus enormes brazos para felicitarme otra vez a modo de despedida.

Con Margaret tuvimos la intención de ayudar a mi madre a limpiar los platos sucios —con magia no sería difícil, y poco a poco yo estaba mejorando mis encantamientos referentes al aseo —. Sin embargo, Andrómeda rechazó nuestra hospitalidad con frases comprensivas de "sé que están cansadas, chicas. Pueden ir a dormirse". Pero yo ya sabía que era por mi culpa. No quería que la noche la arruinara yo rompiendo alguno de sus platos o copas favoritos, porque Margaret era mucho más atenta y cuidadosa que yo.

Mi amiga no había improvisado llevando ropa, así que tuve que pasarle un conjunto muy raído de las Brujas de Macbeth.

Margaret sonrió agradecida y se retiró al baño a vestirse. No lo encontré raro, dado que ella nunca había sido demasiado exhibicionista. Yo, mientras estuviera con confianza, no me importaba demasiado. Todavía recuerdo aquella vez que a Kingsley se le salieron los ojos cuando me vio en ropa interior, en un campamento que habíamos hecho poco después de salir del colegio. No por el asombro de ver un cuerpo tan escultural como el mío —sólo sarcasmo, porque en esa época no tenía mucho que mostrar —, sino que, no todos los días ves a tu mejor amiga en paños menores, porque estaba segura que él sí que veía a Margaret todos los días… desnuda.

Riéndome de mi propio pensamiento, me empecé a vestir frente al espejo —el muy maldito bufaba siempre que lo hacía, tenía un problema de timidez que jamás se lo había podido quitar — con un nuevo pijama de las Brujas de Macbeth, que me había obsequiado mi padre a la hora que abrí los regalos de graduación. Era algo que me gustaba hacer siempre, ya que tenía una especie de afición a vestirme cambiando de aspecto. Era un tipo de práctica que también me habían enseñado en clases, y ya lo dominaba a la perfección.

No obstante, mi verdadero aspecto dictaba de unos expresivos ojos castaños, en una cara pálida de pópulos marcados y con forma de corazón; en eso me parecía a mi padre. La nariz y la boca eran las de mi madre, aunque a veces sentía que los rasgos pertenecían exclusivamente a uno en específico y, otras veces, que no eran de nadie. Descontando, por supuesto, las veces que me metamorfoseaba.

Margaret salió del baño cuando yo me había transformado en ella. Fue cruel de mi parte, pero no pude parar de reír por la cara que puso al darse cuenta que no era su reflejo en el espejo lo que estaba mirando. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero era la primera vez que la pillaba tan con la guardia baja.

Pensé que de su boca saldría un "¡No es gracioso, Tonks!".

Pues, me equivoqué: quizá lo hizo tarde, pero lanzó una carcajada alegre.

—¿No estás enojada? —inquirí con los ojos como platos, tras recuperar el aliento y mi aspecto normal. En lo normal incluía el pelo corto y rosado.

—¡Cómo crees! Ya lo extrañaba, hace meses que no hacías eso, es gracioso — comentó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero la alegría no apareció en sus ojos, y primera vez en el día me percaté que, todas las veces que Margaret Hogan había sonreído, sus ojos no habían demostrado más que profunda tristeza. Me sentí rara.

Parpadeando varias veces, miré hacia abajo, negándome a preguntar lo que podía ocurrirle. Si tenía problemas con Kingsley, ¿cómo iba a entrometerme? Ambos eran mis amigos… Y dudaba poder ponerme de parte de uno o de otro.

Con varita en mano hice aparecer una cama plegable y la acomodé al lado de la mía.

—Tonks… —susurró de pronto. No había cambiado de posición desde que había reído. Seguía a un metro de mí, a mi costado.

Me giré con rapidez y la observé con preocupación. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí temiendo que se desmayara.

No me contestó, su mirada estaba perdida.

La tomé de los brazos.

—¿Marge? —en ocasiones especiales le decía así — ¿Margaret? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es Kingsley?

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Pensé que iba a ponerse a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Mantuve la calma. Tal vez no era nada grave. Además, yo debía estar preparada para cambios anímicos como ese…

Abrió otra vez los ojos, más calmada.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Asentí con entusiasmo.

—Pero no se lo vas a decir a nadie… A nadie. No estoy preparada para que se lo digas a otra persona, ¿me entiendes?

Asentí otra vez, con más lentitud.

—Me estás asustando… —farfullé.

—¿Sabes por qué te lo voy a contar a ti primero?

Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Margaret estaba borracha? Para mí eran incoherencias. No me estaba diciendo nada claro.

—Pues…

—Porque tú eres fuerte —me cortó con decisión.

Y, entonces, me dijo algo que cambiaría por completo mi perspectiva de vida.


	3. Revelación

**III. ****Revelación**

.

—Margaret, estás más lenta que tortuga con joyas incrustadas —traté de ser graciosa, pero mi tono de voz no hacía juego al comentario (que tampoco era tan gracioso). Y, aunque hubiera sido para reír, Margaret no lo habría hecho. Parecía tener los músculos de la cara tensos, como si los tuviera congelados.

Se soltó de mi agarre y me invitó a sentarme con ella en la cama que yo había armado recién. Lo hice, cautelosa, con una ceja levemente arqueada, demostrando mi desconcierto.

—Tonks… —suspiró cansinamente, sin dejar de observarme con sus ojos claros y melancólicos — Me voy a morir.

Lo lanzó tan de pronto, sin preámbulos, que sonreí aliviada. ¡Me había estado tomando el pelo todo el rato, la muy arpía! ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Y yo que pensaba que estaba sufriendo por algún problema amoroso con Kingsley. Me alegró que hiciera bromas, era muy raro en ella. Era como ver a un dragón cariñoso.

Aguardé a que ella me sonriera también, mas no lo hizo. Se mantuvo seria, esperando a que yo reaccionara…

Fruncí el ceño, escéptica. No era una broma.

Y reaccioné por fin.

Me aclaré la garganta, arrugando más el entrecejo. Estaba sintiendo el efecto del vacío luego de una declaración confusa. La muerte no era una noticia.

—Margaret… yo también me voy a morir —declaré tranquila—. Se supone que todos morimos.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No, Tonks, no —masculló —. Les he mentido.

Una telaraña se iba tejiendo en mi cerebro, complicando mis pensamientos. Cada vez estaba más perdida; más perdida que la vez que cometí el error de introducirme en un bosque...

La dejé hablar, porque no se me ocurría nada que decir, salvo "¿De qué demonios hablas?".

—La alergia a la sangre no era benigna —continuó—. Y tampoco me dio durante las vacaciones del año pasado, ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta que estaba enferma, porque comencé a sentirme mal.

"En quinto año, cuando tuvimos esa excursión con el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, al límite del Bosque Prohibido, la culebra que me mordió desencadenó la enfermedad que se supone que me ha atacado. Por eso quise volver acá para trabajar y estar cerca de ustedes. Creo que era cuestión de tiempo… o de suerte.

Mientras me decía eso, rememoré aquella vez. Visualicé el límite verdoso del bosque, con sus imponentes árboles. La cabaña del semigigante Hagrid estaba cerca, y la intención del profesor Kettleburn era mostrarnos los Bowtruckles. Yo me acerqué demasiado hacia los árboles y Margaret me siguió, cuando, de la nada, una culebra alargada y negra se alzó para morder su mano izquierda. No había siquiera cicatriz allí como para que indicara que estaba enferma.

—Oye, vamos, eso fue hace tiempo —reclamé disgustada —, y Madame Pomfrey jamás ha fallado en sus curaciones…

—Escúchame —volvió a tomar aire —. Algo en mí quedó esa vez, Tonks, que me fue contaminando la sangre hasta el día de hoy. Y, todas las veces que me quedé en San Mungo más de la cuenta, era para beber litros y litros de pociones de reabastecimiento, y otras tantas nuevas que se creaban, para ver si podía mejorar. Pero no lo he hecho. No voy a mejorar, de hecho, estoy peor que nunca. Me quedan dos meses de vida —lo último lo dijo con cierta dureza para que comprendiera que era real.

_No, no, no._

—Si esto es una broma por lo que te hice recién, Margaret… —comencé, obligándome a no dejar pasar esas palabras a mi consciencia. Era obvio que la rubia ésta me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Ni que tuviera tan buen sentido del humor.

—No es mentira. Me quedan dos meses de vida, Tonks —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Mis ojos se agrandaron, y tal vez fue eso lo que hizo captar mejor sus labios secos y pálidos, y sus ojos sin vida. Su pelo estaba muy descolorido y lacio, más lacio que hace unas horas, como si se los hubiera hecho mediante magia. Algunos cuantos estaban bien formados.

Fue como el calamar gigante me hubiese caído sobre los hombros.

Agaché la mirada. ¿Era yo fuerte? ¿Era mi obligación no llorar? ¿Era mi deber no decirle nada, ni abrazarla o confortarla? ¿Y por qué tenía que creerle?

Porque era malditamente cierto.

_Esto no puede ser._

Sentí náuseas, y me paré de golpe. Le eché un vistazo, rápido, sin saber qué decirle. Ella permaneció con sus manos delgadas entrelazadas y la vista gacha.

Me pasé una mano por la frente, frunciendo el entrecejo, y escuchando los latidos violentos de mi corazón. Luego, puse mis manos atrás de mi espalda y comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro. Mi habitación no era muy grande, así que daba dos zancadas y me devolvía. Tuve que calcular bien de no chocar contra las paredes por uso extremo de violencia al caminar.

No entendía nada. Lágrimas no tenía, además, el dolor de estómago por la impresión era mucho más grande. Si no hubiese sido por la urgencia del asunto, habría partido al baño a hacer la descarga del día.

_San Mungo… tratamiento… culebra… Nada tiene sentido. Todo tiene sentido._

La volví a mirar y sentí ganas de estrangularla. No tenía ninguna gracia, sin embargo, que yo la matara antes. Aunque tal vez me hiciera sentir mejor.

—¿Eres tan frívola? —gruñí sin saber qué hacer con mis manos— ¿Que no te importa… nada? ¡Te vas a morir! ¡TE VAS A MORIR, MARGARET! ¿Por qué no lloras? ¿Por qué estás ahí, tan tranquila? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que tu vida es una mierda y te da lo mismo?

Me deshice sobre la cama otra vez, de todas las preguntas que me ahogaban. No podía comprenderlo. Si yo hubiese sabido que me iba a morir joven… Tal vez me habría pasado llorando todos los días, o haciendo todo lo que no había hecho en años, habría tratado de enmendar mis errores, de… Todo lo que fuera capaz de hacer, pero no me quedaría como ella, de brazos cruzados.

Lo que más me molestaba de todo aquello, era mi propia reacción. Me importaba, porque era mi amiga. Pero yo era una Auror. Me había graduado de ello, debía aprender a controlar ciertas emociones. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada? La fulminé con la mirada.

—Nymphadora, ¿crees que no lloré? ¿Crees que no estuve semanas llorando? ¿Crees que estoy feliz? —su voz era pacífica, pero firme como las piedras del Stonhenge y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos — Ya no me quedan lágrimas y no puedo hacer más. Sigo trabajando, sigo estando con Kingsley. Sólo quiero llevar una vida normal hasta que todo acabe. Si me alejo, haré sufrir a la gente y sufriré yo misma; eso siempre pasa, y no quiero cometer ese error —declaró con sinceridad —.Mi vida me fascina, fuera del hecho de que moriré antes de lo que tenía previsto. De todas maneras, Tonks… Tal vez no tengo nada más que hacer acá. No puedo luchar más contra esto. Lo he pensado tanto…, por eso no te lo dije antes. Para mí hubiera sido fácil no decirle nada a nadie y esperar a morir simplemente, pero eso es traición. Es sólo que hay que acostumbrarse a que morimos, y ya. Pero no puedo decírselo a Kingsley. No todavía, no quiero hacerle sufrir hasta que esté completamente preparada para enfrentarme a ello.

_Hay que acostumbrarse a que morimos, y ya._

—Y estaré enferma, media moribunda, pero sigo siendo la misma, así que ni siquiera deberías entristecerte demasiado. Por si no te has fijado, siempre he sido tranquila y un poco aburrida.

Me quedé callada, porque la sensación de paz estaba descendiendo sobre mí tan rápidamente como lo había hecho la tristeza, de hecho me sentí levemente culpable. Margaret siempre había sido tan madura… La admiraba en ese aspecto. Y debía aceptar que, muchas veces en la vida, había estado notablemente más acertada en las cosas que yo. Y, al fin y al cabo, tenía razón: cuando las personas se alejaban, hacían daño a todo lo que le rodeaba, sobre todo a su propio interior.

—Creo que jamás en mi vida te había puesto tanta atención como ahora —admití formulando una amplia sonrisa que me costó formular.

—Sabía que me harías caso… lo terminas haciendo quieras o no.

Nos abrazamos por varios segundos. En realidad… ¿en qué debían cambiar las cosas? Bueno, el tiempo iba a exigir que nos viéramos lo más seguido que pudiéramos, y que sacáramos el jugo de nuestros momentos divertidos. No había nada más luego de eso. Ella no necesitaba mi lástima.

Y, a la mañana siguiente, me di cuenta que yo estaba bien, al igual que ella. No teníamos que por qué hacer alusión a su enfermedad. De hecho, lo que me había contado, era como el recuerdo lejano de una pesadilla.

Sin embargo…

Margaret fue a parar al hospital dos semanas más tarde y no en el estricto ámbito de trabajo. La tuvieron que internar.

Yo, durante ese tiempo, había comenzado mi trabajo en el Ministerio. Kingsley era mi especie de tutor. Tenía tres rangos más altos que el mío. ¡Cómo no lo iba a tener! El desgraciado había apenas hecho un año de Auroría porque era demasiado inteligente, y por eso se sabía de memoria el personal completo. También era la mole que me protegía de Eric Munch. Éste le tenía un poco de miedo a mi amigo, así que no se aproximaba cuando yo estaba con él. Un gran alivio para mí.

Mis primeras semanas de trabajo fue en exclusiva interacción con otros Aurors hasta el nivel tres y formábamos un quinteto. Los trabajos trataban de informes sobre cómo actuar en diferentes casos. Los mejores iban a parar a las editoriales para crear libros de autodefensa. Cuando pasara al segundo nivel —si me esforzaba no transcurriría más de un mes para lograrlo —, comenzaría con la caza en grupo de magos oscuros o infractores de la ley.

Como no me interesaba aprenderme el nombre de ninguno de mis compañeros, mentalmente usaba apodos como "Cara de cerdo", "La flaca", "El cornudo" (es que sólo yo sabía, al parecer, que su esposa lo engañaba. Fue una casualidad en un centro comercial muggle; la vi besarse con uno que no era él. Éste, su esposo, era pelado, y el otro era como un gorila con extensiones) y el "Hocico de oro". Tenía apenas un diente de oro, pero a mí me gustaba exagerar. Por ejemplo, la flaca estaba un poco pasada en kilos. El "Cara de cerdo" tenía esa cara, así que era la excepción de la exageración. Y cuando tenía que dirigirme a uno de ellos, el "oye" siempre era muy útil, lo mismo que pararse delante de la persona para que viera que le estaba hablando.

Hacía mi trabajo lo mejor posible, pero siempre estaba la preocupación de cómo estaría Margaret. Y, me era imposible no mirar a cada rato al chocolate con patas, por si había atisbo de cambio en su expresión. Pues, no la vi nunca. Era severo y alegre a la vez. O sea, ninguna diferencia.

El tablero principal de noticias del Departamento de Aurors estaba empapelado con recortes de periódicos de los más recientes criminales. El que más quitaba lugar a los otros, era una afiche enorme de Sirius Black. Ya lo había visto antes, aunque en tamaño pequeño, y fue por eso que solté una carcajada en pleno pasillo al percatarme que, en tamaño grande, Sirius se parecía un montón a mi madre. Era cuestión de teñirle el pelo a alguno de los dos, o ponerle o quitarle barba al otro. Yo siempre lo había visto con pelo corto y bien afeitado.

Me miraron con mala cara los funcionarios cuando lo hice: Sirius Black no era cuestión de risa. ¿Y a quién le importaba ya? El muy puerco ya había desaparecido del mapa. Jamás había matado a Harry Potter, ni a nadie más. Mientras no molestara al mundo mágico, aunque estuviera rondando en él, todo estaría de pelos. Si me lo topaba, por supuesto que lo detendría, el cariño que le había tenido en algún momento se quedó enterrado cuando traicionó a mi familia. Aún estaba la oferta por su cabeza y no me molestaba ganar dinero extra para tomarme algunas vacaciones.

Claro que habría sido gracioso crear un artículo para el Quisquilloso, que dijera algo como "Encuentran a Sirius Black: estudios de los medimagos han revelado que era travesti y es fanático de la limpieza"; y allí, una foto de mi madre y su primo.

Sólo a mí me habría dado risa, la verdad. Los demás se habrían dedicado a patearme el trasero por mi ocurrencia. No obstante, como nadie se tomaba en serio el Quisquilloso, si encontraba a ese tal Lovegood podría decirle mi idea… tal vez. Por si acaso, dejaría todo listo para mi funeral. Existía la posibilidad de que mi madre se enterara. Una mera posibilidad, ya que a mi padre le encantaba leer la revista.

A pesar de mis distracciones y los momentos de locura que tenía, Scrimgeour me felicitó un par de veces y eso era bueno. Era fantástico que alguien te congratulara sin criticarte por tu aspecto de payaso. El color de mi pelo era un poco cegador para la gente como mi madre, y las remeras usualmente juveniles no eran aprobadas siempre.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas del escritorio —mis plumas, tintas, pergaminos, y unos cuantos papeles de caramelos que había dejado desparramados encima —, cuando una lechuza entró de la nada por la puerta. Me asusté, dado que era poco posible que ingresara una lechuza al Ministerio.

Ésta soltó una carta que fue a parar a mis pies.

La recogí, pero sólo porque llamó mi atención: era un trozo de pergamino plegado y en el destinatario rezaba mi nombre. La letra, era la de Margaret.

.

_Estoy en San Mungo, en la segunda planta. Me desmayé mientras trabajaba y no creo que pueda salir de aquí. Ven y trae a Kingsley, pero no le digas de qué trata, salvo que me sentí mal. Nos vemos._

_ ._

El estómago se me apretó de la angustia. No sabía si me aterraba más que Margaret estuviera mal o decirle a Kingsley que a Margaret le había ocurrido algo. Me lo imaginaba alterado y eso que yo una vez al año lo veía molesto por alguna situación.

Sin embargo, aquí se trataba de su esposa, algo completamente diferente y mucho más importante que un millón de cosas más.

Lo único que supe fue que, si no me apresuraba, podrían complicarse las cosas.

Respiré pesadamente, me saqué la túnica de trabajo y la guardé, cogí mi mochila y me fui a buscar a Kingsley unas oficinas más allá, en la misma segunda planta.

Cuando llegué estaba hablando con un funcionario del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

—Eh, Shacklebolt —le llamé sin mucho entusiasmo.

Se giró un poco, mirándome de soslayo.

—Dame unos minutos —me dijo, esto es algo importante.

Presioné los dientes con exasperación. De seguro estaba pensando que era una maleducada —sí, a veces lo era —, pero tenía que interrumpirle otra vez, y más abruptamente.

—Se trata de Margaret.

Con esas simples palabras mágicas dejó su frase a medio decir y dio una sola zancada para ubicarse delante de mí, cauteloso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… Bueno, está en el hospital. Me acabo de enterar por una carta que ya tiré a la basura —arqueó las cejas —. O sea… No está trabajando, sino que está internada.

Era mentira que había tirado la carta, pero no quería que la leyera.

Tuve que admitir que su comportamiento no fue el que esperaba. Digo, no preguntó ni por la carta ni quiso averiguar qué le había sucedido a su esposa.

—Vamos —me ordenó muy enérgico e irrefutable.

Y partimos al hospital mediante aparición.


	4. Horas contadas

**IV. ****Horas contadas**

.

Dieron las seis de la tarde cuando llegamos.

La sala estaba llena de magos con todos los males y deformidades físicas imaginables. Si no hubiese sido porque la situación era otra, me habría reído a mandíbula batiente. No todos los días se ven a personas con cinco ojos en la cara o con humo verde saliendo por el culo. Lo más impactante de todo, fue a ver a una anciana a le que se le había desaparecido la piel, carne, venas y arterias del brazo izquierdo, dejando sólo los huesos a la vista. Ésta estaba en la fila, de las primeras.

—¡Mi nieto me hizo un encantamiento desvanecedor! ¡No tengo idea cómo hacer que reaparezca mi brazo y no lo encuentro por ningún lado! —gritaba golpeando con la mano buena el mesón en la recepcionista. Daba la impresión de que se podría quebrar los huesos.

—¡Tiene que dirigirse a la cuarta planta! ¡En "daños provocados por hechizos", señora! ¡Le he dicho como cinco veces ya! Y aproveche de curarse la sordera.

Shacklebolt hizo un ruidito de exasperación. Estábamos ubicados siete puestos más atrás, y había sólo una mujer que atendía. Saltaba a la vista que la señora no se iría hasta que le entrara bien la información por sus oídos llenos de mugre.

—Vamos —me gruñó éste tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la recepcionista. Hizo a la mujer a un lado e inquirió, con voz atronadora — ¿Margaret Hogan?

La recepcionista, una mujer de cara redonda y aspecto huraño y rollizo, se sobresaltó y contestó de malas pulgas:

—Habitación treinta y dos, segunda planta.

—Oye, oye, ¡oye! —le espeté a mi amigo cuando vi que no me soltaba del brazo. Empecé a tironear — ¡Puedo caminar sola, hombre!

Pensé que me iba a gritar por la mirada que me pegó. Luego, sacudió la cabeza, como despertando de un trance.

—Lo siento —se limitó a decir y me dejó.

Avanzamos rápido por el pasillo y subimos trotando las escaleras. A la vuelta de una esquina boté un macetero, pero no me detuve a limpiar el desastre. Primero, no iba a quedar limpio, y, segundo, queríamos llegar lo antes posible hacia Margaret. En la puerta de entrada al pasillo decía "Heridas provocadas por criaturas".

Justo una sanadora iba saliendo de la habitación con una bandeja llena de frascos con pociones flotando por sobre su cabeza.

Sonrió amablemente cuando nos vio, aunque me lanzó una poco disimulada mirada de "no me gusta tu ropa".

—¿Vienen a ver a la sanadora Hogan? —preguntó con cierto dejo de tristeza. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Margaret no se estaba muriendo ni nada en esos instantes. ¿O sí?

La joven en cuestión estaba sola en la habitación, la que era privada. Ésta no era muy grande, pero estaba bien pintada y con sendos veladores al lado de la cama. Uno contenía varias velas para la noche y el otro tenía una torre de revistas Corazón de Bruja y otros tantos periódicos para que se entretuviera. Estaba muy bien equipada, y evidentemente se debía a que ella era una sanadora del hospital.

—¡Margaret! — exclamamos al unísono mi amigo y yo.

Recostada en una mullida cama, bien tapada y con un delantal blanco como la nieve, nos miró con ojos tristes. Estaba algo amarilla. "¡Eh, Marge, tienes cara de calzones sin lavar!" le habría dicho. Lamentablemente, no era momentos para bromas. Y yo estaba preocupada.

Nos apresuramos a sentarnos cada uno a un lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté yo. Kingsley se limitó a tomarle las manos y acariciárselas con devoción.

Margaret movió la cabeza de forma indefinida.

—No sé hasta cuándo voy a estar aquí —respondió al final —. Estaba curando a un paciente de una alergia con una sustancia desconocida cuando me comencé a sentir mal y me desmayé. En un rato me tomarán exámenes para saber lo que tengo.

Cuando dijo eso último, pude notar cómo me dirigía una mirada fugaz por el rabillo del ojo. Yo sólo me limité a asentir. ¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a presionarla para que le dijera la verdad a su esposo.

Sin embargo, Kingsley se movió incómodo en la cama y me observó tenso.

—Tonks, no quisiera ser grosero, pero… ¿podrías salir un momento? — me preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

No me esperaba eso. Al menos, no que me expulsara tan rápido. Recién habíamos llegado.

—Sí, sí, no tengo… No tengo problema —dije, tratando de ocultar mi temor —. Iré a dar una vuelta. Tal vez salga de aquí, a dar un rodeo, así que… me esperas. Nos vemos.

Decidí no salir de San Mungo. Lo único que terminaría haciendo afuera, sería comprar ropa muggle. Los cajones ya los tenía repletos y desbordaban la ropa. Drómeda siempre que entraba a mi cuarto, me amenazaba con hacer una "inspección intensiva", lo que se traducía a deshacerse de cada una de mis ropas. Me exigía que fuera a trabajar más formal, aunque el uso de la túnica me daba ese aspecto. Y usar corbata no lo hace cualquier chica. Sólo yo.

Y allí, en esos instantes que me paseaba desinhibidamente con mi remera púrpura con unas letras amarillas que decían algo en idioma _muggle_, los sanadores y medimagos menos amistosos, no me dirigían vistazos muy simpáticos que digamos, algo a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Había pasado desde los apodos "Bicho Raro" hasta "La Fenómeno". Entre las miradas y los insultos, prefería las miradas.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la quinta planta, y me compré un refresco en el Salón de Té. Tuve un problema algo vergonzoso con el dinero: no lo podía encontrar. Había olvidado que, otro de los regalos que me había dado mi padre hace dos semanas cuando me gradué, había sido un monedero invisible. Yo, muy estúpidamente, había echado los knuts y sickles allí. Los galeons eran muy grandes para entrar, pero tampoco tenía. No todavía, pero los tendría cuando recibiera mi primer sueldo.

Una vez con una caja de zumo de calabaza, salí a ver las vitrinas de la tienda de regalos. Pensé que podría darle algún obsequio a Margaret. Entré calmadamente y me puse a mirar las "Bromas Para Animar a Enfermos". No me imaginé a una Margaret más alegre.

Había de todo: desde bromas de Zonko hasta dulces de Honeydukes. Había cuadros, juegos y otras cosas que no supe que eran.

Mientras echaba un vistazo aquí y allá, sentí cómo una gota de jugo se deslizaba por la comisura de mi boca, en el momento que estaba por mostrador de chascos. Tuve una reacción lenta, así que no alcancé a limpiarme el mentón. Ésta se deslizó hasta caer justo en la mecha de un petardo del Doctor Filibuster.

—Mierda —mascullé para ser sólo oída por mí. Alcancé a correrme antes de que, el petardo, saliera despedido hacia arriba, silbando. Descubrió una curva por toda la tienda, sin llamar la atención de ninguna de los magos y brujas que estaban comprando, aunque sí lo hizo cuando se estrelló contra un oso de felpa que bailaba la conga con música propia.

El ruido fue seco, corto, pero estridente. Hasta yo me sobresalté, colocándome la mano en la boca. Si no hubiese hecho ese gesto, probablemente no me hubieran descubierto. Bueno, tal vez sí: era la única que andaba con algo líquido en la mano. Y, claramente en la puerta de la tienda se especificaba un "No entrar con comestibles ni bebestibles". No siempre yo andaba pensando en las estupideces que podía cometer si desobedecía reglas, y menos cuando tenía otras cosas más importantes en mente.

Al pobre osito se le hizo un agujero chamuscado y maloliente en el estómago, pero aún así siguió bailando la conga alegremente.

Uno de los vendedores —un hombre gordo y bigotudo— salió del otro lado del mesón donde se pagaba, y se aproximó a mí, serio, y con la varita preparada en la mano por si tuviera que utilizar la fuerza conmigo.

—Señorita —me dijo en voz baja. No era necesario que lo hiciera, la tienda entera me estaba observando con atención. Un grupo de engendros como de ocho años se trataban de reír con disimulo —, es un galeon y un sickle —y estiró la mano hacia a mí, con cara ambiciosa —. Luego, quiero que salga de mi tienda.

—Este… Bueno, sólo tengo el sickle —saqué un ejemplar de mi bolsillo y se lo puse en la palma de la mano —. El galeon no lo tengo, pero podría ir a buscarlo —dije pensando en Kingsley.

El hombre formuló una sonrisa irónica.

—No, ¿cómo sé yo si se irá sin pagar? Es mejor que no se haga de rogar.

Gruñí con aflicción.

—Por favor, de verdad que volveré. No le estoy mintiendo. Tengo a unos amigos aquí en el hospital, y…

—Es el mismo cuento de siempre.

—¡Mire! —exclamé y le puse mi varita mágica en la mano. Éste quedó con cara de "qué demonios" — Mientras le dejo mi varita. Voy y vuelvo, de verdad que le pagaré.

No le di tiempo para que me contestara y salí casi corriendo de allí, resbalando un poco en el umbral. Al doblar, choqué de lleno con el pecho una persona. Un mago.

—¡Oh! —lo miré fugazmente, apenas fijándome en su aspecto. Sólo alcancé a ver su rostro de sorpresa — Lo siento —me disculpé y volví a correr, escaleras abajo, hacia el segundo piso.

Dejar mi varita era una de las estupideces más grandes que pude haber hecho, pero no quería meterme en algún problema legal, aún cuando era yo un Auror.

Kingsley justo salió de la habitación cuando yo llegué. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Su voz, sin embargo, no sonó quebrada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Necesito que me prestes un galeon.

—¿Para qué?

—Mejor no me preguntes —bufé y partí otra vez a la tienda cuando mi amigo me dio la moneda.

Pateé una silla de las mesitas que estaban afuera del salón de té, causando gran estruendo. Varios me miraron con reproche… Pero, el sujeto con el que había chocado, miró con disimulo por sobre El Profeta que estaba leyendo, en unas de las bancas del pasillo. Por el movimiento de sus brazos, supe que estaba riendo.

Hace tiempo que no me sonrojaba tanto.

.

Me despedí de Margaret con un gran abrazo, pero al estar Kingsley atrás de mí, no pude decirle nada respecto al tema. De todas maneras, en un breve momento que tuvimos contacto visual, ella asintió levemente. Comprendí a qué se refería.

Cuando bajábamos otra vez a la recepción, miré a mi amigo con atención.

—Lo sabías —farfullé.

—Sí —contestó de inmediato.

—¿Estás enojado con alguna de las dos por no habértelo dicho?

—No. Es cosa de Margaret, ella tenía que ver… —tomó aire — Ella tenía que ver cuándo me lo iba a decir.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Desde que un día, por accidente, me puse a rebuscar una de mis corbatas en sus cajones. Ese día tenía un trabajo en el mundo muggle —hizo una pausa —. Entonces… encontré unos pergaminos con el logo de San Mungo. Pensé que era alguna recomendación, o alguna carta de ascenso, o incluso de despedida.

—Y encontraste…

—Los resultados de sus exámenes.

Asentí, cabizbaja. Por eso había actuado tan diferente a lo que me esperaba yo cuando le dije que Margaret estaba en San Mungo.

—¿Qué harás, Kingsley?

—¿Hacer?

—Bueno… Sé que sabes a lo que me refiero. Tu vida.

Me miró y sonrió con tristeza.

—No creo que nada cambie. Digo… Amo a Margaret, y lo haré hasta que ella… —frunció los labios, sin decir la palabra — Luego, supongo, seguiré con mi trabajo. Será todo exactamente igual, pero sin Margaret de manera física.

—¿No podrías estar con otra persona?

Miró el techo, mordiéndose un labio. Después de un rato, contestó:

—No. No podría. Porque, créeme, que la voz de Margaret seguirá sonando en mi mente, sobre todo cuando me ponga el arete en la oreja.

Nos largamos a reír, súbitamente aliviados. Mas sólo fue un breve lapso.

—Por favor, Tonks —dijo de pronto —, trata de venir siempre que puedas. No quiero que esté sola mucho tiempo. Y diles a tus padres también. No les ocultes nada. Ella me dijo que no lo hiciera con mis padres, pero tienen todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo. Y yo hablaré con sus padres hoy.

—Sí —concordé —, tenemos que darle buenos ratos a Margaret…

_Antes de que muera. _Sí, ya teníamos claro que tenía las horas contadas.

.

Cuando les dije a mis padres, se sorprendieron y corrieron a abrazarme, creyendo que yo estallaría en lágrimas. Cuando vieron que no sollocé ni un poco, me trataron de insensible, y estuve horas y horas haciéndoles entender cómo me sentía.

Tal vez, mi problema, era que realmente no asumía que Margaret dejaría de respirar y yo me quedaría sin amiga.

En cuanto a las visitas, iba dos veces a la semana. Una sola y una con mis padres. Para Kingsley era lo mismo, y para los padres de ella, dos días también. Apenas le dejábamos un día para descansar.

Se estuvo molestando un poco cuando vio llegar a tanta gente a su habitación. No obstante, no supo cómo demostrar lo agradecida que estaba. Siempre lo hacía al final del día.

Cuando tenía la posibilidad de salir antes del Ministerio, lo primero que hacía, era comprarle una barrita de chocolate e ir a visitarla. Pude notar cómo, poco a poco, su piel iba transparentándose. Las venas se le iban notando más y más. Era una lenta conversión a un esqueleto o a un vampiro sediento. Eso, claro, irónicamente.

Cierto día, casi un mes y medio después que cayó en cama, pasando la mitad de agosto, su pelo fue envejeciendo. Yo jamás hice el comentario de lo fatal que se veía. Ya no me causaba gracia alguna. "Te ves muy bien" le decía siempre. Sí, las amigas tenemos la mala costumbre de mentirles a nuestros seres queridos para no herirlos, sobre todo en casos como estos.

Jamás pensé que todo funcionara tan exacto como había dicho Margaret: al cumplirse los dos meses, me envió otra vez una carta al trabajo. No era su letra. Las manos le temblaban tanto, que no podía escribir bien.

Ésta decía que me citaba otra vez lo antes posible, pero sola. Sin Kingsley.

Y partí, con sigilo.


	5. El funeral

**V. ****El funeral**

.

Margaret apenas pudo girar la cabeza para mirarme. Parecía tener los músculos atrofiados. Sonrió con esfuerzo.

—Oh, Margaret… —farfullé con evidente tristeza y me senté en la silla de visitas del lado cercano a la puerta. Sentí cómo mi interior se apretaba al verla más débil que nunca — ¿Qué sucede?

—Quería… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire — hablar un rato contigo.

El blanco del ojo lo tenía amarillo. Ya no se veían tan celestes tampoco, el color se había vuelto turbio.

—¿Puedes verme bien? —inquirí agachándome hasta quedar a su altura, colocando mi cabeza en una mano y el codo en una rodilla.

—Claro. Estoy moribunda, no ciega —respiró con fuerza otra vez —. Por cierto, me gusta cómo te queda el pelo así, morado.

Sonreí por hacer algo. No era mi intención demostrarle lo triste que estaba por ella y por Kingsley. Y por mí, obviamente.

—Seré sincera contigo —masculló estirando una mano para que se la tomara —. No me siento bien.

—Hace tiempo que no lo haces.

—Sí, pero ahora es diferente. Es como cuando observas una llama temblar porque se… apagará.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, aunque me obligué a no agachar la vista. No quería llorar delante de ella para que me regañara por hacerlo. Tampoco quería su consuelo cuando no lo iba a poder tener nunca más.

Sin embargo, iba a tener que mostrar mi sensibilidad porque pensé que era mejor que me despidiera, el momento estaba dado desde que había puesto el pie en su cuarto. Claro que a nadie le gustan las despedidas cuando se trata de hacerlo de una persona a quien quieres —si es de alguien que detestas, la despedida es la mejor parte —, pero siempre llega el momento, y hay que hacerlo de la manera más bonita. Las despedidas suelen marcar tu vida. Eso me pasó a mí.

¡Oh! Maldita sea. Mientras más envejezco, más cursi me pongo. Cuando tenga ochenta voy a llorar porque logré llegar al baño.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho —le confesé sonriendo con autenticidad —. Sobre todo tus regaños.

—Yo también te echaré de menos. Sobre todo tus locuras —corroboró ella.

—No es necesario que digas "locuras". Con "estupidez" basta.

Negó levemente con la cabeza formulando una mueca.

—Tonks… de verdad que eres algo loca. Estúpida, jamás. Sí despistada. Pero eres inteligente y de verdad, yo sé que eres fuerte. Tal vez más fuerte que yo. Más atrevida. Lo has demostrado siempre. No debes cambiar eso.

—Y yo pensé que tú eras la inteligente.

—Sí, también. Debes recordar que hay distintos tipos de inteligencia.

—Claro, yo tengo la inteligencia de poder arrasar con todo lo que se encuentra a mí alrededor.

—Ésa es una habilidad.

—Por supuesto.

Carcajeamos un poco.

—Dile a Kingsley que iré a penarlo todas las noches si se coloca el maldito aro en la oreja —continuó.

—El otro día comentábamos eso… Dijo que no le importaba.

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco. Luego, sonrió abatida.

—También coméntale a tu madre que siempre me gustó su pudín de calabaza.

Asentí y, con ironía, inquirí:

—¿No será mejor que me hagas una lista con todo los mensajes que quieres que entregue?

—Jo, Jo. No, sólo dile a todos los más cercanos, que los quiero. Y pídeles disculpas a mis padres otra vez por no haberles dicho nada desde un inicio.

Su voz cada vez iba sonando más rasposa. El respirar se le hacía pesado y tenía que esperar constantemente para poder completar las frases sin dejarlas finalizadas en una exhalación. Me dolía en el alma presenciarla de ese modo.

_Por favor, Marge, no te vayas, no tan rápido…_

—¿Quieres que llame a la sanadora? ¿Quieres tomar agua? —pregunté haciendo el ademán de levantarme.

—No… No te preocupes. Sólo quiero que me contestes una pregunta que siempre te quise hacer.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. O más bien, los párpados se estaban cerrando poco a poco. Su pecho comenzó a inflarse y a despejarse con más rapidez. Mi corazón se aceleró al ritmo del de ella, estaba segura de eso. Apreté su mano con delicadeza y me acerqué más.

—No… te… lo tomes a… mal…

—Vamos, Marge, habla —le incité con el miedo de no alcanzar a oír nada —, que si me vas a dar la clave de un tesoro, quiero alcanzar a escucharlo.

Lanzó una carcajada corta.

—Todavía no me muero…

—Marge, dime lo que me quieres preguntar, por favor… —los ojos se me llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas.

"Todavía no me muero…" pues sólo quedaban segundos, minutos…

_No me dejes todavía…_

—Está bien… —llenó sus pulmones — En Hogwarts… ¿te gustaba Snape?

Sentí que mi corazón lo aplastaban, para luego echar los pedacitos al fuego o para machacarlo con el mortero. Me puse colorada, la frente se me llenó de sudor y de verdad lamenté que Margaret pudiera ver bien todavía. Las lágrimas se fueron.

"Snape" era un apellido que había dejado oculto en el más recóndito lugar de mi cerebro. Ni si quiera quería recordarme cómo se escribía.

La barbilla me tembló. No iba a mentirle cuando estaba a punto de abandonar. Era hora de demostrar lo que significaba nuestra amistad.

—Sí —oh. Reconocerlo me dolió más de lo que hubiese podido pensar—. Estuve… estuve enamorada de él, en séptimo. Fue… fue una estupidez, yo… —traté de excusarme de algún modo.

—No, claro que no. Está bien —cerró los ojos con tranquilidad —. No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos… Y, déjame decirte que… eras un poco obvia para mí. Eso de fastidiarlo constantemente… —rió por última vez y suspiró —. Por eso quise alejarte de él sutilmente. Siempre lo supe…

El "supe" se perdió poco a poco. Su cabeza envejecida, se torció sobre la almohada hacia el lado opuesto al que estaba yo y, su mano, dejó de hacer presión en la mía.

Su corazón había dejado de latir.

Un sollozo desgarrador recorrió mi garganta para escapar de mis labios, a la vez que un torrente de lágrimas comenzaba a caer en las sábanas.

Estuve algunos minutos así. Quise pensar que ella iba a volver en algún instante para seguir conversándome. Pero no sucedió. Tampoco la vida de los magos es tan fantástica como suelen pensar los muggles.

Me obligué a mí misma a recuperar el dominio. "No sacas nada con llorar" pensé, pero más se parecía a la voz de Margaret en mi cabeza, como si me estuviera dando ánimos. A menos que me hubiese vuelto loca ya y estaba oyendo voces inexistentes.

Cuando ya apenas quedaba una solitaria lágrima rodando por mi mejilla, me agaché para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por haber colaborado en el alejamiento… No era un buen hombre. Siempre tienes razón, Margaret.

Me sequé la mejilla, le solté la mano y le cubrí la cara con la sábana. Luego, me paré para ir a avisarle a la sanadora y enviar mi patronus, una quimera, a Kingsley para avisarle que su esposa y mi amiga, había muerto.

.

Al día siguiente, hicimos el funeral donde todos los antepasados de Margaret estaban enterrados. No tenía caso dejarlo estar, Margaret tenía derecho de irse a una cama más privada, alejarse del ruido y descansar tranquila.

Éste se ubicaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de Hogsmeade, en un pequeño monte con una pobre Iglesia que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse en cientos de palos podridos.

A lo lejos, un solo punto gris indicaba la presencia de Hogwarts, entre las montañas. Sentí cómo el corazón me daba un vuelco cuando lo divisé, y tuve un pequeño flashback en el que me veía a mí años más joven.

Kingsley, con sus suegros, se puso de acuerdo para no dejar ver la cara de Margaret. Era mejor que la recordaran "bonita". Porque francamente, la pobre… Bueno, en conclusión todos habrían tenido pesadillas en la noche.

A parte de estar nuestras familias, había gente de San Mungo, tanto personal como enfermos que habían hecho un gran esfuerzo para participar en el entierro.

Mi amigo dijo unas palabras para Margaret, pero yo no me atreví. Dado que mí tristeza ya no era tan profunda como el día anterior —cuando abracé a Kingsley no pude evitar soltar otras lágrimas —, me habría puesto a decir payasadas sobre ella y la habría ridiculizado. Al menos yo, no quería ser penada por ella durante las noches.

Cuando el ataúd flotó hasta el agujero que habían cavado, la madre de mi amiga se deshizo en llanto. Fue una imagen triste de ver.

Le eché un vistazo a mi mamá, pensando si eso le sucedería a ella en el caso de que yo tuviera una muerte como aquella, o peor.

—¿Estás bien, Dora? —preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que le observaba.

—Sí, no pasa nada. Sólo pensaba —dije calmadamente. Pasé un brazo por su cintura y me apoyé en su hombro. Me sentí afortunada de estar viva y sentir su calor maternal.

Desde ese instante me propuse disfrutar de cada momento que tuviera, de cada oportunidad. Y tal como iba a hacerlo mi amigo, iba a dar lo mejor de mí a las personas. No iba a hacer sufrir a nadie o al menos intentarlo, porque definitivamente no podría aceptar salir nunca con Eric Munch, aunque pataleara en el suelo o me cantara serenatas a la luz de la luna. Aunque si me daba una cantidad de Galeons decente y llevaba a Las Brujas de Macbeth a hacerme un concierto personal en mi propia casa… podría pensarlo.

Un peso invisible se escapó de mis hombros y tuve ganas de reír y bromear.

—Hueles a _limpieza_, madre, ¿te echaste quitamanchas de la _Señora Skower como perfume_? —susurré burlona.

Andrómeda se zafó de mi abrazo y me miró con reproche.

—Y tú hueles a descaro e infantilismo —respondió en un susurro —. No deberías hacer ese tipo de bromas en un funeral, menos en el de tu mejor amiga.

—Pero madre, ¡a Margaret le había hecho gracia! ¿Cierto, papá?

—¿Ah?

—Sólo di que "sí".

—Sí.

—¿Lo ves? Él me apoya.

Mi madre arqueó sus perfiladas cejas castañas, esforzándose por no sonreír.

.

Cuando llegué esa tarde a la casa, fui directo a escribir en mi diario de vida abandonado. Sí, tenía un diario de vida, uno muy rosado y oloroso, y el que había sido utilizado una vez. Dado que ya no iba a tener a Margaret para contarle mis cosas, iba a tener que confiar en alguien más, o en algo más. No era que Kingsley no me sirviera, pero no era el más indicado para hablar sobre hombres o insultar a la raza cuando él era uno de ellos.

Por eso, del fondo de mi baúl de los recuerdos, lo extraje, le saqué el polvo, estornudé el rato, seguí sacando polvo, estornudé otra vez, tomé una pluma, me di cuenta que no tenía tinta, tomé un lápiz muggle de mi padre, éste no me rallaba, me hice un piquete en el dedo y escribí con sangre… No, eso no lo hice, porque saqué una de las tintas de colores de mi madre, una multicolor con la que escribía las tarjetas de Navidad.

Me senté en la cama y revisé mis datos, los cuales estaban escritos de casi dos años atrás. Por cierto, el diario me lo había regalado mi abuela paterna. Si mi abuela materna hubiese estado viva, me hubiera regalado un Diario Asesino.

**_Nombre completo: _**_"Qué – te – importa" sería mucho más lindo que "Nymphadora Tonks Black". Ni siquiera tengo segundo nombre para reemplazar el primero._

**_Edad: _**_Nací el veinte de agosto de 1972, así que calcula, idiota._

**_Fecha de nacimiento: _**_ya la escribí, ¡aprende a leer!_

_Oh, oh. _Me había olvidado de mi cumpleaños. Hacía más de dos semanas que había pasado, y a mí se me había olvidado por completo, igual que a todos. Mis veintidós habían pasado desapercibidos. Y bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo de Margaret me había tenido de los nervios, igual que a los demás.

_Al menos todavía tengo los regalos de mi graduación._

**_Mejores amigas:_**_ Margaret (Kingsley también, pero no es "amiga"), **pero es la mano derecha de Dios ahora.** Eso lo agregué a medida que leía._

**_Profesión: _**_estudiante de Auroría. **Auror**._

**_Tus hobbies:_**_ botar cosas que se quiebren, romper cosas y escuchar música._

**_Tu grupo musical favorito:_**_ las Brujas de Macbeth. Son lo máximo; los que no las escuchan merecen la muerte. Oh, eso fue un poco Black._

**_Marca de cigarrillo:_**_ la "No Fumo"._

**_Bebida alcohólica favorita:_**_ cualquiera que no sea Oüzo._

**_Pretendientes: _**_Un tonto que se llama "Eric Munch" y tiene cara de espinilla reventada._

**_Amor de tu vida: _**_¿qué es "amor"? ¿Se come?_

**_Besos dados en tu vida_**_: no me acuerdo._

**_Abrazos dados en tu vida:_**_ no me acuerdo._

**_Nombre de tu último novio: _**_no me acuerdo._

**_Cantidad de besos robados:_**_ no – me – acuerdo._

**_Tu plato favorito: _**_los platos cuadrados y minimalistas. Si te refirieras a "comida", habrías puesto "comida favorita", diario tarado._

**_Programa de T.V:_**_ ¿Eso es una cosa muggle? En casa no tenemos. Tenemos "radio" y es de lo más._

**_Tú libro favorito:_**_ Cómo sobrevivir siendo Yo._

**_Cita favorita: _**_ni siquiera tengo novio. Bueno, no conozco ninguna que no sea "Dora, cámbiate esa ropa" o "Dora, ordena tu habitación"._

.

**_Recuerda:_**_ la "cita" es una frase que te identifique, te guste, o llame la atención._

.

Viendo que no tenía nada más que cambiar, pasé a la segunda página en blanco. La primera decía algo así como "Hola diario, eres muy lindo, pero no escribiré en ti".

Mojando la pluma en el tintero, me puse a escribir.

_Ayer, 16 de Septiembre de 1994 falleció mi mejor amiga, Margaret. Hoy fue su funeral. Acabo de llegar. Y, ahora, me acabo de dar cuenta que no voy a reemplazar a Marge por un diario muggle._

_Hasta nunca._

Cerré el cuaderno y lo tiré otra vez al baúl. Con sigilo dejé la tinta de mi madre donde estaba.

—Bueno, Tonks, vas a tener que conseguirte a alguien que no sea Kingsley, ni tu madre ni Munch para confiar tus cosas.

_ Sí, claro, como si ahora tuviera mucho que contar._


	6. Vida aburrida

**VI. ****Vida aburrida**

.

Mordí la pluma mirando el pizarrón negro. Mis ojos se estaban entrecerrando poco a poco, como si estuviesen cayendo piedrecillas en ellos, haciendo mis párpados más pesados. ¡Qué clase más aburrida! Juré que iba a odiar a los magos franceses por siempre. Sí, unos malditos hechiceros de Francia habían llegado de su Ministerio a hacer una capacitación de "Riesgo, Dolor y Curaciones". Era un nombre algo sádico a mi parecer para la materia, pero lo más increíble, era que precisamente trataba de eso, así de literal.

Llevaba dos semanas yendo a las clases durante dos horas, de lunes a sábado, en la noche, luego de trabajar —éstas se impartían en una casa abandonada en la periferia de Barnet—; diez meses y unos cuantos días habían transcurrido desde que mi amiga había estirado la pata. Ya debía estar llena de gusanos hambrientos. Y hacía diez meses que yo aún la extrañaba, sobre todo para contarle mis días aburridos, para que nos riéramos juntas, para que me regañara… Para tenerla a mi lado. Sin embargo, no podía pedirle peras al olmo cuando ya no había nada que hacer, salvo ir de vez en cuando a su tumba y orar para que no estuviera tan fea.

Bufé. Hacía calor en el lugar y el acento de mi profesor era hostigoso, y no sabía qué era lo peor. Mis otros diez compañeros —gente común y corriente del Ministerio, del hospital u otros lados — estaban casi igual que yo. Maldito fuera Kingsley, quien no necesitaba eso, así que no tenía a nadie con quien divertirme. Además tenía sueño y la parte teórica era lo peor. En ese instante estábamos viendo las distintas consecuencias que podían causar simples maldiciones y cómo podíamos pararlas.

Prefería mil veces pasar mi examen de Sigilo y Rastreo otra vez a estar escuchando a ese vejete con olor a todas las mierdas de animales juntas, mágicos y no mágicos.

De pronto me llegaban estelas del olor putrefacto de su cuerpo. Tal vez llevara un perro muerto en el interior de su túnica. ¡¿Qué este desgraciado no era capaz de pasarse jabón por el culo?! ¡Necesitaba la Operación Andrómeda Black urgente! Esa tiene de todo: desde lavado de dientes hasta la ropa, y de órganos también.

—Y así es cómo ustedes deben "actuag" cuando la maldición de "piegnas" unidas deja los huesos "dugos" incluso luego de "habegla" deshecho. ¿Alguien "podguía" "guesumigme" lo que expliqué? ¿"Señoguita" Tonks?

_Bueno, debemos hacer lo siguiente: le sacamos la ropa, lo remojamos en agua hirviendo durante un año hasta que se quede con la carne viva, luego le refregamos con una lija y mucho, mucho jabón, lejía, todos los productos de la vieja Skower y, luego, lo ponemos a secar. Un poco de acicalamiento y perfume, ropa nueva y limpia, y usted queda como nuevo._

—Hay que aplicarle la maldición por segunda vez, y si eso no resulta, entonces hay que hacer el encantamiento calentador durante cinco minutos para entibiar los huesos y músculos. De esta manera se volverá a la normalidad —contesté con aburrimiento y frunciendo mi nariz tratando de enviarle el mensaje. Evidentemente no resultó.

—¡Pegfecto!

_ Sí, sería perfecto si te vas a bañar._

.

Desde que Margaret había muerto, había asistido a un funeral —el de ella, por supuesto—, a una fiesta de Halloween —con mi familia, la familia de mi amiga y amigo —, a dos aburridos cócteles del Ministerio, a una fiesta de Navidad y otra de Año nuevo. La mayoría fueron familiares, lo que me estuvo colmando un poco la paciencia y me hacía querer ver menos a mis padres.

Poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo, me estaba acostumbrado a no verla, a su ausencia. Para mi asombro, a Kingsley le había resultado mucho más fácil de lo esperado, o era lo que parecía desde afuera. Tenía bastante trabajo, aunque yo sabía que, de vez en cuando, estaba algo cabizbajo o pensativo. Mi madre, desde aquello, estaba siempre muy preocupada de mis cosas.

"¿Cómo te fue, Dora?"

"¿Qué hiciste, Dora?"

"¿Scrimgeour sigue felicitándote?"

"¿Sigues siendo una de las más destacadas?"

"¿Tuviste algo de acción hoy?"

"¿Tienes buena convivencia con tus compañeros?"

Esas, era las preguntas que escuchaba todos los días cuando llegaba, y con las que me atacaban masivamente cuando nos reuníamos con otras personas. Claro que a Kingsley por tener más experiencia, no le preguntaban nada de eso. Era "a Dora la Novata".

Fue eso mismo lo que me llevó a ir dos veces a la discoteca, ese centro de alcohólicos y drogadictos muggles. No estuvo nada de mal: tenían sus formas de hacer magia para hacer salir humo del suelo y poner las luces de colores en el techo. También mezclaban música, y música muy buena. Al yo vestirme como ellos, cosa que me salía natural, no estuve sola y salí a bailar con un chico de cara pintada y ataviado de negro. Cuando me ofreció ir al baño con él a "hacer cositas sucias" como dijo, me fui corriendo.

De cada fiesta que tuve, salí sobria. Mi padre era el que se bebía botellas de Whiskey de Fuego completas y se ponía a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra "para hacer más alegre el lugar".

Era genial ver a Drómeda regañándolo a mandíbula batiente.

También decidí probar el cigarro muggle, cosa que no volveré a hacer jamás. Me dejó tres días con una sensación de estar respirando ácido.

Y, lo más importante: en cada lugar terminé rompiendo algo. En la disco muggle gasté una chorrada de dinero por ello, las copas se me resbalaban solas de la mano. Definitivamente, las cosas muggles estaban mal hechas.

También, otra cosa que había hecho y de la que me arrepentía cada día que transcurría, era haber aceptado salir con Munch la tarde del martes que venía. Había removido mis sentimientos causándome lástima.

En conclusión, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, mi vida era en extremo aburrida. Pocas veces tenía que enfrentarme a la aventura. Era deprimente y mi vida exigía con urgencia algo acción.

Apenas dieron las nueve de la noche y finalizó la clase, tomé mi mochila y partí corriendo al exterior. El cielo estaba azulísimo y las estrellas titilaban como nunca.

Fui hasta mi hermoso auto estacionado cerca de allí, rezando para que en el camino no me quedara dormida. En media hora de viaje podría suceder y, a pesar de que podía utilizar la aparición, no pensaba dejar a mi pobre y fiel carro allí.

—Mamá, papá, tengo sueño. Buenas noches —fue lo que dije apenas entré, no permitiéndoles que me hablaran. O sea, me hablaron, pero me encerré en mi pieza.

—¡Esos modales, Nymphadora! —gritó mi madre mientras me lavaba los dientes. Hice un ruidito de exasperación, escupí, me enjuagué y me lancé sobre la cama, sin taparme. Hacía calor en mi cuarto. Un baño me había refrescado, pero creía no tener energías ni para girar la llave de la ducha.

Bostecé y al segundo caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo…

…durante lo que me parecieron ser minutos.

Creía haber escuchado una bomba estallar sobre mi cabeza, por eso salté de la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados y somnolienta. Segundos más tarde, supe que era un ruidito de repiqueteo que venía de la ventana.

—¡Entrégame la carta mañana! —farfullé en voz alta — Maldita lechuza…

El sonido fue insistente y más violento, así que sólo pude soportarlo por unos cuantos segundos más.

—¡Qué inoportuna! —le espeté abriendo la ventana de golpe y dejando que el ave entrara. Era una lechuza parda.

Ésta voló sobre mi cabeza golpeándome con el ala luego de soltar la carta sobre mi cabeza.

Estuve a punto de no leerla. A punto, porque la curiosidad me mató.

—Lumos —dije desganada iluminando la carta. Ésta venía desde el Ministerio y firmaba el mismo Fudge. ¿Desde cuándo Fudge se comunicaba con la gente de menor rango del Departamento de Aurors? El muy canalla sólo tenía palabras para Shacklebolt. Jamás me había hecho, en los casi once meses que llevaba trabajando, una maldita felicitación.

Me llevé una mala sorpresa a ver lo que decía:

.

_Señorita Tonks:_

_ Preséntese de inmediato en el Vestíbulo del Ministerio._

_ Atentamente_

_ Cornelius Fudge_

_ Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase_

_ Ministro de Magia_

.

Arqueé una ceja, molesta. ¿Qué se creía con estar citándome cuando se le apeteciera?

Miré la hora: eran la una y media exacto. Ni siquiera era temprano. ¿A quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurría despertar a una persona a esa hora? ¡Y día domingo!

Rápidamente me lavé la cara tratando de borrar lo zombie, me mojé el cabello y salí con el máximo sigilo de la habitación. Bueno, al menos lo intenté, porque se me olvidó que mi madre había dejado la cesta de ropa sucia a mitad del pasillo, causando algo de estrépito.

—¿Dora? —era mi madre que me hablaba desde su cuarto. Oía perfectamente los ronquidos de mi padre también.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que ir al Ministerio.

—¿A estas horas?

—Sí, me temo que es algo urgente. Trataré de volver luego.

—¡No vayas en el coche! ¡Aparécete! —me impuso con ese tono de madre ineludible.

No tenía ni siquiera ganas de aparecerme, así que tomé un poco de polvos Flú, me adentré a la chimenea y los eché, pronunciando en voz baja pero clara "el Atrio, Ministerio de Magia". Giré unos segundos sobre mis pies para luego salir despedida por una de las chimeneas, llena de cenizas. Ese era el único problema, claro.

Cuando llegué, me sorprendió ver a gran parte del Departamento de Aurors. Kingsley ya estaba allí e intercambiaba palabras con el pelirrojo Señor Arthur Weasley, quien era muy agradable conmigo. Era una de las pocas personas que valían la pena en el personal y solía preguntarme por mis abuelos muggles y las "tecnologías" que poseían en su casa.

Ambos conversaban en voz baja y con el ceño fruncido. Me acerqué a ellos.

—Buenas noches, señor Weasley, Kingsley —formulé una rápida sonrisa — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hay?

—No lo sé sabemos, pero fuimos todos citados, al parecer —contestó mi amigo.

—No me huele nada bien —añadió el señor Weasley, serio —. Siendo Fudge el que nos mandó a llamar de esta manera… Es porque algo se trae entre manos.

Aguardamos cerca de diez minutos para que cada bruja y mago del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica llegara al atrio con la misma cara de mono con conmoción cerebral —desconcierto — y se ubicara en el círculo de la espera.

De un momento a otro, el mismísimo Fudge apareció de uno de los ascensores. Estaba rojo de ira y tenía su sombrero de copa fuertemente apretado en una de sus manos. Iba escoltado por su secretaria, la "cara de sapo" Umbridge y Dawlish, su el fiel Auror que le seguía para todos lados, poco nada era su guardaespaldas. A menos que fuera otra cosa, como un amante o algo así…

Con la varita el Ministro de Magia hizo aparecer un estrado de ébano y se plantó allí, delante de todos nosotros. Umbridge se instaló a un lado de Fudge, viéndose aún más enana, con una expresión de repugnante autosuficiencia.

—_Sonorus_ —farfulló para aclararse la garganta y hablar fuerte—. Magos y Brujas del Ministerio —su voz tronó en el Atrio, imponente —. Ésta noche han ocurrido cosas desagradables respecto al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por no nombrar al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Desde hoy queda tajantemente prohibido ofrecerle algún tipo de ayuda… para lo que sea.

Todos intercambiamos miradas de asombro por tan corto y poco explicativo discurso. A mí no me suponía ningún esfuerzo no ofrecer ayuda al director —nunca lo había hecho —, pero sí, como a todos, me extrañaba que eso viniera de la boca del propio Ministro. Él era quien visitaba de vez en cuando a Dumbledore, enviaba cartas pidiendo consejos y sentía cierta admiración por él.

Una mano blanca y delgada se alzó entre la multitud.

—¿Sí? — inquirió con voz robótica.

—¿Se puede saber la razón exacta? ¿Albus Dumbledore ha hecho algo que no corresponda? —dijo Emmeline Vance, que trabajaba en el área de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot. Su expresión calmada y su estatura me recordaron a mi madre.

—Bueno… —gruñó — Tiene que ver con que está tratando de conseguir gente para confabularse contra la política del Ministerio —explicó con ira. Parecía una tetera a punto de estallar —. Ya ha ganado la confianza de Harry Potter, y claro, tienen un plan muy bueno—añadió con ironía.

Umbridge hizo un ruido reprobatorio con la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—¿A qué se refiere, Señor Ministro? —preguntó Arthur Weasley sin levantar la mano. Estaba cruzado de brazos y evidentemente molesto.

—Me refiero a la utilización del Innombrable para amenazarme. ¡Quiere, a través de hacerme creer que Él_ ha vuelto_, tomarse el poder del Ministerio!

Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en los brazos con el _"ha vuelto"_. Kingsley me miró fugazmente

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó alguien.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no es verdad! ¿No entienden? Dumbledore va a tratar de tomarse el poder a como dé lugar. Hace tiempo que lo preveía, pero no quise hacer nada precipitado.

—¿Y cómo sabe todo esto? —fue mi voz la que preguntó eso. Me daba igual si Dumbledore quería tomarse el Ministerio, pero de algún lado debía haber sacado eso del "Innombrable". Suelo ser bruta, descuidada, pero no tonta.

—Hace una hora atrás que fui a Hogwarts para entregar el premio al ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos —Arthur se enderezó —. Lo ganó el chico Potter, pero cuando finalizó la prueba, salió del laberinto con el hijo de Amos Diggory, muerto.

Todos dejamos de escapar una exhalación de terror.

—El chico dijo que fue obra del Innombrable y Dumbledore se lo ha comprado. ¡Es todo una treta! ¡Todo es una trampa! ¡El muchacho Diggory murió a causa de un accidente! Todos estábamos enterados de que el concurso tendría desafíos peligrosos, y los accidentes sólo ocurren. Por todo ello, está tajantemente prohibido prestarle ayuda. Quien sea descubierto en algo como eso, entonces será sancionado, e incluso con sentencia a Azkaban.

De inmediato se desataron los comentarios de ira. Unos porque no creían en la palabra de Potter, otros por la de Fudge. Arthur Weasley era uno de ellos.

—Esto no puede ser —farfulló —. Dios santo… Harry…

—¿Lo conoce? —pregunté.

—Sí, es amigo de mi hijo, Ron. Quizá tenga que ir a… —dijo algo que no entendí y lo vi desaparecer entre la multitud. Cuando iba aproximándose a la salida, entró Bill Weasley para reencontrarse con su padre.

—Kingsley… ¿Qué piensas tú?

—No sé… Pero no creo que sea como lo dice Fudge.

—Yo tampoco —concordé, sintiendo fluir la preocupación —. No me hace gracia que retornara ese desgraciado. Y no conozco a Potter… Pero siempre lo he admirado —reconocí —. Es valiente. Y no creo que esté mintiendo. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Esperaremos. Podemos preguntarle a Arthur cuando volvamos a verlo.

Asentí, viendo en mi mente una serie de imágenes de Marcas Tenebrosas y gente malvada torturando a gente. Allí había mago encerrado.


	7. El llamado

**VII. ****El llamado**

.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer luego de la noticia, me fui para la casa. De pronto, todo el maldito sueño que me atacaba como perro hambriento, había desaparecido. Algo muy turbio se estaba tejiendo, era todo lo que podía pensar.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando?

De un momento a otro Fudge, ex perro faldero de Dumbledore, nos envía carta a todo el departamento de Seguridad Mágica para citarnos de urgencia al Ministerio, donde nos da una charla — "¿charla?" ¿Qué "charla"? más fue como la petición de un animal rabioso, una _imposición_ — en la que nos cuenta que algo ocurrió con Harry Potter y el director de Hogwarts y, que, así de simple pero ya no podemos volver a, prácticamente, "hablar con él". Eso de "prohíbo que presten su ayuda" era algo menos exagerado de "no le hablen, porque los envío a Azkaban".

Aparecí fuera de la casa de los Tonks. Para no derribar nada, decidí por la ventana de la habitación; no quería que mis padres se levantaran y se preocuparan.

Pues, bien, resultó a la mitad, porque había luz en mi habitación: Drómeda estaba recostada en mi cama leyendo una revista del Corazón de Bruja, un ejemplar que tenía hace años yo en mi velador porque salía una entrevista a mi grupo de música favorito.

—Por los Mocos de Merlín, mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? —gruñí dando un salto al suelo desde la cama.

—¿Y por qué no entraste por la puerta principal? —cuestionó alzando la cara con una mirada de reproche.

—Sabes por qué lo hice. Y yo pregunté primero.

—Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—¡Mamá! ¡El viejo estúpido de Fudge me mandó a llamar! ¿O crees que me escapé a una súper fiesta nocturna? —abrí los ojos como huevo para darle énfasis a que eso era imposible.

La mujer dejó la revista a un lado y se enderezó en la cama.

—Me preocupé, eso es todo. Nunca ha ocurrido esto.

—¿"Nunca"? Por favor, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo trabajando en esto? Mucho menos que un año —le contesté acercándome al espejo para arreglarme el cabello. Estaba monstruosa. Ya no me sentía cansada, pero estaban comenzando los efectos físicos: palidez amarillenta, ojeras bajo los ojos, labios resecos, ojos brillantes con el blanco _rojo_ y pelo muy rosado, pero lacio.

—Dime lo que sucedió, Dora. Andas a la defensiva —se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos. Me miró a través del espejo.

—No entendí mucho —reconocí, era algo cierto —, Fudge dijo que no tuviéramos relaciones con Dumbledore — "_tuviéramos relaciones"_… _por favor, Tonks, eres la única que_ _malpiensa sola. _Me apresuré a corregir sólo para no reírme —, o sea, ayudarlo en algo, porque habían tenido un problema con no sé qué.

Mi mamá frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —y para que no me siguiera hostigando, agregué —. En un rato con Kingsley vamos averiguarlo. Ahora… quiero dormir antes de tener que irme a trabajar. Y tengo que levantarme antes porque tengo que bañarme.

Le di un dulce e irónico beso en la mejilla a mi madre, lo que dio pie a que por fin se fuera.

Cuando estuve segura de haber oído la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, me apresuré a sacar unos periódicos antiguos de un año atrás. Escogí precisamente el que enfocaba una gran Marca Tenebrosa dibujada en el cielo. Databa del 22 de agosto de 1994, y la información que contenía trataba del Mundial de Quidditch.

Recordaba haber dejado pasar la noticia porque, en esos momentos, lo de Margaret era lo que me afectaba más.

El artículo había sido escrito por esa chismosa de Skeeter y no me extrañó cuando lo leí, aunque tal como lo que había dicho Fudge, tenía un trasfondo muy oscuro ahora que le prestaba real atención. ¿Mortífagos en movimiento el año pasado? Sumando el escape de Sirius otro año antes de eso, de quien siempre se había dicho que fue mano derecha del Innombrable. Y ahora… ¿Potter hablaba de Él? ¿De su regreso? ¿Había matado al hijo de Amos Diggory?

Pensé en mi familia: si de algo estaba segura, que pasara lo que pasara, yo iba a hacer lo que fuera para protegerlos. Si algo me había enseñado Margaret, era trabajar incondicionalmente y ser valiente. Tal vez exagerara, tal vez no estaba ocurriendo nada. Sin embargo… yo era un Auror y ése era el papel que tenía que cumplir.

.

Dieron las cuatro de la mañana cuando apagué la luz para dormir unas cuantas horas. Los pensamientos y dudas son lo que siempre te quitan más tiempo de tu vida. Eso fue lo que me sucedió a mí. Confiaba en que me enterara mejor de la situación cuando fuera a trabajar.

A las siete me levanté y corrí a la ducha. En quince minutos quedé radiante, en otros diez me vestí y en el resto que quedaba traté de dejar decente mi peinado y de tomar algo de leche con cereal.

Ya lavándome los dientes, cinco minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana, dije un adiós general a mis padres y desaparecí en la puerta de la casa.

Pensé que el Ministerio estaría convulsionado y vuelto loco por la noticia. No obstante, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi que, con suerte, se limitaban a cuchichear entre ellos. No había reporteros de _El Profeta_ ni gente protestando. Estaba todo en calma.

Una sensación de tener algo pesado en el estómago me atacó. Tal vez fuera producto de la leche o las sospechas que comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza: ¿qué demonios le pasaba a la gente que no hacía nada?

Luego, pensé en mí: yo tampoco podía hacer mucho, ¡ni siquiera pude encontrar a Kingsley! El desgraciado no estaba por ningún lado, así que tuve que obligarme a presentarme en la oficina de Auror y cumplir la misión del día: trabajar con mi equipo de la Flaca, el Cornudo, Cara de Cerdo y Hocico de Oro para proponer nuevas reformas en la Ley. Era sólo una propuesta, una aburridísima propuesta. Ese día no tenía trabajo en el terreno. Al parecer mi trabajo se estaba quedando sin acción.

Fue entonces, cerca de las tres de la tarde, próxima a la hora de colación, cuando me enteré de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Era tan simple!

Iba camino al baño. Bueno, según yo iba camino al baño, porque me perdí. No sé cómo, tal vez era porque pocas veces iba a los servicios del Ministerio o porque iba con la cabeza volando, pero fui a parar al pasillo de las oficinas que se utilizaban para reuniones masivas o privadas. Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta de una, cuando me percaté que salían dos voces diferentes del lugar: una de hombre y otra de mujer. No era imposible, pero no me imaginaba a dos personas del Ministerio de distinto sexo en un mismo baño, al menos que estuvieran allí para hacer cosas especiales. Allí supe que eso no era un baño.

Me habría marchado de no haber oído el nombre de "Potter" y "Dumbledore" salir de allí como escupitajos venenosos. Segundos más tarde reconocí la voz del mismo Fudge y de su fiel acompañante La Cara de Sapo Umbridge. Parecían estar discutiendo algo muy importante.

Apegué el oído a la puerta y me puse a escuchar, vigilando para que no me vieran.

—Tienes razón, Dolores.

—¿Ves mi punto ahora? Ya te fijaste la actitud de la gente hoy, Cornelius. Están perdidos, incluso confundidos. No saben qué pensar, y lo que nos conviene es que tengan una opinión clara frente a esto.

—Pero, ¿no sería un poco arriesgado?

—No, claro que no creo que sea arriesgado. Esto no sería primera vez que se hace. Y tú mismo impusiste la norma de no prestar ayuda a _ese par_. La mejor manera de hacerlo es hacer que _El_ _Profeta_ brinde un poco de su ayuda. Si somos convincentes… el plan sería perfecto. Ya verás cómo los aliados de Dumbledore empiezan a cambiar de lado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde supuse que Fudge estaba pensando con todas sus ganas, inclinándose hacia un lado para que sus minúsculas neuronas hicieran conexión.

—Bien, Dolores. Tú te encargarás de ello. Haz lo que estimes conveniente, no pongo en duda tus aptitudes para esto.

—Por supuesto. Ya verás que, en menos de un mes, vamos a conseguir desacreditar a Potter y a Dumbledore, lo suficiente como para que la gente tome la decisión de hacer algo con ellos.

—Bueno, eso espero. Porque no toleraré que Dumbledore siga jugando a ser mejor que yo. No va a poder conmigo.

—Claro que no, Cornelius, eres un excelente ministro.

"Sí, Cornelius, eres un excelente ministro y quiero que me asciendas y subas el sueldo por esto". Vieja lamebo… botas.

Así que de eso se trataba todo: lo dicho por Fudge durante la madrugada no había obtenido el efecto que deseaba y ahora iban a tratar de hacer presiones en el periódico, tal vez hasta chantaje o amenazas para conseguir que la gente despertara y reconociera que Albus Dumbledore no era una buena persona.

—Creo que no quiero ser partícipe de esto —susurré en voz baja para mí misma.

Yo no iba a confiar en el Ministerio… No cuando había tantas lagunas de información y la situación era más turbia que agua de estanque. Si alho había aprendido en todos mis años de estudios, es que no se podía confiar en las autoridades.

Las sillas sonaron y yo di un respingo. Olvidándome de ir al baño, caminé rápidamente por el camino que había tomado en dirección a mi oficina para coger mis cosas e ir a buscar a Kingsley.

Sin embargo, por cosas de la vida, él me estaba buscando a mí allí. Nos topamos en la puerta.

—¡Kingsley!

—¡Tonks!

Hablamos al unísono.

—Te estaba buscando —dijimos al mismo tiempo. ¡Cómo detestaba sincronizarme con otra persona! Me quedé callada esperando a que él partiera.

—Dime tú primero —me alentó tomándome del brazo y llevándome hacia un rincón.

—Umbridge va a comenzar a controlar El Profeta para que la gente se tome en serio lo que Fudge dijo anoche —susurré rápidamente. Los ojos de Kingsley se abrieron desmesuradamente —. Acabo de escucharlo hace dos minutos.

—Bueno… no pensé que todo fuera tan lejos. Ahora creo que estuvo bien en aceptar.

—¿Aceptar qué?

Miró para ambos lados, comprobando que todos estuvieran pendientes de sus labores. Se acercó a mi oído y masculló con gravedad:

—No es algo que te pueda decir ahora, pero hablé con Arthur Weasley hoy, por eso no estuve presente. Ahora, tienes que contestarme si estás dispuesta a arriesgarte a estar de parte de Dumbledore.

—Si lo estoy… ¿me explicarás todo?

—Esa es la idea. Pero debes ser leal, Tonks… —se alejó de mí y me tomó a los ojos — Yo tengo claro mi pensamiento, y si no me equivoco, a ti te gustaría estar en la posición correcta para proteger a tu familia.

_…te gustaría estar en la posición correcta para proteger a tu familia._

Eso hizo que el corazón se me acelerara. Parecía que la situación era más grave de lo que había pensado.

—El lado correcto sería apoyar al director y a Potter. Lo demás lo sabrás en poco rato y, créeme, la seguridad está de sobra. ¿Estás dispuesta?

No tenía nada que perder, al contrario. Además, si Kingsley era mi amigo y confiaba en él. Por otro lado, mi familia también preferiría al barbudo director. Y, después de todo, tenía una corazonada: si aceptaba ir a donde fuera que tuviera que ir, mi vida iba a cambiar. Y quería riesgo. Después de todo, ir un poco contra las reglas… era mi especialidad.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Cuenta conmigo.

—Perfecto. Andando.

—¿A qué lugar vamos?

—A la casa de Arthur Weasley…

—Se me hace raro que falte al trabajo, lo mismo que tú, te extrañé apenas llegué.

—A veces hay cosas más importantes.

Estuve completamente de acuerdo. Cogí mis cosas, me despedí de mis compañeros, agradeciendo desligarme del tedioso trabajo que tenía por delante.

Firmé el libro de retiro del Ministerio, y en "razón" puse que había tenido un problema de salud. Era lo típico, no podían no creerte por ello.

—¿Viajaremos en chimenea?

—No, no es seguro. Nos apareceremos. Yo sé dónde queda la casa, así que haremos desaparición conjunta. Pero, primero, debemos encontrar un callejón seguro para desaparecer.

Luego de dos minutos, cuando estuvimos plenamente seguros que no estábamos siendo vigilados ni por muggles ni por alguien de Ministerio, nos materializamos en la cumbre de St. Ottery Catchpole. A lo lejos divisé una torcida casa de madera como de mil pisos hacia arriba.

Corrimos cuesta abajo —era más fácil que evitar ganar velocidad — y entramos por la verja. En un corral había gallinas… y me dio hambre.

Tocamos la puerta. Se oía gente adentro.

—¿Quién es? —dijo una voz de mujer por el otro lado.

—Soy Kingsley Shacklebolt y traigo a Nymphadora Tonks conmigo. Pregúnteme la contraseña.

—¿Contraseña, entonces?

—Orden del Fénix.

Miré a mi amigo, esa frase había producido cierto efecto en mí.

—¿No es ese el grupo del que habló una vez mi madre…? ¿El grupo que…?

La puerta se abrió y apareció la sonriente cara rechoncha de la señora Weasley.

—Hola, muchachos. Soy Molly, la esposa de Arthur —lo segundo lo dijo dirigido a mí —. Bienvenidos.

—Muchas gracias, Molly, un gusto. Puedo llamarla Molly, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, no hay problema —me contestó con simpatía —. Pasen, adelante.

La sala era muy pequeña, pero evidentemente la presencia de otros magos la empequeñecían el doble.

Había, sin contar al señor y la señora Weasley y al mayor de los Weasley, Bill —un muchacho bastante atractivo, por cierto—, cuatro personas. Entre ellas contaba la mismísima Emmeline Vance, un tal Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore a quién tampoco conocía, lo mismo que a Hestia Jones, una bruja algo más baja que yo y de bondadosa cara redonda.

Cuando terminé de sacudir manos, me acerqué a mi amigo que hablaba con Arthur e interrumpí en la conversación. Las preguntas me atacaban el cerebro como una tropa de soldados violentos.

¿Qué hacían todos ellos allí? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué lucían tan preocupados?

—Bien, quiero enterarme de todo —demandé con impaciencia. La situación era tremendamente preocupante para fingir que no me interesaba.

—Este es grupo de apoyo de Dumbledore. Tú has decidido entrar en él —me advirtió el señor Weasley como si yo planeara salir huyendo.

—Sí, y lo voy a hacer. ¿Dónde está él?

—No va a venir hoy. Mañana terminarán las clases en Hogwarts. Ésta sólo es una reunión extraoficial.

—¿Extraoficial de qué? —cada vez me liaban más.

—De la Orden de Fénix.

Una sonrisa se me formó en la cara. Eso tenía, por todos lados escritos, las palabras "acción" y "aventura". Todo indicaba que mi vida iba a cambiar _poco._


	8. Sorpresa número uno

**VIII. ****Sorpresa número uno**

.

—Entonces… ¿de verdad este es el grupo que lidiaba, anteriormente, con los Mortífagos y todo eso? —inquirí cuando salí de mi ensueño momentáneo. La situación me parecía fascinante.

—Sí —afirmó Arthur con una fugaz sonrisa—. Estamos consiguiendo gente nueva para que lo conforme, ahora que el Innombrable se ha alzado nuevamente, debemos estar atentos y preparados. Debemos fortalecer el grupo.

La sonrisa estuvo borrándose un poco de mi cara. Me gustaba la idea de aliarme con un grupo de lucha contra el mal y todo ello, evidentemente era lo mío. No me gustaba lo del Innombrable. Eso había arruinado la vida de mis padres y la de muchas familias.

—Entonces… ¿es verdad?

—¿Si es verdad que ha regresado? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así? —hizo una pausa — Jamás debes tomarte en serio lo que diga Fudge, Tonks —me advirtió el pelirrojo con seriedad —, menos en cosas tan importantes como éstas. Si de algo estoy seguro, es que esto va en serio.

—Bueno, sí tienes que fingir que te importan las cosas que habla Fudge—añadió Kinglsey —, y escuchar con atención porque puede que tenga un significado oculto lo que diga.

—Sí… tienes razón —dándome cuenta de cómo funcionaba la mente del estúpido Ministro de Magia. Parecía tener el cerebro en el culo. Porque, ¿no era bastante obvio que quería ocultar la verdad tras esa máscara de amenaza y exigencia? Sí, era obvio. Era un cobarde.

Por eso… era verdad: el Innombrable de verdad estaba vivo, y yo…

Yo estaba siendo incluida en el grupo para pelear. Una antorcha comenzaba a prenderse en mi interior, embargándome de emoción. Era una razón de vida, después de todo. Me sentí extraña, importante… especial.

—Mientras tanto, nos pondremos al día con la información que hemos tenido últimamente. Lo más importante nos lo contará Dumbledore, que nos avisará de su llegada para hacer la primera junta oficial.

Ocupamos las sillas de la mesa y nos acomodamos como pudimos entre los sillones, alrededor de la destartalada mesa de centro que contenía una pobre planta, apenas sobreviviendo, y que yo derribé y terminé, probablemente, por matar. Así que, los cinco primeros minutos de conversación, fueron mis disculpas a Molly.

—Ya, querida, déjalo, si ya estaba muy seca. Pensaba plantar otra, de todas maneras —me dijo a son de rendición, lanzando un suspiro después, lo que no me sonó tan certero. Pude identificar esa arruga en la frente, la misma de mi madre que se formaba cuando yo le destruía algún preciado objeto.

Terminada mi sarta de disculpas, comenzó la reunión. Partimos con las presentaciones y luego con lo que hacíamos y podíamos aportar. Arthur, Kingsley y yo nos ofrecimos a ser espías del Ministerio. Era el trabajo perfecto para los tres. Casi sufrí un orgasmo —supongo, porque fue una sensación rara que me dio en el cuerpo — cuando dije la palabra "espía". Sonaba tan… tan atractivo. La situación no era para jactarse, pero era inevitable excitarse. Por fin iba a tener trabajos de verdad.

Las estrategias que discutimos eran solamente superficiales, dado que era Dumbledore quien tenía que darnos las instrucciones reales. También supe que, los que estaban allí presentes, no eran todos los integrantes del grupo. Había más, en esos momentos incapacitados de ayudar porque cumplían otras tareas. Algo que era cierto, lo dijera el director o no, era que teníamos que ir consiguiendo aliados secretamente. Ir buscando a la gente que estaba convencida de que algo turbio se estaba generando. Y, esa, era una de las partes más difíciles, y confirmamos la dificultad cuando compartí la conversación oída de Umbridge y Fudge.

—No es algo que suponga novedad —comentó Dedalus Diggle —, es obvio que harán lo que puedan para tener a todos de su parte, tenerlos en la mano.

Ansié con todas mis fuerzas que Dumbledore llegara esa misma noche, pero era imposible que sucediera. Según lo que dijo Molly, la cena de fin de curso era esa noche y era difícil que se presentara apenas los chicos regresaran a sus casas a la mañana siguiente.

—Todos tenemos que estar pendientes, primero, de recoger a nuestros niños. Si tan sólo Harry pudiera venir con nosotros…

—Tranquila, cielo, es por seguridad, ya te lo dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué no puede venir? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, Dumbledore no me lo especificó. No obstante, si es lo mejor para él…

La palabra quedó en el aire. Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de "Harry", el corazón me latía con fuerza. Tenía ganas de conocerlo, era el ícono que había marcado parte de mi infancia y adolescencia, después de todo. Me sentía un poco estúpida, dado que era sólo un niño. Pero la devoción era innata. No era la única, claro. Todos se deleitaban de oír "Harry Potter" como si fuera un sabor de helado.

—Porque, la clave de todo esto, creo, es proteger a Harry Potter y lo que se pueda del mundo mágico —repuso Emmeline Vance con su voz suave.

Yo quería ser, definitivamente, partícipe de todo ello. Sin embargo, aparte de que me importara Potter y mis padres —ése era el "resto del mundo mágico" para mí —, algo me decía que tenía que estar allí, como un hilo de gravedad que tiraba de mí hacia la situación, hacia esa gente que me rodeaba. Una brisa me susurraba que era la decisión correcta.

Claro que… claro que a Drómeda no le iba a gustar mucho la idea del riesgo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que no le gustara nada que yo hiciera. Por eso no le diría nada todavía, no hasta oír al director.

La reunión en sí no duró demasiado, dado que no había mucho de qué hablar, pero fuimos invitados a cenar. No sé cómo cupimos en la pequeña cocina, y eso que algunos se retiraron. Kingsley, con sus hombros gigantescos, era el que más ocupaba espacio.

A las ocho, mi amigo y yo tomamos nuestros respectivos caminos. Tuve la suerte de llegar casi a la misma hora de siempre, así que recibí las típicas interrogaciones acerca del trabajo. No tuve que esforzarme en mentir un poco.

—Y, no, Fudge no dijo nada sobre lo de anoche. _Parece que fue un malentendido_.

—Ah… bien, cualquier cosa debes mantenerme informada. Hoy en El _Profeta_ no se ha publicado nada, lo que me parece raro, siempre publican todo…

_Si, madre… no van a tardar en publicar cosas. Sólo debes esperar._

.

Al día siguiente continué normalmente con mi trabajo. Tuve la suerte de no ser interrogada por nadie acerca de mi súbita desaparición de la tarde anterior. Tampoco sucedió nada al otro día, salvo que me aburriera tanto en las clases de mi capacitación con esos franceses apestosos y de acento pegajoso, al extremo de quedarme dormida y babeando sobre el regazo de mí brazo.

El pasar la mayor parte del día alerta a recibir algún mensaje de algún Weasley —Arthur o Percy — o de mi propio amigo, provocaba un excesivo gasto de energías. Incluso, dado un momento, pensé que todo había sido una falsa alarma y que no se haría nada.

Para descansar pude haberme tomado uno de mis días libres —tengo cinco al mes y, si no los tomo, los pierdo —, pero estaba cien por ciento segura que, dentro del Ministerio, iba a estar mejor informada que en cualquier otro lugar. En conclusión: estaba convirtiéndome en una trabajólica producto de la curiosidad. En cualquier momento iba a morir de insomnio por tanto café. Bueno, no tomaba café, pero me iba a morir de todos modos, ya fuese porque en una mañana me levantara, me mirara en el espejo y me asustara de mí misma, o porque iba a acumular tanto sueño que mi organismo iba a optar por dormir para siempre.

Fue entonces, al tercer día cumplido, en la mañana, cuando aún el cielo estaba oscuro y las estrellas recién se estaban borrando, que recibí noticia de otra reunión, en casa de los Weasley otra vez. Todavía no partía al Ministerio, así que fue muy simple engañarlos a ellos y a mis padres: un aviso de que me tomaría el día libre a ellos, y un aviso a mis padres de que _no_ me tomaría el día libre.

Me puse ansiosa, y me di cuenta de que realmente lo estaba porque el rosado de mi pelo cegaba más que nunca. Lo supe, no sólo cuando casi me quedé sin vista al mirarme por última vez en el espejo antes de salir, sino que por la mirada que me dio la lechuza de mi padre, Momo, cuando le solicité que llevara la carta. La pobre casi se cae de la percha.

Lamentaba no tener que usar mi hermoso automóvil, pero la Madriguera quedaba muy lejos como para utilizarlo, así que la aparición fue la solución. A fin de cuentas, no era tan incómoda si no era conjunta.

Las mismas personas que habían estado antes se encontraban allí y, efectivamente, el único que se sumaba era el director de Hogwarts en persona, ataviado en una elegante túnica azul petróleo con trazos color plata en él.

Me dio nostalgia verlo: de los cuatro años que habían transcurrido desde que había salido del colegio, habían quedado marcados en la cara del hombre. Los surcos en el rostro, esa sonrisa vacilante y los movimientos lentos indicaban que estaba viejo, más que viejo, añejo. Me dio terror saludarlo estrechándole la mano, daba la impresión que podía deshacerse en hueso y polvo. O tal vez eso era por el peso de la túnica.

—Tanto tiempo, Nymphadora Tonks —saludó con amabilidad. Formuló una amable sonrisa y estiró su delgada mano derecha.

Estaba completamente equivocada respecto a él: el apretón de mano fue firme y cálido. No estaba frío como muerto o tiritando como un viejo decrépito.

—Espero que esté bien, profesor —contesté feliz. De verdad me dio alegría verlo, me provocó buenos recuerdos.

—Saludable, no me quejo. Pero podría estar mejor, ¿no crees?

—Sí, bueno, con el Ministerio echándosele encima, es difícil estar realmente bien.

—Ése es solo el extremo de la escoba, Tonks. Es apenas un pequeño problema —expresó con gravedad. Sus ojos cristalinos y simpáticos parecieron ensombrecerse —. Lo peor se presentará cuando la gente brinde a ciegas apoyo a Fudge. Pero no debemos perder las esperanzas —añadió al ver mi cara de horror —, queda mucho por hacer, así que tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra.

Dio un aplauso y todos nos ordenamos como en un ejército.

¡Crash!

—Ay, no… —miré un jarrón de greda que había estado encima del librero — Los siento, Molly. ¡Reparo!

Molly pareció no molestarse, apenas me hizo un gesto con la mano como para decirme que no me preocupara. Tenía los ojos llorosos. Más tarde supe que fue porque habían peleado con Percy la noche anterior. Habíamos perdido a uno. El muy idiota estaba del bando del Ministro. ¿No que era el más inteligente de la familia?

—Es mejor que nos sentemos —dijo Dumbledore —, hay que ponernos cómodos mientras aguardamos a que… —no terminó la palabra. Juré haber percibido su mirada sobre mí por unos segundos.

Me ubiqué en el sillón largo entre Sturgis Podmore y Hestia Jones, con las manos entre mis rodillas, la espalda derecha y tiesa como roca para no botar nada.

—Bien, hasta ahora somos diecisiete los que conformamos la Orden del Fénix —comenzó Albus con optimismo —, y apenas llevamos tres días desde lo que ocurrió —se volvió hacia los señores Weasley —. Tengo entendido que ustedes están intentando de contactar a Charlie.

—Sí, lo de los dragones le tiene muy atareado.

—¿Y sobre Percy?

—Bueno… digamos que tuvimos un problema con él, Dumbledore, así que… —Arthur se interrumpió. Alguien bajaba por la escalera.

—¿Qué…? ¡Vaya!

Lo reconocí como el menor de los varones Weasley. Bajaba tallándose los ojos. Seguro que el pobre se debió de haber despertado con las voces.

—Sube a tu cuarto, Ron —indicó Bill con una amable sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con un tono que me recordó a mi cuando mi madre no quería contestarme las preguntas.

—¡Sube a tu cuarto, jovenci…! —comenzó Molly aproximándose a él para empujarlo.

Pero nuevamente se interrumpieron. Un perro brillante y enorme, que era un calco de un _Grim_, atravesó la pared. Era un patronus.

—Está listo —habló con una voz ronca, la cual yo no conocía, o creía no hacerlo.

¿Qué estaba listo? No me atreví a preguntar nada.

Una vez más la mirada de Dumbledore se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí.

—¡Perfecto! Justo a tiempo. Podrá volver a dormir en paz, señor Weasley —dijo a Ron, quien seguía parado al pie de la escalera con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y aguardando por respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió otra vez.

Ésta vez fue Arthur quien se acercó a él y le susurró unas palabras, mientras la mirada de Dumbledore se clavaba estáticamente en mí.

—Te pido, Tonks, que por favor no saques ningún tipo de conclusión apresurada respecto a todo, y sobre todo de las personas que veas de aquí en adelante. Y lo mismo para todos —agregó.

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué contestar. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar conclusiones apresuradas? Sabía que iba a recibir las explicaciones correspondientes ese mismo día.

—Ahora, salgamos —indicó.

Todos dejamos la torcida casa de los Weasley y nos amontonamos alrededor de Dumbledore, atentos a las instrucciones que pensaba dar.

Explicó que la Orden del Fénix ya tenía un cuartel general y que éste día nos dedicaríamos a la presentación global del problema y las presentaciones del resto del grupo. Dijo que el lugar no estaba listo, pero el espacio sería suficiente para mantener una conversación cómoda. Por último, nos reveló que el día anterior había puesto el encantamiento Fidelio a la casa, por lo tanto era él el guardián del secreto. Nos hizo rememorar la dirección (que me trajo algún recuerdo difuso) — Grimmauld Place, número doce — y nos indicó que desapareciéramos de grupos de tres en la plaza que estaba en frente y que abriéramos la puerta por nuestros propios medios, sin golpear.

Desaparecí junto con Kingsley y Emmeline Vance. La plaza en la que nos materializamos ya la había visto antes: quedaba cerca de King's Cross y me llevaba a la mente un lejano recuerdo de pequeña, muy lejano, por lo tanto no lo pude distinguir. Supe que, en algún momento de mi vida, había estado allí.

El lugar estaba destartalado, sucio, al igual que las casas silenciosas en esa mañana de verano. El sol ya alumbraba, pero el frescor se hacía presente todavía. Los que habían llegado antes que nosotros, ya no estaban en la calle.

Nos dirigimos a las casas de enfrente que parecían contener el número que buscábamos, y de pronto…

Entre los números once y trece —dos casas de fachada oscura y tenebrosa — apareció una tercera pared que se ensanchó apenas recordé la dirección.

La puerta estaba desgastada y el pomo, con forma de serpiente enroscada. Retrocedí un paso cuando la vi y volví a repasar con la vista el lugar. El barrio era horroroso, como si viviera sólo gente muerta o vieja allí.

Kingsley me miró y asintió. Se había dado cuenta que el dibujo de la serpiente no me había gustado nada, pero acepté entrar cuando el señor Weasley abrió la puerta. Subí los escalones e ingresé de las primeras.

Había una antorcha encendida en un vestíbulo lleno de cajas, polvo y telarañas. Una escalera adornaba el costado derecho, donde le acompañaban a lo largo del recorrido, cabezas reducidas de elfos domésticos. Me estremecí. Había cosas más asquerosas que cabezas reducidas peludas y arrugadas, pero no era agradable pensar en la decapitación. Lo peor, era que el lugar se me hacía familiar.

—Sí —susurró de pronto una voz. Creí que había sido alguien a mis espaldas, pero en realidad era de la persona que se encontraba a unos pasos delante de mí.

La puerta se cerró.

—Sí—reiteró con una amarga sonrisa —, eres bastante parecida a mi prima, como me dijo Kingsley. Pero también tienes el aire de Ted; todavía me acuerdo de él. Digo… te recuerdo siendo una mocosa, pero ahí sólo eras igual a como son todos los niños: cachetones y gorditos.

Fruncí el ceño. La persona pasaba fácilmente como mi madre de pelo negro y barba.

—Oh, Dios —susurré.

_Y no era gordita_

—No te alarmes. No soy asesino —añadió con despreocupación.

Sirius Black estaba delante de mí. Sé que lo había conocido y le había tenido mucho cariño, sin embargo…

No supe si debía salir corriendo u orinarme allí mismo.


	9. Sorpresa número dos

**IX. ****Sorpresa número dos**

** .**

Abrí la boca, estupefacta. No solamente "estupefacta", sino que eso y todos sus sinónimos —como anonadada, abrumada, atónita, y muchos más de los que no me acuerdo porque jamás me hicieron esa materia muggle llamada "Lenguaje" — era quedarse corto. Mi cara de perro castrado se merecía el premio mayor. No todos los días ves a un convicto que se supone que se ha escapado de Azkaban por una docena de muggles muertos y que, para peor, es primo de tu madre y se parece a tu madre. Era una imagen realmente aterradora, sumando la presencia desgreñada. Parecía recién salido de una lavadora de suciedad.

Miré de reojo a Kingsley y Arthur, quienes estaban amontonados a mi lado, observando atentamente mi reacción. Parecía ser la única ridícula a quien la habían pillado con la guardia baja. Estaban Emmeline y Hestia tras nosotros, pero no parecían tan atontadas como yo.

—Eh… —balbuceé sin saber qué hacer. Si nadie había salido corriendo ya, significaba que yo tenía que permanecer allí también, a menos que fuera una trampa y todos ellos quisieran aniquilarme, y no le veía una razón coherente a eso.

—No te culpo. Esperaba incluso una reacción peor. No porque yo jugara contigo cuando eras pequeña, en los tiempos que iba a visitar a mi prima, ibas a tener que correr abrazarme cuando me vieras.

Hubo silencio, y de esos incómodos en los que uno no puede ni liberar los gases.

—Eh… Estoy un poco confundida, pero nada grave —expresé con los dientes apretados —. Digo… Estás libre porque huíste. Me dices que no eres asesino, pero se supone que mataste gente…

Quise sentirme mareada para desmayarme y brindar más drama a la situación, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a nada.

—Es una larga historia y no tengo ganas de contarla otra vez… Últimamente he tenido que hacer muy bien mi papel de narrador. ¿Podrían explicarle ustedes? —Inquirió a Arthur y a Kingsley de una manera no muy entusiasta — Tengo que continuar con la tarea de dejar la cocina un poco más decente. Digo, dado que es lo único que puedo hacer —añadió con ironía señalándose —. Y, dado que he estado días limpiando, no voy a parar ahora…

—No hay problema. Ponemos al corriente a Tonks y luego vamos a ayudarte.

No sé qué tipo de ayuda de limpieza querían de mí, porque no era ninguna experta en ello y menos en esos instantes. Claro que, más tarde, me tranquilicé un poco.

—Bueno… ¿Qué se supone que me tienen que explicar? —inquirí con la voz desganada. No podía dejar de estar impresionada. De pronto todo lo que había sabido alguna vez, era una mentira, ¿no?

Me eché hacia atrás para apoyarme en la baranda de la escalera y… bueno, no faltaba: boté un paragüero con forma de pata de monstruo que estaba al lado.

El problema no fue el hecho de que lo derribé junto con el montón de paraguas, sino que el estrépito hizo que alguien se pusiera a chillar como un cerdo antes de ser sacrificado. Justo en ese momento, entraron los demás por la puerta de entrada, y los que ya habían llegado, se asomaron de una puerta de la cocina para presenciar el barullo.

Desconcertados, al principio, todos miramos hacia los lados, buscando la fuente de esos aullidos de banshee. Luego, comprendí que era una mujer diciendo todos los disparates habidos y por haber, retratada en un cuadro, decorado por sendas cortinas. Sus ojos, grandes y negros, refulgían de ira. Su boca roja se veía tan grande, que en cualquier momento se saldría del cuadro y nos tragaría a todos.

—¡Suciedad! ¡Inmundicia! ¡Traidores a la sangre pisando mí casa! ¡Todos ustedes, fuera de aquí! ¡Este lugar no les pertenece!

—¿Podría cerrar el hocico de una vez? —pregunté por encima de los gritos, sin saber qué hacer.

La mujer clavó sus ojos en mí. Pareció reconocerme, porque dijo.

—¡Tú! ¡Muchacha insolente! ¡Hija de un sangre sucia y de la traidora a la sangre de mi sobrina! ¡Vete de aquí, sucia, asquerosa bolsa de excremento!

Abrí la boca, ofendida. Me habían tratado de muchas formas, pero jamás me habían llamado "bolsa de excremento".

De súbito llegó Sirius otra vez y solicitó la ayuda de Kingsley para que le ayudara a cerrar las cortinas. Por fin reinó el silencio otra vez.

—Lo siento mucho —me disculpé algo avergonzada, recogiendo la pata de monstruo y colocándola en su lugar.

—No hay problema —contestó Sirius —. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, y probablemente que suceda mil veces más de aquí en adelante. Pueden estar allí mientras —indicó una puerta que se veía desde la escalera, en el primer piso.

—Yo prepararé algo para que cenemos —ofreció Molly, gangosa y aún con los ojos llorosos. Parece que era como mi madre: hace cosas de casa les despejaba la mente.

Varios se fueron a la cocina a ayudar, pero yo, junto con mi amigo y el señor Weasley, nos instalamos en la sala de arriba que estaba bastante poco habitable. A mi madre le daría un ataque si la viera. Subí con parsimonia, cuidando de no pasar a llevar nada. Y, ya sentados en los polvorientos sillones, recibí la explicación.

Fue extraño oír la historia. De pronto me estaba encontrando con mi pasado de alguna manera. Y, sin dudar, estaba enfrentándome a un caso de injusticia tremendo, sin contar la traición que habían sufrido los Potter de parte de un amigo.

—Entonces, Potter no quedó huérfano por culpa de Sirius —concluí casi feliz —. Mi mamá se va a poner a saltar en una pata cuando lo sepa.

Kingsley y Arthur se miraron con lástima.

—¿Qué? —inquirí.

—Bueno… —vaciló mi amigo bañado en chocolate —. Es mejor que no digas nada. Es decir… No se lo digas a tu madre.

—¿Que no le diga que su primo es inocente? —inquirí desconcertada.

—En realidad, es mejor que no le comentes nada a tu madre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu madre se va a oponer a que estés en la Orden del Fénix —contestó Kingsley con seriedad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunté recelosa.

—Sirius nos lo dijo —replicó el señor Weasley.

—Es decir… no quieren que le diga a mi madre que Sirius es inocente, porque va deducir que yo estoy metida en la Orden del Fenix… ¿y?

—Tu madre te va a obligar a salirte, Tonks —gruñó Kingsley como si estuviera tratando con una retrasada.

Lo señalé con un dedo amenazador.

—¿Disculpa? No me subestimes, negrito. Que mi madre intente obligarme.

—Vas a ser muy necesaria, Tonks —insistió mi amigo compungido.

Me sentí halagada.

—Pueden estarse tranquilos. No le diré nada a mi madre.

_Es sólo una mentirita… Mentirita pequeña._

Finalmente, fuimos a la cocina a reunirnos con los demás (por un pelo no derribé la pata de monstruo otra vez) y, la verdad, es que me sentí feliz de estar allí. Pensaba decirle a mi madre —se me hacía difícil mantener secretos con ella, sobre todo cuando eran tan importantes o debían ser guardados por tanto tiempo —, pero, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo y me amenazara con tirar a la basura todas mis remeras de las Brujas de MacBeth, no iba a marcharme de allí. Yo, simplemente, me sentía hecha para el peligro, y ahora iba a ser mi oportunidad de enfrentarlo. Además, en reemplazo de no ver más a mi amiga Margaret, debía comenzar a distraerme con otras cosas.

—¿Quiere ayuda, señora Weasley? —ofrecí alegremente a la madre de los Weasley, quien preparaba una sopa con aroma exquisito.

—Claro, podrías ir colocando los cubiertos y vasos en la mesa mientras tanto. Mientras menos nos tardemos, antes comenzará la reunión.

Creo que Molly, al minuto después, lamentó de haberme dejado ayudarla. Casi le corté un dedo a Dedalus Diggle cuando solté un cuchillo en su lugar y, no sé cómo, se me enredó un tenedor en el pelo de Emmeline Vance. Por cierto, se me quebraron dos vasos. Y eso que, todo eso, lo había hecho con magia.

—No te preocupes, Dora —dijo Sirius con amabilidad —. Son sólo vasos de vidrio con el emblema de los Black incrustado. Nada de valor para mí.

_Con tu vaso me compro una casa_.

Tuve que desistir de entregar mi ayuda y me senté en la mesa al lado de Bill Weasley.

—¿Cómo está Charlie? —pregunté. En séptimo lo había conocido y, por mínimos segundos, habíamos tenido una extraña conexión. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Trabajando con dragones, como siempre. Dudo que pueda presentarse durante esta semana, tiene mucho que…

—Buenas tardes —saludó una voz ronca interrumpiendo la explicación de Bill.

Todos nos giramos a la vez hacia la puerta de la cocina. Un hombre alto, delgado, con expresión demacrada, aunque joven y atractivo, entró con una amable sonrisa.

—Hola, Remus —saludaron varios. Algunos se pararon para estrechar su mano. Entre ellos, Dumbledore.

—Ella es una de las nuevas integrantes, _Nymphadora_ Tonks —dijo el director señalándome con una arrugada mano. ¿Era necesario decir mi nombre? ¿Por qué la gente se empeña en ridiculizarme?

—Hola —dije con una sonrisa y me reincorporé para estrechar su mano. La silla se fue hacia atrás, pero Bill la logró atajar antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

—Remus Lupin —se presentó.

—Por favor, llámame Tonks —solicité con los dientes apretados.

—Huele exquisito, Molly. ¿Cenaremos antes de la reunión? —preguntó a Dumbledore, sentándose en el asiento libre que había frente mí.

—Sí. Falta gente, así que, mientras tanto, ganaremos tiempo.

Menos mal que íbamos a comer primero; las tripas comenzaban a rugir amenazadoramente en mi estómago. Claro que, después de comer, el cerebro se me embotaba un poco y me daba sueño, iba a tener que luchar con esa consecuencia.

De repente sentí los ojos de ese tal Lupin, en mí. Me giré hacia él, me miraba con expresión pensativa.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunté, palpándome las mejillas.

—No, no —soltó una breve carcajada —, ¿por casualidad no fue contigo con la que choqué en San Mungo una vez? Fue hace varios meses atrás. Pero creo recordar que tenías el cabello rosado y no morado.

Pestañeé varias veces hasta que recordé. No fue muy bonito, claro. Margaret estaba en el hospital, por eso estaba allí esa vez.

—¡Tú eras el sujeto que se rió de mí cuando boté una silla! — contesté al final, sorprendida. No quise sonar acusadora.

—Lo siento, si te ofendió… —se colocó serio de súbito.

—Vaya, Remus, no pidas disculpas —contestó Sirius del otro lado de la mesa —. Mi prima desde pequeña que ha sido así —me guiñó un ojo —. Siempre recuerdo la vez en que botaste el jarrón preferido de mi madre… Fue cuando Drómeda te trajo, tenías meses, y mantenía la esperanza de que mi madre quisiera conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia —agregó con ironía —. Tal vez lo hubiese conseguido si tú no hubieses sacado tu malicioso dedo de la manta y hubieses empujado el jarrón.

Me largué a reír. Mi madre jamás me había contado eso. En conclusión: desde pequeña era todo un caso especial. Mejor dicho, desde enana había sido una idiota con mala suerte. ¿Acaso a mi madre le habían hecho una maldición cuando estaba embarazada de mí? Bueno, no me extrañaba para nada que hubiese sido mi _querida_ tía Bellatrix que había hecho eso.

Por suerte dejamos de hablar de mí, porque Molly había comenzado a servir los platos, humeantes y deliciosos.

—¿Es verdad que eres Metamorfomaga? —inquirió Hestia Jones, quien estaba al lado de Lupin. Lo dijo con voz de tal curiosidad, que me sentí única en mi especie. Tenía que aprovechar de sacarme el maldito estigma "Tonks la destructora" o "Demonio de Tazmania" como me solían llamar mis abuelos paternos.

—Sí, mis padres creyeron al principio que le habían cambiado la hija en San Mungo. Sin querer había hecho crecer eh… —vacilé — otra cosa… entre mis piernas.

No pensé que tantos me estaban escuchando, así que di un respingo cuando oí risas a mí alrededor.

Comencé a sentirme parte de "algo", como de una tribu urbana.

—Es admirable, realmente me alegro que hayas decidido entrar al grupo —continuó Hestia —. Ahora es importante que gente con todas las habilidades se una a la Orden del Fénix.

Seguimos conversando del tema, hasta que Bill pidió que hiciera una demostración de mi don.

¡No recordaba haber sacado tantos aplausos desde mi graduación! Estaba emocionadísima. Demasiado feliz para que algo lograra arruinar ese sentimiento.

—¿Alguien quiere repetirse? —indagó Molly cuando acabamos de comer. Yo estuve a punto de levantar la mano, pero en el momento en que me percaté que nadie se había ofrecido, me quedé callada. No podía abusar, sino me quedaría dormida en medio de la reunión. Además sería vergonzoso ser la única cerda que quisiera comer otro plato.

Sin embargo, poco más tarde me di cuenta que, aunque comiera diez platos y estuviera muerta de cansancio y de sueño, no lograría dormir. Tal vez pasara la noche en vela.

—¿Dónde está el baño, Sirius?

—Al lado de la sala a la que subieron, a la izquierda, de pomo de plata, la de la derecha es un armario de limpieza.

Quería refrescarme —había bebido mucho zumo de calabaza también — y sacarme la cara de sopor. Subí sigilosamente y vi diez veces cada pomo de la puerta, antes de asegurarme cual era la correcta, no quería llenarme de arañas. Y entré. Sin embargo, supe que la suciedad entre un lugar y otro, no suponía demasiada diferencia.


	10. Tercera sorpresa, la peor

**X. ****Tercera sorpresa, la peor**

.

Casi me dio un ataque cuando entré, por poco se me suelta la vejiga. No porque el baño, precisamente, estuviera sucio, asqueroso y lleno de telarañas y lo que parecían mocos pegados en todos lados. Sino que, fue porque había alguien más allí.

Por un segundo pensé, cuando prendí la luz de la vela, que estaba mirándome a un espejo y que algo extraño había sucedido con mi metamorfosis. Luego, pensé que el espejo tenía alguna trampa para sustos. Al tercer segundo, me percaté que mi imagen estaba mucho más abajo, y que no podía ser yo la que se reflejaba allí. Al cuarto segundo me di cuenta que a mi derecha ya había un espejo, así que era absurdo que hubieran dos. Y, por fin, al quinto segundo, supe que estaba mirando a, nada más ni nada menos, que a un elfo doméstico. Un verdadero adefesio peludo y con colgajos de piel por todos lados.

Me miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, agarrando con fuerza la manta sucia que tenía atada en la cintura a modo de taparrabos. Estaba al lado del retrete.

—Y la hija de la traidora a la sangre me mira con expresión de excremento de doxy… Un completo descaro, pretende usar el baño.

Segunda vez que me llamaban "excremento" en una hora. ¿No era injusto acaso?

—Eeeh… —balbuceé con voz temblorosa — ¿Quién eres tú?

Probablemente en algún recóndito lugar de mi mente guardaba algún recuerdo de aquel elfo.

—Pregunta a Kreacher su nombre, como si fuera alguien de confianza. Oh, ¿qué dirá mi ama cuando sepa que su hijo ha irrumpido en la casa con un montón de magos de mala estirpe?

—Oye, Kreacher —gruñí con dientes apretados, ignorando la tonelada de insultos que ya me había lanzado —, ¿puedes salir? Necesito orinar. No creo que quieras presenciar cómo te cae pipí sobre tu cabezota.

—La traidora a la sangre pide que me retire, y Kreacher no quiere, no quiere retirarse del baño de su ama, no quiere…

Suspiré. Temí que si lo intentaba sacar por la fuerza, podría hasta morderme con su mandíbula desdentada, y no me atraía quedar con las manos llenas de baba de elfo. Y, la verdad, me daba pena separarlo de los adorados restos de excremento de su ama, que probablemente estuvieran guardados en el retrete. Así que decidí ir en búsqueda de Sirius. Era el dueño de la casa y de esa criatura, después de todo.

Salí del baño.

A los pocos segundos después, decidí no haberlo hecho nunca. Debí haberme quedado ahí por siempre, hasta envejecer, inundada en mis propios deshechos, con el pellejo desparramado, como el del elfo.

Luego de lo de Kreacher, pensé que mi percepción me estaba jugando otra mala pasada otra vez. Había un hombre ataviado con túnica negra abajo, en el vestíbulo. No fue eso, solamente, lo que me llamó atención, digo, su cara me resultó familiar. O sea… _extremadamente_ familiar.

Cuando comprendí a quien tenía delante de mis ojos—el individuo parecía tener la misma cara de desconcierto y asombro que yo —, solté un grito ahogado, pegué media vuelta, subí la mitad de la escalera que había bajado, y me volví a encerrar en el baño, con mis glándulas sudoríparas activadas a toda su potencia, y con la sensación de que me iba a dar un infarto.

_Tranquila, respira, sólo fue un fantasma, fruto de tu imaginación. Culpa de Kreacher, maldito elfo doméstico…_

El elfo me miró con la misma expresión y se puso a murmurar otra vez.

—La mestiza vuelve y mira a Kreacher… Kreacher piensa que está loca, que tiene un problema mental… ¿Qué dirá la ama cuando sepa que una muchacha como esta ha invadido su baño para soltar sus necesidades sobre mi cabeza…?

No me importó que el elfo continuara hablando de mí. Me dio un ataque de pánico y no quise salir.

¡Severus Snape estaba en la Orden del Fénix! ¿Por qué nadie lo había mencionado? ¿Es que nadie se apiadaba de mí? ¡Oh, necesitaba tanto a Margaret!

Snape, mi ex profesor de Pociones y mi ex… ¿qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Él ahí? Las palabras "romance" y "Mortífago" estaban haciendo eco en mi cabeza en esos momentos.

El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, arrasando con todos mis órganos y vísceras. Tal vez debí haber pedido un arma muggle a mi padre para navidad. Así habría podido terminar con mi vida más fácilmente. Dudaba de que resultara auto-lanzarme un Avada Kedavra a mí misma. Y, en esos instantes, dudaba que mis poderes mágicos fueran fructuosos.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí —farfullé sin aliento, sintiéndome desfallecer.

De pronto la puerta sonó a mi espalda.

—¿Tonks? ¿Estás bien?

Era la voz de Molly. Me hizo reaccionar.

—Sí —mentí con la voz temblorosa—. Ya voy.

Miré a la criatura que estaba en frente de mí. No se iba a mover de allí, y me di cuenta que ya no quería decirle a Sirius que sacara al elfo para sentarme en el sucio retrete. Era vergonzoso, más con ese sujeto allí. Vergonzoso era porque no podía sacar a una criatura más pequeña que yo.

Parecía que me iba a tener que aguantar hasta el final de la reunión.

—Por favor, vejiga —rogué, tiritando —, no estalles ahora… Tenemos que sobrevivir esto juntas.

Me arreglé el cabello y salí digna del baño, en dirección a la cocina, oyendo los latidos de mi corazón diez veces aumentados en mis oídos. Mi mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, recreando escenas del pasado, muchas de ellas, desagradables.

Evité a toda costa mirar hacia donde mis ojos querían dirigirse y caminé lentamente hacia mi silla. Fueron tan delicados mis movimientos, que no moví ni una mosca.

De reojo vi que Severus Snape estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, cerca del director. Era el único que me había puesto atención al entrar.

No podía creerlo. No podía creer que estaba allí. Después de tantos años, tanto tiempo. Creí que lo había desenterrado de mi cabeza. Bien, sabía que no había sido completamente de ese modo, pero pensé que jamás tendría la mala suerte de encontrármelo. Me parecía, de algún modo, imposible.

¿Estaba segura que esa era la realidad y no un sueño?

Parecía que estaba verde. Lupin me estaba mirando como si planeara pasarme una bolsa para vomitar. Traté de cambiar la expresión, pero lo único que logré fue subir un poco más las cejas, lo que me dio un aspecto de joven asustada… a punto de orinarse.

—Creo que tendremos que comenzar sin Mundungus —dijo Dumbledore con molestia —. Así que…

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró quien parecía ser Mundungus Fletcher. Ni siquiera su magistral entrada me distrajo. Apenas atiné a pensar que mi madre lo odiaría si lo conociera. Se sentó a mi lado y olía a demonios. Pero tampoco el hedor me atontó. Lo único que quería era desmayarme y no saber nada más del mundo.

Sentí los ojos de Snape clavados en mi cabeza. No iba a mirar.

_Novoyamirar. No voy a mirarte, maldito idiota, vuelve tu narizota a otro lado. Vete a tu rincón._

—Espero una labor más preocupada de tu parte, Mundungus —dijo Dumbledore mirándole sobre sus anteojos de medialuna, ya tranquilo. ¿Por qué no podía calmarme yo como él?

No era la única que estaba inquieta. Vi que Sirius dedicaba miradas de odio hacia _cierto lugar_ constantemente y ése ridículo le respondía sin temor, lo mismo que a Lupin. Mas eso no me ayudó a sentirme comprendida, a menos que Sirius y Snape hubiesen mantenido un romance, lo que me parecía absurdo. Me imaginaba, de todos modos el por qué del odio, después de todo, el murciélago ese odiaba a Sirius, eso él mismo me lo había revelado. ¡Pero no era lo mismo!

Viejito, tendrás que enseñarme tu secreto de autocontrol…

—Bien. La mayoría está aquí con una información a medias —todos clavamos nuestra atención en el director. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para mantener mis ojos en sus gafas. No debía desviarme hacia la derecha de ellos. —. Voldemort ha regresado —soltó sin anestesia previa. Varios se movieron incómodos de sus asientos, incluso yo. No estaba acostumbrada a oír ese nombre muy a menudo, además que me recordaba a momentos malos de la historia familiar —. Harry Potter fue quien lo vio. La copa que debían coger al final del camino era un traslador y les llevó a él y a Cedric, el otro participante de Hogwarts, al cementerio de los padres de Voldemort. Hizo un ritual para volver a su antiguo cuerpo… así que vuelve a ser un mago que puede mantenerse en los dos pies y sostiene varita.

"El tiempo apremia —continuó con gravedad —. Sin embargo, antes de hacer el trabajo, debo dejar en claro algo antes: todos debemos en confiar en _todos_.

Sirius hizo un ruidito que indicaba desacuerdo. Dumbledore lo ignoró.

—Severus Snape es espía doble —continuó. Algo en mí se removió enviándome una imagen de una Marca Tenebrosa en un antebrazo —, y será quien nos informe de lo que esté ocurriendo con Voldemort y los demás Mortífagos.

Todos se volvieron hacia el profesor de Pociones, menos yo, que continué mirando las gafas del director. Estaba a punto de comerme las uñas.

El hombre comenzó a hablar.

—El Señor de las Tinieblas piensa que…

Sí, le puse atención, pero estaba más preocupada de oír el tono con el que hablaba, que en la información que estaba dando. Sabía que yo, N. Tonks, estaba allí por una razón importante —no me imaginaba, sin embargo, cuánta incidencia iba a tener la Orden en mi vida aún —; sabía que no iba a perder el tiempo, que no iba sólo a arrasar con las cosas de mi entorno y hacer reír un poco a la gente con mis estupideces. Simplemente, no lo pude evitar. Logré captar lo global del tema: el Innombrable quería buscar un _arma_ —no explicó qué tipo de "arma" —, para destruir a Harry Potter. Habló algo más que no recuerdo (tal vez de los demás Mortífagos), ¡simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en su voz! Me estaba matando de la angustia. Era desagradable.

Dumbledore, diez minutos más tardes de la perorata de Snape, continuó el tema delegando tareas.

Al adefesio de mi lado, Mundungus Fletcher, le ordenó que vigilara a Harry y que avisara a una tal Arabella Figg, que también estaría encargada de eso.

_¿Vigilar a Harry? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Es que acaso ya no se puede tener vida privada? _

El muchacho me dio pena. Estaba consciente de que aún no comprendía la complejidad del asunto —apenas era la primera reunión —, pero… ¿ser vigilado? ¿Cómo me sentiría si mi madre estuviera como lapa a mi espalda?

Snape debía seguir en sus labores _normales_, Kingsley se encargaría de despistar el rastro de Sirius, al que seguían buscando, y a la vez debía encargarse, junto con todos los trabajadores del ministerio, y conmigo, de captar más seguidores. Lupin debería inmiscuirse en los _de su especie_ —parecía haber sido la única que no comprendió el chiste — para averiguar planes y convencerles también de cambiar de bando. Mientras tanto, yo tendría que seguir con mi trabajo hasta nuevo aviso, y si tenía tiempo, debía ayudar con la limpieza y habilitación del lugar, junto con todos los demás que no harían nada, como la Señora Weasley y sus hijos. Y, lo más importante de todo, era vigilar el arma, que estaba en el Departamento de Misterios. Un tal Sturgis Podmore, quien no estaba allí, había sido designado para ese trabajo en específico.

Limpiar no era mi fuerte, pero con la práctica podría mejorar. De todas maneras, prefería mil veces eso a haber tenido que hacer algún mandado junto a Snape.

No, no, aún no podía creer que ese zoquete estuviera allí. Tenía que ser mi imaginación. Lamentablemente, el hecho de estar a punto de orinarme, dictaba todo lo contrario, o sea, que era la cruda realidad.

Quise marcharme luego, desaparecer de allí, sin embargo el director me llamó a mí y a varios más después de que había finalizado la reunión.

Snape estaba ahí, por supuesto.

Sí, Snape seguía allí, y mi mente no podía dejar de gritarme que yo había tenido un romance con él. Mi corazón, otra vez, estaba tomando un ritmo desbocado.

—¿Qué tal, Nymphadora? —farfulló en un momento en que todos se distrajeron. ¿Me hablaba a mí? Bueno, claro que sí, nadie más tenía ese ridículo nombre en ese lugar — Veo que no has cambiado mucho. Tal como te recuerdo.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue mirarlo con incredulidad y desconfianza. No pude contestar nada. Me habían comido la lengua los guarenes.

El primo de mi madre, Lupin, el idiota que estaba al lado del director, los Weasley, Kingsley y yo nos reubicamos en la mesa para oír con atención lo que nos tenían que decir.

Entre el director y el _otro_ explicaron un asunto (el que no habían querido decirlo ante todo los miembros de la Orden) que trataba de una Profecía que incluía al Innombrable y al mismo Harry Potter. El Innombrable trataría de llegar hasta la Profecía. El problema no era la Profecía, según el anciano, sino que la extraña conexión que tenía el muchacho con el otro vejete, la cual podía manifestarse pronto de manera más intensa.

Creo que entendí, en total, la mitad de lo que explicó. Lo que sí comprendí bien, era que teníamos que ser cautelosos en el Ministerio, cuidar con quien tranzábamos y, por supuesto, estar dispuestos a cualquier tipo de trabajo que se nos designara.

Snape se fue primero que Dumbledore, apenas despidiéndose con la cabeza. No me miró al pasar, lo que me hizo sentir… ¿mal?

Dumbledore se fue al rato y marcó el final de mi estadía allí también.

—Eeh… me tengo que ir también —farfullé poniéndome de pie con mis extremidades inferiores tensas. Mis intestinos comenzaban a retorcerse en mi interior. Necesitaba mi baño con urgencias.

—Adiós, Tonks —se despidió Sirius —, saludos a mi prima —agregó con ironía.

—Por cierto, un elfo doméstico estaba en tu baño.

—¿Qué? ¿Kreacher? ¡Ahí estaba metido el muy desgraciado…! —y partió a buscarlo.

Con un gesto de la mano me despedí de los demás y salí a todo patín de allí, viendo de reojo como Sirius sacaba a rastras a la criatura.

La desaparición era rápida, sobre todo en lugares cercanos. Pero creo que con mi sistema excretor funcionando a mil, tardé la mitad. Aparecí frente a la ventana de mi cuarto, entré, salté hasta el baño, cerré la puerta, abrí la tapa del retrete y…

Fui libre.


	11. Puntos de vista

**XI. ****Puntos de vista**

.

Jamás he sido mucho de mirar mujeres, ni siquiera intentando verle algún sentido de amistad al sexo femenino. Sirius, mi amigo, siempre se había encargado de ello; desde luego que él era el don Juan. Era atractivo, pero más que eso, era su carácter el que conquistaba marejadas de mujeres.

Yo no tenía carácter, ni si quiera lo tuve cuando me escogieron prefecto. No me gustaba pelear, no me gustaba estar enojado. No me gustaba lo que Sirius habría podido describir como "emocionante". Tal vez me importaba mucho sentirme mal por pelear o por hacer algo indebido. Al menos, siempre había sucedido así cuando era joven e iba en Hogwarts: cada cosa mala que hacía, y que estaban contadas con los dedos, me provocaba un terrible arrepentimiento.

La mayoría de la gente me veía serio, triste. Claramente era por mi padecimiento; no era un caso insoslayable mi condición de hombre lobo. Pero a veces, de verdad tenía sentido del humor, aunque fueran mínimas las veces en que hiciera reír a la gente, o ellos me hicieran reír a mí. No me consideraba una mala persona, pero le faltaba sazón a mi personalidad.

Saber que iba a volver a la Orden del Fénix, me hizo sentir, de alguna manera, vivo, útil. De alguna forma, dejaría de ser "anormal". Mi vida valdría la pena, después de todo. Después de tantos años de haber sido un Don Nadie. Me habría gustado ser un amigo más dedicado, tal vez.

A pesar que estaba contento de volver a reunirme con mi amigo Sirius y muchos otros a los que había conocido antes, no pensé que fuera a reír con tanta prontitud.

Fue cuando la conocí a ella, esa noche en Grimmauld Place, a la hora de la cena. Dumbledore me la presentó como Nymphadora Tonks. Yo sé que había oído su nombre alguna vez, desde luego, era la prima en segundo grado de Sirius, pero eso había sido hace años y jamás la había conocido, o eso creí en el primer instante.

—Por favor, llámame Tonks —solicitó con algo de disgusto.

Era una joven de cabello morado brillante, natural. No parecía haber sido teñido. Se veía frágil físicamente, pero sus ojos oscuros representaban lo contrario. Era fuerte. Algo que se me daba bien, era analizar a las personas.

Me senté en la mesa, a esperar el plato de sopa.

Cuando puse atención a sus facciones, se me hizo conocida: la había visto alguna vez. ¿Dónde había sido? Antes de darme la mano, se le había ido la silla hacia atrás. Esa torpeza la había conocido yo antes…

Se giró hacia a mí, con recelo.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó inocentemente, palpándose las pálidas mejillas.

—No, no —solté una breve carcajada —, ¿por casualidad no fue contigo con la que choqué en San Mungo una vez? Fue hace varios meses atrás. Pero creo recordar que tenías el cabello rosado y no morado.

Claro, allí había sido, habíamos chocado de lleno. Luego la volví a ver derribando una silla.

Pestañeó varias veces hasta que sonrió.

—¡Tú eras el sujeto que se rió de mí cuando boté una silla! — contestó con sorpresa. Temí que estuviera fingiendo.

—Lo siento, si te ofendió… —me coloqué serio. No quería que pensara que la estaba insultando o algo por el estilo.

Fue un momento extraño, liviano. Una joven me había hecho reír. Tal vez fuera, de alguna manera absurdo mi pensamiento, pero para mí era importante. Reír, en mi caso, no era cualquier cosa.

Algo ocurrió en mí. No supe qué era, pero de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas fugaces, incontrolables. Automáticamente mis ojos viajaban hacia ella, observándola de soslayo por fracciones de segundo.

No me preocupé: hacía tiempo que alguien no me llamaba la atención de esa manera. Me dio buena espina: al parecer la Orden del Fénix había ganado una aliada inteligente y alegre. Algo torpe tal vez, pero había que destacar la gran ventaja: era metamorfomaga. Por eso el cambio de color de pelo.

Me pregunté sin embargo, si sus facciones eran realmente de ella. Mi mente dictaba que era su rostro natural, se notaba demasiado sencilla con esa ropa remendada para querer ser bella. No era fea, por supuesto, pero cualquiera con un poder así habría sacado provecho de la situación, incluso, yo, si hubiera podido borrar cicatrices…

Me logré sorprender de mí mismo: más tarde, después de la cena, su expresión de tranquilidad y comodidad había desaparecido. Se notaba enfermiza y preocupada. Al parecer se había enfermado del estómago, por eso había pasado tanto tiempo en el baño.

No me atreví a preguntarle qué le ocurría, parecía ser incapaz de responder algo.

No le di más vueltas al asunto, me enfoqué en la reunión y luego me marché a mi casa —la vieja casa que me habían heredado mis padres—, pensando en que se aproximaba luna llena. Suerte que Dumbledore seguía enviándome poción, hecha por Snape. Me calmaba, me hacía indefenso, pero, aún así, colocaba todo tipo de protección a la casa para no cometer ningún acto que pudiera lamentar.

Lejos quedaban los tiempos en que estaba rodeado por tres amigos, que me acompañaban en esas noches eternas.

Rara vez recordaba los sueños, y si es que lo hacía, rememoraba los más extraños. Esa noche, no fue la excepción. Es decir, el sueño era extraño. A mitad de noche desperté de un sueño raro, en el que yo estaba cenando con una persona, en una mesa redonda, a la luz de una vela.

Quien me acompañaba en mi sueño, era Nymphadora Tonks. Luego me dormí, y no recordé que había soñado con ella, apenas el primer día de _conocerla_.

.

Nunca la he considerado como un insulto en mi vida, una mala jugada. De hecho, jamás la logré contemplar como algo que perteneció realmente a mí, a mi vida. El haber estado con ella alguna vez, significó haber permanecido en un limbo entre lo real y lo absurdo.

Lo único que para mí era real, era Lily Evans, quien siempre inundaba mis sueños y pesadillas, recordándome quién realmente era yo, qué estaba haciendo allí.

En cambio con ella, con Nymphadora Tonks, jamás había tenido un sueño, no uno al menos que yo recordara.

¿Había sido feliz con ella en algún momento? Sí, claro que sí, pero prefería imaginar, creer que sólo había significado algo mundano, sin demasiada importancia. Si no lo pensaba así, entonces, hacía daño.

Luego de que ella hubo terminado sus estudios, jamás supe de ella y no me empeñé en encontrármela. Yo le había herido y, sinceramente, lo que menos quería, era cavar aún más en el hoyo que me encontraba. No solamente por no querer que ella sufriera más mis malas pasadas, sino porque yo no quería querer tener que pagar más delitos. Ya tenía suficiente.

Dejarla en paz había sido lo mejor, tanto para ella como para mí.

Y así pasaron los años. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza con Potter y otras situaciones como para recordarla. Ni siquiera había leído su nombre en alguna parte: había sido demasiado torpe como para recibir alguna mención. No había registro de ella en Hogwarts en premios o algo por el estilo. Nada indicaba que nos hubiésemos conocido.

Sin embargo, un día, la profesora McGonagall mencionó algo referente a ella. "¿Sabías que Nymphadora Tonks se ha graduado de Auror?" había inquirido a Pomona Sprout, quien pareció fascinada por ello. Desde luego, había sido su alumna.

No pensé por ello que me la fuera a encontrar. Pero las vueltas de la vida eran extrañas. Y volví a verla, aquél día, en la casa de ese perro pulgoso.

Yo acababa de entrar al vestíbulo de esa horrorosa casa cuando, de lo que parecía ser un baño, salió ella.

Por un segundo tardé en reconocerla: su cara la recordaba difusa. Luego, me di cuenta que era ella, exactamente igual, sólo que con el pelo cambiado. Sus ojos, nariz y boca eran tal como yo les había conocido alguna vez. Esa mirada profunda, inocente y pícara a la vez. Su boca pálida…

No pude analizar más, porque se había vuelto a esconder en el baño.

Tuve un efecto tardío: había quedado desconcertado y, luego, el pulso se me comenzó a acelerar. Era ella, Tonks, con muchacha diez o más años tanto más joven que yo. Con quien me había besado, a quien había _deseado_.

Me produjo desasosiego. No entendía por qué tenía que ponerme nervioso. Se suponía que ella había sido un mero trámite en mi vida…

Evidentemente, no había funcionado así. La recordaba, los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos eran vívidos recuerdos que cruzaban mi mente.

Pude recordar, incluso, el sabor y la textura de sus labios inmaduros. El roce de su piel…

No me dejé llevar. Iba allí a hablar de cosas más importantes. Potter era el motivo, lo que me llevaba, otra vez, a Lily. Siempre Lily.

Fue desagradable estar allí, esos personajes recordaban mi pasado con fuerza. No obstante, el ver a Tonks, me hacía aterrizar en otro lado, más liviano, menos incómodo.

Estaba nerviosa, no me miró, ni siquiera cuando hablé. Su piel estaba cetrina, y estaba seguro que era por mi culpa. No era que me preocupara…

Le hablé, decidí hacerlo. Quería ver si su voz revivía en mi mente como su propia imagen. Quería que no me viera como alguien débil, debía ser yo quien diera el primer paso. No sé por qué, quise demostrar que "no me importaba" el pasado.

—¿Qué tal, Nymphadora? —farfullé cuando todos se distrajeron — Veo que no has cambiado mucho. Tal como te recuerdo.

No me contestó. Apenas me miró como si yo fuera un bicho raro. ¿Acaso debía mirarme de otra manera?

Debía tener innumerables razones para hacerlo.

Eran casi las diez cuando me retiré del lugar y me puse a pensar. Quería lamentar el hecho de que tuviera que volver varias veces a la semana a dar informes, pero de pronto de cruzaba Tonks por mi mente y no me hacía sentir tan mal.

No debía pensar en ella, no tenía por qué. Intenté distraerme con un libro cuando ya estaba en mi casa, un libro cualquiera. Justo caí en la página de "cómo hacer un filtro amoroso sin efectos secundarios".

Me fui acostar, a dormir. Me esperaba, sin duda, una semana agotadora. Debía volver con los Mortífagos y con el Señor de las Tinieblas; ese era mi trabajo. Mas no me preocupaba. Sencillamente no podía quitármela de la cabeza.

No pude dormir. Estuve toda la noche pensando en Nymphadora Tonks. En la chiquilla que, hace años atrás, había logrado captar parte de mi corazón. El problema estaba en que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

No recordaba haberme sentido tan acalorado.


	12. Pelea

**XII. ****Pelea**

.

—¿Dora?

Oí que mi madre golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación, desconcentrándome de mi trabajo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estoy liberando un enorme dragón al retrete, si no te importa!

—¿Llegaste recién?

—¡Mamáaa! —le espeté exasperada.

Por fin me dejó en mis tribulaciones. Ese era un momento sagrado, y no solamente por el hecho _natural_ de ser sagrado, sino también porque la situación que me había causado ese terremoto en mis intestinos, era importante.

No, tal vez "importante" no fuera la palabra correcta. Era TRASCENDALMENTE malo. Eso, y todos sus sinónimos, y los antónimos de los antónimos de los sinónimos.

—¿Estuvo allí? No puedo creerlo. No me importa, se supone que no debería importarme, no debí haberme puesto nerviosa por ese idiota estúpido —dije en voz baja retorciéndome las manos —. Maldito peligrasiento y narigón idiota… Ex Mortífago encubierto…

Bufé con fuerza, intentando expulsar ese pensamiento.

Luego de acabar y lavar mis manos, salí a mi pieza, y comencé a pasearme por ella con las manos en la espalda, cada dos pasos dándome la vuelta. No tenía más espacio para caminar.

—¿Debería inquietarme? No. Si no me inquietara, estaría tranquila, no estaría paseándome como un mono con comezón en el trasero. No debería estar así. Pero lo hago. —Farfullé para mí misma, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

De pronto di con mi reflejo en el espejo: mi pelo se había vuelto rosa chicle, y no a propósito. ¿Acaso él tenía influencia en eso? Se suponía que yo tenía manejo de mi habilidad; ningún agente externo debía afectarme. Eso fue un golpe muy duro.

Me tiré a la cama y comencé a decirle disparates a mi cojín, boca abajo, baboseándolo tanto abrir la boca. Al ritmo de las palabras, golpeé el colchón. Parecía una loca de pabellón de psiquiatría cuando les iban a hacer electroshock. Al menos, mi abuela paterna, me dijo que así se comportaban los locos hace años, cuando a ella la habían encerrado (un mero error, más loca que yo no estaba).

—¿Dora?

No había escuchado la puerta abrirse. Me giré y vi a mi madre mirándome con ojos grandes desde el umbral. Tenía el trapo de cocina en una mano y la varita en otra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Tuviste un mal día?

Me enderecé con rapidez y me pasé una mano por los ojos para sacarme las mechas de pelo que les tapaban.

—No, claro que no, sólo estoy muy feliz —dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mi madre se puso las manos en la boca, soltando el trapo y la varita, dando un pequeño grito de felicidad.

—¡Te ascendieron! —dijo luego, haciendo un movimiento estúpido sacudiendo las manos.

_Ojalá, mamá._

—Eh… —la miré con una mueca — No mamá. El muchacho que me gusta hoy me habló —confesé… lo que era, obviamente, una mentira.

Drómeda me miró aturdida, sacudió la cabeza y, luego de soltar un "ah", recogió sus cosas y se fue.

—Bien, Tonks —me felicité, rodando los ojos.

Primero que todo, si no deseaba decepcionar a mi madre, tendría que dejar de hacer esas idioteces como gritarle a una almohada y patalear como una chiquilla de tres años.

Segundo, ¿por qué tenía que preocuparme? ¡Era sólo Severus Snape! Nada más que eso…

Nada más que eso.

Pasé una de las peores noches de mi vida. Toda la noche me revolví entre las sábanas, tratando de convencerme que no debía afectarme. Pero, mientras más lo pensaba, más sacaba a la luz nuevos recuerdos. ¡No podía no pensar! Porque, si pensaba en no pensar, estaba pensando de todas maneras. Y, si pensaba en no pensar en lo que no deseaba pensar, seguía pensando, de alguna u otra manera, en eso. En conclusión, era inevitable.

Rememoré la parte en que yo posaba mi mano sobre la suya por primera vez cuando, bobamente, le pedí que me llamara "Tonks" y no "Nymphadora". Deseé hacerlo otra vez.

No, no, eso estaba mal.

—Margaret… te necesito tanto… ¿Qué me dirías si estuvieras aquí?

"Olvídate de él, Tonks. Ya sufriste una vez, y la historia va a volver a repetirse".

—Pareciera que sigues conmigo… Maldita seas, San Marge, dame consejos más útiles para la próxima vez.

Me puse la almohada en la cabeza y traté de ahogarme. No quería suicidarme, pero sí perder la consciencia para dormirme. Antes de conseguirlo, por supuesto, me desesperé y no lo logré. Así que hice aparecer un vaso de leche, con el que traté de engañar a mi organismo, haciendo como que me emborrachaba.

No recuerdo en qué momento de la noche me dormí, pero logré hacerlo, pensando que amanecería con ojeras aterradoras. Por suerte, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Desperté acelerada y con la cama temblando. Creí que el piso se movía, pero tardé en darme cuenta que era mi propio corazón el que latía con fuerza en mi pecho, dándome la sensación de temblor. Jamás me había sucedido. Me asusté y me levanté con brusquedad, lo que me hizo peor.

Aguardé a que me doliera el pecho o algo parecido, para saber si estaba sufriendo un infarto, pero descubrí que había despertado así, porque la última imagen del sueño que había tenido, había sido una imagen de mí besándome con Snape.

Me levanté enojada y me metí al baño para ducharme. Tiré la cortina tan fuerte, que la saqué del fierro, cosa que no me importó. Para algo tenía la varita. La ira, claro, no me ayudó demasiado.

Tras acabar, engullí el desayuno y partí al trabajo vía desaparición, sintiéndome no capaz de manejar siquiera.

—Hola, Tonks —me saludó una voz indeseable cuando llegué a la calle principal para la aparición de los funcionarios del Ministerio.

Eric Munch era una maldita garrapata convertida en mago.

Me giré hacia él y lo apunté con un dedo.

— Mira, Eric, estoy apurada y muy, muy molesta. Si no quieres que te haga una potentísima maldición, de verdad, no-te-me-acerques. Adiós.

Me observó desconcertado. No le hice caso, me volteé, y me habría encantado convertirme en caballo en ese momento para darle una patada en la cara.

— Mi mal humor no me puede ganar. No…

Entré al Atrio con paso rápido y choqué de lleno con alguien.

— ¡Hey! Ten cui... ¡Kingsley! No te reconocí.

—Me crucé a propósito. No me viste, ibas murmurando cosas. ¿Te sucede algo? —me echó una mirada escrutadora.

—No, no… nada —no tenía sentido explicarle—, ¿hoy habrá reunión?

—No lo creo. Además, tenemos que intentar no levantar sospechas. De todas maneras, debemos aprovechar el tiempo en, ya sabes… convencer a la gente. Si puedes, con los de tu departamento… —bajó la voz, poniéndola más ronca, cuando pasó el Auror Dawlish —. En fin, nos vemos. Debo hacer algo antes.

Me dio una palmada en el hombro y tomó otro rumbo.

Me fui en el ascensor con Dawlish.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —me preguntó mientras la máquina traqueteaba.

—Eh… bien —contesté, algo incómoda.

—Que bueno.

"Cara de Culo de León" estaba esperando al medio del pasillo. Estaba rodeado por otros de mis compañeros. Por lo visto, hoy había que salir a terreno.

—Ah, Tonks, contigo completamos el primer grupo —me dijo haciéndome una seña. — Vas con Marwick y Daniels —me señaló a Roger "Cara de Cerdo" y Marie la "Flaca" —. Un grupo de jóvenes revolucionarios han puesto una serie de ratas explosivas al sur de Devon, en Plymouth. La gente ha tenido que retirarse del lugar y no pueden acercarse porque temen a que estallen —se giró hacia el otro grupo —. Y ustedes…

.

Sacar las ratas explosivas fue de lo peor. Tuvimos que matar a cada una, antes de extraer lo que tenían en el estómago —el "explosivo" —y esa fue la peor parte.

—¿No creen que esto debería estar haciéndolo el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas? —cuestionó Daniels mientras hacía volar las ratas muertas hasta la gruesa bolsa de basura que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Eran diez casas infestadas con explosivos desconocidos, y llevábamos apenas tres. Había de cinco a ocho ratas en cada casa. Era asqueroso.

—Bueno…—titubeé —Es obvio, ¿no? —Me miraron con extrañeza — Quiero decir que… —dejé la palabra en el aire. No quería meter las patas —. ¿Qué piensan ustedes del asunto de Dumbledore y Harry Potter?

—Pienso que Dumbledore es un loco —sinceró Roger Marwick, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo creo que, Potter, es un niño mimado que quiere alcanzar algo más de atención, porque no le sobra la mucha que ya tiene —agregó la Flaca con pesadumbre.

—¿Crees que un niño que no tiene padres puede ser mimado? —inquirí con los dientes apretados. Evidentemente, no podría hacer mi sugerencia de "únanse a la Orden".

—Con toda la gente admiradora que tiene, por supuesto que sí.

No dije nada más. No iba a convencer a mis compañeros de trabajo, así que no diría nada acerca del Ministerio. Porque, era obvio que deseaban que los Aurors se mantuvieran ocupados con cosas banales. No les convenía que estuvieran a cargo de operaciones especiales. No querían levantar sospechas de nada.

El problema fue que, esa mañana, El Profeta hizo sospechar a mi madre. Apostaba que fue a una de las pocas personas que causó el movimiento clave de las neuronas para conectar ideas.

Y se desató el caos en mi casa.

—¿Cómo te fue, Dora? —me preguntó con frialdad cuando llegué a la casa.

Fui educada y aparecí en el jardín, para entrar por la puerta y no por la ventana de mi cuarto. Estaba tan cansada, que deseaba que mi madre me atendiera de lo mejor, venerando mis buenos modales, y me premiara con una rica cena.

Drómeda estaba poniendo la mesa. En el baño se oía la ducha; mi papá se estaba bañando.

Noté ese detalle en su voz y se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

—Bien, horrible día, pero promete un pequeño aumento de sueldo a final de mes —contesté alegremente.

—Mm… Nymphadora —signo de alarma — ¿me puedes explicar de qué trata esto?

Tomó el periódico que estaba encima de la mesa y me lo entregó. Miré la portada. Los Chudley Cannons estaban formados, saludando a la cámara.

—Eh… bueno —comencé a leer —. Dice que los Chudley Cannons celebran su tercer año que llevan primeros en la liga…

—Página cincuenta y tres, _querida_ —me dijo antes de retirarse a la cocina, blandiendo la varita de un lado a otro.

Arqueé las cejas, preguntándome qué demonios le sucedía a la señora esa. Bufé mientras apuntaba el periódico con la varita para encontrar la página más rápido.

La hoja tenía varias columnas, y a simple vista nada me interesó, hasta que vi una diminuta fotografía de Dumbledore, mirando a la cámara con seriedad y luego volteando, y una de Harry Potter huyendo de la fotografía. Me incliné para leer. El título rezaba "La confabulación Dumbledore – Potter". Los ojos se me salieron cuando leí eso.

_Esto no puede ser bueno_, pensé. Y leí el artículo, que básicamente trataba un Harry enloquecido y un Dumbledore codicioso maniático.

"Fuentes han dicho que, desde que Potter entró a Hogwarts, no ha hecho más que alardear de su fama, además de presentar serios problemas, como desmayos en clases, conversaciones consigo mismo y un cierto grado de paranoia y esquizofrenia. ¿No son esas buenas razones para no creerle al muchacho?" "Se comenta que todo es un plan manejado por Dumbledore para sembrar terror y poder tomarse el poder del Ministerio de Magia…"

Mi madre llegó de pronto, asustándome con un brusco "¿Leíste?"

—Sí…

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿O me dirás que no es nada? Digo, tú debes saberlo, trabajas en el Ministerio y eres Auror. No eres cualquier cosa —luego, insistió con los labios apretados —. Trabajas en el Ministerio.

—Sé que trabajo en el Ministerio, mamá, no soy una idiota… O sea, sí lo soy, pero no como para no darme cuenta dónde pongo los pies cada maña…

—¡Nymphadora! ¡Contéstame! —estalló cerrando los ojos y crispando las manos como si estuviera deseando ahorcarme.

Esa fue una actitud muy _Black_. Y me dio un poco de miedo. Bueno, ¿quién no le tendría miedo a mi madre en esa parada?

—¡Está bien! —respondí, rendida. La verdad estaba por llegar a mis labios —. El otro día, cuando me enviaron la carta del Ministerio, fue para que me reuniera con todo el personal, porque el ridículo de Fudge iba a dar un ridículo discurso acerca de… de esto mismo —indiqué el periódico. Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Es verdad, entonces?

—¡No, no! Resulta que todo es mentira —dije emocionada —, eh… —vacilé y no pude seguir.

—¿Qué?

—No sé si deba…

—¿El Innombrable ha vuelto? —preguntó con parsimonia, pasándose las manos por el vestido para estirar arrugas inexistentes.

—No… Bueno… Sí.

Drómeda se tapó la boca y se dejó caer en la silla.

—Mamá, pero todo va a estar mejor —sonreí, pero no me atreví a acercarme mucho —. Dumbledore ha hablado conmigo, con Kingsley, con el Señor Weasley… supongo que lo conoces.

Me miró desconcertada.

—Estoy en la Orden del Fénix, mamá, y vamos a luchar…

—¿La Orden del Fénix?

—Sí, es un grupo de gente que…

—¡Sé lo que es, Dora! ¡Cuando tenía tu edad también existía la Orden del Fénix!

No me habló suave como podría haberlo hecho. Eso fue un grito. Retrocedí un paso y choqué con el respaldo del sillón.

—Mamá, entonces no debes preocuparte. Gente muy buena está allí, y me eligieron a mí también —sonreí con esfuerzo—. Me siento bien con ellos, y todo está muy bien organizado, Dumbledore es un excelente líder…

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejara de hablar.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté aturdida. Drómeda se puso de pie y se paró en frente de mí.

—Quiero que te salgas de la Orden del Fénix, mañana mismo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —pregunté casi gritando. La verdad, es que yo no solía gritar. Canalizaba todas mis energías por mi inquietud propia. No necesitaba expresarme con la voz.

—¡Porque es peligroso! No voy a permitir que arriesgues tu vida en una banda de magos mediocres…

—¡No son mediocres! —dije, y no sé por qué tuve que pensar en Snape. Por último, Dumbledore, ¡pero no Snape!

—… siendo mi única hija. Tú seguirás trabajando con normalidad. Además, precisamente eso, ¿si pierdes tu trabajo?

—Hay miles de trabajos mamá y francamente, lo único que me falta, es andar destapando retretes por algún loco caso de desechos humanos asesinos o algo así…

—No es gracioso, Nymphadora —me espetó, frunciendo de tal modo sus cejas, que casi ya no le veía ni los ojos —. Te disculparás y de saldrás de la Orden. No vas a poner en peligro tu vida…

—¿Y quién dice que voy a correr riesgo?

—¡No me trates de estúpida, que soy tu madre!

—¡No te he tratado de estúpida! Simplemente, estoy diciendo que en ningún momento me han obligado a dar mi vida para…

—¡En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, seguro! ¡Esto es serio, Dora! Si es cierto que el Innombrable ha vuelto, entonces nuestra vida se va a ir al infierno como las de muchas personas. ¡Te saldrás de…!

—¡No-voy-a-renunciar! ¡Por fin puedo hacer algo que vale la pena! ¡Tengo veintitrés años y no me dirás qué hacer!

—¡Aún no cumples veintitrés! ¡Y mientras vivas bajo este techo…!

—¿Qué sucede aquí? — Mi padre salió envuelto en una toalla, ofendiéndonos sin piedad con su enorme barriga —¿Qué es eso del Innombrable y la Orden del Fénix?

Mi madre se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto petulante con la cabeza.

—Explícale a tu padre.

Tomé aire. Esa sería una larga noche.


	13. Adopción y lectura de cartas

**XIII. ****Adopción y lectura de cartas**

.

El reloj marcó las dos cuando me fui a la cama, con el estómago tan lleno, que creí que vomitaría en cualquier momento hasta botar mis propios intestinos.

Mi padre se había sentado en el sillón tal cual como había salido del baño, invitándome a que le explicara la situación. Me escuchó con atención sin interrumpirme, asintiendo constantemente y entrecruzando los dedos de las manos. Drómeda estaba inquieta, parándose de vez en cuando y haciendo sonar las botas contra el piso.

Ambas creímos que triunfaríamos, que mi padre nos daría la razón —se mostró muy imparcial durante las horas en que conversamos —, pero, finalmente, no supo por quién votar. Típico de papá; no quería quedar mal con nadie.

—Bueno, encuentro que las dos tienen un punto a favor —dijo luego de fruncir los labios por largo rato —. Es cierto, eres nuestra única hija y deberíamos protegerte. Pero si dices que has estado sacando ratones que explotan en vez de estar luchando contra magos tenebrosos…

—¡Ted! —exclamó mi madre, molesta.

—Eh, Drómeda, sólo estoy diciendo que Dora debería buscar algo mejor, y si lo encuentra en la Orden del Fénix… aunque, claro, tal vez sea mejor que hagas caso a tu madre y renuncies…

—No voy a renunciar, papá —repliqué molesta.

—Bueno, es verdad, tienes edad… —miró a mi madre dubitativo—. Quizá debamos dejarla…

Mi madre se enderezó. Su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—Prepárense la cena ustedes solos, que yo me voy a acostar —dijo y se fue.

Con Ted nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros. A las doce de la noche nos pusimos a cocinar; a la una, almorzamos.

—Y, ¿Qué crees entonces? —pregunté a mi padre mientras engullíamos el plato.

—Creo que… deberías buscar tu propio destino, Dora. Pero, lo único que te pido, y ruego, es que te cuides.

Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

—Me sé defender, no te preocupes.

A las dos estaba tratando de colarme el pijama en la oscuridad. Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba profundamente dormida.

.

Por fin día viernes. No significaba que tuviera el fin de semana libre, porque podía tocarme trabajo también. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ya fuera fin de semana, sonaba a tranquilidad.

Aparentemente, no iba a ver reunión. No me llegó ningún mensaje durante la mañana, y Kinglsey me dijo que, probablemente, Dumbledore tuviera otras cosas que hacer. Además que, hacer reuniones tan seguidas, no tenían mucho sentido cuando recién estábamos comenzando, no debíamos levantar sospechas. Eso me causó gran alivio. Me sentía nerviosa cada vez que pensaba en Snape. Y no quería verle la cara de nuevo. Supongo.

¿Y si acababa enloqueciendo por su culpa?

Creí, sin embargo, que fuera de eso sería un día aburrido y normal de trabajo: informes, tesis o algún trabajo similar al de ayer. Pero ocurrió algo completamente diferente e inesperado.

Una de las jóvenes brujas mensajeras del Ministerio —quienes aspiraban a ser Secretarias de algún miembro importante — llegó corriendo, agitada con un papel en la mano, cerca de las doce.

—¿Tú eres Nym… Nym…? —miró mi nombre con ojos grandes. Evidentemente la muy bruta no tenía idea de cómo se pronunciaba. ¡Claro! Si jamás lo había escuchado; Drómeda lo había inventado — ¿Tú eres Tonks? —preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa, avergonzada.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Scrimgeour quiere verme? ¿Acaso me va a subir el sueldo? —bromeé un poco esperanzada. Tal vez con un aumento mi mamá me disculpara.

—No. Tengo que entregarte un mensaje en privado —dijo mirando a mis otros compañeros.

—Está bien —la seguí, hasta que quedamos lejos de oídos indiscretos.

—Te busca alguien —me dijo con voz de confidencialidad.

El corazón se me aceleró. ¡Ya estaba pensando estupideces! Ni siquiera me había dicho quién me estaba esperando, y yo ya estaba especulando cosas.

—¿Quién me busca? ¿Dónde?

—En el callejón Diagon. Un tal Amastel Moody. Tiene un ojo del terror, en serio, y pata de palo —rió tontamente.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos.

—Aguarda, un momento —dije impresionada — ¿Te refieres a Alastor Moody? ¿El famoso Auror?

—Sí, él mismo. Está esperando en el callejón de la Aparición. Dijo que necesitaba verte. Pero ve con cuidado, dijo. Que nadie te vea —y, añadió, sin poder contenerse de la felicidad—. Me dio dos galeons por decirte esto.

—Ah… ya —contesté un poco desconcertada. Pobre, parecía que jamás hubiese tenido tanto dinero en sus manos. Pero esperé que me diera a mí también algo de dinero por obedecer su orden.

Tomé mi bolso de la oficina y partí, argumentando que tenía que hacer un trámite. No era del todo mentira, dado que luego, tendría que ir al callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas que me había encargado mi madre en la mañana, de muy mala gana, porque aún estaba enojada. Por supuesto que el orgullo no le impedía pedirme favores, o más bien, darme órdenes.

Me fijé que nadie me siguiera y por poco choqué con un poste de luz. Al final del callejón, había un hombre corpulento, con un abrigo largo. Era canoso y podía ver resplandecer el ojo falso que tenía, de un azul eléctrico impactante. Éste se movía para todos lados como si tuviera un ataque de nervios. Me dio un poco de asco… con razón le decían Ojoloco. Solamente esperaba que no se saliera de su cuenca y me callera dentro de la boca.

Hice mi paso lento para aproximarme con cautela.

—Hola, soy…

—Nymphadora Tonks, veintidós años, a más de un mes de cumplir los veintitrés y nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix —dijo con una voz ronca, que sonaba un poco intimidadora, semejante a un gruñido.

—Sí, bueno, ya lo sabe. ¿Está de parte de Dumbledore?

—Sí, me dijo que eras un Auror en potencia, pero que, básicamente, te han enseñado basura todos estos años. A diferencia de Kinglsey, tú no estás preparada. Y debes estar preparada —añadió abriendo el ojo normal hasta hacerlo tan redondo como el otro.

—Eh… disculpe, pero estoy un poco confundida. ¿Pelear para qué?

—¡Para la guerra, por supuesto!

—Ah, por supuesto, ya entiendo…

—Conmigo no te hagas la graciosa. Y ahora, debemos irnos.

—¿Irnos? ¿Adónde? —pregunté, desorientada —. No avisé al Departamento de…

Me apuntó con un robusto dedo.

—Eso no importa. Debes entrenar. Siento si te ofende, pero las mujeres son más débiles, y debes ser fuerte, resaltar sobre el resto. Tenemos que comenzar a practicar. Ya no se enseña como solía ser antes. Ahora, lo único que hace, es prácticamente andar barriendo deshechos de los muggles.

Estaba alucinada. Fue todo muy rápido. De pronto estaba escribiendo con una esforzada letra redonda una mierda de informe y, súbitamente, estaba ante uno de los más grandes Aurors de la historia frente a mí, regañándome y diciéndome que iba a enseñarme a combatir.

Sonreí como una loca.

—¿Dónde iremos a practicar?

—A un lugar donde nadie nos moleste. Tómate de mi brazo. Y guarda la varita mientras desaparecemos, puede que le vueles un ojo a algún mago si durante la desaparición viajamos al lado de alguien.

—¿Eso puede suceder de verdad?

—No tienes idea de las cosas que pueden suceder "de verdad".

Desaparecimos.

Nos materializamos en un bosque que, a diferencia del Bosque Prohibido, tenía árboles jóvenes y muy separados unos de otros, dejando grandes espacios para poder correr.

—Le pedí a Remus que viniera —gruñó Ojoloco —, pero tenía cosas que hacer. De todas maneras, tres son multitud, así que es mejor que te entrene yo solo. Nunca se sabe cuando puedes estar compartiendo con un impostor. Hay que estar en Alerta Permanente.

Había sabido que Ojoloco era extraño y paranoico… Pero nunca pensé que tanto. Sí me gustó lo de "Alerta Permanente". Era como un nombre de banda musical.

De todas formas, a pesar de su extrema locura, lo pasé excelente, y lo digo con un tanto de ironía: me hizo correr treinta minutos como un cerdo en fiesta medieval. Quedé tirada como un trapo sucio y mojado en la tierra, pero me tuve que levantar de inmediato. Sentía que las piernas se iban a soltar de su articulación.

—¡No te quedes ahí, muchacha! ¡Cuando te ataquen los Mortífagos no vas a poder descansar! ¡Y tienes que correr! ¡Los muggles corren por sus vidas! En el caso de que perdieras la varita y en el lugar hubiera un encantamiento antidesaparición, ¡tendrías que correr! No tendrías más opción que esa.

—¡Ya, me levanto, me levanto!

Me hizo saltar como un conejo por unas rocas y estuve a punto de darme en la cabeza. Luego me hizo pasar como mono por las ramas de los árboles. Me faltaba la liana para convertirme en Tarzán.

Me hizo hacer sentadillas y de todos los ejercicios que comúnmente los muggles hacían para verse musculosos y apretados: abdominales, punta y codo, etc. Pero eso no fue todo. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde comenzó el entrenamiento "real" para afinar mis reflejos. Al menos, era algo en lo que estaba bastante bien, y fue lo mejor. Me pilló pocas veces desprevenida, aunque sí me enseñó un montón de encantamientos, a primera vista algo inservibles, pero que en realidad servían si se utilizaban como se debía. Por ejemplo, el encantamiento de estornudos y el del hipo: gente podía morir de eso, así que, en el fondo eran como utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables. No sería tan cruel: sería una muerte tragicómica.

Ya eran las siete cuando decidió dejarme en paz. El noventa por ciento del rato me había estado gritando. Estuve suspirando un minuto entero del puro alivio.

—¿De verdad cree que pueden aparecer los Mortífagos aquí? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—Ni te imaginas. Esos se las arreglan para saber dónde está la gente. Ahora, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos antes de…

¡Pum!

Alguien apareció entre nosotros. Ojoloco se puso en guardia de inmediato.

—¡Tranquilos! Soy yo, soy Remus.

—¡Hola! —saludé alegre acercándome a él.

—Ah, estábamos a punto de marcharnos. Pueden aparecer los Mortífagos —dijo Ojoloco como si nada.

—Bueno, sí, vine porque pensé que estarían aquí aún entrenando, y hoy es la única noche en que podré estar disponible. Desde mañana… —se calló, mientras miraba el cielo de color rojo —. En fin —se volvió hacia mí —, ¿quieres practicar un poco más, Nymp… Tonks?

Creo que mi cara se desfiguró al oír el inicio de la pregunta, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de pronunciar mi nombre, me transformé en una especie de arpía. Me calmé, claro, cuando rectificó el "Tonks".

—No, estoy muy cansada —farfullé —. Tengo hambre y…

—Yo creo que es una buena idea —intervino Ojoloco —. Cuando estemos en guerra, no tendrás tiempo ni para comer, chiquilla. Probablemente quieras vomitar. Así que no estará mal diez minutos de duelo.

Tuve ganas de enroscarles las manos en el cuello a los dos y triturarlos. ¿Es que acaso no tenían en consideración que era una dama sensible después de todo? ¡Lo único que quería hacer era comerme un dragón, si era posible! Y descansar.

Pero resistí. Digna ante todo, y el espíritu Tonks por siempre. Así que acepté, porque no tenía más remedio y deseaba llegar a casa para asaltar el refrigerador.

Lupin era, a pesar de no tener el título de Auror, más ágil que yo. Me derribó tres veces, aunque no me hizo daño. Yo, en cambio, me aproveché de la situación y lo mandé volando lejos en la única ocasión en que lo vencí.

Después de todo, lo pasé bien. Me sentí adoptada por Ojoloco y apreciada por Remus, quien amablemente fue por diez minutos a ayudarme.

—¿Irán a comer donde Sirius? —preguntó Remus cuando terminamos el entrenamiento.

—Yo tengo asuntos que resolver —contestó Moody.

—Y mi mamá está enojada conmigo, así que prefiero volver a casa para no preocuparla. Además, tengo que pasar al callejón Diagon antes.

Nos despedimos y yo partí, sudada y sucia, al callejón. En vez de bruja, parecía vagabunda.

Cuando entré, una hechicera que tenía peor aspecto que yo me interceptó.

—¿Quieres que te lea las cartas, niña?

—No gracias. Usted quiere robarme, así que no —me negué tratando de pasar de largo.

—No quiero robarte. Sólo quiero decirte tu futuro —susurró con expresión maniática.

Me comenzó a seguir, así que preferí zanjar el asunto.

—Escuche. Tengo dinero justo para comprarle unas cosas a mi mamá, así que sólo puedo darle dos sickles. No puedo pagarle más.

—Puedo yo leerte cuatro cartas con ese dinero —susurró echándome un aliento similar al olor que tenía ese profesor francés en el cuerpo.

Tuve que aceptar, y mientras me leía las cartas, evité respirar.

—Bien —dijo dando vuelta la primera —. Veo que te estás reintegrando a una especie de _familia_.

—Dígame algo que no sepa, y apúrese.

Me lanzó una mirada asesina con unos turbios ojos azules. Dio vuelta la otra carta.

—Tendrás un hijo.

—Vaya, eso es bueno, pero espero que no aún. ¿Puede decirme la fecha?

Dio vuelta la tercera, ignorándome.

—Te enamorarás de dos hombres. Y uno será un viejo amor.

_Snape_, pensé, rogando porque fuera mentira.

Dio vuelta la última carta.

—Uno de ellos será el padre de tu hijo.

Negué con la cabeza, reusándome a pensar que sería Snape. Saqué los dos sickles de mi bolsillo, se los planté en su sucia palma de la mano —tan asquerosa como la mía — y me fui a comprarle las malditas porquerías a mi madre.

No. No, no, no señor. No me iba a enamorar otra vez de ese cretino petulante.

Entré a la botica, y eso me recordó a Pociones.

—Deme ojos de hormiga por favor… y unas flores de centinodia…

Suspiré y miré un caldero burbujeante que estaba en el medio de la tienda. ¿Qué pasaba si me metía y me ahogaba? Así evitaría ese problema.

—Por qué tuve que aceptarle la lectura de cartas a esa laucha arrugada —me pregunté a mi misma cuando iba saliendo de la tienda —. Ahora soñaré, otra vez, cosas que no quiero.

Estaba cansada y mis músculos aullaban del dolor. Rogaba que eso fuera un factor de apoyo para caer en un sueño profundo sin pesadillas.


	14. Conociendo a la Orden

**XIV. ****Conociendo a la Orden **

.

Transcurrieron cinco días en los que no hubo reunión y que no tuve comunicación con nadie más que con mi mentor, Ojoloco Moody. Día por medio me tuvo corriendo entre los árboles y saltando como una loca desquiciada de roca a roca y entre plantas pinchudas. Poco faltó para hacerme comer gusanos y hongos. Si seguía así, me iba a convertir en una salvaje.

—Si un día te falta comida, no tendrás más opción que comer esto. Aunque tendrás que aprender a distinguir los hongos venenosos. Puedes morir, o peor, puedes quedarte sin piernas o brazos.

—O sin ojos —susurré yo. Por suerte, mi comentario pasó por alto. Fue algo ofensivo.

Dentro de esos cinco días, habían ocurrido varias cosas: mis abuelos paternos fueron a visitarnos y me felicitaron por haberme unido a la lucha en contra del mal. Supongo que me imaginaron como una especie de superheroína. Yo era lo menos parecida a una superheroína.

Y, estoy casi segura que eso ayudó mucho a mi madre a recapacitar. En la noche del domingo, cuando llegué de mi segunda "cita" con Ojoloco —qué extraño sonaba eso… ¡Puaj! — con aspecto de perro callejero. Estaba sucia, con un olor no agradable —había caído sobre un pájaro muerto. O el pájaro muerto había caído encima de mí, ya no lo recordaba — y caminaba como si me hubiesen agarrado a latigazos y tuviera granos en el culo.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo?

No le había contado nada a mi madre de Ojoloco, y encontré oportuno ese momento para refregárselo en la cara.

—Mamá, estoy entrenando como nunca con Alastor Moody, ¿puedes creerlo? Me hizo atarme a un árbol e intentar escapar sin magia… Tengo las manos quemadas —miré mis palmas con un puchero — ¿Qué hiciste de comer?

—Te preparé un pollo asado con ensaladas.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. ¡Era uno de mis platos favoritos! ¿Mi madre comenzaba a perdonarme? ¡Claro que sí!

Se sentó frente a mí mientras yo cenaba, con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Dora —dijo con voz solemne tras beber un sorbo —, aunque no esté de acuerdo en que pongas en riesgo tu vida, me disculpo por haberte tratado como una mocosa que no tiene idea de la vida.

—Es verdad que no tengo idea de la vida —reconocí. Sí, era bueno hacerse la arrepentida cuando estaban a punto de perdonarte. Era una buena manera de ser más apreciada y te dieran algo de razón —. No pasé lo que vivieron tú y papá.

Sonrió con dificultad, pero fue una sonrisa natural.

—Sí sabes lo que es la vida. Afortunadamente, tú has tenido algo más de suerte que nosotros, pero yo no quiero que eso se arruine. Ahora, tampoco quiero arruinarte la vida yo —farfulló arqueando las cejas—. Así que… espero que practiques bien con Moody. Era un muy buen Auror, aunque parece que tanto Mortífago lo terminó dejando mal. En fin —me tocó una mano y me dio palmaditas suaves, con mucho cariño (para ser ella) —. Tienes mi apoyo, a pesar de que difiera.

—Gracias, mamá —le sonreí, sabiendo que quería decirme "eres mi única hija". Tenía esa mirada —. Te doy mi palabra: no haré estupideces y no me expondré al peligro.

Más tarde, acostada en mi cama, me pregunté por qué diablos había hecho las dos promesas más poco probable de cumplir.

Era totalmente imposible que dejara de hacer estupideces: poco más tarde de haber dicho eso, se me ocurrió intentar sacarme los pelos de la nariz con las pinzas. Había sido tan, tan doloroso, que estuve llorando un minuto por el puro dolor. Luego, me pregunté si sería menos doloroso con magia, pero preferí no intentarlo. Capaz que quedara como Moody, que tiene un trozo menos de nariz.

En cuanto a no exponerme al peligro, era algo que tendría que probar con las misiones de la Orden. No era terrible intentar convencer a la gente del Ministerio. Lo único que podía conseguir era que me echaran… y me mandaran a Azkaban por fraternizar con Dumbledore, por supuesto. El Profeta anunciaba constantemente —entre líneas, casi en las páginas finales — que quien fuera sospechoso de estar apoyando lo que se llamaba las "ideas revolucionarias" de Albus Dumbledore, sería castigado con el encarcelamiento.

Bueno, si algo puedo decir de mi misma, es que no soy tan estúpida y soy muy ágil con lo que es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. De hecho, sí, debo reconocer que soy inteligente. Así que no deberían pillarme. Mi único problema es la torpeza física.

Fue en la noche del miércoles, a las nueve, cuando por fin recibí señales de la Orden. Fue Dumbledore que me envió su patronus, avisándome que al otro día se celebraría una reunión a las siete y media de la noche. Se lo comenté a Drómeda, pero se limitó a asentir. Definitivamente ya no estaba en contra de eso, aunque tampoco me lo aplaudía. Peor era nada, por supuesto.

.

Con Kingsley llegamos juntos al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y esta vez tuve mucho cuidado en no botar nada para despertar a la vieja loca del cuadro.

Sirius se puso contento cuando nos vio: fuimos los primeros en llegar. El pobre había estado solo con Kreacher quien, evidentemente, había decidido salir del baño. Andaba merodeando por ahí y lo escuché decir algo. Creo que era un insulto para mí.

—¿Por qué no has venido? Se supone que tienes que ayudar con la limpieza —me espetó luego de saludarme, teniendo un repentino cambio de humor.

—Sinceramente —le dije mientras nos sentábamos alrededor de la mesa, en la cocina —, se me olvidó. Y he tenido trabajo. Ya sabes, he estado atacando a gnomos diabólicos y cosas por el estilo —eso era cierto. Unos gnomos "poseídos" habían atacado a una familia de magos en el sur de Manchester, pero resultó ser una estupidez más, de las que me fue fácil librarme. En realidad los gnomos habían comido ortiga, que les había provocado descontrol mental, así que se pusieron violentos. Era más sencillo ponerles un plato con agua de menta y se les pasaba —. Tal vez mañana pueda venir, ¿no?

—Claro. Tú también puedes venir, Kingsley, aunque me temo que a ti te asignan trabajos más serios que a Tonks —se burló. La única que no rió fui yo. De verdad no era gracioso tener que andar peleando con esos adefesios en vez de hacer un trabajo de verdad. Esa era una de las situaciones extrañas en que mi sentido del humor se hacía ausente.

Media hora más tarde (a las 7:45) llegaron los demás y me empecé a colocar nerviosa. Sabía el motivo exacto, pero preferí ignorarme a mí misma.

Por suerte, luego que Mundungus y Hestia Jones se presentaran de los primeros, llegó Molly Weasley con un montón de muchachos pelirrojos, sus hijos. Me emocioné al ver tanta gente joven. Kingsley tenía mi edad, pero con lo de Margaret y el trabajo se echaba diez años encima fácilmente, así que ya no contaba como alguien "joven". Conocí a los gemelos, Fred y George —no me quedó muy claro, eran idénticamente iguales — y a la menor y única mujer, Ginny. A Ron ya lo conocía.

—¿Te puedes transformar en lo que quieras? —me preguntó uno de los gemelos mirándome alucinado, como si fuera una especie de tesoro.

—Pues, bueno, ser Metamorfomaga es como si te tomaras un vaso de poción Multijugos —expliqué —. La única desventaja es que resta energías estar "disfrazada", además que es algo completamente emotivo… por ejemplo, si estoy muy feliz, puede que mi pelo se haga más rosado.

—Y… ¿tú crees que podrías darnos algo de tu sangre para estudiarte?

Lo encontré osado. De todas las peticiones que me habían hecho, jamás me había topado con "podrías darnos de tu sangre". Para mala suerte de los muchachos, su madre oyó eso.

—¡Por ningún motivo vayas a dejar que te extraigan sangre! —me espetó, y luego se volvió hacia ellos, roja de ira. Por suerte estábamos en la cocina — ¡Basta ya con sus inventos raros! Si van a hacer algo, que no sea a costa de los demás. ¡Y espero que no sean para los "Sortilegios Weasley"! ¡Están advertidos!

_Vaya_, pensé con mis ojos bien abiertos, _con mi mamá se llevarían de lujo. Y yo pensé que era la única desafortunada que tenía una madre tan tirada de las mechas._

Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco les habría dado sangre. No era hematofóbica, pero no me hacía gracia que me enterraran alguna aguja para hacer experimentos conmigo.

—Ya, mamá, no haremos nada —dijo Fred… o George, con tono apaciguador. Se volvió hacia mí — ¿Podrías hacernos una demostración?

—Bien —acepté, dándoles en el gusto, e hice crecer mi pelo hasta la cintura, tiñéndolo de un negro azulado y empalidecí mi cara, añadiendo ojeras. Parecía como muerta. Eso fue suficiente para maravillarlos. Y la verdad es que yo también me sentí satisfecha.

—Realmente es ventajoso, lo dominas bien —me elogió Ginny Weasley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desde ese instante, no paré de hablar con ella. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con alguien que no me agradara tanto, o sea, una mujer. Desde Margaret.

Al menos, mientras tanto, me sirvió de distracción. Miraba cada vez que la puerta de la cocina se abría. Un par de veces la madre de Sirius se puso a gritar, al parecer, habían hablado demasiado fuerte.

La última persona en llegar fue Dumbledore, quien marcaba el inicio de la reunión, así que suspiré de alivio, porque no había aparecido Snape. Creo que solté un suspiro cuando me di cuenta de su brillante ausencia. ¡No tendría problemas! Un gran alivio.

Cuando el anciano director llegó, Molly Weasley llevó a todos sus retoños a la segunda planta y les prohibió bajar y ponerse a escuchar. Los amenazó con dejarlos sin comer.

Yo sospeché que tendrían algún modo de enterarse de algo. Eran chicos inteligentes y si no tenían qué comer, se las arreglarían de algún modo para conseguir comida.

Remus Lupin se ubicó a mi lado y cuando le dirigí la palabra para saludarlo, me di cuenta de que tenía un rasguño en la mejilla, que ya estaba cicatrizando.

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunté sin ponerme a pensar de que podía ser una pregunta indiscreta.

Me observó de una manera extraña, como si lo hubiese puesto en algún apuro. ¿Y se era un mafioso? O peor… ¿Un Mortífago que se había envuelto en problemas? Miré a Dumbledore fugazmente.

—Pues… tuve un accidente —contestó limitándose a dedicarme una sonrisa forzada.

—Ah pues… qué mal. ¿Ya no te duele?

—No, está bien —se pasó una mano por la cara, como si con eso pudiera cubrir la herida. Y allí me di cuenta que tenía otra herida en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Estuve a punto de preguntarle si lo habían agarrado a palos o había chocado contra un cactus, pero Dumbledore interrumpió para imponer orden y comenzar.

Fue vergonzoso admitir que mis intentos de captar seguidores habían sido infructuosos, pero al menos obtuve felicitaciones por estar esforzándome en el entrenamiento que me estaba dando Ojoloco. Éste hizo un gruñido de orgullo —digo, creo que reflejaba orgullo, a menos que estuviera a punto de hacerse en los pantalones — cuando Albus lo nombró.

Algunos, por suerte, tenían mejores noticias que yo, como Mundungus por ejemplo, que al parecer tenía varios contactos con enanos pestilentes iguales a él, y eso era bastante bueno a la vista de la mayoría.

—Estoy intentando mediar con los amigos de Greyback —comentó Lupin más tarde —, pero creo que no será cosa fácil convencerlos. Mientras tanto, puedo seguir viviendo con ellos. Creo que aún no me veo en peligro.

"Creo que aún no me veo en peligro" ¡Qué demonios! Bien sabía yo que Greyback era un hombre lobo, que ahora era más lobo que hombre, y si ya se había metido con ellos, ¿cómo podía decir que no veía peligro? Parecía mapa de lo marcado que estaba. Sí, al rato me di cuenta que tenía varios rasguños en el cuello y en los brazos. Inconscientemente se había subido las mangas de la túnica, mostrando varios rasguños. No pude evitar mirarlo con recelo, y se dio cuenta, por eso atinó a reacomodarse las mangas. Esa vez, eso sí, no quise preguntar nada. Si se había metido con los compañeros de Greyback, por supuesto que había salido herido.

_Pobre, al menos yo tengo que sólo pavonearme de vez en cuando por los otros pisos del Ministerio_, pensé aliviada. Aunque, creo que no me habría importado arriesgarme un poco más. Claro que, si le decía a mi madre "quiero ir a convencer a los hombres lobos", me encerraría en un calabozo y no me dejaría salir nunca más.

Dumbledore ordenó que Sturgis siguiera manteniendo su puesto de vigilancia, porque el lugar donde estaba guardada "el arma" —como habíamos decidido llamarle — no debía ser perdida de vista. El Innombrable probablemente tenía a vigilantes alrededor del Ministerio.

Finalmente, añadió, como guinda de torta, que Snape no se presentaría pronto, dado que estaba sacando información, y no quería levantar sospechas marchándose tan pronto de donde estaba.

Me dieron ganas de golpearme como elfo doméstico. ¿No podía oír su horrible nombre sin que me diera una cosa en el estómago?

Tal vez son náuseas que no se alcanzan a formar en su totalidad. Sí, le tengo asco. Puaj.

Por suerte, al rato me distraje con la cena, en la que conversé mucho. Mi plato se tardó un montón en vaciarse. Hablé mucho con Ginny Weasley, quien me pareció una muchacha bastante madura para tener catorce años. A menos que yo fuera la inmadura y quedáramos a la par; eso no era totalmente descartable.

También hablé con Remus, quien me pareció un hombre sencillo. No le seguí insistiendo en sus cortes, por supuesto. Tal vez fuera de alguna religión, de esas en las que tienen que autoflagelarse para limpiar sus pecados. O… en una de esas, era masoquista. Era muy bueno a simple vista, incluso normal… pero uno nunca termina de conocer bien a las personas. Y, a veces los más normales, esconden secretos más grandes.

Me contó que había hecho clases en Hogwarts de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se ofreció en ayudarme si necesitaba algo de entrenamiento, lo que le agradecí mucho.

—No es que subestime a Ojoloco —me dijo en un susurro —. Probablemente es mucho mejor que yo, pero dudo que comer gusanos y arrastrarte por la tierra sea completamente útil si tienes una varita con la que puedes defenderte.

Poco más tarde, cuando ayudé a Molly a lavar la losa, me emocioné tanto hablando con Bill Weasley de los próximos conciertos que se avecinaban (y a los que no podría ir), que rompí como dos platos. Eran de Sirius y, evidentemente, le dio lo mismo que se me cayeran. Estaba algo taciturno, balanceándose en su silla y apenas escuchando a Lupin quien le hablaba con cara de preocupación.

Intercambié unas palabras con Emmeline Vance, también, a quien le había gustado mi remera, y quien me dijo que conocía a una tienda que tenía ropa similar a la que me gustaba usar a mí.

Lo de los platos fue un mero detalle, así que lo pasé excelente; sentí que estaba conociendo más a la Orden de Fénix, aunque me faltaba un montón de gente con quien hablar. Me habría quedado si no hubiera sido porque tenía que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar al otro día. Lupin se iba a quedar ese día con Sirius, lo mismo que Molly con los demás niños. Hubiera sido divertido. Al menos, sonó divertido hasta que Molly dijo "hay que comenzar a hacer habitable esta casa de una vez por todas, y todos debemos cooperar". No, gracias, no quería ayudar en eso. Tenía suficiente con mi madre que me hacía ordenar mi ropa cada semana.

Cuando iba camino a casa, pensé en Snape, otra vez. Yo decía que no quería verlo, pero cuando se me volvió a aparecer en el sueño… supe que estaba negando lo innegable.

Entonces, me propuse actuar como yo, como la verdadera Tonks cuando lo viera: sin tartamudeos, sin nerviosismos. Estaba perdiendo mi estilo, mi marca personal, y no iba a dejar que él se llevara eso de mí.

_ Pero qué pasó, Tonks, antes eras tan chévere…_

Así que, si lo veía en la próxima reunión, no iba a dejar que me disminuyera por ningún segundo.

A ver si me resultaba.


	15. Choque ¿de amor?

**XV. ****Choque… ¿de amor?**

.

Estaba viendo lucecitas de colores. Sí, verdes, rojas, amarillas… De todos los colores, incluso los que no existían, y de los que no tenía idea de su nombre. Por un momento, me pregunté si estaba siendo atacada por otros magos; se parecían bastante a las luces emitidas por las varitas. Luego, me di cuenta que eso era totalmente absurdo, dado que estaba en pleno barrio muggle, en presencia de ellos. Entonces, traté de recordar lo ocurrido: ¿Por qué estaba viendo luces? ¿Por qué me sentía dolorida, mareada y... encerrada? Cerré los ojos con fuerza e hice memoria.

La mañana, había sido muy diferente a las otras. Dado que me había dormido temprano la noche anterior, había despertado mucho más temprano esa mañana y con mucha ansiedad. Así que comí un poco más de pan al desayuno y, como era temprano y no quería quedarme rondando en la casa, decidí irme en mi hermoso Honda rosa al trabajo, ya que hace días que no lo hacía. Necesitaba canalizar esa sensación de angustia que se me colaba por los poros.

No tenía muy claro por qué estaba así, o sea… sí sabía la razón, y no valía la pena recordarla, pero sólo quería atribuirla al hecho de que no había habido reunión ayer. Era absurdo, dado que sólo un día antes, el miércoles, habíamos tenido una. Sí, esa en la que precisamente no se había presentado Snape.

Conduje hasta las cercanías del Ministerio y dejé el auto estacionado, bajo el encantamiento desilusionador, como acostumbraba hacerlo. No faltaba el desgraciado que podría habérmelo rayado con esos grafitis extraños que no dicen nada legible.

Pasé por alto a Eric Munch como cada día, pero ésta vez no me hizo ningún gesto. Creo que por fin se estaba rindiendo conmigo y eso era un gran alivio. Creo que me hizo sentir mejor, hasta que choqué de lleno con alguien por haber mirado a una persona. Todo fue muy rápido: creí haber visto a alguien que se me hacía conocido, cuando me di un cabezazo con otra persona, que también se me hizo familiar.

Era alguien rubio, bastante atractivo, pero me dio mala espina… igual que la persona a la que había estado observando segundos antes.

—¿Lockwood? —mascullé, sorprendida, súbitamente desencajada de mis pensamientos.

Alfred Lockwood, mi ex compañero de Hogwarts, quien me había hecho por mucho tiempo la vida imposible en el castillo, estaba en frente de mí, mirándome con los ojos desorbitados.

—Yo no te conozco —me dijo, y me esquivó. Llevaba un maletín en la mano y ceñida una túnica muy formal.

—¿Conseguiste trabajo acá? —le pregunté, alzando la voz, pero no me contestó — ¡Todavía recuerdo que me devolviste el beso! ¡No creas que lo he olvidado! ¡Fue lo más asqueroso de mi vida! —le grité, picada. Nadie dejaba hablando sola a N. Tonks. Salvo su madre.

—¿A quién le gritas tanto? —me dijo Kingsley, que siempre se las arreglaba para pillarme en los momentos más vergonzosos.

—A Lockwood, ¿te acuerdas de ese cretino? Parecía que andaba mendigando trabajo, el muy inútil… y… —me quedé callada y me acordé de a quién había visto antes y me puse como loca a mirar el Atrio.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Juré… —negué con la cabeza, insegura —. Creo que vi a Lucius Malfoy. No lo conozco bien, pero lo he visto en fotografías. Ya sabes, en El Profeta ha salido a veces. Y tal vez lo haya visto en alguna fotografía cuando pequeña.

—¿A Lucius Malfoy? ¿Acá en el Ministerio? —se extrañó Shacklebolt, abriendo sus redondos ojos y colocando la misma expresión de desconcierto y preocupación que yo, haciendo un análisis visual del lugar.

—Pero creo que fue mi imaginación —insistí. Tal vez cuando pequeña lo había visto, pero claro que ahora estaba más viejo, y diferente.

Kingsley quedó receloso y yo igual, pero nos marchamos a nuestras oficinas con nuestro ánimo normal. Debíamos trabajar. La vida continuaba. Lamentablemente no existían los árboles dadores de Galeons.

Sin embargo, cuando eran cerca de las cinco y yo fui a dejar un informe a otro departamento, no pude pasar por alto de que esa vez sí había visto a Lucius. Estaba como tratando de pasar desapercibido, y quizá le resultó, porque creo que fui la única que lo vio. Se marchó rápido, habría sido, de todas maneras, incapaz de alcanzarlo aunque corriera.

Luego de eso, volé a la oficina de mi amigo y le confirmé que mi visión había sido certera.

Los dos pedimos permisos, porque se nos había presentado una "situación urgente" —la madre de Kingsley había tenido un accidente, lo que era una total mentira —, y enviamos un patronus a todos los miembros de la Orden para hacer una reunión urgente. Tal vez se tuviera que hacer un plan de refuerzo. Que Lucius Malfoy estuviera merodeando por el Ministerio en esos momentos, era algo que podía significar mucho más que una sencilla visita.

A pesar que estábamos en "un apuro", me permitió que fuéramos en mi auto. No estábamos a más de veinte minutos y saltándome algunos signos del tráfico, podría hacer un record de quince minutos.

Llegamos sanos y salvos. Ya estaba la mitad de los que habíamos citado allí, a excepción de Sturgis, quien se quedó donde estaba, en su puesto de vigilancia, bajo la orden de Dumbledore.

La casa parecía algo más limpia, al menos la cocina, y Sirius estaba notablemente contento porque habíamos llegado de improviso. Poco le faltó para ponerse a aplaudir.

Los gemelos intentaron colarse otra vez en la reunión metiéndose debajo de la mesa, mas no escaparon del ojo de águila de la señora Weasley. No era un plan muy inteligente, aunque yo también lo habría pensado.

Cuando llegaron todos, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Discutimos cerca de media hora en lo que podía o no hacerse, pero llegamos a la conclusión que no podíamos ponernos todos a vigilar el Ministerio, porque sería más que sospechoso. Así que quedamos en que Kingsley, Arthur y yo, nos daríamos más vueltas de las usuales por los pisos más cercanos a donde estaba oculta el arma.

En ese instante, Molly tuvo que retirarse, porque había estallado en llanto. Segundos más tarde, me acordé que era por Percy, ya que habían tenido una pelea. En realidad, casi siempre la veía media llorosa. Pobre. Difícil ser madre, ¿no? Ya habían pasado varios días, pero una madre no olvida tan fácilmente.

Varios se retiraron, pero Dumbledore decidió quedarse a cenar, y yo, ya que estaba allí y Kingsley no tenía problemas en compartir con Sirius y los demás, me entusiasmé y me quedé también. Era día viernes y el sábado lo tenía libre. Además, extrañaba relajarme. Desde que había entrado al Ministerio, era un poco difícil y sin Margaret, pocas veces podía descargarme.

—¿Si te hubiera visto Lucius Malfoy, te habría reconocido? —me preguntó Remus, antes de que me levantara. Mi intención era ayudarle a Molly con la preparación de la cena. Ella me dejaba cooperar, a regañadientes. Mi madre jamás lo hacía, y eso era frustrante.

Me volví a acomodar y me puse a pensar.

—No creo. Digo, tal vez me vio un par de veces cuando tenía como dos o tres años, pero dudo que haya sido suficiente para que me reconociera. Y no creo que sepa cómo soy realmente. Antes usaba el pelo largo y cuando pequeña, era muy fea — contesté con naturalidad. Luego, le observé con atención—. Ya casi no se te nota la cicatriz —dije y le sonreí.

—Bueno, siempre hay ungüentos útiles que borran esas grotescas marcas —sonrió también, aliviado al notar que no le preguntaría otra vez qué le había sucedido —. ¿Practicaste ayer con Ojoloco?

—¡Ah! No, ¿sabes? —le susurré, mirando de reojo al aludido, que bebía de su petaca unas sillas más allá, conversando con el director — Estoy emocionada, ¡me dejó libre! Dijo que se le entumía mucho la pierna mala y que ya estaba lista. Que siguiera practicando por mi cuenta. Además le comenté que tú te habías ofrecido a ser mi ayudante, y se quedó conforme —bajé más la voz —, pero no le digas que no es cierto. De verdad, no tengo ganas de nada más. Si sigo así, perderé mis energías y me van a echar del trabajo. Lo que menos necesito ahora, es que me despidan.

Cuando Ginny se sentó a mi lado, me puse a charlar con ella.

—¿Este es tu cuarto año, Ginny? ¿Cuál es tu ramo favorito?

—Sí, estoy algo emocionada —sonrió —, y me gusta mucho encantamientos, pero prefiero el Quidditch.

—¡Yo igual! ¿Tu equipo?

—Las Arpías de Holyhead —respondió con orgullo.

—¡Yo igual! —sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Poco más tarde, dejé mi lado maduro aparte dejé de conversar con ella para transformar aspectos de mi cara a su petición. De verdad era entretenido, más cuando tenías una croqueta entera metida en la boca. Además, se merecía una demostración de mi habilidad. Incluso, hacía reír a Remus y eso me hizo sentir bien. No precisamente el centro de atención, pero sí conforme.

Lamentablemente, justo cuando mi nariz estaba siendo transformada a una similar a la de Snape… entró el mismo Snape a la cocina. Por un breve instante pensé que era una ilusión, pero cuando me di cuenta que todos lo miraron también, supe que era totalmente cierto. Me dio un vuelco en el estómago.

—Tengo un mensaje para el director —dijo para excusar su presencia —. Es algo urgente, que tal vez debe saber.

Pasó la vista fugazmente por la mesa, pero estoy segura que se detuvo una fracción de segundo más en mí.

—Siéntate, Severus. Es mejor que nos digas a todos —le indicó Dumbledore con amabilidad.

Para mala suerte mía se sentó casi al frente de mí.

Poco oí de lo que tenía que decir, primero porque estaba distraída, moviendo la pierna, y, segundo, porque me fui a la mitad de su discurso. Sé que mencionó a Lucius Malfoy, tal vez dio la misma información que di yo, pero desde su punto de vista…

Me levanté de la mesa y salí de la cocina. Creo que pasé desapercibida. Me planté en un rincón y traté de tranquilizarme. ¡No podía dejar que los nervios me ganaran! ¿Qué acaso no había madurado nada? ¿No habían fortalecido los años mi carácter? ¿Qué habría pensado Margaret de todo eso? ¡Se habría sentido avergonzada de mí! Seguro me estaba apuntando desde el cielo con un dedo acusador.

Pude haber vuelto a la cocina y haber pasado todo por alto, acobardándome. Pero no iba a repetir la historia de la otra vez. Tenía que enfrentarme a él. No tenía un motivo para discutir con Snape en esos momentos, pero seguro que si estábamos un segundo a solas y nos dirigíamos la palabra, yo podría volver agarrar confianza en mí. Así que aguardé. Mi miedo era injustificado.

Apareció, cerrando la puerta de la cocina con suavidad, tras ocho minutos más de espera.

No me vio en un inicio, porque yo estaba en un rincón oscuro, al lado del primer peldaño de la escalera. Cuando me vio, ni siquiera vaciló en su actitud. ¿Por qué diablos él parecía tan seguro de sí mismo?

—Me sorprende que hayas alcanzado a ser Auror —masculló con sorna —. Digo, con tanta torpeza que te inunda, creo que la irradias…

Abrí la boca, incrédula. Ni siquiera un "hola". Insultos en el primer ataque, eso era inconcebible.

—Bueno, recuerdo que en Pociones no me había ido tan bien, pero mis calificaciones estaban, _sospechosamente_, más que perfectas y fueron suficientes para que me dejaran entrar — le dije. La respuesta se me salió sola, ni siquiera tuve que formularla en mi mente.

—Ya se me estaba haciendo extraño todo esto —replicó el mago, ignorando lo que le había dicho —. Pensé que el primer día no dudarías en atacarme, Nymphadora —me dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—Lo habría hecho si no hubiésemos estado rodeados de gente.

—Tienes rencor — me dijo, y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, antes vigilando la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? Lo que pasó… fue hace mucho tiempo —repliqué, tratándome de convencerme más a mí que a él.

No pude ver bien su expresión. El vestíbulo era lúgubre y me costó descifrarle, aunque habría preferido tener la oportunidad de mandarle un puñetazo a saber lo que pensaba.

¿Estaba nerviosa? Sí, y mucho. Pero ya me sentía osada. Una energía renovada me estaba invadiendo.

—Y si fue hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué evitas mirarme? Digo, es como si aún te importara —se burló en un siseó.

—Eres desagradable, Snape, siempre lo has sido. No me importa nada. Y tú, menos.

—¿Segura?

—Segura.

—Pues, bien, eres una mentirosa. Estoy casi seguro que aún sigues pensando en mí.

—¿Qué? —le susurré con fuerza. Las cortinas del cuadro de la madre de Sirius oscilaron peligrosamente. Snape caminó hasta la puerta — ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que sigo pensando en ti? —abrió la puerta y yo di dos zancadas hasta él — ¿Quién te crees tú para decirme…?

Se volvió hacia a mí con brusquedad. Creo que, hasta ese instante, jamás habíamos estado tan cerca (sin contar el séptimo año). Lo miré directamente a sus ojos. Esos profundos, infinitos e indescifrables ojos negros. Por segundos me quedé atrapada en ellos.

—Sé Legeremancia —contestó —. Y estoy seguro que tu pelo está un ápice más claro ahora que hace tres segundos.

Se volteó y cerró la puerta. No de un portazo, pero la cerró frente a mi nariz. Y yo, me quedé parada como una estúpida frente a ella, pensando en qué demonios había ocurrido.

Volví a la cocina y me obligué a sonreír a todos.

—Debo irme —dije, sin pensarlo tampoco. No creí poder aguantar mucho rato más allí. En cualquier momento me pondría a chillar como una loca.

Me despedí y me fui a mi auto, que estaba estacionado al lado del parque que estaba enfrente.

Miré a mí alrededor creyendo que Snape aparecería, pero no fue así y eso me hizo sentir frustrada, lo que me condujo a una ira tóxica. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma. Estuve a un pelo de sufrir un ataque estilo "elfo doméstico", o sea, autoflagelación.

El motor por lo menos prendió y no ocurrió como siempre mostraban en las películas muggles: el protagonista no podía tener un peor día, y cuando deseaba marcharse, el motor no quería andar. Luego el muggle lo revisaba y se quemaba.

Y así es como me puse a manejar como una loca, saltándome las señales, confiándome en mi gran habilidad con la varita mágica.

_Yo no sigo pensando en él. Claro que no. ¿Quién se cree? No tiene ningún derecho en inmiscuirse en lo que pienso. _

Ay, ¿quién engaño? No estaría tan furiosa si no sintiera nada por él. ¿Qué pensará él de mí? ¿Le ocurrirá lo mismo, o sólo me ve como la mocosa a la que acosó hace mil años atrás?

Estuve preguntándome una infinidad de cosas, de las que, probablemente, jamás tendría una respuesta. Me sentía… rara. No enamorada… pero… ¿me gustaba?

_Admite que tuviste ganas de besarlo. Admítelo… ¡Admítelo! ¿Es que ni siquiera confías en tu propio Yo?_

Estaba hiperventilada, y en algún momento fallé, mandando mi habilidad para manejar al diablo. De pronto, me encontré incrustada en un árbol, con la cabeza apegada al volante, en una calle que aparentaba estar desolada. ¿Y si yo había hecho aparecer el árbol con magia involuntaria?

El capó humeaba. El olor llegó a mi nariz.

Allí fue cuando vi las luces de colores frente a mí. Creí que era el semáforo, aunque tan sólo era mi cabeza que estaba sufriendo explosiones multicolores por el golpe.

Bueno… el motor me echó andar, pero acabo de chocar. ¿Podría ser peor?

_Maldito seas, Severus Snape. Púdrete tú y tu maldita nariz peluda…_

Pude oír la voz de mi madre, gritándome "¡Eso es porque manejas con trampas mágicas! ¡Cuántas veces te lo he dicho! ¿Es que tienes micropuffs metidos en las orejas?"

—¿Por qué a mí…? —lloriqueé, aún mareada, presenciando la función de estrellas fugaces en mi mente.


	16. El alcohol no cura las penas

**XVI. ****El alcohol no cura las penas**

.

Con algo de esfuerzo —no podía sacar la varita, que había caído entre mis pies y los pedales, lo que me impedía abrir la puerta, que se había trabado. ¡Típico! Era tan predecible —, salí de mi hermoso auto que había quedado con gran parte del capó hecha puré. Parecía un acordeón.

El impacto fue tal —jamás había tenido un accidente, estaba en shock, como hipnotizada. Por poco se me caía la baba —, que olvidé sacarle las llaves. Ni siquiera alcancé a tener pena por mi auto por lo tonta que me hallaba.

Caminé rengueando por la calle, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba algo mareada y, por sobre todo, muy enojada conmigo misma. Mis abuelos paternos eran muggles, pero no tenían carro, así que no tenía idea qué se hacía en esos casos. Lo más obvio, por supuesto, era pedir ayuda.

Veía borroso y no era para menos porque me había pegado en la cabeza con el volante. Me estaba creciendo un huevo en el inicio del cabello y me ardía un montón. El corazón me latía como el de un colibrí y las piernas las sentía como jalea.

De pronto mis oídos parecieron destaparse, porque absorbí un montón de ruidos: el sonido de los autos pasar en la avenida principal y una música amortiguada que salía por alguna parte de la calle. Quitándome la mano de la frente, y pestañeando varias veces seguidas para enfocar bien la vista, barrí la calle con la mirada. De una esquina lejana me observaban dos personas… ¿Qué demonios les pasaba? ¡Había chocado y ni siquiera se habían acercado a mí! ¿Es que los muggles estaban dementes?

Continué caminando, furibunda.

—Necesito distracción —me dije cuando descubrí a un grupo de jóvenes amontonados en las afueras de un local que estaba decorado con luces de neón. No tenía muy claros mis pensamientos, así que sólo seguí mi instinto, el que me empujaba hacia el centro nocturno. Los jóvenes ni siquiera miraban en dirección a mi auto. Al parecer, los choques en esa calle eran comunes. Digo, como no me habían ofrecido ayuda alguna…

Mis piernas tembleques me llevaron hacia el bullicioso y abarrotado interior. Nadie me quedó mirando por mi pelo rosado, ni por lo corto que lo llevaba, ni porque tenía más hoyos en las orejas de los permitidos. De hecho, me encontré con chicas que parecían mis hermanas. ¿O eran chicos? Difícil era saberlo a simple vista.

El lugar era pequeño, y estaba extremadamente lleno de gente. Todos bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica, como si estuvieran poseídos por alguna especie de demonio. Me fui hacia la barra, el único lugar que estaba un poco más vacío, con algunos asientos libres. Me instalé allí y apoyé los codos, sintiéndome desvanecida. ¿No debería haber ido a San Mungo en vez de meterme en una disco? Eran las ocho de la noche. No era tan tarde y podría haberle dicho a Drómeda que me acompañara a ver a algún sanador. Bueno, también podría haber ido sola.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó el hombre que atendía y que estaba secando vasos en ese momento.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla —dije inconscientemente, sin siquiera fijarme en el trapo sucio que usaba. Tampoco alcancé a ver el probable escupo que lanzó al vaso para dejarlo casi transparente.

—¿De mantequilla? —se rió y me observó como si tuviera cara de chiste— No tengo de eso, pero tengo una London Pride que te gustará muchísimo — de un refrigerador sacó un y me la plantó delante y la abrió con sus destapadores. Yo estuve a punto de sacar mi varita. Ahí reaccioné y recordé que no podía hacer magia, porque ellos eran muggles. Tomé la botella y me la llevé a la boca.

Al principio la encontré amarga, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y me di cuenta que me había gustado, porque la había vaciado toda.

—¿Tienes otra? —le pregunté un poco angustiada, comenzando a pensar en el auto, en el choque y en... En alguien.

—¡Ah! Di en el blanco, ¿no? —comentó triunfante.

Me entregó otra y se puso a hablarme; se lo agradecí, necesitaba olvidarme.

—Nunca te había visto por acá. ¿Es primera vez que vienes a este lugar?

—Sí, no frecuento muchos estos barrios muggles.

—¿"Muggles"?

—Quiere decir barrios de "discos" —traté de arreglar. Los únicos muggles con los que compartía, era con mis abuelos paternos, y ellos sí sabían qué significa "muggle". Encontraban la palabra un tanto divertida.

Y así es como pedí dos cervezas más y me incluí en la conversación de dos jóvenes amigos que estaban a mi lado. Creo que hablamos de animales y de programas de computación. Cuando pregunté que "qué eran programas de computación", se estuvieron riendo cerca de quince minutos. Lo gracioso, era que yo tampoco podía parar de reír.

Me pagaron un Manhattan. Hasta ese instante, había sido lo más fuerte que había probado en mi vida, incluyendo el Whiskey de fuego. Luego, me pillé con otro grupo —¿o eran los mismos? —, haciendo un concurso de "quién se bebe el Whiskey más rápido, sin poner caras feas". Perdí, así que de penitencia, me tuve que tomar otro, del que no estoy segura si me lo bebí todo o la mitad. Creo que también me hicieron probar algo llamado Vodka.

Tengo algunos recuerdos borrosos de lo que vino después. Creo que me subí en una tarima con otras dos muchachas de mi edad y nos pusimos a bailar alocadamente. Era yo la que entonces estaba poseída por Satanás. La verdad es que era divertido y muy liberador bailar de ese modo.

Estoy casi segura que me lancé sobre la multitud y fui sostenida por muchos brazos como en los conciertos de rock. Mi sueño había sido hacer eso desde que había visto a Myron Wagtail, el vocalista de las Brujas de MacBeth hacer eso. Sentí que volaba, que estaba sobre las nubes y que rebotaba en ellas… hasta que me mareé.

—¡Bájenme! —grité con la lengua traposa en el momento en que mis intestinos se retorcieron peligrosamente, y mi estómago comenzó a temblar.

Me dejaron en el suelo. Y allí, mareada, asqueada y sudorosa, corrí sin rumbo y me agaché gusto frente a un basurero —¿estaba allí o yo lo había hecho aparecer en la desesperación? — y vomité monumentalmente.

No era la primera vez que vomitaba, pero sí la segunda por culpa del alcohol. En ese instante, vi todo más claro porque me había desintoxicado. El olor era insoportable y me sentí sucia.

—Qué mierda estoy haciendo —me pregunté y corrí hacia el baño, que estaba al fondo, a la derecha. Lo hice por puro instinto. La mayoría de los tocadores estaban en esa dirección.

Me lavé la cara, me enjuagué la boca, y tuve que huir de una chica que me quedó con expresión lasciva cuando salí del baño. Me pesaban los ojos y sentía que estaba pisando huevos.

—¿Me puedes decir la hora? —le pregunté a uno de los muchachos con los que había conversado. Pero estaba tan borracho como lo había estado yo. Así que salí del local, creyendo que debían ser las doce de la noche, como máximo.

Esperé ver mi pobre auto plantado en el árbol, pero sólo vi el árbol. Agucé mi vista y miré el resto de los árboles, para comprobar que no estaba equivocada.

Di un grito ahogado.

¡Mi auto ya no estaba!

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y comenzaron a registrar todo el lugar. No… no podía ser.

¿Acaso me habían robado? ¡Me habían robado! ¡Era la primera vez que me robaban!

—¡¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que se robó mi Honda rosado?! —grité a todo pulmón.

Los jóvenes que estaban fumando fuera de la disco muggle, me observaron como si estuviera loca unos segundos, antes de sumergirse nuevamente en sus conversaciones.

Me dieron ganas de patearle el trasero a todos ellos, y bien que pude haberlo hecho con magia, mas no me atreví: ¿y si me descubrían y me echaban del Ministerio? Ya me había emborrachado y me habían robado el coche. No necesitaba nada más.

Snape se me vino a la mente de inmediato. ¿Quién dijo que emborracharse era bueno para pasar los malos tragos? Ahora parecía que mi nerviosismo se había elevado al cubo.

Suspiré y me puse en marcha para buscar una calle solitaria, donde pudiera hacer parar el Autobús Noctámbulo. ¿Qué iba a decirles a mis padres?

.

Andrómeda Tonks no se preocupó de su hija, o sea yo, cuando no la sintió llegar a la hora que acostumbraba. Tuvo que aceptar que, tal vez, había tenido una reunión con la Orden del Fénix y le había tomado tiempo. Además, tenía casi veintitrés años. No podía estar eternamente controlándome, por mucho que fuera su única hija, y por mucho que temiera de su _otra _familia. Sin embargo, cuando dieron las once, se comenzó a inquietar.

_Seguro que se quedó un rato más. Tal vez hicieron una cena o algo así._

Trató de convencerse, acostada en su cama, al lado de su profundamente dormido (y panzón) marido de que todo estaba perfecto, de que yo era cuidadosa, discreta, responsable y madura. No obstante, transcurrieron las doce, la una de la mañana, y nada, ni siquiera un memorándum, una lechuza o un Patronus llego a sus manos. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar eso de mí? ¿Era mi madre o no?

—Ted, Nymphadora no ha llegado —le dijo a Ted, sacudiéndolo del hombro para despertarlo.

—¿Mmhm?

—Que Nymphadora no ha llegado. Tienes que hacer algo. Tenemos que buscarla.

.

Kingsley estaba dormido en su cómoda cama de dos plazas, soñando con Margaret como todas las noches, seguramente, cuando lo despertó una luz brillante que había aparecido de la nada.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Era un Patronus desconocido, una pantera. Se sentó y trató de elucidarse para oír la información. Debía ser importante.

Cuando estuvo con la mente clara, el animal abrió la boca y abrió con la inconfundible voz de Andrómeda Tonks, mi preocupada madre.

—Kingsley, ¿Está mi hija contigo? No ha llegado a casa.

Mi amigo frunció el ceño y se giró para observar la hora de su reloj. Eran la una de la mañana con diez minutos, y no pasaron ni cinco cuando salió de su apartamento para buscar a su querida y hermosa amiga. Antes, envió un mensaje de vuelta a los padres de ella, para prometerles que él se haría cargo de mí.

.

Estaba a centímetros de alzar la varita para llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo, cuando un lince del color de la plata apareció ante mis ojos, saliendo de una nube de humo.

—Tonks, dime tu paradero, ahora ya.

Sabía que era el Patronus de Shacklebolt, pero jamás había oído su _dulce_ voz sonar así, tan intimidadora e iracunda. Él casi nunca se enojaba… así que, si estaba de ese humor, era por algo muy malo.

No demoré en contestar, mediante el mismo método. Kingsley no tardó en materializarse frente a mí.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! —me gritó tomándome de los hombros para zarandearme, acercándose a mi cara y abriendo sus redondos ojos más de la cuenta. Se veía realmente amenazador.

Iba a contestarle, pero frunció la nariz y se alejó, soltándome.

—¿Vomitaste? Tienes olor a cerveza —arqueó las cejas.

—Yo… —no supe qué contestarle. Era evidente, y me sentí ridícula. ¿Qué buena explicación iba a darle?

"Sí, lo que pasa es que creo que me gusta Snape otra vez, y me pareció oportuno emborracharme, porque no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Y vomité, claro, porque es entretenido hacerlo."

—Son las dos y media de la mañana —me dijo con dientes apretados —. Te he buscado por más de una hora. No pude enviar el Patronus antes, porque no tenía idea cómo hacerlo aparecer sin que recorriera media ciudad volando y brillando llamativamente. Eso nunca nos lo enseñaron y me tardé un montón en averiguarlo. Tú también deberías aprenderlo, Dumbledore seguramente lo sabe… —abrí la boca espantada — ¿Qué?

—No pueden ser las dos y media. Drómeda me va a matar —mascullé, otra vez sintiéndome desvanecida.

—Opino lo mismo —contestó mi amigo, alentadoramente —, ella fue la que me envió a buscarte. No quería alertar a nadie, pero tuve que preguntar a Sirius si estabas allá, y desperté a Ojoloco para que me echara una mano.

—¿Le dijiste a Ojoloco? —le gruñí, aguantando las ganas de enroscar mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

—Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? —me miró con el ceño fruncido — No es gracioso, Tonks.

—¿Acaso me estoy riendo?

—No —me dijo —. Pero, a lo que voy, es que… ¡mira dónde estás! No digo que unos cuántos muggles sean peligrosos, menos para ti —eso me subió el ego —, pero, ¿te das cuenta en lo que estamos metidos? ¡En la Orden del Fénix! ¡Debemos ser responsables! No es un juego, Nymphadora…

—¡Hey!

—…, si tú no te cuidas a ti misma, yo no puedo andar detrás de ti salvándote el trasero…

_ ¿Dijo "trasero"? Suena raro viniendo de él…_

—… cada vez que se te ocurre desaparecer. Tu madre está asustada.

—Sí, seguro, y ahora estás haciendo que perdamos tiempo.

—¿Qué más da? Te van a terminar gritando igual. ¿Y tu auto?

—Me lo robaron.

—Uff —me dio una palmada suave en la espalda, la que reflejaba pura lástima —, estás muerta.

Estuvo cerca de acertar.

Mi querido amigo Kingsley, ya me había hecho sentir suficientemente mal. Sabía que todo ello no era un juego y que debía cuidarme. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, podría ser atacada. Los Mortífagos tenían sus métodos de enterarse de las cosas, y aunque no había transcurrido mucho tiempo, probablemente ya supieran que yo trabajaba para Dumbledore, y si es que no era así, entonces no tardarían en enterarse. Y yo me estaba exponiendo.

Por ello, no era necesario que mis padres me dieran otra dosis de "siéntete mal". No era _necesario_, pero era lo que me merecía. Sí, aunque me doliera, estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Crees que soy estúpida? —aulló mi madre cuando le dije que no era ni olor a alcohol y vómito el que tenia impregnado en mi cuerpo — ¿Es que tienes quince años?

—Estoy muy, muy decepcionado de ti —dijo mi padre, con calma, pero con una voz, que hubiese preferido que me lo gritara —. Nos preocupaste, haces que tu madre se llene de ronchas —sí, Drómeda estaba llena de manchas por los nervios —, y para peor, molestamos a Kingsley, quien se dio el trabajo de ir a buscarte y venir a dejarte.

Yo escuchaba sentada en el sillón grande, observándolos a la cara. Sí, me atrevía hacerlo, porque si agachaba la mirada, me dirían "mírame cuando te hablo". Prefería ahorrarme esa frase tan molesta.

Ellos estaban de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

—Sé que eres adulta —me dijo mi madre, con ojos enrojecidos —, pero vives aquí y lo único, _único_, que te estoy pidiendo ahora, es que me avises. Sabes que debiste hacerlo y te pasaste… quizá a qué lugar. Prefiero no saberlo, pero ya me lo imagino, si dices que te robaron el auto…

—Mamá —interrumpí cerrando los ojos. No iba a quedarme sin decir nada —. No soy una alcohólica. Y jamás planeé hacer lo que hice. Y sé que estuvo mal, pero tengo una vida —subí un poco el tono —. No es que no me pueda controlar, pero hay cosas… cosas que no te puedo contar, pero que me afectan. No soy una idiota. Choqué —admití—, pero no por el alcohol. Eso fue antes. Luego me ofusqué y me metí a un bar muggle.

—Y te pusiste a beber —señaló mi padre.

—Sí, pero fue pérdida de autocontrol. No culparé al choque completamente, pero no estaba en mi mejor momento en ese instante.

Mi madre alzó una mano.

—Está bien. Ya no quiero oír más — dio unos pasos para retirarse, pero se devolvió —. Si no deseas volver a pasar por lo mismo, entonces tendrás que aprender a ser menos emocional.

"Menos emocional". ¿Qué imbecilidad estaba diciendo mi madre? ¡Como si fuera tan simple dejar los sentimientos a un lado! Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. ¡Ella era la que se había desligado de la familia Black para casarse con el ridículo de Ted! ¡Ella era la número uno en dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, cuando debió haber obedecido a la tradición familiar, a sus padres!

Pero, lamentablemente, era mi madre y tenía todo el derecho de darme consejos y decirme cosas molestas. Ella era la ley.

_Bueno_, pensé cuando estaba ya acostada en mi cama, _al menos he aprendido ya que el alcohol no cura las penas. Las acentúa y te hace ver como una tonta sin cerebro. _


	17. El consejero

**XVII. ****El consejero**

.

Sabía que mi madre estaría enojada por largo tiempo y que dominaría a mi padre con sus tácticas truculentas para que no me hablara demasiado bien —en su presencia, claro; papá no podía estar demasiado enojado con alguien, menos conmigo… Nadie puede estar enojado conmigo. Soy bastante adorable… a veces —. Me imaginé que, incluso, Kingsley volvería darme un sermón al estilo "Margaret", el que bien se había aprendido. Me hablaría de "madurar" y todo ese asunto que me cuesta practicar.

Pero, lo que no imaginé en ningún momento, fue que llegara, antes de la hora del almuerzo, Ojoloco a regañarme.

Cuando abrí la puerta y me topé con ese ojo de color azul eléctrico mirándome directamente y con ganas de querer salirse de su cuenca, estuve a punto de sacar la varita para atacar. Luego, caí en la cuenta de que era Ojoloco. Su aspecto era feroz. Podría haber ganado en ese momento el premio del hombre más feo y aterrador del mundo.

—Muy descuidada, ¿eh, Tonks? —gruñó empujándome a un lado, sin pedirme permiso para entrar —¡Cierra la puerta! —me espetó, provocándome escalofríos. Eso me hizo reaccionar de mi parálisis momentánea.

—¡Vaya! Ese temperamento… —contesté yo, cerrando la puerta tras de mí —. ¿No que habíamos terminado con las prácticas…? —inquirí con cierta sorpresa.

—Sí, pero evidentemente te hace falta una dosis de clases para la discreción, por no decir "para quitarte la estupidez" —su cara se acercó a la mía durante unos segundos. Luego, me hizo un desprecio.

En ese instante aparecieron mis padres, que venían de la cocina.

—Buenos días —saludó Ojoloco y, luego, ignorándolos, se dirigió hacia mí —. Kingsley me contó que estabas perdida, chiquilla, pero eso me hace sospechar de ti, porque ningún mago puede perderse en esta ciudad. Es absurdo. Con un encantamiento brújula siempre estás salvado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no soy de confianza? —chillé, asombrada por la frase "sospechar de ti".

—No, pero sí me hace sospechar de tu inteligencia. ¿Y si te hubiesen visto los Mortífagos? O pudo, incluso, haberte visto el Innombrable.

—¿Alastor Moody? —preguntó mi madre, aproximándose al _Ojosuelto _con aspecto curioso.

Moody se giró y asintió con sequedad.

—Sí, pero eso no es importante ahora. Su hija estuvo a milímetros de ser capturada por los Mortífagos, lo que habría sido fatal para la Orden…

—¡Ningún Mortífago me siguió! Qué exagerado eres, Moody —contesté dándole una palmada en el hombro, tratando de no parecer grave. Retrocedió cuando lo hice, con brío —No tengo venenos en las manos —alegué ofendida.

—Pero podrías tenerlo. ¿Cómo sabes si esos Mortífagos no te hicieron alguna maldición? Habrías echado abajo todos los planes de Dumbledore. Ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente como para preguntarte algo que sólo yo sepa. No esperaba tan muestra de ineptitud de parte tuya…

—¿Inepta? ¿Yo? —jamás me habían llamado así hasta ese instante. Fue un duro golpe, era una de las palabras que menos me gustaban. Realmente, me sentí mal. Podían decirme "estúpida", pero "inepta" sonaba a que era incapaz de hacer cosas exitosamente.

—Hoy recibirás una tarde de entrenamiento a modo de castigo —mi madre me miró a mí y luego a Ojoloco. Contemplé con disgusto una cruel sonrisa que se le dibujó en la cara —. Así que cámbiate de ropa, come algo y…

—¡Estoy muy cansada! —alegué, negando con la cabeza. Parecía una pesadilla. Me dolían las piernas de tanto bailar, y mi estómago exigía una limpieza profunda para sacar toda esa basura que había bebido.

—¡Y yo estoy muy viejo para andar aguantando niñerías! ¡Y es sólo culpa tuya si estás cansada porque estuviste buscando peligro anoche! —rezongó blandiendo un dedo peligrosamente. Con eso me dejó muda.

La verdad, es que no tenía cómo defenderme. Era yo contra Ojoloco, y detrás de Ojoloco estaban mis padres, y detrás de mis padres, aunque en ese momento no se hallaba presente, se ubicaba Kingsley. Y si Margaret hubiese estado viva… Habría ocupado el primer lugar, porque me habría destripado antes de soltarme una sarta de insultos.

No tenía a nadie que para que me defendiera, así que, ¿qué ganaba con gastar el aire en palabras insulsas? Me merecía un castigo, no tanto por haberme emborrachado, sino por estar volviendo a sentir "cosas" por Snape.

Sí, definitivamente me lo merecía. Suspiré.

—Veo que no tengo alternativa…

Mi madre se encargó de apresurarme. Evidentemente, aún estaba furiosa conmigo y lo único que deseaba era que me fuera para luego, verme regresar exhausta, sangrando de codos y rodillas, arrastrándome por el suelo suplicando descanso.

La realidad sí se acercó un poco a esa fantasía. Quedé sangrando de las rodillas al menos: Ojoloco me obligó a saltar por unas rocas de una playa a la que visitamos. En un momento, me distraje con un pájaro —temí a que me cagara en la cabeza —, pisé mal y caí de rodillas, rompiendo el pantalón y dejándome la piel en carne viva. Fue muy doloroso, pero me limité a pronunciar unas cuantas palabrotas en voz baja. No sé por qué no me imaginé que, por más que hablara despacio, Moody me oiría. ¡Era tan obvio! Seguro que tenía orejas metidas hasta en el…

Como castigo, sentenció el resto mí fin de semana a la intensa limpieza que se estaba llevando a cabo en la vieja Mansión Black. El aseo no me llamaba nada la atención, pero estaba aliviada: no me encontraría a Snape los días de limpieza, dado que no habría reunión. Y era imposible que él se ofreciera _amablemente_ a cooperar con tan entretenida tarea.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde terminó mi "castigo" con el ex-Auror y, para asegurarse que llegara a la casa de Sirius, me fue a dejar a la puerta misma.

—Si no has cumplido tu castigo, me enteraré, Tonks — refunfuñó entrecerrando su ojo bueno —. Y espero no volver a oír que andas tratando de confabularte con Mortífagos…

—¡Eh! Sólo fui a una fiesta, ¡nunca quise confabularme con…!

Ya se había ido.

Golpeé un par de veces, esperando a que Sirius me recibiera, pero fue la señora Weasley quien abrió.

—¡Ah! Hola Tonks, pasa, adelante —farfulló con amabilidad, haciéndome un gesto para guardar silencio. Seguro que tenía los dedos cruzados tras su espalda, rogando para que no derribara nada y así no despertar a la madre de Sirius.

—Hoy no hay reunión —susurró cuando cerró la puerta —¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Ojoloco me mandó a participar en la limpieza —contesté con poco entusiasmo, sin explicar la razón. No era necesario andar ventilando mi estupidez —, tengo que obedecerle.

—¡Ah! Bueno, entonces ven con nosotros —dijo, como si no le gustara mucho la idea de que me viera metida en el aseo.

Subimos hasta una sala polvorienta y sucia que estaba en la segunda planta. Todos los pelirrojos de Molly y Sirius estaban allí.

—¡Eh! —gritó Sirius dando zancadas hasta a mí y dándome palmadas en la espalda —. En la mañana recibí un mensaje de Kingsley contándome lo ocurrido —se puso serio —. Y me dijo que te vigilara.

—Ay, no… ¿Tú también me vas a regañara ahora?

Pensándolo objetivamente, Sirius Black era la persona menos indicada para decirme lo que debía hacer o no.

—¿Crees que tienes algún derecho? —añadí.

De reojo, vi que Molly nos miraba con curiosidad.

El mago soltó una carcajada.

—No, claro que no. Está bien. Alguna vez yo también lo hice. Muchas veces, creo —miró hacia el cielo —. Perdí la cuenta.

—No me extraña… —balbuceé —. En fin, tengo que ayudar con esto, sino Ojoloco me hará caminar por piedras al rojo vivo.

Intenté, juro que intenté ser cuidadosa. Pero mi equilibrio falló cada vez que pasaba por algo valioso o endeble. Rompí una figura de loza y boté dos objetos de plata, que quedaron rebotando por la habitación con un desagradable ruido.

Sirius apenas miró cuando tuve esos ataques de destrucción. Parecía que no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en sus reliquias.

El acto final, fue cuando me enredé en una cortina y le desgarré un pedazo.

—Tonks, creo que estás muy cansada —me espetó Molly, tratando de sonar afable, pero se notaba que estaba hirviendo de rabia —. Deberías ir a descansar.

Sirius llegó a mi lado y me miró con una sonrisa, pasándome un brazo por el hombro.

—Yo también estoy cansado, creo que deberíamos ir los dos —comentó, llevándome lejos.

Alcancé a ver que Molly le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Así es como te salvas de cooperar.

Me soltó y se adelantó, guiándome hacia la escalera.

—He estado desde la mañana metido allí —gruñó en voz baja, súbitamente deprimido —. Sólo quiero beber algo antes de seguir.

Llegamos a la cocina y me pasó una cerveza de mantequilla.

—No te preocupes, no te vas a emborrachar con una —se burló, sentándose en la silla de enfrente, viendo mi cara de súbita sorpresa.

—Sí, lo sé, sólo que olvidé que era de mantequilla… Jamás volveré a tomar una bebida muggle. Ya tuve suficiente con lo de ayer.

—Me imagino, recuerdo bien cómo me sentía yo después de tomar cubas y cubas de su cerveza. Salud —brindó chocando su botella con la mía.

Bebimos en silencio. El primo de mi madre casi se bebió la botella de inmediato.

—Creo que es mejor que suba a ayudar, antes que Molly comience a desquitarse con sus hijos —comentó parándose otra vez.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Remus.

—¡Perfecto! Llegaste justo a tiempo, Remus, para hacerle compañía a Tonks mientras yo ayudo a Molly con la limpieza —celebró Sirius con ironía, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo —. Te cambiaría de buen gusto el papel, pero si no subo, Molly me hará la tarde imposible.

—Hola —saludé al mago cuando Sirius se fue —. Me tenían limpiado también —susurré con desgano… y luego sonreí —. No le digas esto a Ojoloco. Estoy castigada, así que imagina que estoy desangrándome por las rodillas tanto fregar el piso.

Remus sonrió con recato.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás castigada? —avanzó y se sentó donde antes estaba Sirius.

—¡Alguien que no lo sepa! Porque se me hace que Moody se lo dijo a toda la Orden.

Suspiré, luego tomé aire y, brevemente, le narré la chiquillada que había cometido la noche anterior, omitiendo _razones_.

—Tú nunca te has emborrachado, ¿no? Digo, tienes cara de no haberlo hecho —le dije.

Remus hizo una mueca y se puso a jugar con la tapa de la botella de Sirius.

—No pongas la manos al fuego —me miró —. Una vez. Con James Potter, Sirius y… Bueno. A James se le ocurrió gastar su mesada en cerveza y vino muggle —hizo una pausa y soltó una breve carcajada —. No recuerdo haber vomitado tanto como esa vez.

—Me alegro no ser la única.

Por uno segundos, me fui en mis pensamientos.

—¿Por qué ibas a exceso de velocidad?

_Porque soy una estúpida que piensa estupideces sobre una estúpida persona._

No pude replicar. A cambio de eso, contesté con otra pregunta.

—¿Te ha gustado alguien alguna vez, Remus?

Fruncí mi nariz cuando formulé la frase, como si el amor oliera a mierda. Bueno, generalmente lo hace.

No se esperaba esa pregunta. Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces.

—Bueno… no lo sé. Me gustaron una o dos chicas durante el colegio, y logré compartir con una de ellas en séptimo —hizo una pausa y me miró con intensidad, entrecerrando los ojos —. ¿Tiene que ver con el _amor_ lo de tu accidente?

Esquivé su mirada. ¿Y si sabía Legeremancia, como sé que lo hacía Snape? Sería completamente… desastroso.

—No lo sé —fruncí el ceño y decidí modificar un poco las cosas —. Es que… durante el colegio me gustó mucho alguien y ayer me lo encontré, hablé unas palabras con él y… Es un verdadero idiota, ¿sabes? No me conviene —de pronto, me inspiré y se apoderaron de mí las ganas de desahogarme —, ¡y eso es lo peor! No me conviene ni un poco, somos completamente diferentes, pero él siempre ha actuado de una manera extraña conmigo… Digo, trata de captar mi atención, como la típica relación del perro y el gato, pero él… —me desinflé un poco— siempre ha tenido en mente a una persona… O sea… Creo que está realmente enamorado de otra mujer.

Fugazmente recordé la fotografía de Lily Evans en el periódico que había guardado Snape en su despacho. Había ocurrido hace muchos años… y el recuerdo aún estaba fresco en mí.

—Bueno, eso es complicado. Sé que es simple decir las cosas, pero, tal vez, ¿no deberías hablar con él? ¿Preguntarle qué es lo que busca contigo? —la voz de Remus sonó comprensiva.

—No creo que resulte.

—Aún así, deberías intentarlo. Porque es eso, o intentas olvidarlo —sonrió —. Eres joven, estoy seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien más sin problemas. Tal vez, debas cambiar de círculo social, o algo así… —hizo una mueca —. Sólo, no dejes que eso te consuma y te impida vivir. Dudo que a tus padres les guste ver a su hija sufriendo por alguien que, quizá, no valga la pena completamente.

Quedé boquiabierta y con cara de estúpida. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba algo así. Fue… emocionante.

—Desde Margaret que nadie me daba un buen consejo —le dije, dándole una palmadita en el brazo —. Muchas gracias.

—No agradezcas —contestó —. ¿Quién es Margarett?

—Era mi mejor amiga.

—¿"Era"? ¿No será por casualidad…?

—¿"La otra mujer"? No. Ella murió hace un tiempo atrás.

Remus frunció los labios, pero le sonreí para que no creyera que debía tenerme lástima.

—Lo siento —contestó.

—No te preocupes, es tema superado. Además… tal vez me he ganado a un nuevo consejero, ¿no?

Reímos.

Me sentí bien, contenta. La conversación no paró allí, pudimos compartir un rato más, antes que llegara Molly a la cocina y se pusiera a preparar la cena.

Rechazó mi ayuda, como era de esperarse.


	18. Pensamientos

**XVIII. ****Pensamientos**

.

_"Te he visto distraído, Severus"_, fue el comentario que me abofeteó esa mañana, cuando fui a hablar con Dumbledore al colegio, con el fin de reportar la última información que había recibido la noche anterior, posterior a la reunión. Precisamente, eso salió de sus viejos y arrugados labios.

Era sábado, y el calor se colaba por cada resquicio del castillo, sofocando hasta los fantasmas e incluso a los personajes de los cuadros.

—¿Distraído? —intenté no sonar evasivo, sino que "desentendido" —. Sólo es cansancio, señor director —repuse, formulando una expresión de seguridad. Actuar se me daba bien, dado que casi toda mi vida había sido una mentira, y fingir u ocultar eran dos reglas principales que debía cumplir a diario. Aún así, no podía engañar al director, y tampoco podía reconocer debilidades. Él ya sabía demasiado de mí, y tendía a sentirme expuesto. No me gustaba, sencillamente, que me pillaran con la guardia baja.

—No me imagino por qué —replicó a cambio, haciendo énfasis en el sarcasmo.

No lo había logrado engañar, pero sí supe que el sarcasmo se debía a lo de "cansancio", después de todo, era verdad. Dumbledore lamentaba que yo tuviera que arriesgarme de ese modo, por el hecho de ser una "persona". Pero era el mejor peón que tenía y debía utilizarme. Además, era una promesa que yo había hecho. Mi tarea de doble agente apenas estaba comenzando. Digo… llevaba años comenzando, y no tenía aspecto de tener un desenlace.

_Distraído_. Estaba cansado, sí, pero me había visto envuelto en situaciones más agotadoras que la noche del viernes. Como había adivinado Dumbledore, estaba _distraído_, ese era el real problema, y no me gustaba esa sensación de despegarme de la tierra por minutos, sin poder escuchar ni ver lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Por suerte, eso no impidió que oyera lo que tenía que oír, de manera completa. La información que había entregado a Dumbledore, sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas y sus Mortífagos era la misma que se había hablado en el momento, sin alteraciones. Mi memoria seguía estando buena. Pero sí, estaba ido. Y la respuesta la tenía en la punta de la lengua, y eso complicaba más las cosas; preferiría no haberla sabido, ser ignorante.

En esos instantes, en los que me hallaba en la sala de mi casa, preparándome para ir de _excursión_ con los Mortífagos, todos mis pensamientos se vieron reducidos a una sola persona: Nymphadora Tonks.

Era fácil saber que no estaba enamorado. El amor no funcionaba así para mí. Sencillamente, no quería salir de mis pensamientos. Era como… como una mosca que no paraba de zumbar para avisar de su existencia. Tan sólo segundos bastaban para verme sumergido en fantasías que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza: besos apasionados, miradas cautivadoras y risas que sonaban prohibidas.

Tal vez era algo meramente físico: mi alma le pertenecía a una sola persona, pero bien sabía yo que tampoco quería verla de ese modo superficial. Porque no eran sólo ganas de abrazarla que me daban cuando ella atacaba mis pensamientos, sino que, también, añoraba su compañía.

De cualquier modo, todo eso estaba muy mal. Fuera amor, fuera deseo, interés o diversión lo que yo buscaba, no tenía sentido: no sabía cuál de todas esas opciones empeoraba más la situación. Y tampoco sabía si debía caer en la tentación para poder desenterrarla de mi mente. Dicen que hay que caer en las tentaciones para que pierdan su significado. ¿Debía intentarlo?

.

Me di cuenta de mi estado de ánimo cuando iba llegando a mi casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había estado en las nubes, pisando esponjas, y recién allí, viendo el reflejo de mi rostro en la ventana, intensamente iluminada por las luces de la calle, supe que estaba Feliz. "Contento" era quedarse corto. Mis dientes se asomaban sin esfuerzo. Incluso brillaban.

La cena en casa de Sirius había sido agradable. Mas, definitivamente, ese no era el motivo real por el que me encontraba tan sonriente, por mucho que fuera mi amigo y hubiese pasado muchos años en la cárcel, sin saber de él. La razón era otra, muy distinta.

Habría sido absurdo de mi parte ponerme a analizarme, si ya sabía de cabo a rabo que la compañía de Nymphadora Tonks me era más que placentera. A pesar de su usual distracción y excéntrica actitud, era muy atenta a veces y su risa lograba entibiar el ambiente, tornándolo confortable. _Me gustaba estar con ella_. Eso era todo. Era como tener a una amiga. Bastaba que me mirara con esos brillantes ojos llenos de emociones y fogosidad, para sentirme especial.

Entré a la casa, deseando ir a la cama, estaba cansado, pero me detuvo la visión de una remendada ropa llena de sangre que estaba tirada en el suelo, al lado de ésta. El suelo y los muebles estaban llenos de polvo, dado que ya casi no estaba viviendo exactamente ahí.

Eso me borró del todo la sonrisa, y me cayó la roca del recordatorio, recalcándome quién era yo, qué era, y qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, en el mundo, aguantando.

Yo era Remus Lupin, un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, con la para nada envidiable condición de hombre lobo y que, en esos momentos, me estaba viendo envuelto en la convivencia con los de su especie, a los que probablemente vería la semana siguiente otra vez.

Eso era yo. No era normal, no era como Tonks. Era absurdo pensar que yo podría entablar amistad con alguien tan puro como ella, tan intocable. Le ganaba por más de diez años… y no calzábamos para nada. Yo era como algo soso, amargo.

Sin embargo… ¿quién dictaba que no podía acercarme a ella? Mis mismos amigos me habían enseñado a aceptar ser querido, a aceptarme a mí mismo e incluirme en la sociedad hasta donde pudiera. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar de ese modo tan negativo?

No era malo aceptar lo atractiva que era Tonks, tampoco cuánto me atraía su alocada y extravagante personalidad. No, eso no era malo. No era malo, al menos que ella… Que ella me gustara.

Eso, era un real problema. Me sentí confundido y súbitamente desanimado. Las arrugas de mi rostro volvieron a reflejar amargura.


	19. Cómo tratar a los hombres

**XIX. ****Cómo tratar a los hombres**

.

Me habría encantado quedarme en la casa de Sirius, pero no me atraía hacerlo hasta que estuviera más o menos limpia. Además, ni siquiera había llevado ropa para cambiarme, así que tuve que volver a mi casa para dormir, y a primera hora del domingo, partí otra vez a Grimmauld Place, a fingir que ayudaba, cuando en realidad sólo iba a ir a calentar el culo en la silla y comer alguna de esas asquerosas mezclas que Kreacher había guardado en una de las despensas. Hacer el aseo no me molestaba tanto, pero a la Señora Weasley sí; cuando me vio llegar, me miró alarmada, probablemente temió verme con un plumero en la mano. Habría sido como un mono con varita mágica.

Tal vez, de verdad me habría divertido haciendo algo por la vida, pero debía reconocer que era un _poquito_ desastrosa.

Kinglsey, que estaba allí, intentando cooperar un poco en su tiempo libre —había estado vigilando a unos miembros sospechosos del Ministerio, algo nada sencillo —, me miró con una sonrisa maligna.

—Sirius me contó que ayer casi no moviste un dedo para limpiar. Y cuando lo hiciste, acabaste derribando la mitad de la casa —me dijo, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Observé a Sirius con seriedad, algo extraño en mí. Mis veces de seriedad estaban contadas con los dedos de las manos. Varios de ellos, incluían a Margaret, quien solía ponerme límites y razonar como alguien maduro.

—¿Por qué tienen la mala costumbre de hablar a mis espaldas? ¿Creen que es gracioso?—gruñí, sacando mi varita, sin pensarlo dos veces — ¡Esto es gracioso! —espeté y les lancé el encantamiento mocomurciélagos directo a la cara. No alcanzaron a reaccionar; creyeron que no me atrevería a atacarlos—. Oh. Tenía ganas de hacer eso —sonreí—. Par de idiotas. No es mi culpa caminar y botar todo lo que se me cruza. Si quieren alegarle a alguien, entonces vayan donde mis padres.

Me senté, puse los pies en la mesa, adaptándome en una pose amenazadora. Me habría gustado esperar a que suplicaran, pero en segundos lograron hacer desaparecer la masa viscosa que no les dejaba respirar.

—Ojoloco debería levantarte ahora mismo el castigo —dijo Sirius, asombrado, sin atisbo de burla en sus ojos. Estaba impresionado.

—Esto nos ha pillado de sorpresa por completo —corroboró mi amigo con ojos grandes. ¿Acaso había ganado un poco más de respeto? Eso sumaba puntos a mi favor. Mi ego se infló un poquito.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, si ustedes no le cuentan a nadie más que sólo me dediqué a destruir las posesiones tuyas —repliqué, refiriéndome a Sirius —, no va a ser necesario decir a Ojoloco que me deje libre. Por favor, finjan conmigo que he hecho mi trabajo.

Luego de eso, me quedé sola en la cocina. Ellos se retiraron para continuar con la labor. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa, pensando en cómo podría no aburrirme estando sin compañía, cansada de nada, no había hecho demasiado para sentirme así… ¿O el aburrimiento de verdad mataba? Me quedé profundamente dormida.

Desperté agitada no sé cuánto rato más tarde, y tardé darme cuenta de la razón. Pensé que se había debido a Snape, quien parecía haberse inmiscuido en mis sueños una vez más. Luego supe que era porque Kreacher estaba jugando con una de las puertas de la cocina, abriéndola y cerrándola con fuerza, mirándome fijamente, con sangre en el ojo.

—¿Qué? —le espeté, pasándome la mano por la cara para sacarme la máscara de sueño, lagañas y baba — ¿No te puedes ir a fastidiar a otro lado?

Iba a replicarme una grosería probablemente, pero Sirius irrumpió en la cocina, interrumpiendo la escena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete a limpiar alguna cosa!

Tras Sirius, llegó es resto de la familia Weasley, sin contar a Percy. Al parecer, se estaban mudando a la casa de Sirius para tener más facilidad en el trabajo que se estaba haciendo, tanto en la limpieza, como en lo que se refería a las reuniones de la Orden y otras misiones que se estaban realizando. Eso me hizo sentir algo irresponsable: yo debía de estar hablando con gente para convencerla de que el Innombrable había vuelto, algo nada fácil. Aunque estaba castigada por Moody, así que por algo estaba allí metida, en esa horrible y tétrica casa. Sin embargo, la compañía era lo importante, por eso me gustaba tanto estar allí. Así evadía las miradas de regaño de mi madre, probablemente no me perdonara jamás mi estupidez.

Junto con la manga de pelirrojos, llegó la "adoptada", quien, por supuesto era amiga de Ron y de Harry Potter, llamada Hermione. Una chica encantadora y que, a los pocos minutos de haberla conocido, demostró un rango de inteligencia sarcástico infinito con una simple frase que soltó cuando Ron asaltó imprudente y cavernícolamente un paquete de bolas de chocolate que ella cargaba en la mano. Yo habría hecho lo mismo con un poco de más hambre.

—¿Quieres que te compre otras cuantas, Ronald? ¿O con esas estarán suficientes para recuperar la energía que has perdido ayudando en esta casa?

—No, no, con estas es suficiente —respondió el muy cerdo con la boca llena de chocolate. ¿Comía yo así? De pronto sentí algo de vergüenza.

—Sabes que tienes que mantener alejadas las cosas comestibles de Ron, Hermione —terció Ginny arqueando las cejas.

—¿"Gué" "guiegues" "decig"? —tragó y nos miró a todas con desafío — ¿eh?

—Nada, Ron… Nada.

El muchacho hizo un gesto de conformidad y se alejó para ir a compartir con los demás.

—Me pregunto si todos los hombres son iguales —comenté algo decepcionada —. Unos idiotas que no valoran los sentimientos de los demás… y que se los comen para engordar su gran ego… Digo, no es lo mismo, pero… —de pronto miré a Hermione y estaba roja como tomate —¿Qué pasa? —inquirí, imaginándome perfectamente lo que sucedía.

—Nada, yo… necesito tomar agua.

Entrecerré los ojos y pensé, no sé por qué, que a la muchacha le gustaba Ron. Pero yo no era nada aguda con esas cosas, así que descarté la idea. Además, no me incumbía.

Molly se encargó de la cena, y esa vez no me ofrecí para ayudar, porque me puse a conversar con Ginny.

—¿Estás despechada, Tonks? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Arqueé las cejas y, esa vez, me sentí yo abrumada ¿Tan evidente era? Hermione, que había ido a tomar agua de verdad, se unió otra vez.

—Bueno… no precisamente —intenté eludir —. Sólo que los hombres nos tratan como complicadas a nosotras, pero ellos son a los que hay que saber que tratar, porque actúan de forma misteriosa e incoherente. —me sentí súbitamente alterada y mis mejillas se encendieron — Así que, ¿quién los entiende?

—Sí, pero ya sabes que los hombres siempre tendrán la mitad, o menos, de madurez que nosotras —apoyó Hermione arqueando las cejas y echando una fugaz mirada a Ron, que observaba con avidez lo que estaba preparando su madre.

—No hay mejor ejemplo que todos los hombres que componen mi familia —terció Ginny frunciendo el ceño —. Incluyendo a papá.

Suspiré. ¿"Madurez"? ¿Estábamos hablando de hombres o de mí misma?

—No puedo hablar mucho, entonces —susurré, desanimada —. No tengo principios para criticar la inmadurez de los hombres si yo descuidé mi auto por irme de fiesta a una disco… Y me lo robaron.

—¿Qué? —saltó Hermione — Tuvieron que ser muggles, ¿no?

—Sí, probablemente.

—¿Y por qué no lo has rastreado?

Miré el techo y entrecerré los ojos. ¿Por qué no lo había rastreado?

—Bueno… prácticamente no se me ocurrió, y con esto del aseo y todo… —no quise decir la palabra "castigo", porque era demasiado vergonzoso aceptar que había sido sancionada por mi estúpido comportamiento.

Estúpido, ¡estúpido comportamiento! ¡Estúpido Snape!

—¡Hola, Ojoloco! —pronunciaron varias voces a la vez, de súbito. Pegué un respingo cuando apareció rengueando con su pata de palo, observando todo con su ojo falso, girando a toda velocidad.

—No creo que sea difícil rastrearlo —añadió Hermione mirándome alentadoramente, retomando la conversación —. Opino que deberías rastrearlo. Pero, en cualquier caso, un robo no implica inmadurez, ¿no? A cualquiera puede pasarle. No se compara con lo que hacen los hombres en ningún caso. Créeme, a veces no me queda más remedio que pensar que son un caso perdido.

—Ya lo creo —contesté con la moral un poco más alta —, son orgullosos, infantiles, nunca saben lo que quieren realmente…

—¿Hablas de ti misma, Tonks? ¿O hablas de los hombres?

De pronto el Ojo con patas se acercó cojeando hacia nosotras. Me miró con intensidad.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Si me vuelvo a enterrar que andas buscando problemas con los Mortífagos…

Abrí la boca, atónita, pero no contesté nada en mi defensa, a pesar de que las miradas de incertidumbre de Ginny y Hermione me incitaban a ello. Pero, sencillamente, era un caso perdido entrar en razón a Alastor Moody para hacerle entender que sólo había ido a una disco muggle.

—…En cualquier caso, nosotros, los hombres, somos pragmáticos y sencillos. Ustedes son las complicadas. Sin embargo, te aconsejo que te enfoques en tus deberes, y no pierdas el tiempo en andar pensando en cosas tan absurdas como el amor y esos patéticos asuntos. Estoy seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

—Es extraño —comentó Ginny en un susurro, cuando el mago dio media vuelta y se fue a interrogar a los gemelos Weasley.

—No te imaginas cuánto —contesté, y no pude estar más de acuerdo con él: sí tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como intentar recuperar mi auto. No podía darme por vencido tan luego, debía darle su merecido a esos muggles rateros.

Y eso fue lo que hice. Luego de cenar como una puerca —difícil evitarlo con ese talento de Molly para hacer tales comidas exquisitas. Traté de comportarme un poco, claro, para no asustar a mis _nuevas amigas_—, me arremangué, aseguré a Ojoloco que partiría directo a casa, y me marché, buscando, con un extremadamente sencillo encantamiento de rastreo, mi querido auto robado. En una librería muggle compré un mapa, eso haría la búsqueda un poco más fácil.

El encantamiento era como usar un perro rastreador: indicaba el camino que había recorrido el objeto desde un inicio en el mapa, así que lo único que tenía que hacer, era aparecerme en el lugar correcto. El encantamiento, por desgracia, no funcionaba con seres vivientes móviles, así que, aunque intentara buscar a los desgraciados, me sería más que difícil. Y tampoco funcionaba en lugares con mucha magia. La misma magia hacía de interferencia. Era un hechizo hecho para el mundo no mágico.

La pequeña luz que flotaba ante el mapa, brilló con intensidad cuando se posó en Bromley. Doblé el papel, lo guardé en mi bolsillo y desaparecí con mi varita en posición de ataque. Sin embargo, todo lo que vi al llegar, fue una rejilla muy alta, cercando una especie de parque…

…con muchos autos en su interior, apilados uno sobre otro: era un vertedero de automóviles, de esos donde los muggles dejan sus chatarras, o al revés, los muggles roban los carros de otros muggles para ir a dejarlos a esos lugares.

La calle estaba poco iluminada, pero era suficientemente para pasar desapercibida y para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Hice un agujero en la reja y pasé al otro lado, poniendo en funcionamiento el encantamiento de rastreo. La luz roja apareció en el suelo, como si fuera una especie de "rayo láser", esa especie de luz asesina que utilizan los muggles para matarse unos a otros, creando robots que lanzan rayos láser, para continuar matándose. Sí, escuchar las locuras de mis abuelos paternos no era muy sano.

Caminé durante lo que casi fueron diez minutos, entre medio de torres de coches que cada vez se iban disminuyendo más. Por un momento creí que había menos cantidad de estos. Luego, caí en la cuenta que no faltaban autos: sino que se habían achatado. ¡Estaban aplastados como si fueran un trozo de lata ordinario!

Y, de pronto, la luz desapareció cuando llegué ante un pedazo de lata rosa, muy aplastada entre una torre de varios automóviles más: era el mío, y ni siquiera se asemejaba a un acordeón. Estaba destruido, imposible.

El estómago se me apretó.

—Por los calzoncillos de Merlín…

Aún así, quise intentar arreglarlo antes de retirarme, para darme por vencido completamente. Hice levitar los coches que lo aplastaban y conjuré, teniendo una pequeña gota de esperanza en mi interior… pero apenas vibró un poquito profiriendo un lastimero chirrido.

—Malditos bastardos, vaciaron mi auto y lo dejaron inutilizable.

Me sentí mucho más decepcionada en ese instante que cuando recién me di cuenta de su desaparición y de saber que no podría recuperarlo.

—Bueno, bueno, soy una bruja, puedo volar en escobas y aparecerme.

Fue frustrante… sentía que mi automóvil me hacía un poco más interesante y sensual. Ambas cosas se vieron aplastadas como aquél pedazo de chatarra. Con pasos lentos me alejé hasta las sombras y desaparecí, volviendo a mi casa. Al día siguiente tenía que trabajar.


	20. Licántropos

**XX. ****Licántropos**

.

—Buenos días, Arthur —saludé casi sin aliento, corriendo al ascensor. Me había atrasado quince minutos, y ya todo el mundo parecía estar haciendo su trabajo. El señor Weasley iba hacia las chimeneas con un par de magos de su oficina, probablemente para atender algún caso de artefactos muggles encantados.

Las puertas de uno estaban cerrándose, pero alcancé a saltar justo a tiempo. El seguro metálico sonó y éste se comenzó a traquetear.

Me había quedado dormida. Tras llegar a mi casa, volví a comer y me quedé conversando con mi padre. Le conté lo del coche y él me habló de su trabajo: había tenido que revisar más de cincuenta ejemplares de libros de Mordicus Egg que se habían copiado mal porque un pájaro entró y cagó sobre la cabeza del que dirigía la máquina impresora. A mi padre se le daba bien lo de la ortografía y le gustaba mucho leer, por eso trabajaba en la Editorial Mágica. Un trabajo que la familia de mi madre siempre calificó como vulgar y del que yo poco hablaba, porque en realidad, era aburrido y no daba suficiente dinero como para que me comprara otro coche. Lástima.

Luego de eso, me quedé leyendo el _Corazón de Bruja_ que mi madre había comprado. Contenía interesantes artículos sobre cómo ser una mujer más atrayente y los pasos a seguir para conquistar a un hombre de poca paciencia. ¿Era Snape un hombre de poca paciencia?

¡Vaya, qué estaba pensando! Y qué revista más machista.

En todo caso, concluí que esa revista es pura basura y que me quedé hasta las dos de la mañana haciendo test estúpidos por nada. No era tampoco como que fuera a pasar algo con el murciélago narigón ese…

De inmediato me di cuenta que no estaba sola en el ascensor. Mi acompañante me miraba de reojo, pero con una intensidad que quemaba. Es decir, con odio.

Era Lockwood y volvió a sorprenderme verlo allí. Ya se me había olvidado que estaba trabajando en el Ministerio.

—¿Qué me ves? —masculló entre dientes, agarrando su maletín con fuerza.

Los años le habían afectado para bien y enojado se veía bastante atractivo.

Curvé ligeramente las comisuras de mi boca y arqueé una ceja. ¿Mi intención? Bueno, sólo quería molestarlo un poco. No podía fastidiar a nadie más. Es decir, yo era el saco de boxear de mucha gente… era justo que yo también tuviera uno. Además, no por nada estaba allí. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Lockwood frunció el ceño. Probablemente quiso alejarse más, pero no podía atravesar la pared del ascensor.

—¿Qué? —escupió haciendo un desprecio — Tú me besaste aquella vez. Así que no me mires de ese modo,—masculló y añadió, en voz aún más baja —mestiza fenómeno.

—Bueno, es cierto… —cavilé —, pero tú me contestaste — respondí maliciosamente— Y sé que te gustó.

—No hables idioteces —farfulló mirando al suelo con enojo. Sé que quería lanzarme el maletín por la cabeza.

—No seas tan amargado. Y estoy segura que te encantaría ser metamorfomago —sonreí ampliamente —, todos quieren tener mi poder, así que asumo que no te burlas de mí con real maldad.

—Séptima planta, Departamento de…

Las puertas se abrieron con estrépito y entró un grupo de gente que ahogó la frívola voz que dictaba los nombres de las oficinas. Unos memorándums me dieron en la cabeza. Me apresuré a ubicarme al lado de Lockwood.

—¿Qué te parece si nos besamos ahora? —susurré con disimulo en su oído. Se había burlado tanto de mí en el colegio, que merecía un poco de vendetta, ¿no?

Se apartó de mí como si hubiese recibido una corriente eléctrica, mirándome con ojos desorbitados. Para suerte de él, se bajó en la siguiente planta.

Mis compañeros de trabajo me mataron con la mirada cuando llegué por fin a la oficina. No tenía excusa, pero tampoco quería inventar una, así que acepté mi cruel castigo sin chistar, digo, revisar informes y más informes mientras ellos tenían trabajo de terreno, aunque pude reivindicarme durante el resto de la semana: llegué temprano, le hice una zancadilla a Lockwood en la mitad del Atrio y tuve algo de acción el día miércoles con unos trolls que querían invadir un pueblito al sur de Manchester. Quedé mareada con tanto viaje en traslador.

El viernes, para ser un día de verano, amaneció muy nublado y frío, pero desperté contenta porque, en la noche, podría volver a Grimmauld Place por algo de diversión. Los otros días me había limitado a estar en mi casa, donde las cosas ya estaban menos tensas con Drómeda. Casi me miraba con cariño y me había preparado dos de mis platos favoritos.

Llegué con quince minutos de antelación al trabajo porque me aparecí por la red Flú. Durante diez minutos, estuve estornudando por el uso de los polvos. Ese era mi grave problema, por eso prefería cualquier otro método de transporte.

—Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica…

Estaba sonándome la nariz, por eso no miré al bajar del ascensor, y por lo mismo choqué con alguien. Al parecer, ese alguien, también estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

—Oh, disculpe…

Ambos nos quedamos paralizados, mirándonos fijamente. La mandíbula casi se me cayó.

—Apártate —me gruñó Lucius Malfoy empujándome y metiéndose al ascensor. Me caí al suelo, pero estaba demasiado absorta y preocupada para pararme de inmediato.

—¿Qué demonios…? —farfullé agarrando mi varita con fuerza, ¡pude haberlo detenido! ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Me paré y fui directo a la oficina de Shacklebolt, pensando en esperarlo, pero ya estaba allí.

—¿Y tú? ¿Duermes acá? —pregunté dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Podría ser, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, ni te imaginas —me miró con ojos grandes.

—Sí, ya lo creo. ¿Viste a Lucius Malfoy?

—¿A Malfoy? —frunció el ceño —¿Estuvo aquí?

—Otra vez. Algo que se trae entre manos. Vamos a tener que andarnos con cuidado. No debería estar inmiscuyéndose en el Ministerio.

—Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada por ahora. Dumbledore nos dirá que hacer cuando se organice alguna reunión —miró la hora —. Creo que deberías irte antes que llegues tarde. No te perdonarán una segunda vez.

Llegué a las ocho en punto a la oficina y por mi puntualidad salí premiada. La verdad, es que el equipo completo tuvo algo que hacer: todos fuimos enviados a un lugar distinto, por trabajos aparentemente sencillos, si no, no nos habrían mandado solos. Yo tuve que ir hacia Bristol, porque la casa de una familia de magos había resultado destruida y, al parecer, lo que lo había causado estaba aún dentro. A la vuelta, tendría que hacer el papel de profesora con un grupo de cinco jóvenes extranjeros metamorfomagos que aún no sabían controlar el _don_. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de eso.

Cuando llegué a Bristol, la pareja con los tres niños, estaban amontonados en un rincón, apegados a la cerca. Estaban aterrados, los muchachos lloraban. Era una familia humilde y vivían en una parte muy solitaria, rodeados por un bosque y montañas.

—¿Han visto algo extraño? —inquirí sacando mi varita, sin despegar la vista de la casa. Los vidrios estaban rotos y el segundo piso estaba derrumbado. La puerta tenía grandes rasguños de garras no humanas.

—No, sólo vimos unas sombras por la ventana —contestó la mujer, abrazando a la hija menor con fuerza. La pequeña lloraba en silencio.

El esposo carraspeo y me miró con intensidad.

—Hemos oído que este no ha sido el único ataque… Creo que el día lunes sucedió lo mismo, kilómetros al norte.

_Justo el día en que no trabajé_, pensé.

—Corren rumores también —el viejo se ganó mi atención con esa frase —. Digo, hace años… hace años ocurrieron cosas similares.

Suspiré, al momento en que algo sonó adentro.

—Ahora vuelvo — dije y corrí hacia la entrada sin querer perder más tiempo.

Entré con cuidado aguzando mi sentido de la vista y el oído. Sin pensarlo mucho, casi instintivamente, oscurecí mi pelo y el tono de mi piel para mimetizarme con el sombrío interior de la casa. Había un ruido que provenía de la cocina, como de olisqueo y… dientes masticando.

Caminé de lado, intentando no hacer ruido… Me asomé. En un inicio pensé que eran chimpancés, hasta que les vi asomar enormes dientes. Las manos las tenían grandes y con unas garras aterradoras. Se asemejaban a los licántropos, la posición y la contextura física… Al menos que fueran licántropos, claro, sin transformación porque no había luna llena y era pleno día.

—¡Desmaius! —grité sin pensarlo. Aturdí a uno y se quedó quieto en el suelo, mientras el otro saltó por el hueco de la ventana. Traté de desarmarlo, pero corrió rápido, hacia el bosque.

Al otro bastardo no le duró nada el desmayo: cuando me di vuelta se estaba poniendo de pie. Era una visión horrible.

—Carne fresca —gruñó con una voz desgarrada.

—Qué miras, maldito cerdo, ¿acaso ya no te comiste todo lo que tenía la cocina? No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, imbécil.

—¿Con alguien del Ministerio, supongo?

—No, ¡con Nymphadora Tonks, idiota! —moví la varita para atarlo con cuerdas mágicas. Éstas alcanzaron a rodearle los musculosos brazos, pero se deshizo de inmediato de estas con un rugido. Saltó por la ventana también, probablemente siguiendo el camino de su mugriento amigo.

Cuando quedé sola, me di cuenta del olor a podrido, sangre y sudor que había quedado en el lugar. Me dio una arcada.

—Qué seres más repugnantes… ¡No porque sean licántropos no se deben bañar!

Salí de allí y me fui a unir con la familia limpiándome el sudor de la cara.

—¡Los vimos! —gritó el mago — ¡Eran hombres lobos!

—Sí, y unos muy hediondos —corroboré. —Van a tener que proteger sus alrededores, porque no creo que estos sean los únicos —aconsejé, mientras mi pelo y mi piel volvían a su "normalidad" —. Ahora, entre los tres trataremos de acomodar su casa. ¿Varitas listas? Uno… dos… tres.

No quedó completamente restaurada, pero al menos estaba todo en pie y firme.

—¿Usted sabe algo, no? —me preguntó la madre.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —guardé mi varita.

—De estos ataques.

Entrecerré los ojos. Ese era el tipo de personas que buscaba la Orden. Era mi día de suerte.

—No hay una razón diferente a la de la última vez —expliqué con seriedad —. ¿Leen El Profeta?

—No. No tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar la suscripción.

—Pues bien, no lo lean, porque les oculta información. El Innombrable ha vuelto —repliqué y no me asombré al ver las caras de horror de la familia.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haremos?

—Pues bien, todo lo que les puedo decir, es que se protejan y pasen el mensaje a aquellos que puedan ser de confianza y crean en ustedes. El Ministerio no quiere reconocer la verdad… por lo tanto, es tarea de nosotros, los conscientes de la realidad, preparar al resto. Deben alistarse para cualquier cosa. No sólo ustedes, a sus hijos también.

Tras ese mensaje poco esperanzador, abandoné el lugar, activé mi traslador y volví al Ministerio de Magia, donde todo seguía normal. Eran las diez, faltaba una hora para hacer la clase. Conocería a más fenómenos como yo.

Almorcé cerca de las dos y, luego de eso, partí a la oficina para hacer el informe de los hombres lobos. Se me habían escapado: no había sido un trabajo fructuoso, sólo los había logrado espantar, pero tampoco los habría logrado atrapar sola. Probablemente me designaron el trabajo sin pensar en su peligrosidad real. El departamento de Kingsley se encargaba de meter a los magos a la cárcel, el mío se encargaba de casos menores. Sin embargo… ¿sería realmente útil meterlos a la cárcel? Si todo esto iba en serio, sólo debía contar los días para que el Innombrable liberara a todo los reos de Azkaban para formar su ejército. Así había sido la primera vez.

No había llegado nadie aún de mi grupo —¿les habría tocado un caso parecido al mío? Se habrían visto envueltos en algún peligro? —, pero la oficina no estaba sola. Estaba Lockwood sentado en mi puesto, con los dedos entrecruzados y con las cejas muy unidas. Estaba enojado.

—Eh… ¿no que trabajas transportes? —pregunté quedándome en el umbral de la puerta, extrañada.

Sus ojos claros se toparon en los míos, con odio.

—Te crees muy astuta, ¿no? ¿De verdad tu venganza incluye _seducirme_? ¿O es sólo por molestar?

Bufé. ¡Era por eso! Parecía que lo había dejado algo confundido.

—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? —pregunté con voz cansina — No tengo tiempo para esto.

Se puso de pie y me señaló con un dedo amenazador.

—Juegas sucio —gruñó —. Sabes que me gustaste —admitió con la mandíbula apretada.

Creo que sí lo sabía, pero no pude evitar sorprenderme. Los colores se me fueron a las mejillas.

—O sea que sí te gustaba…

—No te hagas.

—No me hago —respondí con sinceridad —. Es que te empeñaste mucho en negarlo. ¿Y qué buscas ahora? Si tanto te molesta, entonces no lo haré más, pero es que te lo mereces. Me trataste muy mal —le espeté.

—Eres idiota —me lanzó sin pelos en la lengua —. A veces hay otras maneras de manifestar el gusto.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos. La imagen de aquél personaje vestido de negro apareció en mi mente de nuevo.

—Pues eso no me parece. No es justo.

Se enderezó y se aproximó a mí con un rictus de orgullo en el rostro.

—Lo que no es justo, o más bien dicho, no _fue_ justo, es por qué me besaste esa vez si no significaba nada.

Di un grito ahogado.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿En serio? Han pasado más de cinco años.

—Por lo mismo —se cruzó de brazos — ¿Cuál es el problema de saber el motivo?

El problema del motivo era _recordarlo_.

—No te lo diré, Lockwood, ahora lárgate —lo hice a un lado para sentarme en mi silla.

—Entonces, dame a cambio una cita, el lunes luego del trabajo. Una, para demostrarte que realmente no soy _tan_ desagradable como tú piensas.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero cedí de inmediato y él se sorprendió, seguro pensó que me negaría rotundamente. Tal vez quería una excusa para olvidarme un poco de Snape. En una de esas, no fuera tan mala idea salir con él y me terminara enamorando de Lockwood.

No, definitivamente no podría enamorarme de Lockwood, pero asistiría a la cita. De todos modos, terminé sonriendo. ¡Y Tonks anota un punto por su inevitable sensualidad! Después de todos, los genes _Black_ no estaban tan mal…


	21. Olla de despecho

**XXI. ****Olla de despecho**

.

Sinceramente, no me gustaba Lockwood y apenas lo encontraba atractivo, pero me había subido el ego y eso me hacía sentir muy bien. No tenía idea qué significaba compartir con él, y si me ponía a pensar seriamente, nunca había conocido a ese soquete en lo más mínimo, salvo sus bromas de mal gusto, pesadeces e insultos. ¿Cómo sería reír con él? ¿O bromear de buena gana? Debía intentarlo para saberlo, por eso había aceptado la cita.

Ese pensamiento no me abandonó hasta la noche.

—¿Te sucedió algo? —indagó mi madre al notar que cenaba en silencio… ¡Estaba cenando callada! Era una verdadera novedad. Debían darme un premio por tener el hocico cerrado más de cinco minutos.

—No.

—¿Te degradaron en el trabajo?

—¡Ey! —di un golpe con el puño en la mesa — ¿Es que acaso siempre tiene que ocurrirme algo malo?

Mi padre miró a mi madre de reojo y resopló por la nariz. Parecía que ambos querían contestar lo mismo. Era torpe, pero eso no significaba que siempre me tuvieran que pasar cosas malas.

—Ya, bueno, no respondan. Estoy bien. Fui todo un éxito en las clases que di a principiantes metamorfomagos —mis padres se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo —, así que, ¿qué podría ocurrirme?

No, nada realmente malo, pero sí _preocupante_: Cerca de las once el patronus de Dumbledore llegó a mi alcoba, avisando que al otro día se celebraría una reunión a las siete de la tarde, en el mismo lugar de siempre, y si era él quien estaba citándonos, significaba que sería una reunión general. Con Snape. Snape. Snape.

Las tripas se me revolvieron otra vez y casi hizo que Lockwood se esfumara de mis pensamientos. La situación era tan extraña, que yo le seguía dando vueltas. Sabía que no me iba a enamorar de Lockwood, pero me llamaba la atención besarlo de nuevo. Por supuesto, el primer y único beso que me había dado con él no me había gustado, no lo había disfrutado ni un poco, pero las cosas podrían ser diferentes en un futuro.

Amanecí con dolor de mandíbula, como si hubiese apretado los dientes toda la noche. Sabía que Lockwood no era el culpable de eso: él no me ponía nerviosa ni en lo más mínimo.

—Por la sunga de Merlín, Tonks, no puedes llegar a estos extremos, es muy pronto. Debes relajarte —le dije a mi reflejo del espejo del baño antes de lavarme la cara para bajar a tomar desayuno.

La verdad, es que durante el resto del día y la tarde, el espejo fue mi único gran amigo. Cambié mi físico y facciones un montón de veces, para intentar ver si podía verme un poco "más linda" de forma natural. Pero todo se notaba forzoso. Yo misma me sentía incómoda siendo otra, al menos que tuviera una razón importante para lucir de otra manera, como una misión de trabajo. Me quería tal cuál era. Sólo me gustaba colorear mi cabello.

Tras cambiar incalculables veces la forma de mi nariz, de mi cara, el color de mi pelo —que quedó en rosado, como la mayoría de las veces—y el tamaño de mi boca —y el de mi busto, que en realidad no estaba tan mal para mi cuerpo, pero si me comparaba con esas muggles siliconadas, era más plana que una tabla —, me convencí que no tenía que por qué "lucir mejor" para Snape. Yo estaba bien así y, sinceramente, así le había gustado, si es que alguna vez le había gustado… ¡y ahí iba otra vez!

¡No podía desear tener algo con ese murciélago viejo de nuevo! ¡Nada! Además, me había quedado bastante claro el cuento con todo eso de la mamá de Harry Potter… Si tenía que lucir bien para alguien, entonces que fuera para el desaliñado de Lockwood.

Y, de la nada, apareció el bueno de Remus en mi mente. ¡Remus! Él fue un muy buen consejero. Sí, me hizo sentir muy bien esa vez. ¡El tendría la respuesta a todo esto! Pero, no podría sincerarme con él. No sabía si en realidad era malo el hecho que me gustara Snape o me daba vergüenza, precisamente por lo malo que era. En cualquier caso, era pésima idea contarle a alguien. Margaret lo supo, mi madre una vez lo supo, y jamás nadie podría enterarse de eso. Era un caso cerrado.

Pensé en Kingsley. Él era mi amigo, aunque ya no éramos tan cercanos como antes. Estábamos en el mismo lugar de trabajo y, aún así, lo sentía lejano. Sé que podía contar con él en cualquier momento, pero no era el indicado para contarle _ese _tipo de problema amoroso. Tampoco era un as en el amor, sólo había tenido a Margaret y ahora era amante de su trabajo.

A las cinco me metí a la ducha y gasté media hora en ella. Habría estado más tiempo si mi madre no hubiese comenzado a gritar "¡Nymphadora, el agua no es gratis y vas a llegar tarde a tu reunión!".

Llegué quince minutos antes a Grimmauld Place, con las mejillas coloradas. El calor de la tarde era una buena excusa para ello, pero los nervios de ver a Snape de nuevo, era una mucho mejor. Entré con cuidado para no despertar a la vieja bruja del retrato y pasé a la cocina, esperando ver a Kreacher o a Sirius, pero en cambio vi a Remus leyendo un libro muy concentradamente.

—¡Hola! —saludé con efusividad. El mago pegó un salto, casi cayéndose de la silla.

—¡Ah! Hola, Nymphadora —sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Nymphadora? —hice un gesto de asco. Me caía demasiado bien para insultarlo por insultarme llamándome así — No suena bien de tu boca. Dejémoslo en Tonks, ¿sí?

—Realmente no entiendo cuál es tu problema con el nombre —comentó cerrando el libro, guardándoselo en el bolsillo y dedicándome una leve sonrisa.

Hice un gesto dramático mientras me sentaba frente a él.

—Nadie me comprende. Supón, por un segundo, que te llamas Nymphadoro; te dolería en el alma —alegué y soltó una carcajada—. ¿Y Sirius?

—Fue a alimentar a Buckbeack. La reunión será larga por lo que parece, así que no podía esperar hasta después.

—¿Y los Weasley?

—Están limpiando una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Asentí. Tenía ganas de ir al baño, así que era en ese momento o nunca.

—Ya vuelvo.

Salí de la cocina y volví al vestíbulo para ir al baño "limpio" del segundo piso. No esperaba encontrarme con Snape entrando, ni menos tan silenciosamente. Al principio creí que era una sombra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirí, paralizada.

Su pálido rostro se giró hacia mí. Frunció el ceño.

—Vengo, obviamente, a una reunión. No vendría aquí si fuera por gusto —contestó con aspereza.

—Ya, pero faltan diez minutos —expliqué doblando hacia la escalera con indiferencia.

Pareció sorprendido, seguro vio mal la hora. De reojo vi que se fue a un rincón para esperar. Cuando volví, con la vejiga vacía, seguía allí, enfurruñado y mirando con recelo hacia la cocina.

—¿Está Black allí adentro? —inquirió en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza. Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos.

—No voy a caer en tu juego —farfullé como si continuara una conversación pendiente.

Arqueó las cejas y expiró con fuerza.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Nymphadora. ¿Me ves jugando ahora?

Solté una breve carcajada.

—Te crees especial, ¿no? —me miró con atención. Yo le devolví la mirada, furiosa. Luego, algo sucedió en sus facciones — ¿Lockwood?

—¿Qué?

—Caíste bajo. No puedes haber aceptado a salir con el mediocre de Lockwood.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —por un segundo pensé que me había estado vigilando.

Me ignoró, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina que acababa de abrirse. Allí me acordé que sabía Legeremancia. Sirius caminó hasta nosotros y nos miró receloso.

—Había escuchado ruidos… pero no había sentido el olor a mierda del lugar —gruñó mirando con odio a Snape.

El aludido iba a contestar, pero justo se oyeron pasos de la escalera. La tropa de pelirrojos venía bajando completa, mientras Molly decía:

—No sé para qué bajan, deberían quedarse en la habitación mientras tanto. La reunión va a comenzar pronto; no los voy a dejar participar.

—Desconfías de nosotros, mamá, sólo venimos a… mira, está Tonks, ¡venimos a saludar a Tonks! —respondió Fred. Lo reconocí sólo porque llevaba un remendado chaleco rojo con una gran F amarilla bordada.

—¡Hola! —saludé con una amplia sonrisa. Con eso, la tensión se rompió. Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Snape y regresó a la cocina, enfurruñado.

—Ah, buenas tardes, profesor Snape —saludó Molly con amabilidad.

Él se limitó a hacerle un cordial saludo con la cabeza, y también pude fijarme que los gemelos estaban haciendo un gesto de burla hacia Snape. Estuve tentada de reírme.

Snape no se rehusó a entrar a la cocina porque, justo en ese instante, entró Dumbledore seguido de una tropa de magos, o sea Arthur, Emmeline, Hestia, el sucio de Mundungus, el indiscreto de Dedalus, el paranoico de Ojoloco y, por supuesto, mi querido amigo, el morenazo Kingsley.

Molly logró despedir a sus hijos del lugar sin gritar. Después pasamos a la cocina y comenzó la reunión. Dumbledore no pareció nada impresionado de la presencia de Lucius en el Ministerio. Solicitó a todos los que trabajábamos ahí, que tuviéramos mucho cuidado de relacionarnos demasiado dentro del lugar, si el rubio desabrido ese estaba frecuentando más que de costumbre, podría entrar a sospechar sobre todo si veían a Arthur Weasley conversando con Aurors, en especial conmigo.

Estuve totalmente concentrada en la reunión durante la hora y media completa. No tuve elementos distractores, Snape también estaba enfocado en lo que se hablaba. Por supuesto que recordé, cuando acabó la reunión, lo que me había dicho. ¿Con que yo había caído bajo, no? ¿Qué se creía él para decirme eso? ¡No había nada más bajo en este planeta que haber estado con él! Por lo menos, Lockwood reconoció que le gusté aunque fuera a esas alturas de la vida. En cambio, él siempre me había mandado crípticos mensajes sobre lo que sentía por mí.

Súbitamente, me picaron las manos. Tenía ganas de golpearlo por su descaro, pero me tuve que controlar porque estaba rodeada de gente.

—Bien, comenzaré a preparar la cena —anunció Molly —. ¿Se quedará a cenar, profesor Snape?

—No, gracias —respondió —. Sólo cruzaré unas palabras con el director antes de retirarme. Lo seguí con la mirada. Salió con Albus al vestíbulo. Me sentí ignorada, no me había lanzado siquiera una mirada durante la reunión.

—¡Oh, Sirius! ¿No lavaste la olla del almuerzo?

—La dejé remojando, tenía un montón de porquería pegada —contestó como si eso lo excusara de todo.

—¿Y de qué te sirve la varita? —le dije yo y me contestó con una mirada de "quédate callada".

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —dijo Molly —. Tonks, ¿puedes ir a botar el agua en las plantas de la entrada? Me da pena desperdiciarla. Tiene sólo un poco de comida.

—¡Sí! No hay problema.

Entonces, tuve una idea.

—¡Winguardium Leviosa! —exclamé e hice levitar la olla por delante de mí. Con disimulo abrí un poco la puerta y me fijé en dónde estaba parado Snape. ¡Perfecto! Justo en el medio, al frente de la puerta.

Salí con rapidez y sí, tropecé, pero esta vez lo hice a propósito. Jamás habría perdido el control de la olla si no hubiese querido, sencillamente se la lancé a Snape con "mucho" cuidado, para que pareciera un mero error de mi tropiezo. Dumbledore alcanzó a retroceder para no ensuciarse sus puntiagudas y lustradas botas.

Por encima de mi cabeza sonaron unas voces de asombro. La olla no cayó fuerte, pero las cortinas del cuadro de Walburga se abrieron sólo un poco, dejando escapar un insulto en un susurro.

—¡Oh! — exclamé, reincorporándome con rapidez. Snape estaba empapado del pecho hacia abajo con una mezcla pastosa de restos de comida. Se miró a sí mismo por una fracción de segundos antes de aniquilarme con la mirada — Los siento muchísimo, lo arreglo de inmediato —saqué mi varita y lo apunté. Snape sacó la suya también y, muy ágilmente, mandó a volar la mía.

—No-te-preocupes — masculló y miró hacia arriba, donde todos los pelirrojos estaban observando junto con Hermione, agachados, lo que sucedía. —. Creo que será mejor que hablemos otro día, Dumbledore.

—Sí, sí, no hay problema. Vamos. Buenas noches a todos.

—Adiós —contestamos todos a la vez.

Snape y Dumbledore salieron, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Recogí mi varita y me asomé por la ventana, pero ya habían desaparecido. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada sonora, y esa vez sí Walburga asomó su cara de arpía para gritarnos unas cuantas palabrotas. Cuando logramos cerrar las cortinas —Sirius tuvo que salir con Remus a ayudar, como siempre —, los pelirrojos me felicitaron por haberme tropezado.

—Mejor felicítenme por la puntería.

—¿Por qué dicen eso? ¿Y qué le pasó al suelo? Es... ¿barro?

—No —contesté con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción —es la olla de agua que me mandó a regar Molly.

En cosa de segundos le expliqué lo que sucedió. Sirius creyó que lo había hecho por él y me felicitó, diciéndome "gracias por apoyarme". Decidí dejarlo así y sólo atiné a decir un "también me cae mal".

—Fue realmente osado lo que hiciste —me dijo Hermione, entre una mezcla de admiración y regaño una vez que ya estuvimos sentados en la mesa —. ¿Realmente te cae mal como dices?

—No te imaginas cuanto —susurré —. En el colegio me hizo la vida bastante imposible, si eso puede explicar algo. Y ahora ya no estoy más en Hogwarts, y dudo que me expulsen de la Orden del Fénix por tirarle un poco de agua.

—Y yo que pensé que sólo era así con Harry —respondió Hermione con desesperanza.

—Por favor, Hermione —intervino Ron tomando un trozo de pan de la mesa —, es así con todos nosotros, yo también sufro las consecuencias de su odio.

Se pusieron a discutir sobre si Snape era o no un idiota con todo el mundo. Yo lo dudaba: sí era muy desagradable, pero estaba segura que, cuando estuve en Hogwarts, conmigo se pasaba de la raya.

—Puede que tal vez ya no estés en Hogwarts, pero creo que eso no es excusa para perder el respeto por un profesor —comentó Molly echando zanahoria picada a una sopa que despedía un agradable olor cuando me fui a lavar las manos en el lavaplatos.

—Lo que sucede, es que yo nunca le tuve respeto —contesté a cambio. Los gemelos rieron, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda mientras tomaba asiento otra vez.

—Me extraña que Severus no te haya mandado volando a ti — dijo Remus mirándome con preocupación, como si se imaginara lo que hubiese podido suceder si eso hubiera ocurrido —, estoy seguro que lo habría hecho con cualquiera que le lanzara una olla de sopa.

—Estaba Dumbledore delante, imposible que lo hiciera —respondí.

—Seguro que me habría tacado con o sin Dumbledore delante —apostó Sirius a cambio.

Me encogí de hombros. Tal vez me tenía algo de respeto aún, o algún sentimiento por allí escondido…


	22. El ascenso

**XXII. ****El ascenso**

.

Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma esa noche por mi gran logro, y es que era un real logro haberle lanzado por la cabeza la olla con mugre a Snape. Los gemelos no pararon de felicitarme maravillados. Por supuesto, debí suponer que algo se traían entre manos; debían congratularme, pero no era para tanto. Habría sido más loable pegarle una patada en los testículos. No me equivoqué: muy como _quien no quiere la cosa_ me preguntaron de qué habíamos hablado esa tarde en la reunión. Para su desgracia, Molly estaba mucho más atenta de lo que ellos pensaban y les espetó que cómo se les ocurría preguntar tal barbaridad. Yo, por mi parte, les habría comentado de buen gusto los temas. La señora Weasley me recordaba un tanto a mi madre, así que no veía razón para que se comportara de ese modo con los muchachos. Al menos, Fred y George eran mayores de edad, Ginny era casi tan madura como Hermione, y pues Ron… bueno, tal vez no fuese sólo cosa de madurez: tenían derecho a saberlo. El conocimiento significa poder. De todos modos, si sus padres preferían que ellos fueran ignorantes… mucho no podía hacer yo. En cualquier caso, la información no sería útil para nadie de su edad. Incluso, tenía que ver con Harry Potter más que con otra persona, y con suerte le servía a él. Es decir, Dumbledore no iba a mandar a Harry Potter a vigilar su propia Profecía.

—Tendremos que perfeccionar nuestro plan de inmediato, Fred —farfulló George observando a su madre con enojo, levemente colorado.

—No nos quedaremos sin saber. Esto es injusto. Estamos grandes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Sabes si mi madre pone encantamientos en la puerta? —preguntó Ginny en mi oído de pronto. Me sobresalté. De la nada mi mente se había distraído mirando una de las cicatrices de Remus que se asomaba por el cuello de su camisa.

—No me he fijado, creo que no ha hecho nada. Pero siempre puedes comprobar lanzando algo, algo no muy pesado, claro, para no despertar a la vieja bruja del retrato —respondí.

—Gracias. Es que, de verdad, queremos tanto saber… —suspiró. Luego, me pidió si podía hacer alguna transformación de mi rostro. Cualquiera pensaría que me molestaba eso… pero me encantaba. Era como sentirme el centro de atención. Hermione me preguntó si podía asemejarme a algún animal. Sinceramente, jamás lo había intentado, pero estaba segura que podría parecerme a un chimpancé si lo intentaba, así que lo hice y lo conseguí. Tal vez mi trabajo de espía del Ministerio fuera más útil si me transformaba en un mono y me escondía por allí. Nadie sospecharía de un chimpancé… ¿o sí?

A pesar de que lo pasé muy bien esa noche, llegué a la casa con una extraña sensación, de esas que te dejan las peleas con alguien que quieres mucho. Yo no había peleado con nadie, y si es que lo que había sucedido con Snape se consideraba pelea, tampoco lo quería mucho. ¿O sí? ¿Cómo podía ser?

En cualquier caso, algo le sucedió cuando supo que iba a salir con Lockwood el lunes siguiente. Apostaba ciegamente a que eran celos. Por algo me había dicho que había "caído bajo".

No sé si era un problema de todas las personas, o de todas las mujeres o sólo mío lo de ilusionarme fácilmente. ¡Pero es que ese idiota me daba motivos! Bien, reconocía que no había estado tan interesado en mí en la reunión como la vez anterior, pero no pude dejar pasar la noticia que leí en El Profeta el lunes en la mañana. No me gustaba leerlo, sabía que estaban manipulando información, yo misma lo había oído de la Cara de Sapo Umbridge, pero todo ocurrió porque fui al piso del Departamento de Transportes a buscar a Lockwood. Por un momento me pregunté si lo de la cita no sería sólo una broma para dejarme plantada. Esperaba cualquier cosa de él. Incluso podía ser un Mortífago y podría tratar de sonsacarme información. ¡Definitivamente me estaba juntando mucho con Ojoloco! Estaba muy paranoica. Iba a tener que demandar a Moody por lavarme mi despreocupado cerebro.

No encontré a Lockwood, así que pregunté a una muchacha que me contestó que lo podía encontrar en la Oficina de Trasladores. Me dirigí hacia allá y pregunté al único y solitario hombre que estaba atendiendo en ese momento. Era viejo y raquítico, y olía raro, como a momia.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con una voz muy ronca— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? — tomó el periódico que estaba sobre su mesa y me lo extendió con una mano temblorosa.

Miré la portada, pero no vi nada más que la cara de Fudge en ella, con la noticia de las futuras reformas que tendría el Ministerio y los posibles tratados que se harían con otros países.

—¿Sí? —dije con lentitud —¿Esto tiene que ver con Lockwood?

—Por supuesto que no. Página treinta y tres.

Busqué la página y encontré algo que me dejó impactada, sin aliento y con un terrible nudo en el estómago. Era un artículo muy pequeño, seguro que querían hacerlo pasar desapercibido. La fotografía era pequeña, pero el personaje que miraba con aquella frialdad hacia la cámara, no podía ser nada más ni nada menos que Lockwood.

"Alfred Lockwood, de 23 años y reciente funcionario del Ministerio en el Departamento de Transportes, es encontrado muerto a la orilla de un lago en Wiltshire…"

Me quedé sin respirar unos segundos, pasmada por lo que había leído, incómoda. Fruncí los labios, esperando a que las lágrimas se asomaran por mis ojos, pero no fue lo que ocurrió. De hecho, el primer pensamiento que se cruzó por mi mente al leer eso, fue "Snape lo hizo". Mi corazón se aceleró.

_ Snape lo hizo por celos. No puedo creerlo. Esto es… increíble._

No se me aceleró el corazón porque fuera algo emocionante, si no porque era _repugnante_. Quise desmayarme para quedar inconsciente y no saber del infierno que se podía desatar en mi vida, incluso me dio ganas de vomitar, así que corrí al baño para no dejar un desastre en las inmaculadas alfombras del Ministerio.

Vi mi imagen pálida en el reflejo. Los ojos me brillaban de puro miedo. Empecé a recordar algunas cosas, como que Snape había sido un Mortífago hacía años. ¿Lo convertía eso en un asesino? ¿Ser Mortífago implicaba realmente tener que matar gente? Apostaba a que así era… pero, sencillamente, no podía ser así. No podría creerme yo tan importante para Snape. Él no iba a matar por mí, no lo iba a hacer. Jamás se había esforzado en algo por mí.

Yo… yo era mierda en su zapato y, lamentablemente, la única cita que iba a tener después de mucho tiempo, había sido cancelada, porque la persona con la que iba a salir había muerto. Creo que lamenté más la muerte de Lockwood por mí que por él. Fue un sentimiento muy raro, la verdad.

No le di vueltas al asunto mucho tiempo. Ese día logré llegar antes de las siete a la casa, así que mi madre aprovechó de llevarme al mall muggle para buscar un regalo de Aniversario para mis abuelos paternos. Habríamos llegado antes que mi padre a la casa si yo no me hubiese quedado viendo ropa para mí.

—Esa ropa tan fea —me regañó mi madre —, pareces un mendigo.

—No te preocupes, la arreglaré un poco a mí manera y quedará más decente —dije y me miró con desconfianza.

Me entretuve hasta las once de la noche haciéndoles estampados a mis remeras y, al día siguiente, tapándola con una elegante túnica de trabajo, me coloqué una para estrenarla en el Ministerio.

Kingsley me estaba esperando en la oficina cuando llegué. Estaba tan serio, que supe de inmediato que estaba muriéndose por sonreírme.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Toma esto —dijo y me entregó un sobre elegante y muy dorado. El remitente era Rufus Scrimgeour.

.

_Señorita Tonks:_

_ Cordialmente la invito a mi oficina a las 9.00 am en punto para hablar de su ascenso._

_ Atentamente_

_ Rufus Scrimgeour_

_ Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores_

.

Mi corazón se aceleró y pegué un grito de felicidad. Abracé a Kingsley con tanta efusividad, que sin querer le pegué una bofetada al estirar los brazos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se aguantó.

—No me gusta ser poco humilde… pero varias veces insistí a Scrimgeour que te ascendiera para que trabajaras conmigo, porque prometes ser un gran elemento. Ahora, no me defraudes y esfuérzate.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, te juro que lo haré. No te arrepentirás jamás. ¡Jamás!

Y así lo hice. Antes, sin embargo, fui a hablar con Cara de Culo de León para saber de mi sueldo, el horario y todo eso. Casi me caí de la silla cuando me enteré que mi sueldo había ascendido a más del doble. De un sueldo de sesenta Galeons mensuales, iba a ganar ciento cincuenta. Con eso podría pagar un arriendo de departamento perfectamente, y me alcanzaría para comprar mucha, mucha ropa muggle… También mi horario había cambiado, pero valía la pena: trabajaría cuatro días a la semana, pero si era necesario, Kingsley, que era mi "jefe", podía hacerme trabajar seis días, y dejarme uno libre. Esperaba que mi amigo no fuera tan cruel. Empezaría en mi nuevo puesto de inmediato. Sí, claro… el Ministerio necesitaba ver a N. Tonks en plena acción.

¡Fui tan feliz! Y, aunque prometía ser un día agotador, sentía que nada podría arruinarlo. Debí haber imaginado que ese era el típico pensamiento iluso: nunca nada podía ser tan perfecto. Jamás debes ir sonriendo por la calle y mirando el cielo, porque pisas mierda o te tropiezas. A mí me iban a suceder ambas cosas.

Kingsley me mandó con otro Auror, Savage, a investigar el bosque de Wiltshire, donde Lockwood había sido encontrado. Esa, claro, era una misión encubierta, Kingsley nos avisó que el caso de Lockwood habían decidido no investigarlo sólo porque era un miembro del Ministerio. No querían alarmar a la gente. Nos entregó en un sobre protegido las fotos que se habían tomado al cuerpo y a la escena de crimen. Fue algo impactante, pero, en el fondo, estaba preparada para eso.

_¡Idiotas, apareció en las noticias, así que no intenten ocultar nada!_, pensé yo, hartada de tanta imbecilidad.

Apenas termináramos, debíamos ir a Bristol a resolver el caso de un asalto a una casa, que también tenía que ver con muertes. Todo me olía a Mortífagos.

Tal como predije, fue un día agotador, pero muy aventurero y de extremo cuidado. Jamás en mi vida había puesto tanta minuciosidad en mi trabajo. Tuvimos que viajar en escoba con capas invisibles puestas para no ser detectados y poder hacer bien el trabajo. Por primera vez en mi vida iba a trabajar en la parte más seria y oscura de mi profesión. Tendría que esforzarme al máximo, mi próxima meta era ocupar el mismo puesto de Shacklebolt y tener mis propios subordinados.

—Esto no es una cortada —apunté a Savage mirando las fotos. Lockwood estaba con la túnica rasgada y sangrando de varios lugares como si le hubiesen lanzado una maldición cortante. Pero había una mísera marca uniforme e infectada. Fue raro verlo así. Sinceramente, la última imagen que había tenido de él era muy agradable; no estaba tan feo —. Esto es una mordida.

—Hombres lobo —concluyó mi compañero con rapidez—. ¿Crees que debamos a mandar a llamar a Proudfoot para que nos ayude? Se fue a resolver un caso menor, pero si vamos a decidir atraparlos para que los encierren en Azkaban… será mejor que solicitemos ayuda si no queremos ser mordidos.

La captura fue más rápida de lo que pensábamos. La historia ni se acercaba a lo que yo había imaginado. No había sido un grupo que lo había atacado. Es decir, sólo había sido un hombre lobo… un hombre lobo recientemente convertido, que tenía todo su instinto salvaje a flor de piel. Y Lockwood… pues Lockwood ya estaba muerto cuando él había decidido morderlo.

—¿Crees que estuviera metido en negocios sucios? —inquirió Savage, pensando en Mortífagos.

—No. Creo que fue mala suerte… o venganza.

—¿Venganza? Puede ser.

El joven hombre lobo alegó haber sido atacado por un tal Fenrir Greyback, por lo tanto no estábamos enfrentando a otro caso aparte. Decidimos llevarlo a San Mungo donde le ayudarían. Pronto tendría que declarar para dar una orden de arresto a ese apestoso de Greyback. Era un buen plan para comenzar a hacer que el Ministerio se encargara de esos mugrosos Mortífago. Con Savage apostábamos ciegamente que ese cerdo era aliado del Innombrable.

Terminamos de completar nuestras misiones cerca de las ocho de la noche. Estábamos cansadísimos. No me habría importado tirarme en la calle para dormir un poco. Para mi mala suerte, me quedaba un montón de trabajo que hacer aún: aunque me habían ascendido, debía terminar unos informes que me habían quedado de la semana anterior, así que me iba a tener que quedar en la oficina haciendo trabajo extra. Me fui a mi "antigua" oficina, que estaba vacía, para trabajar con tranquilidad. La oficina de Kingsley solía estar más concurrida de gente. La calidad del trabajo era mucho más intensa y dedicada.

Antes de comenzar, me acerqué a la chimenea, tomé un poco de polvos flú, metí la cabeza y exclamé, al momento en que lanzaba el polvo, "¡mi casa!". Me mareé. Siempre me imaginaba que tiraban de la cadena y me iba por un retrete cuando usaba la red flú.

—…entonces, fui hacia Robert y le dije "¡hey, tu hijo se saca los mocos y los pega en las hojas de los libros…!

—¡Hola! —saludé con efusividad. Ted y Drómeda estaban cenando tranquilamente, así que casi quedaron pegados en el techo del susto.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Qué susto nos has dado, Dora —se quejó mi madre con una mano en el pecho.

—Lo siento mucho. Sólo quiero avisarles que llegaré tarde hoy, tengo mucho trabajo extra. Ya saben —le dije con voz despreocupada, como si no significara nada —, todo esto del ascenso me ha complicado un poco, pero ya mañana será otro día…

A Drómeda se le desorbitaron los ojos.

—¿Te ascendieron? ¡Te ascendieron! —gritó y se lanzó, perdiendo toda dignidad, hacia la chimenea para tomarme la cara y llenarme de besos. Jamás me había sentido tan acosada.

—¡Felicitaciones, hija! —exclamó mi padre, aplaudiendo desde la mesa.

—¡Mam… mamá!, me estás ahogando, me vas a hacer tragar ceniza….

—Estoy tan orgullosa —dijo, soltándome por fin y reincorporándose como una modelo de pasarela —. Te dejaré la cena servida para cuando llegues.

Cuando saqué la cabeza, juré haber oído otro grito de júbilo. Estaba segura que mi madre estaba saltando en una pata.

—Soy genial… —farfullé satisfecha antes de golpearme la cabeza. Había calculado mal. — Mierda, eso duele… —me quejé, sobándome, aún en cuatro patas en el suelo. Los ojos me estaban lagrimeando.

—Vaya —masculló alguien de pronto —. No sabía que solías hacer tu trabajo en esa posición de animal. Siempre he sabido que las sillas son más cómodas que el suelo, Nymphadora.

Tuve la intención de tomar más polvos flú, pero esta vez para desaparecer completa, no solo mi cabeza.


	23. La visita

**XXIII. ****La visita **

.

No me hacía falta voltearme para saber quién estaba en el umbral de la puerta, burlándose de mi pose de perro y de mi golpe en la cabeza. Si hubiese estado más atenta, tal vez el sonar de sus pasos me habrían revelado su identidad de inmediato, antes que pisara incluso el Atrio.

Por una fracción de segundo pensé en quedarme allí, ignorando su petulante presencia, pero el "clic" de la puerta al cerrarse me puso nerviosa y me paré como si alguien me hubiese pegado una patada en el culo. Sentí las mejillas ardiendo. La cabeza me pulsaba, me escocía el lugar del golpe, pero no sobé más: debía dar la impresión de un gorila de pelo rosado rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté dirigiéndome al escritorio sin mirarlo.

_¡Pero qué ridícula! No es un maldito basilisco. ¡A lo más puede leerte la mente! ¿Qué pasó con lo de "seré valiente y le demostraré quién es N. Tonks y todo lo demás? _

Alcé la vista y, sí, me atreví a enfrentar su rostro. Estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, las manos tras la espalda, ubicado delante de la puerta como un guardia, y con su típica capa negra, haciéndolo parecer un murciélago aterrador.

—Vengo a entregarte un mensaje.

En su tono hubo un dejo sorna.

—Ah, ¿no podías enviarlo por lechuza? —agarré un montón de papeles del cajón y los dejé caer con fuerza sobre la superficie sin dejar de mirarlo. De pronto me sentía más osada: había recordado a Lockwood.

—No seas ridícula —me espetó sin tapujos —. Es un mensaje de Dumbledore. Sabes perfectamente que no tenemos permitido andar enviando lechuzas para revelar información de valor… alguien no indicado podría leerlo.

—Ah —hice una pausa, esperando a que dijera algo más —. Pues, adelante.

Carraspeó y se paseó por la oficina a sus anchas.

—Imagino que ayer no saliste.

—Claro que salí, de alguna manera tengo que llegar al Ministerio, ¿no?

—Me refiero a tu _cita_ —dijo, arqueando las cejas.

Me crucé de brazos y, para parecer amenazadora coloqué los pies sobre la mesa.

—Mi "cita" murió el domingo. Así que sí, no pude "salir".

—Lo sé, lo leí en el diario ayer.

Snape entrecerró los ojos durante un momento. Luego, con rapidez, se acercó al escritorio y se inclinó sobre él.

—Sospechas de mí —acusó.

—¡Claro que sospecho de ti! —vociferé — ¿Te enteras de que voy a salir con alguien, y a los dos días después Lockwood aparece muerto? —Snape abrió la boca para contestar, pero no lo dejé — Sé que me dirás "¿realmente te crees importante para mí?", pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría pensar de ti?

—No asumas cosas que no sabes que diré—gruñó con enojo —. No creas que me conoces bien por lo que tuvimos hace años.

Bajé los pies de la mesa y me paré rápidamente.

—Sé que no te conozco bien, la verdad, es que no sé quién diablos eres, nunca lo supe realmente. Con suerte puedo asegurar que fuiste un Mortífago, y eso me da toda la razón para pensar mal de ti.

Snape me hizo un gesto para que me callara.

—No lo digas fuerte. Si estás molesta conmigo, dímelo, pero no lo grites aquí —farfulló con dientes apretados — Estamos en el Ministerio, ¿lo olvidaste? Somos el enemigo.

Fruncí los labios, aguantándome.

—Sé que no fuiste tú —admití al final —. Sé que no habrías asesinado a nadie por mí. Sé que lo de Lockwood fue obra de otra persona. Pero quiero saber si te pusiste celoso cuando me leíste la mente…

—Qué poca sutileza, "leer la mente", yo no te leo la mente, la Legeremancia es…

—…y no me cambies el tema. Y para mí, la Legeremancia es leer la mente y punto.

—Como quieras. Me puse celoso. ¿Contenta?

—No. ¿Es cierto?

—Te estoy diciendo lo que tú quieres oír. Me lo pides, lo hago— se evadió.

—Entonces todo es un maldito producto de mi imaginación, ¿no? La manera en que me miras… cómo me hablas…

—Permíteme ilustrarte que tú eres la única que anda con actitudes extrañas: ¿lanzarme una olla de agua sucia? Sé que lo hiciste a propósito.

—Te lo merecías. Actúas conmigo… actúas conmigo tal cual lo hacías hace cinco años. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

Snape resopló con fuerza y se enderezó.

—Tú ya no tienes sentimientos por mí —me reprochó—. No deberías tenerlos.

Abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero no supe qué lanzarle primero, si las sarta de palabrotas o el discurso de cómo debía comportarse conmigo.

"Tú ya no tienes sentimientos por mí. No deberías tenerlos". ¿Qué podía pensar por eso? Daba a entender que él sí podía sentir algo por mí. O… no, más como si se estuviera hablando a sí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que manda a decir Dumbledore? —terminé contestando. Se me habían acabado las palabras. Por poco me salía humo de la cabeza por la confusión que se estaba creando en mi interior. Los engranajes de mi cerebro estaban avanzando con mucha dificultad.

Severus se enderezó y, con una parsimonia, que no sé cómo lograba conseguir, habló.

—Mañana y el jueves debes quedarte escondida, con capa invisible, en el pasillo principal del Departamento de Misterios. Sturgis se ha enfermado con una bronquitis fulminante y el director necesita un vigilante. Arthur Weasley será tu compañero. También desea que leas El Profeta con frecuencia, aunque no te agrade leer demasiado… —hizo una mueca burlona.

Asentí. Transcurrieron algunos segundos en silencio, donde podía escuchar el susurro de las estepas del desierto rodando al ritmo del viento.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Era obvio. Si no estabas donde Black —hizo una mueca—, que fue donde tuve que ir primero, tendrías que haber estado aquí, y si no, en tu casa. Menos mal que no tuve que ir a enfrentarme con tu madre…

—Ya —le corté —. Puedes retirarte —recalqué señalando la puerta.

—Envejecerás si no mejoras tu humor —comentó volteándose con lentitud.

—¿"Mejorar mi humor"? ¡Disculpa, pero la mayoría del tiempo soy muy alegre! El único que me hace enfurecer eres tú —abrió la puerta y puso un pie en el umbral para salir, sin hacerme caso. Tomé un vaso que estaba lleno de plumas, tintas y lápices y se lo lancé con fuerza, pero no di en el blanco. Cerró la puerta y me dejó allí, sola, haciéndome sentir como una estúpida.

Me crucé de brazos y me comencé a pasear.

Pudo haber dicho que no. Pudo haberle dicho a Dumbledore que NO quería o NO podía venir a comunicarme la orden. Por algo vino. Sólo quiere husmear en mi vida. No puede significar nada… ¿Y si hago algo? ¿Qué estoy arriesgando? Falta un mes para que cumpla veintitrés, soy dueña de mi vida.

Pegué un salto. Con un movimiento rápido de la varita dejé mi portaplumas en el escritorio otra vez y salí corriendo de la oficina, dejándola con llave; no quería que mi acto salvaje diera fruto a acciones irresponsables. Troté por el pasillo solitario, la mayoría de los funcionarios se habían retirado. Probablemente quedaran sólo los de mi nueva oficina. Tomé el ascensor y apreté el botón del atrio con energía sabiendo que eso no lo haría ir más rápido.

—Maldita cosa arcaica —gruñí dándole una patada a la pared. El ascensor traqueteó misteriosamente, amenazando con detenerse — ¿Te puedes apresurar un poco?

No lo hizo, así que corrí por el atrio apenas las puertas se abrieron.

—¡Eh! ¡Tonks! ¡Tonks!

Eric Munch se atravesó en mi camino. Frené en seco, casi patinando. Lo miré un una forzada sonrisa y le puse una mano en el hombro.

—Te prometo una cita si ahora me dejas en paz.

Lo eché a un lado y seguí corriendo. ¿Habría tomado Snape la salida de visitantes? Probablemente, así que me subí a la cabina telefónica.

Cuando salí a la superficie, divisé la bastilla de una capa desaparecer por un callejón. Abrí la puerta de una patada y desenvainé la varita por si acaso.

En el horizonte se apreciaba un leve color naranja. Había anochecido no hace mucho. Doblé hacia el callejón.

—¡Espera! —le grité.

Snape había estado a punto de desaparecer. Se giró lentamente mientras yo me agachaba afirmándome de las rodillas para calmarme. Tal vez necesitaría otra dosis de ejercicios dirigidos por Ojoloco Moody y unos cuantos correazos en el trasero por la idiotez que iba a cometer.

—No tengo tiempo para tus desvaríos, Nymphadora —expresó con voz cansina.

Me enderecé y caminé tranquila hacia él, pasándome una mano por la cara. Cuando estuve a un metro retrocedió, seguro pensó que le iba a abofetear. Pues no fue así.

Lo besé. Lo tomé de las mejillas y aplasté mis labios contra los suyos. Se notaban fríos a simple vista, pero estaban cálidos y suaves. Estoy segura que un dragón comenzó a volar dentro de mi estómago. No recordaba haberme sentido así en mucho tiempo.

Juré que me correspondería, que me tomaría de la cintura, que se pondría llover y que tendríamos el beso de reencuentro más apasionado de la existencia. Sin embargo, no se movió, no respiró, tampoco siguió retrocediendo… y, definitivamente, no llovió.

Luego de lo que parecieron ser cinco segundos —se me hicieron una eternidad — me separé y lo miré a los ojos.

Con sutileza tomó mis manos y las sacó de su rostro. Mis brazos cayeron a mis lados como dos inútiles bastones de carne.

—No debiste haber hecho eso —susurró dando un paso atrás —. ¿Por qué tiendes a complicarlo todo?

Eso último lo dijo como si le doliera. Se esfumó en medio del aire.

—Por la sunga de Merlín… qué hice… —dije con voz agonizante.

Sí, Snape tenía razón: no debí haberlo besado, no porque no me devolviera el beso; creo que si lo hubiese hecho, habría sido peor. Sino porque me había entregado ese críptico mensaje. Pero yo sabía lo que significaba. Sabía que me enamoraría de Snape otra vez… y que volveríamos a caer en las puercas y macabras redes de Cupido. Daba lo mismo lo que nos tardáramos… iba a suceder.

—Oh, Eric, ¿por qué no me enamoro de ti, maldito zopenco? —farfullé, regresando con la cabeza gacha al trabajo. Nada había cambiado ahí adentro, aún tenía una torre de documentos que revisar y realizar.

_Porque tengo cara de espinilla tartamuda y reventada._

Mi fin era quedarme hasta la hora que fuera para terminar los informes, pero no me di cuenta cuando me dormí sobre el escritorio, babeando los papeles. Seguro pasé a llevar el tintero cuando caí rendida sobre la mesa.

—Tonks… ¿Tonks?

Alguien me zarandeó con fuerza. Era Marie Daniels, "La Flaca". Se podía calificar como mi "ex compañera" de trabajo.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad. Tenía como medio kilo de lagaña pegada en cada lagrimal. Con rapidez me limpié la boca babeada.

—¿Qué? —contesté, perdida. Estaba desorientada.

—Te quedaste dormida. Son las ocho de la mañana. ¿No te habían ascendido? Tienes que irte a tu otra oficina.

—Oh, por Dios…—gruñí tallándome en los ojos y pensando en mi madre, quien me había dejado una suntuosa cena sorpresa en la mesa. Estaba famélica, el estómago me dolía por estar tan vacío. Miré los papeles. Me faltaba un cuarto de un informe, lo que no me tomaría más de diez minutos en hacerlo.

—Si quieres yo termino el informe por ti —dijo Marie con avidez —. Me pagas diez galeons y quedamos a mano…

—¿Diez galeons? ¿Estás loca? Lo termino de inmediato. Ni siquiera tengo diez galeons, no recibo el sueldo hasta final de mes —contesté de mala gana, tomando la pluma y mojándola en la tinta.

Escribí más rápido que nunca para poder ir a adecentarme un poco al baño. Me mojé toda la cabeza para despertar y sacarme la cara de culo. Me sentía tan sucia, acostumbraba a bañarme todos los días y ya no lo había hecho.

Corrí a la oficina antes que el morenazo pegara papeles con mi rostro en todo el Ministerio. Kinglsey estaba ahí.

—¡Ahí estás! ¿Qué te pasó? Van quince minutos de retraso.

—No me atrasé. Pasé la noche aquí —me quejé. Lo agarré de un brazo y me lo llevé lejos —. Shacklebolt, necesito que me des este día libre. No he comido desde ayer a la hora de almuerzo. Bueno, creo que me comí una paleta de dulce pelusienta que había en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Pero he dormido mal, necesito un baño y mi cama —me acerqué a su oído —. Hoy y mañana debo hacer de guardia donde ya sabes dónde. Necesito descanso si no quieren que mañana me encuentren en pleno pasillo, con una capa invisible a mitad del cuerpo.

Me quedé sin aliento. Kingsley me miró con atención antes de sonreír.

—Vete. Jamás te habías visto peor. Ten cuidado con quebrar espejos.

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso. Adiós.

A los diez minutos después ya estaba en mi dulce, dulce hogar, siendo atendida por Drómeda. Mi madre estaba tomando desayuno, sola, mirando a la nada, preocupada. Me estrujó en un abrazo cuando me vio.

—¡Jamás pensé que tuvieras que quedarte!

—Ni yo. O sea, me quedé dormida, me vine apenas pude. Suerte que mi _ascenso_ lo ha mejorado todo… Kingsley me permitió tener el día libre.

Mi madre me miró con ojos brillantes. Hacía tiempo que no se notaba tan feliz por mí.

—Te guardé la cena de anoche. ¿Quieres comerla ahora?

—¡Comería lo que sea! Mi estómago me está torturando.

Drómeda se contuvo. Yo estaba comiendo como una verdadera salvaje, desparramando comida y dejando restos dentro de mi jugo, pero ella sólo se limitó a hojear una revista lentamente, frunciendo los labios con fuerza y arrugando el ceño. Realmente no estaba en mis cabales, sólo actuaba por supervivencia para saciar mi hambre e irme pronto a dormir. Un terrible dolor de cabeza me comenzaba atacar y, lo que menos deseaba, era dar tiempo a que los pensamientos acerca de la noche anterior se colaran en mi mente.

—Permiso—pegué un brinco cuando acabé. Me limpié la boca con la servilleta y la lancé lejos —. Muchas gracias, Drómeda, pero necesito una cama. A fin de mes te pago por los servicios. ¡Te amo! —añadí propinándole una palmada en el hombro.

Corrí a mi habitación, me lancé encima de la cama, y tal como caí, me dormí profundamente.


	24. Miradas

**XXIV. ****Miradas**

.

Desperté nueve horas más tarde, sintiéndome extraña, con una cosquilla en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Luego, me di cuenta que había tenido un sueño erótico con Snape. Me coloqué una mano en la cara, avergonzándome de mí. No por el tipo de sueño, sino porque había soñado con él.

Estaba tapada con el cubrecama, seguro Drómeda se había ocupado de arroparme. La luz del sol de la tarde me daba directo en los ojos.

No recordaba muy bien que había sucedido, sólo me había dado cuenta por la sensación con la que había despertado: era como si una anguila estuviera en mi estómago, haciendo descargas eléctricas a cada momento y simulando un oleaje salvaje en mi interior.

Yo no era una persona demasiado sexual, bueno, ni sexual ni sensual. No era hermafrodita, pero había perdido la virginidad a los diecinueve años con un extranjero en una fiesta, y había sido bastante aburrido y doloroso. Al año después disfruté de verdad con alguien que no mencionaré, porque no recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que era un muchacho de Ravenclaw quien se había graduado dos años antes que yo. Y, eso, también había sido en una fiesta. Margaret fue la única que se enteró de ambas ocasiones y se burló de mí diciendo que era una perra por acostarme a la primera. No era alguien influenciable, ninguno de los dos me obligó. Sólo me dieron ganas de probar y ya, pero nada de eso fue maravilloso. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura si en la segunda ocasión había tenido un orgasmo. En la primera, definitivamente no lo tuve.

Tampoco había sido algo que me marcara, me sentía aún como una virgen, y tampoco tenía intenciones de volver a hacerlo, a menos que… A menos que se me diera la oportunidad con alguien a quien deseara.

De pronto, recordé la predicción de la vieja del Callejón Diagon. Me había dicho que iba a tener un hijo. ¿Y si resultaba ser de Snape? No, no podía tener un hijo con Snape. Sería terrible y terminaría por destruir a mi familia. Probablemente él lo negaría y yo me quedaría sola, luchando contra la adversidad, como las historias cortas que publica el Corazón de Bruja.

Hacía algo de calor y el sueño me había dejado con una temperatura corporal elevada, así que largué el agua helada de la ducha los cinco primeros minutos, para calmarme y refrescarme.

Snape había sido un Mortífago, ¿acaso ya no era la razón más fuertes para no meterme con él, para no quererlo? Hacía seis años atrás había sido suficiente para alejarme de él, para borrarlo de mi mente. Ahora ya no me sonaba tan grave, cuando debía ser peor que nunca. Estaba confiado ciegamente en Snape, aún cuando su trabajo de doble agente lo hacía más sospechoso aún. Y, ese, no era el único problema: me había sentido usada por él, me había ocultado cosas importantes y, la supuesta relación que habíamos tenido, ni siquiera fue como hubiese correspondido. Solía besarme y luego sacarme a patadas de su despacho.

De todas maneras, ¿qué plan iba a utilizar para olvidarlo si todo se me iba a hacer tan difícil en los siguientes días? La vida se estaba confabulando contra mí.

Pude mantenerme toda la noche despierta, al igual que el siguiente día, pero fue lo más aburrido que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida. Estaba Arthur en el otro extremo del pasillo, así que no podíamos hablar. Pensé que habría algo de acción, pero todo estaba en silencio. Incluso imaginé que Lucius Malfoy iba a aparecerse a husmear otra vez, mas los únicos que merodearon por el Departamento de Misterios fuimos el pelirrojo y yo. Ah, y Hestia nos acompañó sólo un rato para aumentar los refuerzos.

El corredor era frío y oscuro. Me recordó un tanto a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, aquéllos tiempos en los que yo los frecuentaba el despacho de Severus Snape, rogándole por un poco de atención, recibiendo sus "castigos", que no eran más que farsas para tenerme cerca.

.

El viernes fuimos citados para otra nueva reunión en casa de Sirius, la que ya estaba un poco más habitable. Algunas habitaciones estaban listas para ser utilizadas, pero no me daban muchas ganas de quedarme allí. Mi madre se estaba comportando muy bien últimamente y era agradable estar en casa.

—Te ves un poco pálida —me gruñó Ojoloco a modo de saludo apenas me vio —. Tal vez debamos entrenar más. Te ves más delgada también. Necesitas comer más carbohidratos.

—He comido como una cerda toda la semana, créeme, Ojoloco —le dije con una sonrisa cansada —. Un poco más y me reviento.

—No se te nota.

—Eso es bueno —me encogí de hombros.

—No, es malo, da la impresión de cualquiera te podría derribar; te quebrarán como a un Bowtruckle. Así que te recomiendo que dejes el día de mañana libre para ponernos a ello.

Mi mandíbula se cayó. Estaba luchando contra el enojo, el asombro y la risa. Sencillamente, Ojoloco era gracioso sin proponérselo.

—¿Todo esto lo dices porque soy mujer, Ojoloco? ¿Si fuera hombre, no me entrenarías?

—Exacto. Las mujeres tienen otros problemas por los que preocuparse usualmente y descuidan las cosas que realmente interesan.

Pues vaya qué razón tenía. No era un pensamiento machista en su totalidad; los hombres solían ser más primitivos para obedecer a sus instintos. Las mujeres, o al menos yo, era demasiado racional para estar no estresada, aunque reconocía que el beso que le di a Snape la otra noche había correspondido a un acto de naturaleza primitiva. Me había dejado llevar por lo que querían mis labios. Creo que actuaba primitivamente justo en los momentos que debía pensar mejor.

Snape procuró llegar esta vez a la hora justa, ni antes ni después. Creí que me ignoraría como en la reunión pasada. No fue así. Apenas se sentó cerca del director, al lado de Molly Weasley y lo más lejos de Sirius posible, me dirigió una mirada inescrutable, la que le devolví con creces.

La reunión duró menos de una hora, pero al menos quince minutos míos fueron derrochados en mirar a mi ex profesor de Pociones, quien me observaba sin disimulo, con la misma expresión insondable. Por lo mismo, terminamos de cenar temprano, como a las ocho y media. Era día viernes. No podía quería llegar a la casa, tenía la extraña sensación de que me iba a sentir muy sola. En momentos como aquellos eran cuando más necesitaba a una amiga. Sentía la voz de Margaret zumbando en mi cabeza, pero no era lo mismo, me sentía como una desequilibrada mental por ello. No tenía amigas.

Hermione y Ginny eran muy simpáticas, nos reíamos mucho durante la cena, o yo las hacía reír, y sí, hablábamos de temas interesantes, pero les ganaba por muchos años. Jamás podría llevarlas a un bar o a una fiesta o comentarles mis temas personales. O, tal vez podría, pero no debía.

—¿Te vas pronto? —inquirí a Shacklebolt sentándome a su lado y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

—Eso creo, ¿por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No… me gustaría hacer algo diferente. ¿Te apetece ir al Caldero Chorreante a beber algo?

—Me parece una buena idea. ¿Nos vamos?

Hacía tiempo no nos divertíamos juntos con mi amigo. Pensé que no tendríamos tema —desde luego, no podía contarle nada acerca de Snape —, pero pasó al revés. Comenzamos a conversar de temas cotidianos, banales, ni siquiera hablamos del trabajo, y nos reímos como nunca recordando situaciones y hablando de Margaret, de la familia. Todo iba perfecto, claro, hasta que una bruja borracha se fue encima de mí derramándome encima medio vaso de hidromiel. Definitivamente, no era la única bruta en el universo, aunque ella estaba ebria y yo suelo estropear las cosas sin querer… o a propósito a veces. Unos magos de una mesa más allá soltaron una carcajada.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es una de mis nuevas remeras! —exclamé enojada.

—Lo… lo siento _musho… _¡hip! No fue mi intención, dulce niña… ¡hip!

Kingsley la ayudó a llegar has una mesa, donde cayó dormida roncando fuerte.

—Yo me encargo después —dijo Tom, el tabernero, resignado mientras limpiaba los vasos con un trapo.

Traté de limpiar la remera, pero no saqué toda la mancha ni el olor. Mi madre tendría que lavármela. Nos quedamos hasta las once de la noche más o menos. Mi amigo me acompañó a la casa.

—Te extrañaba un poco, Tonks —me dijo cuando estábamos en la puerta —. Creo que no te había visto reír hace tiempo.

—Ni yo a ti.

—Sí, bueno, vivimos tiempos pesados, ¿no? Pero deberíamos volver a salir otro día. Recordar a Margaret me hace bien.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos salir otro día. ¿No quieres pasar?

—No, tus padres deben estar durmiendo.

—Mi padre seguro. Drómeda debe estar con los ojos desorbitados, mirando la hora y rezando para que llegue pronto. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Nos dimos un breve abrazo. No queríamos ponernos sentimentales, nos veíamos todos los días.

Tal como dije, Drómeda estaba "leyendo" en la cama. Creo que estaba más pendiente del reloj que del libro. Mi padre estaba cambiando los canales a un televisor viejo que nos habían regalado nuestros abuelos porque habían comprado otro. Estaba muy entretenido sacudiendo la varita para ver el canal siguiente.

Me saludó despreocupadamente, pero supe que le habría gustado abrazarme, así que fui y me lancé entre los dos para conversar un rato y dejarme mimar.

—¿Atrapaste muchos magos tenebrosos hoy, Dora? —inquirió mi padre rascándome la cabeza cariñosamente. Me sentí como un perro feliz. Digo… decir "perra feliz" sonaría feo.

—No en realidad, pero la otra semana tendremos que ir a Gringotts para comprobar las cámaras, así que habrá un poco más de trabajo —hice una pausa para pegar un gran bostezo —. Mamá, ¿puedes arreglarme esta sudadera mañana? Me lanzaron hidromiel.

La miró despectivamente.

—Me gustaría quemarla, pero sí, te la lavaré.

—Eres la mejor, Drómeda.

.

La casa de Sirius fue ocupada otra vez el domingo. Primera vez que se hacía una reunión tan seguida, pero las cosas se estaban realmente complicando. El Ministerio en muy poco tiempo logró lo que quería realizar a través de El Profeta: desacreditar al barbudo director y a Harry Potter. Tal como me había solicitado Snape por orden de Dumbledore, puse atención a lo que se escribía en el periódico: era una sátira de ambos personajes. Una burla que iba más allá de la crueldad… era odio. Realmente, no entendía cómo Dumbledore podía estar tan tranquilo hablándonos sabiendo que allá fuera mucha gente estaba comentando que estaba chocheando más que nunca. Yo ya me habría puesto a patalear y a tratar de limpiar mi nombre.

Ojoloco estaba retrasado y Dumbledore se preocupó, así que pidió que permaneciéramos allí mientras salía a investigar qué había sucedido.

—No me haría gracia saber que Ojoloco ha atacado a personas inocentes por creer que son Mortífagos —añadió antes de salir de la cocina.

—Tal vez deberíamos dispersarnos mientras esperamos a Dumbledore —dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a Snape.

Snape no ignoró eso.

—Puede que sea mejor que espere afuera —farfulló entre dientes.

Se paró y pasó por detrás de mi silla. Me tocó, sutilmente y con disimulo, pero pasó un dedo por mi espalda, o el codo, no sé. Fue un momento fugaz. Por un segundo pensé que lo había hecho sin querer, luego me di cuenta que algo tenía que significar. ¿Quería molestarme o debía seguirlo?

Sirius, Arthur y Dedalus se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre Quidditch, mientras que Hestia, Emmeline y Remus hablaban sobre las nuevas enfermedades que San Mungo estaba tratando gratis para gente de bajos recursos.

—…debería ser considerada una enfermedad, realmente es dolorosa la transformación… —decía Remus.

—Tonks, ¿podrías subir y avisar a los niños que la reunión tardará un poco más de lo usual? — me dijo Molly mientras guardaba un resto de loza limpia.

—No hay problema.

Creí que los muchachos estarían en el segundo piso tratando de oír algo, pero estaban todos en una de las habitaciones, enfurruñados.

—¿Por qué las caras largas? —pregunté sonriente sentándome al lado de Hermione, quien estaba oculta tras un gran libro.

—Estábamos tratando de oír algo con nuestras _orejas extensibles_ —explicó Fred mostrándome un pedazo de algo que parecía ser un elástico grueso y de color carne —, cuando Snape salió al vestíbulo y tuvimos que huir antes que nos pillara y le contara a nuestra madre lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Bueno, no se han perdido de nada, a reunión no se ha completado, falta Ojoloco, así que cenaremos más tarde. De todos modos, les aconsejo que no se arriesguen a oír. Yo no diré nada, pero podrían meterse en problema con su madre y, créanme, una madre furiosa, es lo peor.

—Eso dínoslo a nosotros —exclamó George —, no sería algo tan nuevo.

—Bien, eh… ¿Y Snape salió a la calle? —pregunté con un tono despreocupado, mirando el techo.

—Lo vimos en el vestíbulo —repitió Ron.

—Ah, claro. Bueno, debo bajar otra vez. Aguántense para la cena y mejoren su ánimo.

Salí del cuarto. Pensaba bajar la escalera cuando oí un susurro. Miré para todos lados, creyendo que sería Kreacher insultándome.

—Aquí —dijo alguien en voz sumamente baja. Miré hacia un rincón en donde había un armario de madera oscura. Estaba entreabierto y no distinguía nada por la oscuridad. Entrecerré los ojos y di unos cuantos pasos… y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, una mano pálida salió del armario, me agarró de la túnica y me jaló hacia adentro.

Saqué mi varita como pude, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, e iluminé el estrecho espacio. Con Severus apenas estábamos separados por un palo de escoba, el que se estaba enterrando dolorosamente en uno de mis senos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? —farfullé enojada —¿Y si llega Ojoloco y nos pilla con ese ojo siniestro?

—¿No que te gustaba correr el riesgo? —contestó él, mostrándome una sonrisa incitadora — Ibas a mi despacho para que te besara… Te gustaba que te encerrara con llave en él, me mostrabas las piernas en clases, hasta quisiste enseñarme tu ropa interior —sentí que las mejillas comenzaban a hervirme —. Me extraña que todo eso se haya perdido.

—No se ha perdido. De todos modos, fue una sola vez la que me agaché con falda para... Sólo que —estaba desvariando mucho, nerviosa —… Prácticamente me dijiste que no quieres que me acerque a ti. El otro día, cuando te besé…

—Yo jamás he dicho eso. Sólo dije que tiendes a complicar las cosas.

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso? —gruñí ceñuda.

—Pues, que las tiendes a complicar —contestó exasperado.

—¿Y por qué me has metido ahora en este armario contigo? ¿Qué quieres de mí? No te entiendo.

—Bueno… —puso una mano en mi cintura. Quise retroceder, pero el armario era extremadamente estrecho — Me detuve a pensar, si las cosas están así, ¿qué sentido tiene abstenerse?

—Snape… —susurré, sin saber qué interpretó mi tono: advertencia, enojo, anhelo...

No lo evité, no quise hacerlo luego de sentir su rostro tan cerca; sólo me dejé llevar. Me tomó la cara con la otra mano y me besó.


	25. Sospechas

**XXV. ****Sospechas**

.

Como pude corrí la escoba para apegarme a Snape, en definitiva no era agradable estar dolorosamente separada de él por un incómodo trozo de madera. Enrosqué mis brazos temblorosos alrededor de su cuello, queriendo sentirlo más cerca de mí. Con cierta brusquedad puso las manos en la zona baja de mi espalda para apegarme a sus caderas. No puedo describir con exactitud lo que sentí. Fue algo similar a un enjambre de abejas, mariposas, polillas y todo tipo de insectos voladores recorriendo mi cuerpo, urgidos y ardientes, desde las puntas de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Sentía su aliento cálido mezclándose con el mío, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban con una fuerza e intensidad inimaginable. Mi cuello escocía del calor que me estaba dando. Si hubiese estado en cualquier otro lugar, ya me habría comenzado a deshacer de mi ropa, pero estaba plenamente consciente que nos hallábamos en un armario incómodo y la casa estaba llena de gente. Por un instante, la confusión y el disgusto se habían esfumado, sin embargo para luego volver con más fuerza.

Se nos acabó el aliento y separamos nuestros labios, pero no nuestras frentes.

—No te entiendo —farfullé con la quijada apretada. Sentía que estaba despidiendo vapor por todos lados.

—No hay nada que entender —expiró, sin poder esconder ni un ápice su excitación.

—¿Ah, no? —lo empujé, evitando distraerme con mi corazón acelerado — ¿Entonces, por qué…?

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo la voz de Sirius de pronto. El corazón se me desbocó, y antes que pudiera hacer demasiado, la puerta del armario que estaba en frente de mí, tembló. Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Mis ojos se desorbitaron. Sirius logró abrir la puerta y me miró con asombro —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. De reojo vi que Severus ya no estaba. De algún modo, había desaparecido, y la verdad es que en ese instante no me pregunté cómo lo había hecho.

—Yo…

—No me digas que fue ese desgraciado… —bufó con fuerza frunciendo el ceño — ¿Kreacher te encerró aquí?

—Sí. Él lo hizo —contesté con rotundidad. No tenía otra respuesta, a menos que hubiese inventado de inmediato que había sufrido un ataque de pánico por ver tanta gente. Pero todos sabían que yo no sufría de eso, salvo de un poco de torpeza.

—Voy a ir a buscar a esa alimaña… —gruñó Sirius —¡Kreacher!

Me asomé y lo vi desaparecer por un oscuro pasillo, despotricando contra el elfo.

Snape reapareció a mi lado. Se había desilusionado para ocultarse. Salí del armario y le hice un gesto para que me siguiera hasta el vestíbulo, sintiendo una gran descarga de adrenalina.

—Por poco —susurré enojada, sin aliento. Nos colocamos en un rincón, lo más lejos del retrato de la madre de Sirius —. ¿No podrías haberme invitado a una cita o algo? No es que no me guste el riesgo, pero pudiste ser más precavido.

—Pero, ya pasó. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua —replicó con petulancia.

—No me estoy _ahogando_, pero, para la próxima vez te pido que…

—¿"Próxima vez"? —arqueó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos — ¿Quién ha hablado acerca de una _próxima vez_?

El calor que había llenado mi cuerpo hace un par de minutos atrás, terminó de desaparecer con esa frase. Me dio un escalofrío. De pronto deseé que Sirius nos hubiese encontrado. Así hubiese podido decir que Snape estaba tratando de abusar de mí, y él podría haberle partido la cara.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —balbuceé— ¿Qué vamos a comenzar igual que en mi séptimo año? ¿Me vas a usar de nuevo? ¿Te quieres burlar de mí?

—Jamás te he usado…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Me besas y me deshechas? ¿No se llama a eso "usar"? ¿Para qué me besaste? —chillé.

—¿Tengo que explicártelo todo con palabras? —gruñó — ¿No eres capaz de deducir las cosas por ti misma, Nymphadora?

—Perdóname, pero creo que jamás he podido deducir nada de lo que tú tratas de demostrar. Eres un imbécil.

—¿Tienes que insultarme?

Hasta el segundo habíamos estado susurrando como zumbido de moscas, pero no pude evitar subir el tono más de la cuenta.

—Tú eres el que me ha insultado primero.

—Yo no te he dicho nada. Tú tiendes a malinterpretar todo siempre, no te puedes conformar con dejar las cosas simples, tienes que intentar de encontrarle la quinta pata al gato…

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Sirius otra vez. Bajó la escalera con rapidez.

—No hablen muy alto, no quiero tener que lidiar con el cuadro de ese buitre otra vez. ¿Dónde estabas? —interrogó a Snape con violencia.

—Estuve aquí, en el vestíbulo, Black. Pasaste por mi lado. Te has vuelto bastante miope con los años. Tal vez, el tiempo en Azkaban no te ha hecho bien para la salud.

Con una mirada de odio, Sirius avanzó hasta a mí y se colocó a mi lado. Pasó una mano por mi hombro y se enderezó.

—¿Le estabas gritando a mi prima pequeña, Snape?

—¿"Prima pequeña"? Tiene más de veinte años. De pequeña, no tiene nada. ¿Tienes un defensor, Nymphadora? ¿En eso te estás entreteniendo, Black? ¿En ser guardaespaldas de los indefensos que concurren esta casa?

—No te atrevas a hablarnos así…

Remus irrumpió en el lugar, saliendo de la cocina tranquilamente. Nos miró, desconcertado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sirius?

—Bueno, sí, Quej…

—No, no pasa nada, sólo charlábamos amistosamente —contesté con rapidez —. ¿A dónde vas, Remus?

Frunció el ceño y avanzó hasta la escalera.

—Voy al baño… —nos dirigió una última mirada, alarmado, antes de desaparecer.

Por suerte, no tuve que ingeniármelas para hacer que esos dos no discutieran, porque la puerta principal se abrió otra vez para dar paso a tres magos: Dumbledore, Ojoloco y la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Profesora! —exclamé deshaciéndome del abrazo de Sirius y dando zancadas hasta ella para darle un abrazo. Se sorprendió, no creyó que la saludaría tan efusivamente. Yo tampoco esperaba hacerlo, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para ablandar el pesado ambiente.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de tu desempeño como Auror, Tonks —sonrió, soltándose discretamente de mi abrazo —, Dumbledore me ha contado las noticias. El Ministerio es muy afortunado de tener a alguien como tú.

—Gracias, pero no me diga esas cosas que me sonrojo…

Las miradas tampoco cesaron el resto de la reunión, pero esta vez sí había destellos de rabia de parte de los dos.

Cuando por fin terminó todo, Snape pasó de nuevo tras mi silla, pero esta vez sin tocarme.

_Pero qué infantil_, pensé inflando mi pecho de puro orgullo. Mi mano deseó estrellarse contra su mejilla.

Sirius me invitó a sentarme a su lado para la cena, lo que me habría encantado rechazar. Sirius era mi familia, y me agradaba, pero no me dio buena espina. Tomó un trozo de pollo, lo masticó y me miró con atención mientras yo bebía zumo de limón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo duendecillos en la cara?

—Puede ser. Pero no, sólo me preguntaba si tienes problemas con Snape, porque si es así, no dudes en consultar conmigo. No voy a permitir que la hable mal a mi familia, más aún en mí casa —recalcó.

—No, no tengo problemas con él realmente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué peleaban?

—Fue una discusión. No me di cuenta que estaba a la vuelta de las escaleras y lo pisé. Me dijo que era tonta por no fijarme y yo le contesté que era un estúpido por dejarme pisarlo. Fue una idiotez. Nada con importancia.

_ Sí, sí. Nada con importancia soy yo para él._

—Pero… se hablaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Pues, Snape era mi profesor de Pociones y no solía ser muy bueno conmigo. Ahora, tú sabes que yo tomo confianza con quién sea, por eso le hablé de ese modo.

—Ya veo — comentó, pero creo que no pareció del todo convencido.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de que se odien tanto? —pregunté con curiosidad, tratando de distraerlo y hacerlo a él el punto de atención.

—Éramos enemigos desde el colegio. Era una bola de grasa molestosa y enfurruñada. Nos odiamos desde un inicio, pero su objetivo principal era James, el padre de Harry. Pero, más que el pasado, me molesta que él —bajó la voz —, un ex Mortífago, tenga que estar aquí con nosotros. Nunca confiaré en él. La mala hierba nunca muere.

—De eso, estoy de acuerdo — dijo Ojoloco, cojeando hasta la silla contigua a la de Sirius —. Opino que Dumbledore es demasiado ciego. Confía demasiado en la escoria y, yo que tú, Tonks, no estaría peleando con gente como Snape.

—Vamos, no tiene nada de malo. La apariencia engaña… digo, se hace el malvado y todo, pero no creo que sea… sea tan así —terminé, dubitativa, preguntándome por qué diablos lo estaba tratando de defender. Me sentí fatal apenas terminé la frase.

Ojoloco me taladró con su ojo bueno.

—Haz lo que te digo. Si no, más tarde podrás lamentarlo.

Rodé los ojos, pensando que mejor sería no discutir. Sirius sospechó un poco y no quería que Moody lo hiciera también.

.

Traté de llegar lo antes posible a la casa, al otro día le esperaba un ajetreado día al departamento de Aurors. Debíamos desmontar cien puertas de cámaras para revisar si, en los últimos diez años, habían quedado ladrones atrapados. Sería mi primera vez en eso, pero me habían comentado que se encontraba de todo, hasta monos amaestrados para robar. Esas puertas no perdonaban a nadie, era una magia muy poderosa y sólo eran capaces de controlarla los duendes. Probablemente, era uno de los pocos trucos que sabían realizar para proteger los tesoros. Eran unos malditos avaros.

—No me gusta esto de dejar el Ministerio desprotegido —me dijo Shacklebolt con voz de ultratumba esa mañana.

Íbamos en grupo en dirección a las chimeneas para aparecernos en el callejón Diagon.

—¿Crees que debamos quedarnos?

—No, no podemos, este día estaba fijado de hace meses, no podemos incumplir nuestra labor. Pero, creo que sea mejor que dirijas tú un momento al grupo, mientras yo envío un patronus a Arthur, Hestia, Emmeline y Sturgis para que vigilen más ampliamente el Ministerio. No podemos dejarlo desamparado.

—No te preocupes, ve mientras. Yo te relevo.

Suerte que nadie preguntó por la repentina partida de mi amigo, tampoco cuestionaron mis instrucciones. ¡Já! Como si realmente pudiera ser así. Lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarme dónde estaba Kingsley y por qué yo estaba dando órdenes.

—Tuvo una urgencia en el baño —respondí con seriedad —. Vendrá pronto. Y él me dejó a cargo, no me he tomado el poder a propósito.

La mayoría pareció conforme, pero una mujer, un par de años mayor que yo, me quedó mirando de manera despectiva.

—Divídanse en dos filas, una para cada chimenea. No lo olviden, el callejón Diagon.

Avanzaron rápido y, cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie, Kingsley apareció.

—Listo. Están advertidos. Arthur se paseará un poco de vez en cuando, y Sturgis se colará bajo la capa invisible.

Cuando estuvimos en el callejón, luego de ese desagradable viaje que me dejó las tripas revueltas, la ropa llena de cenizas y con una picazón de nariz desesperante, le di un codazo a Kingsley y le moví las cejas con picardía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—A ella —hice un movimiento con a cara apuntando a la mujer que me había hecho un desprecio —, creo que le gustas.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —frunció el ceño.

—Porque me miró feo hace un rato. Seguro cree que somos algo.

Sonrió.

—Eres ridícula.

—¿No me crees?

—Por supuesto que no.

Pasado las cinco de la tarde terminamos de revisar las puertas. No pillamos monos esta vez, pero sí varios enanos, varios magos e, incluso, animales ilegales pequeños, que seguro debieron de haber llevado en los bolsillos. Lo único que restaba casi, eran sus cráneos. El resto estaba hecho polvo. Había cáscaras de huevo de dragón también.

—No le veo sentido venir a robar, sabiendo que vas a morir. Pero creo que es un buen método de suicidio lento y sufrido —Kingsley me miró raro —. Sí, ya sé, a veces es mejor que no abra la boca.

El estómago me estaba rugiendo del hambre, gritando, llorando. Llegué al Ministerio y lo primero que hice, fue caminar hacia el casino y comprarme un sándwich de carne de pollo, con mucha verdura dentro y cebolla frita. Eso serviría para espantar a Eric si es que se me acercaba demasiado.

Justo cuando luchaba en si pensar o no pensar en Snape, alguien se acercó a mí.

—Oye, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Debí haberlo imaginado. La desconocida que me había despreciado, estaba pidiéndome atención.

—_Glaro_ —contesté con la boca llena de pan.

—Soy Harriet, ¿Tú eres la novia de Kingsley?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es mi mejor amigo, y es el esposo de mi mejor amiga.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Definitivamente, no se esperaba eso.

—¿Está casado? Pero, ¿por qué jamás ha asistido a las cenas del Ministerio con ella?

_¿Y a ti qué te importa?_

—Pues, porque está muerta. Pero sigue siendo su esposa y mi _mejor amiga_ —dejé en claro abriendo mucho los ojos.

_Y si yo no puedo ser feliz, entonces, no quiero que nadie más lo sea…_

_ No, eso no. Margaret, en serio sigues siendo mi mejor amiga._

Se paró indignada. Dio media vuelta y se fue con la frente en alto. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quería que le dijera "seremos amigas y te presentaré a Kinglsey para que se casen después"? Claro que no. Margaret podía no estar viva, pero no significaba precisamente que _no_ estuviera. Estaba en mi mente, insultándome cada vez que podía. O yo me imaginaba que lo hacía.

Volví a la oficina muy tranquilamente. Debí haber pensado que no todo podía estar bien, luego de mi mala actitud con esa tal Harriet. Me senté en la silla para empezar a escribir cartas sobre unos pedidos que debía hacer y justo, extrañamente JUSTO cuando mi trasero tocó el asiento, cayó algo pegajoso sobre mi cabeza desde el techo. Creo que era algún desecho de los animales del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas.

Mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo no lo pasaron por alto y se largaron a reír, entre ellos, Harriet.

_Tal vez me lo merezca_, pensé con modestia. Más tarde, me desquité con Eric, haciéndole una zancadilla.


	26. De perros y lobos

**XXVI. ****De perros y lobos**

.

Un día, mi madre trató de enseñarme a tejer con magia y no entendí ninguna de las instrucciones que me dio. Tal vez hubiese podido comprender algo si hubiese tenido menos trabajo o Snape no hubiera estado tan presente en mis pensamientos. De verdad que me trababa el cerebro la última situación ocurrida.

—¿Y si algún día no pudieras seguir viviendo de tu trabajo de Auror? —inquirió mi madre con voz de tragedia — ¡Tienes que aprender a hacer otras cosas! Si supieras tejer, podrías colocar una tienda de ropa y sacarla adelante.

—Prefiero irme donde Madame Malkin y ser su junior —contesté pegando un portazo en mi habitación sintiéndome ofendida porque sabía que me había imaginado como una perfecta vagabunda en su mente.

Algunos días moría de sueño. Me despertaba durante la noche por los extraños sueños que tenía con mi ex profesor de Pociones: hijos, calderos explotando, besos apasionados, gritos, insultos, peleas, más hijos con su cara… Fue aterrador, ¡mis hijos no se parecían a mí! Lo único interesante que ocurrió, fue que el Ministerio había considerado instalar una especie de Zoológico en un parque abandonado por los muggles. Habría todo tipo de animales, incluso los ilegales, como dragones, así que tendríamos que ir a participar para proteger las jaulas, domar a las bestias y todo eso. La exposición duraría un mes, con promociones los días miércoles y jueves. Yo vería a los animales y me pagarían por ello. Trabajar en el Ministerio tenía sus ventajas.

Intuí que todo eso era sólo un factor distractor: fingir que todo estaba bien, que los turistas podían pasear sin problemas y hacer cosas entretenidas sin preocupaciones, que no había ningún Lord Innombrable suelto por ahí creando planes para tomarse el poder y lanzando Avada Kedavras a diestra y siniestra, que no habían ni desaparecidos, ni saqueos, ni nada. Debía reconocer, sin embargo, el zoo no era tan mala idea. Había animales realmente interesantes y otros tantos que no conocía, pero pude interactuar con algunos. Digo, les hablé, pero no me entendieron mucho.

Había reales cerdos alados, conejos multicolores, una acromántula realmente enorme comiendo animales muertos. La jaula estaba podrida y nos costó un mundo posicionarla en un lugar seguro sin vomitar. Los pobres Abraxan quedaron empapados de Whiskey de malta cuando estornudé, desviando el hechizo, y la jaula se ladeó un poco. Los cuidadores tendrían que darles una buena jabonada. Había una banshee que se parecía mucho a Walburga Black, atrapada en una caja de vidrio a prueba de ruidos. Lo que más me gustó, fue el cancerbero. Sus cabezas eran gigantes y babeaban constantemente, mostrando unos feroces colmillos. No quise ni saber qué se sentiría ser mordido por un animal así. Bastaba una mordida de una sola cabeza para desaparecer por completo.

Había una celda llena de Fwoopers que cegaban con ese intenso color amarillo. Un Graphorn trató de cornearme el trasero. No me había dado cuenta y quedé apegada a una jaula que pensé que estaba vacía. Kingsley alcanzó a jalarme antes que sus dos filosos cuernos quedaran enterrados en mis pobres nalguitas.

Había tanta clase de animales, que comencé a pensar en tener un negocio de ropa de cuero natural. Pero eso iba en contra mis principios, así que me tendría que conformar con la ropa muggle sintética y que no hacía daño a nadie, excepto a los ojos de mamá.

Terminamos muy tarde de acomodar todo, cerca de las diez de la noche. Jamás había trabajado tantas horas seguidas, pero por suerte ya no tenía que vigilar el Departamento de Misterios, por ahora.

Me fui con la idea de que quería tener una mascota. Algo indefenso, que pudiera hacer cariño, conversarle y que no me criticara. Un perro estaría bien, no quería algo muy sofisticado, incluso podía recoger uno de la calle. Los roedores no me llamaban la atención, además morían con facilidad. Los animales mágicos requerían de cuidados muy minuciosos y no tenía tiempo tampoco para estar comprando comida especial y cara para mantenerlos. Y los gatos… los gatos me dan alergia y son infieles. Se mandan a cambiar a media noche, a mearle las plantas a la otra gente. Drómeda se queja de eso con frecuencia, sobre todo cuando saltan los techos en época de apareamiento salvaje, gimiendo como un bebé condenadamente poseído. Por lo mismo tuvo que comprar un repelente de gato no venenoso.

—No te quieres convertir en una maltratadora de animales, ¿cierto Drómeda? —inquirí con seriedad cuando habló de veneno para gatos. Así que pagamos unos cuantos knuts más por algo que no era dañino. Digo… supongo que no era dañino. Tal vez nuestro techo está lleno de gatos muertos.

La señora de la casa estaba secando ropa en el tendedero con magia, a la luz de la luna. Mi padre aún no llegaba. Llegué contándole mi día y la idea sobre tener una mascota.

—Ve si puedes cuidar un ratón y luego hablamos.

—¿Un ratón? No me gustan. En Hogwarts los había por montón, sobre todo en la boca de la señora Norris. No quiero más.

—Entonces, una planta.

—Sé que dicen que las plantas te entienden, pero quiero algo que me ladre, o por último que me aúlle.

—Dora, no estoy diciendo que no seas capaz de cuidar a un perro —me miró con las cejas arqueadas —, pero la que va a tener que estar dándole de comer y recogiendo el excremento seré yo y, al final del día, se va a ir a echar a mis pies y a ti te ignorará —me miró con bondad —. No tienes tiempo. Si quieres conversar con alguien, hazlo conmigo. Y si no, sale de vez en cuando con tus amigos. Sé que en la Orden has hecho buenos amigos.

—Sí, puedo ir a ver a Sirius… —comenté pensativa.

—¿Sirius? —masculló extrañada —¿Qué Sirius? —su mandíbula se tensó.

Me pasé una mano por la cabeza, nerviosa, y miré hacia el cielo, sintiéndome incómoda. Jamás le había mencionado a Sirius. Al principio, por seguridad, luego porque se me olvidó por completo.

—Bueno, se me había olvidado contarte un detalle…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —vociferó cuando le terminé de narrar la historia de Sirius desde su arriesgado escape de Azkaban y cómo no había traicionado a los Potter — ¡No me habías dicho nada! ¡Pobre Sirius! Me siento mal por haber desconfiado de él, pero todas las pruebas apuntaban a él… era imposible no creer.

—Al principio no te quise decir… luego se me fue. Ya sabes, ando con muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Bueno, si pudiera venir a verme…

—No creo, Sirius no puede salir de la casa, aparte del Ministerio, los Mortífagos también deben estar tras su cabeza. Es el padrino de Harry.

—Mm… bueno, dudo que lo visite yo, entonces. No quiero volver a ver esa casa, no me trae buenos recuerdos, es como ver la mía. Además, ¿quién dice que ahora nos llevaremos bien? Tal vez no tengamos ni de qué hablar — farfulló con una mirada melancólica.

—Creo que tienes razón. Entonces, ¿puedo tener un perro?

—Por supuesto que no. Vuelve al zoológico si quieres estar con animales.

.

Sabía que Sirius era un animago: cuando me contó lo de su fuga de Azkaban se tuvo que transformar en perro. Pero no conocía la forma real que tomaba, así que cuando llegué el miércoles a visitarlo, después del trabajo, creí que el perro que se había abalanzado sobre mí mientras sacaba mi varita para abrir la puerta y movía frenéticamente la cola, era un perro callejero. Supuse, por un segundo, que era regalo para mí caído de los cielos. Se paró de nuevo en sus cuatro patas y me ladró con fuerza. Se parecía mucho a un grim, pero con su lengua afuera se veía muy tierno.

—¿Quieres comida? —pregunté buscando en mis bolsillos algún resto de algo.

El perro me esquivó, con la nariz tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió. Lo seguí. Y ahí comprendí.

—¿Sirius?

Entonces, se transformó y sonrió abiertamente.

—Y yo que me había ilusionado con que eras mi mascota perfecta.

—Sí, suelen decirme eso porque soy el perro con mejor educación de Gran Bretaña. Me alegra que hayas venido. Remus está en la cocina.

—¡Qué bien! Y tú, ¿qué hacías transformado como perro?

—Había salido a tomar un poco de aire. A veces me aburre estar en esta casa, ¿sabes? Es deprimente —su voz se tornó agria.

Mi vista se dirigió a las cabezas de elfo.

—No me imagino por qué.

Entramos y pasé a llevar el mango de una sartén de un mesón. Rebotó dos veces con un sonido horrible. Suspiré.

—Es inevitable —reconocí —. Creo que no pediré más disculpas, gasto mucho aire en eso. ¿Qué tal, Remus?

El mago estaba haciendo unas anotaciones en un pergamino. Me sonrió cordialmente.

—Nada realmente interesante. ¿Y tú?

—El trabajo de Auror es bastante movido, así que muchas cosas. ¿Con que estás cuidando a Sirius? —me burlé.

—Sí, vine a dejarle la comida.

—Qué graciosos —intervino Sirius con sarcasmo —. Por cierto, tengo hambre. Llamaré a ese elfo, a ver si nos cocina algo…

—No es necesario, Sirius, de verdad no quiero volver a probar la comida de Kreacher —contestó Remus haciendo una mueca —. Podemos cocinar algo nosotros. ¿Alguna novedad allá afuera?

—Sí, vi a una mujer que se estaba desnudando frente a una ventana.

Remus frunció el ceño y percibí el gesto de reproche que le hizo a Sirius.

—No me ofende, Remus, —dije con tono pacífico — las bromas son parte de la familia. Creo que saqué algo de ti eso sí, Sirius, porque mi madre es lo menos bromista que hay. Ah, mi padre también tiene gran culpa, sus chistes suelen ser groseros.

—De todos modos, eres una mujer, podría ofenderte —contestó él con reproche.

—Sí, soy una mujer, pero no una dama.

—¿No ves? —dijo Sirius con simplicidad — Además, ¿cambia el hecho que la mujer era una vieja de ochenta años? No vi gran cosa.

Soltamos una carcajada.

—Bien, bien, iré a alimentar a Buckbeack antes que le dé mucha hambre y me coma a mí. Luego cocinaré para ustedes, mis invitados de honor.

Nos dejó solos a Remus y a mí.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Estaba escribiendo los datos de los hombres lobos con los que he tratado, y estaba haciendo un plano del lugar donde tengo que ir a vigilar.

Hice una mueca.

—Debe ser difícil estar arriesgándote de esa manera, ¿no?

—No demasiado —me miró y titubeó un momento—. Soy un hombre lobo también, mucho daño más no me pueden hacer, más del que me hago yo mismo.

Hice un fruncimiento de cejas rápidamente. Creo que sabía que era hombre lobo. Las señales estaban más que claras —sus cicatrices, su aspecto y su misión —, así que no me sorprendí tanto.

—Eso es genial —comenté sin pensármelo mucho.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —abrió los ojos, alarmado.

—¡Claro! Es una ventaja en la situación que estamos ahora. Eres tremendamente útil.

—Puede ser, pero ser licántropo supone un rechazo social descomunal, aparte del sufrimiento físico.

Miré una cicatriz que tenía en su mano. Me fijé que estaba más pálido que la vez anterior y parecía decaído. Hice una mueca. Tal vez debí haber tenido más tacto con mi respuesta.

—¿Es doloroso?

—Ni te imaginas. Por eso pongo empeño en lo que estoy haciendo, para tratar de mantenerlos a raya. No quiero que arruinen la vida de otras personas.

—Eso es muy noble. Eres muy valiente —le di una palmada en el brazo. Él quedó mirando mi mano entonces.

—¿No te disgusta lo que te acabo de contar? —inquirió tapando el frasco de tinta y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

—¿Por qué debería ser así? —sonreí — Soy una metamorfomaga. También he sido discriminada por ello.

—Pero no tiene punto de comparación… Es algo muy distinto.

—No demasiado. Los dos somos personas, ¿no?

Bufó.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo —hice una pausa —. Estás exhausto. Mañana es luna llena, ¿no?

—Exacto. Adivinas bien.

—Ánimo —mascullé —. Que no te deprima.

—Lo intentaré —contestó, bastante desalentado.

Sólo me quedé a cenar, pero lo pasé muy bien. Tuve un agradable rato con mi primo y su amigo. Me ganaban por más de diez años cada uno, pero eran simpáticos, aunque Sirius era mucho más inmaduro, así que nos llevábamos excelente. Remus estaba ya rendido ante nuestras bromas y sólo se dedicó a reír. Se lo merecía, desde luego. Al otro día sufriría su transformación y probablemente tendría que trasladarse donde estaban los demás hombres lobos para vigilar y mutar sin dañar a nadie.

Así que, en la reunión del jueves Remus no estuvo y tampoco Snape, lo que supuso un gran alivio para mí. Debo admitir que los extrañé a ambos. Remus era muy agradable. Snape… Snape me gustaba, claro que lo eché de menos, aunque fuera el idiota número uno del universo.

Tres días después fui donde Sirius de nuevo y Remus estaba como nuevo. Se veía algo delgado, pero, por lo demás, su sonrisa brillaba otra vez.

Cenamos con Sirius, pero luego decidimos ir al centro mágico de Jacobs Well. Era una calle, similar al callejón Diagon, oculta de la vista de los Muggles, pero mucho más segura y elegante. Kingsley estaba alegre y nos invitó a beber algo por allá. Sirius, con una sonrisa extremadamente forzada, dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que no importaba, y que lo pasáramos bien.

—Trataré de disfrutar de la compañía de Kreacher —dijo con ironía a modo de despedida.

Lo comprendí: debía estar encerrado, allí, con una desagradable compañía, pensando en la libertad que no tenía, en los asesinatos que no había cometido y por los que era culpado y, por supuesto, en sus amigos que lo irían a pasar de pelos, para beber hasta el cansancio.

No, claro que no bebimos hasta el cansancio, pero sí nos dimos el lujo de compartir un cóctel entre los tres —camarones, múltiples sabores de quesos, carnes y jamones —, auspiciado por el morenazo, todo en platos muy elegantes, recién preparado, y acompañado por algo de cerveza y unas bebidas preparadas con Whiskey de fuego, crema y naranja.

La borrachera no me llegó, pero me anduve mareando y tuve que disimular un montón mi desequilibrada manera de caminar cuando me levanté un momento para ir al baño. Sentía la cara ardiendo y la visión la tenía un poco ladeada: no boté ni una silla, ni una copa, no pasé a llevar los manteles. Tal vez debí haber tenido menos cuidado, desde luego siempre era torpe. Iban a sospechar de mí si no botaba nada.


	27. Cuadrúpedo infantil

**XXVII. ****Cuadrúpedo infantil**

.

No nos quedamos hasta muy tarde. Antes de la una estábamos saliendo del pueblo para retirarnos a nuestras respectivas casas. A esa altura de la noche ya se me había pasado el efecto del alcohol, por lo que podía volver a la normalidad de mi torpeza. Es decir, podía derribar sillas sin problemas.

—Deberíamos hacer estas salidas más seguido —comenté con nostalgia antes que nos separáramos.

—A mí me encantaría, pero a Sirius no le gustará nada. Le dará un berrinche — contestó Remus con lástima.

No era para menos. Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de Remus cuando le conté cómo lo habíamos pasado esa noche.

—Siempre ha tenido ese espíritu de libertad. Adoraba compartir con gente, gente que no fueran como el resto de la familia, claro, debe estar con los nervios de punta sabiendo que sus amigos se divierten como nunca afuera y él, encerrado con Kreacher… Kreacher nunca ha sido muy agradable…

Definitivamente, Kreacher era un dolor de trasero. Día por medio estuve yendo a Grimmauld Place. Ya no era sólo la compañía de Sirius la que disfrutaba, sino que con Remus lograba pasar buenos momentos. Era amable; tal vez no muy risueño, pero también, ¿cuándo me había juntado con gente risueña? Margaret era lo más serio que había conocido, y Kingsley sólo se reía con chistes que hablaran sobre el Ministerio. Definitivamente, mi fuerte no era juntarme con gente payasa como yo, dado que conmigo tenía suficiente. Apenas me soportaba.

Remus solía preguntarme sobre mi familia. Yo le hablaba del lado de mi padre, porque del lado materno podía contarle tanto como Sirius a él. La familia Black no era un tema interesante.

Sirius no pasaba tanto rato con nosotros como había esperado. A veces se iba a enfurruñar a su habitación o con Buckbeack. Creo que era por Molly, quien acostumbraba a reprocharle sobre la limpieza de la casa, que seguía en proceso. No era tan sencillo sacar capas de polvo que se habían acumulado por décadas, o doxys, arañas, telarañas y todo tipo de bicharracos que aparecían de todos los rincones. Además, por lo que había sabido, Sirius había tenido una pequeña discusión con Dumbledore sobre Harry.

—Sirius está desesperado porque Harry venga a quedarse con él. Es entendible, es su ahijado, pero Dumbledore asegura que debe quedarse con los Dursley lo más que se pueda. Nosotros apoyamos a Dumbledore, confiamos en él. Así que se molestó conmigo también por no apoyarlo a él —me dijo Remus una tarde, mientras Molly preparaba la cena y los gemelos Weasley contaban chistes al resto de la familia.

—¿Enojado con su único amigo? —bufé — Yo también estaría furiosa contigo —añadí con una amistosa sonrisa —. No me imagino a Dumbledore discutiendo. Siempre es muy pacífico.

—Es de temer, pero no se enojó. Sirius habló más. Albus sólo se dedicó a contestarle. En fin, ya se le pasará. Sabe, muy en el fondo, que la seguridad de Harry es lo primero y que Dumbledore sabe lo que hace.

Molly sirvió papas cocidas con un pudín de Yorkshire que estaba sabrosísimo. Iba a agarrar una salsa de ajo especial que había preparado para acompañar la comida y, sin querer, pasé a llevar el salero, volteándolo encima del regazo de Remus. Por un segundo todos se voltearon para ver lo que sucedía, pero nadie prestó atención luego. Estaban acostumbrados.

—¡Oh! ¡Vas a tener mala suerte!

—No te preocupes, no importa.

En fracción de segundos se limpió, volviendo a dejar los granos de sal intactos dentro del frasco.

—¿En serio crees en lo de la mala suerte? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, extrañado.

—Claro que no, dije eso para no pedirte disculpas. Además, lo único que da mala suerte, soy yo.

—De eso, estoy de acuerdo. En el buen sentido, ya sabes. No es que considere que seas alguien que da mala suerte.

—No, no trates de arreglar lo que dijiste —contesté amurrada. Creyó que me había ofendido de verdad, pero luego, sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa. Me gustaba tomarle un poco el pelo…

.

El lunes, por fin, Sirius se dignó a salir del claustro. Estaba ojeroso, barbudo, pero menos malhumorado. De hecho, bromeó bastante con los gemelos y comió como nunca. Se me hizo que había estado en huelga de hambre por puro orgullo. Yo no lo habría logrado, siempre tengo hambre, adoro comer.

No sólo bromeó con los Weasley, sino que, cuando nos vio a Remus y a mí conversando muy de cerca —estábamos hablando de él, por supuesto que estábamos secreteándonos —, hizo una fuerte aclaración de garganta y se cruzó de brazos encima de la mesa, mirándonos con una mueca burlona y las cejas arqueadas.

—Ya me preguntaba si te habías muerto —le dije —. Bueno, en realidad no te diferencias a mucho de uno.

—Me gusta ese sentido del humor —contestó —. Pero más me gusta esta extraña cercanía —movió las cejas con rapidez un par de veces. Con Remus nos miramos, con ganas de reírnos.

—Te ha hecho mal el encierro, Sirius —comentó su amigo, abriendo los ojo como platos.

—Bah, no se hagan. Digo, tan juntitos, hablando bajo… sé que has estado toda la semana aquí, Tonks; me imagino que se han estado acompañando mutuamente.

—Sirius, ¿por qué no te conviertes en perro y te vas a tu rincón? —le lancé. Luego, di un grito ahogado — ¡Ya comprendo! —me reí — Esta es la forma en que manifiestas tus celos. No quieres que te robe a tu amigo.

—¿Remus? Por favor, Buckbeack también es mi amigo y me la paso de maravillas con él allá arriba… No, ¿celos? No tengo celos. Sólo digo lo que veo. Además, Remus alcanza para todos… Bueno, debo añadir que, últimamente, se han acercado mucho ustedes dos…

La cena estaba deliciosa, pero Sirius no paró de hacer comentarios extraños referentes a nosotros. Nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y comía lentamente, como queriendo que nos pusiéramos nerviosos. A mí me daba igual, Remus me gustaba como amigo, pero él se molestó.

—Ya basta, Sirius —le gruñó con las cejas muy abajo. Se me hizo raro verlo así. A Lupin podía vérsele serio pero enojado, era muy difícil.

El mago alzó las manos e hizo un gesto de inocencia.

—Sólo es una broma, Lunático —le contestó, como si fuera el colmo que se enojara por eso—. Está bien que sean amigos, no me importa.

.

Sirius se abstuvo de molestar al día siguiente, pero tampoco tuvo motivos para hacerlo, porque compartí más con Ojoloco, quien estaba insistiendo en entrenarme un poco más, y en la cena estuve haciendo el show usual a Ginny y a Hermione sobre los cambios de mi rostro. Se realizó una reunión el día domingo, donde nuevamente fui designada para rondar por el Ministerio, pero esta vez con Sturgis. Arthur tenía una sobrecarga de trabajo, así que tenía que reemplazar su puesto. Snape, por suerte, no asistió a la reunión, así que no tuve que estar soportar esos incómodos juegos de miradas, ni sus capciosas frases. Debo admitir que lo extrañé. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando vi entrar a gran parte de los miembros de la Orden, incluso a la profesora McGonagall, menos a él. Me preocupé. _¿Estaría bien? ¿Acaso estaba con los Mortífagos? ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? ¿Qué sucedería entre nosotros dos?_ El corazón se me aceleró dolorosamente cuando me hice ese montón de preguntas. Con lo último que había sucedido, comenzaba a cuestionarme si éramos algo, una especie de amantes, no sé. No quería tener que ponerle nombre a lo que hacíamos y, es que en realidad, ¡no tenía nombre! Comenzaba a desesperarme. Y creo que fue la desesperación la que me hizo aceptar, al día siguiente, una cita con Eric Munch. Jamás creí que podría caer tan bajo.

Me interceptó apenas llegué al Atrio. Iba con una cara de sueño terrible, había tenido problemas para dormir por culpa de Snape y allí se me reflejaba a la perfección en las ojeras y los ojos hinchados.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy, en la tarde?

—Bueno…

Sí, tenía que dormir un poco para vigilar el Departamento de Misterios con Sturgis, pero saldría temprano, Kingsley me había autorizado a salir a las cuatro, pero dudaba que durmiera hasta las once de la noche. A lo más dormiría unas cuatro horas, lo suficiente para sobrevivir y recuperar mi rostro normal.

Una espinilla brillaba en su nariz y estaba a punto de reventarse de puro entusiasmo. Los ojos le brillaban más que nunca, como si hubiese ido decidido, con todas las ganas de que yo aceptara de verdad su cita. Se había esforzado: fuera de su rostro, estaba muy bien presentado, más que otras veces. Me dio lástima: si me negaba una vez más, terminaría ganándomelo de enemigo, y él ya había soportado demasiado mi antipatía. No lo merecía.

—Salgo a las cuatro —contesté, abatida—, no sé si puedas luego de esa hora.

—No, el turno lo termino a las nueve. ¿Sería muy tarde para ti esa hora? Podríamos ir a Florean Fortescue… los miércoles tienen promociones especiales de helados y pasteles.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo invito —añadió, creyendo que mi cara preocupada era por esa razón.

_Tal vez no sea tan mala idea. Si estoy una o dos horas con él… llegaría a las once justas para cumplir mi misión._

—Paso por ti a las nueve, entonces. Nos vemos.

Suspiré mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina. Presentía que esa sería la noche más aburrida de mi vida. Pero ya no podía cancelarla, no a menos que fuera una emergencia.

No me esmeré ni un poco en arreglarme. Me bañé apenas llegué a la casa, comí algo, me acosté a dormir y me fui a buscar a Munch casi tal cual como me levanté.

—¿Dónde vas, Dora? —preguntó mi madre antes de que me fuera. Estaba lavando los platos de la cena, la cual yo me había saltado por dormir.

—Voy a salir con Eric… luego tengo que cumplir una misión para Dumbledore, así que no te veré hasta mañana a esta misma hora.

—¿Vas así de desarreglada? Es una cita, ¿no?

Me giré y le sonreí forzosamente.

—Mamá… no discutas sobre lo imposible. Nos vemos.

Para desarreglarme aún más, tomé un poco de polvos Flú y desaparecí por la chimenea. Me mareé un poco, pero al menos salí llena de hollín, que era lo que deseaba conseguir. No me preocupé ni siquiera de limpiarme. Mientras más impresentable, menos deseada sería.

Ya casi no quedaba gente, la mayoría se estaba retirando para ir a sus casas. Caminé hasta el mesón, en el centro del Atrio. Eric estaba guardando sus cosas en una mochila.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente cuando me vio. Yo sólo me limité a hacerle un gesto osco con mis cejas.

—Entonces… ¿Iremos a Florean? —pregunté, sin saber qué decirle.

—Claro, eh… estás un poco sucia —me dijo, acercando su mano a mi rostro. Retrocedí un paso.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, ¿nos iremos por la red Flú? Luego me limpio.

—Yo pensaba que podíamos irnos en el Autobús Noctámbulo, no me gusta mucho la Red Flu…

—Es más rápida la Red. Vamos —repuse con impaciencia.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo hice caminar hasta las chimeneas. Me miró resignado cuando vio que yo me metía en una. ¡Me encantaba torturarlo! Era divertido. Al menos que me divirtiera haciendo eso, ¿de qué iba a conversar con él? ¿Del Ministerio? ¡Aburrido!

Iba a insistir él en sacudirme la ropa, pero me escabullí, apuntando con fingido entusiasmo una nueva tienda que había nacido en el Callejón Diagon con una línea de productos de las Brujas de Macbeth, que incluían desde tazones que calentaban la leche y tenían un sistema de agitación propia para mezclarla con chocolate o café, hasta túnicas de vivos colores con telas que comúnmente usaban los muggles, se llama "mezclilla".

—Sí, sí, vaya, es realmente interesante, si quieres podemos pasar a ver…

—No, no, otro día, vamos a comer, tengo hambre —comenté, y no era una mentira. De todos modos, quería deshacerme de él lo antes posible. Mientras menos tiempo pasara con él, mejor.

Eric quería que subiéramos a la terraza de Florean, que estaba a la luz de las estrellas, tenuemente iluminada por velas rojas y decorado con muchas flores blancas: demasiado romántico. Mentí y le dije que tenía frío, así que nos quedamos en el interior. Al segundo me arrepentí, porque allí estaba algo caluroso. Las mejillas se me encendieron, y estoy segura que el "Cara de Espinilla" lo atribuyó a su compañía, porque me lanzó una mirada coqueta, la cual me espantó.

En la mesa apareció una carta para cada uno. Elegí lo más caro y cerdo: helado de vainilla con trozos de frutillas a la crema, nevado con pedacitos de brownie y, por supuesto, chorreado de salsa de chocolate. Todo eso era más de lo que podía caber en mi estómago. Cuando estuve segura de mi decisión, envié volando la carta hasta la mesa central de los cocineros, que estaba tras un mostrador.

—No te da pena, ¿eh? Digo, no eres como las demás mujeres, que se preocupan de su peso y eso…

—La verdad, Eric, es que no me preocupo para nada —sonreí —, seguiré comiendo hasta ser una bola de grasa y ya no pueda pararme.

—Ajá… —hizo una mueca de inseguridad.

Menos mal que los platos no tardaron en aparecer en la mesa; estaba comenzando a impacientarme el tener tan poco para conversar con Munch. Como siempre, me hizo el comentario de mi cabello, de lo bien que se veía rosa. Ni siquiera le di las gracias, sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Alcancé a dar una probada placentera al helado. Hice explotar las frutillas entre mis dientes y dejé caer una gota de chocolate por mi mentón, casi como si fuera un comercial de un pastel en el Corazón de Bruja. Por un instante me sentí en una nube de felicidad por probar tan exquisito postre, sabiendo que yo no tenía que pagarlo. Estaba delicioso. Tal vez, haber aceptado la invitación no había sido del todo una mala idea.

Abrí los ojos, y no sólo Eric estaba observando con atención mi cara de satisfacción, si no que alguien, más allá, de pie, me hacía gestos con las manos insistentemente. Parpadeé.

Era Kingsley, con los ojos muy abiertos, y la situación parecía ser urgente.


	28. Deseos y negaciones

**XXVIII. ****Deseos y negaciones**

.

Creí que recordaba bien la textura de sus labios, creí que sabría lo que sentiría cuando me besara. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se cumplió cuando, esa noche, corrió por el callejón hacia a mí.

Lo que no creía, era conocerla bien, pero presentí que ocurriría algo, por eso me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo en retirarme. Quería que me alcanzara, y así fue. Y supe lo que sucedería cuando caminó hacia mí a paso decidido. Aunque, debo reconocer, que por un segundo imaginé que me abofetearía. Me lo habría tenido merecido si hubiese ocurrido así. No me estaba comportando como debía con ella. La estaba confundiendo, y era así porque yo estaba confundido. No era fácil lidiar con el fuerte sentimiento que me acompañaba siempre por Lily Evans, no era fácil lidiar con los recuerdos del pasado, de mi vida con ella, de mi vida oscura, de mi vida con Tonks…

Sus manos estaban frías cuando me tomó la cara, pero no me importó. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que recordaba, y mi estómago dio tantas sacudidas como si hubiese vivido un primer beso, como si hubiese sido un adolescente.

No era correcto. ¡No estaba bien! ¿Por qué me sentía así? Me sentía como un traicionero con mis sentimientos. Esa noche prometí no acercarme más, o evitar la cercanía con Tonks. La iba a hacer sufrir tal como la primera vez.

Pues, no pude cumplirla. Comenzaba a aparecer en mis sueños, imágenes difusas de besos, miradas, lo que me confirmó que iba a ser imposible deshacerme de ella así de simple, de un momento a otro. Después de todo, habíamos vivido algo intenso, más profundo de lo que ella solía pensar. Me había conocido demasiado, más de lo que ella creía. Era la única persona, aparte de Dumbledore, que había descubierto tanto de mí. Pero, no sólo eso me atraía, era algo más. Era ese mundo paralelo que se creaba cuando estábamos juntos. Un lugar aparte, alejado de la realidad.

No había planeado hacer algo, pero cuando la veía, solía actuar más instintivamente, por las ideas que se me ocurrían en el momento, que por actos planeados. La situación, sencillamente, se dio para que termináramos metidos en el armario, besándonos apasionadamente. Su calor me llenaba, su lengua, su fino cuerpo, me hacía desearla más y más.

Yo sí quería estar con ella, pero mi mente estaba en esa lucha constante: mi vida, el riesgo, lo que yo había sido, un Mortífago, estaba latente. Y ella… ella era joven, una mujer digna de ser amada por alguien que no fuera yo. Bueno, precisamente, no la amaba, pero la quería. Le tenía cariño y, eso, era demasiado, demasiado para olvidarla, para dejarla, para no tocarla y para no hablarle. No quería abandonar sus miradas, pero tampoco quería arriesgarla demasiado a estar conmigo.

¡Todo era tan confuso! Pero estaba decidido a actuar según se dieran las cosas… No iba a privarme de nada. Yo seguía siendo un hombre y ella, continuaba queriendo estar conmigo.

Tal vez, todo era tan atractivo porque era algo prohibido. No precisamente por la edad o porque yo había sido su profesor en el pasado. En la realidad, no estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, y no tendrían las consecuencias tradicionales de un amor como el de Romeo y Julieta. Todo se multiplicaba al triple si estábamos juntos. Yo era un agente doble, ella era la sobrina de Bellatrix Lestrange. O sea, nadie podía enterarse de lo nuestro, ni Dumbledore podía siquiera sospecharlo. Si alguien de su familia o sus amigos se enteraban, irían contra viento y marea para que nos separáramos. Si algún Mortífago se enteraba… bueno, era bastante obvio: me utilizarían para llegar a ella y a todos los de la Orden. Bellatrix Lestrange podía estar tras las rejas, pero aún quedaban Lucius y Narcissa, quienes, por supuesto, no eran para nada simpatizantes de aquella rama de los Black. Yo no podía permitirme poner en riesgo la vida de alguien más, no al menos de alguien que me importara. Si podía evitar daños colaterales, lo iba a hacer, sin embargo…

Esto era un secreto.

Como siempre, y en conclusión, era difícil negarse a lo prohibido. A veces, valía la pena correr el riesgo. Mientras nadie lo supiera, todo marcharía bien.

.

Mi intención no había sido acercarme tanto a ella, pero tampoco había imaginado que eso fuera a ocurrir. Me agradaba, y se notaba que yo le agradaba a ella, pero éramos demasiado diferentes para llevarnos así de bien.

No, no, tenía que admitir que no sólo me agradaba. Me gustaba Tonks, y mucho, lo suficiente como para admitirlo. No sabía si era por esa vitalidad que la llenaba, por su risa contagiosa, sus expresiones histriónicas, su manera despreocupada de andar o su ropa extravagante. Tal vez era todo eso, o por ninguna de esas cosas. Ni yo lo tenía claro, pero estar con ella me producía una paz infinita, lo que era totalmente opuesto cuando no estaba con su compañía y aún pensaba en ella. Era ahí cuando el agujero negro me tragaba y me obligaba a sumergirme en aquél mundo depresivo, en el que sentía que debía ser rechazado. No lloraba, tampoco pataleaba. Sólo me colocaba más reflexivo de lo normal. Sirius era el único que notaba mis cambios de ánimo, por eso intentaba actuar con normalidad cuando estaba con él.

—Tal vez sea esta casa la que te pone así —me dijo un día —. Lo comprendería perfectamente, ¡quién mejor que yo para saberlo! —hizo una mueca —. Si tuviera dinero, me iría. Pero gasté lo poco que me quedaba en la Saeta de Fuego que le di a Harry hace dos años.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Claro que no. Tampoco me habría alcanzado para una casa. Al menos estoy consciente que esto es útil… aunque lo odie.

No, el lugar no me deprimía demasiado, además que los Weasley se establecieron ahí y lograron llenar los espacios vacíos. Y, claro, Tonks llegó muchas veces a hacerme compañía. Me hablaba sin trabas, pero me daba cuenta de cómo miraba mis cicatrices. No era con asco, ni tampoco con lástima. Era como si a ella le dolieran mis cicatrices, o sencillamente tal vez era curiosidad.

—¿Perteneciste a Gryffindor, no? —me preguntó un día, con expresión pensativa.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Tienes que ser muy valiente para soportar esto mes tras mes.

—Es sólo con lo que tengo que sobrevivir —contesté yo, sintiéndome abrumado. En realidad, no era ningún acto de valentía. Pero yo sabía que ella lo estaba diciendo con sinceridad.

No era la mujer más bondadosa, pero era muy buena para mí, por eso me enojé tanto cuando Sirius comenzó a molestarnos, hacia fines de julio.

No lo había hecho nunca, de hecho creo que le nació la idea sólo para olvidarse de sus cambios emocionales. O, sencillamente, fue el minuto infantil que solía atacarle a veces.

—Ya me preguntaba si te habías muerto —le dijo Tonks cuando Sirius dejó su guarida de depresión —. Bueno, en realidad no te diferencias a mucho de uno.

—Me gusta ese sentido del humor —contestó él —. Pero más me gusta esta extraña cercanía —movió las cejas con rapidez un par de veces con esa picardía que yo conocía a la perfección.

Debo reconocer que eso me causó gracia, de hecho, con Tonks nos miramos con tentación de risa. ¡Era ridículo! Pero cuando comenzó a insistir, me hartó.

—Bueno, debo añadir que, últimamente, se han acercado mucho ustedes dos…

—Ya basta, Sirius —gruñí con el ceño fruncido. Sé que Tonks me miró extrañada por mi súbito enojo.

Sirius alzó las manos e hizo un gesto de inocencia.

—Sólo es una broma, Lunático —contestó como si fuera el colmo de que me enojara por eso—. Está bien que sean amigos, no me importa.

No me molestaba realmente que dijera que "nos habíamos acercado", sino que con el tono que lo decía. No era fácil asumir que me gustaba… no cuando, como sabía, ella era demasiado para mí. Además, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo podría, alguien como ella, fijarse en alguien como yo? Hasta a mí me disgustaba la idea. No era algo agradable. El cuento de La Bella y la Bestia era una completa, total y fatal fantasía. Aunque, habían dos grandes diferencias: yo jamás podría volver a ser como antes y no tenía ningún castillo.

Sirius me interceptó después de que todos los invitados se fueran y que los demás se fueran a la cama a dormir. Yo estaba lavándome los dientes con la puerta entre abierta. Esa noche me quedaría allí.

Entró sin pedir permiso.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —me lanzó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yo solía ser el más perceptivo de todos, pero Sirius no se quedaba atrás. Se hacía el despistado, o a veces otras cosas llamaban su atención, pero esta vez no había dejado pasar mi actitud.

Escupí en el lavabo.

—Esa debería ser mi pregunta. Aunque, claro, sé la respuesta.

—Remus —intervino —, no me engañas. ¿Es por lo que dije? Me recuerda a esa vez que dije algo de Katherina, la chica de Ravenclaw.

Katherina había sido un amor platónico. Yo iba en quinto y ella en séptimo. Yo era un enclenque y ella tenía novio.

Luego, sin dar más vueltas, sentándose en la tapa del retrete, me lanzó:

—¿Te gusta mi prima?

—Es tu prima en _segundo_ grado —contesté con evasivas.

—Eso da igual. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—No he dicho que me gusta —me defendí y continué lavándome los dientes, esquivando su inquisitiva mirada.

—Oh, claro, de veras que no te conozco hace más de veinte años. Eres un total desconocido —hizo una pausa —. Actúas con las pautas claves, Remus, mientras más me ignoras, sé más lo te sucede.

Me enjuagué la boca y me sequé con la toalla.

—Estaba lavándome los dientes.

—Otra excusa más. — hizo una pausa y me observó con atención — ¡Pero, vamos! ¿Qué tiene? No te estoy acusando. Te gusta mi prima, y no se ven mal juntos. Ella lo pasa muy bien contigo.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? Sirius, ¿se te ha olvidado lo que soy?

—No se me olvida ni en sueños. ¿Y qué? —agrandó los ojos.

—"¿Y qué?" —no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Haz algo, algún cortejo. ¡Necesitas a alguien! ¡Una distracción!

Me enderecé y lo observé con seriedad.

—No porque tú necesites a una mujer, lo necesito yo también. Y sí, está bien, no lo negaré, Tonks me _atrae_, pero no hay nada romántico tras ello. Así que no me incites a hacer algo que después se pueda lamentar.

—¿Como atacarla?

—Exactamente. Snape ya no me preparará más la poción. Dijo que su trabajo de doble agente le tomaba mucho tiempo, y que tendría que buscar arreglármela solo —mi amigo abrió la boca para protestar — No puedo hacer nada, no está obligado. Gasta un montón de dinero en materiales, no es una poción sencilla. Yo no tengo dinero para estar gastando en eso. Prefiero encerrarme con cadenas y candados, y ya.

—¡Ese cretino…!

—Olvidemos esta conversación. Sirius, por favor no vuelvas a insistir en el tema, no es algo para discutir. Tonks es una muchacha muy joven, y seguro que está viendo a otro. Yo estoy bien así. Me gusta disfrutar de su compañía de vez en cuando, pero nada más.

Sirius arqueó las cejas y suspiró.

—Creo que agregas gravedad al problema —me dijo —. Cuando los molesté, era más una broma que nada, pero, ahora que lo pienso bien, haberlos visto reír juntos, fue una linda imagen de los. En fin, ¡esta casa me deprime! Creo que haré algo de ejercicio antes de dormir…

Tracé en mi mente lo que dijo, y supe a lo que se refería. ¡Maldita sea! Realmente me gustaba Tonks, pero no haría nada. En el colegio me había acostumbrado a eso, así que podría volver a hacerlo una vez más.

El problema… el problema estaba en que yo ya no era un niño.


	29. Planes

**XXIX. ****Planes**

.

Mi amigo volvió a llamarme con las manos; por un segundo, me había quedado paralizada, sintiendo cómo mi burbuja de placer se desinflaba poco a poco. Luego recordé que no estaba sola, sino que con la peor compañía del mundo: Eric.

_"Muévete"_ articuló el morenazo sólo con los labios.

Me metí dos cucharadas grandes de helado a la boca, me limpié con una servilleta y me paré.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Eric, sorprendido.

—Lo siento mucho —le coloqué una mano en el hombro —, tengo que irme, asuntos de trabajo. Kingsley me está llamando.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? —dijo afligido.

—Otro día nos veremos; el helado estaba muy bueno. ¡Adiós!

—¡Eh! ¿Shacklebolt es tu novio?

Corrí entre las mesas, ignorando la estúpida pregunta que me había hecho, teniendo suerte de no derribar nada. Miré hacia atrás y vi que las cejas de Eric estaban más unidas que nunca, entre furioso y apenado, con los dos platos de helados, el mío y el de él, prácticamente llenos. ¡Ojalá encontrara a alguien con quien compartirlos!

Kingsley me tomó del brazo, apurándome. Salimos del local y me llevó hacia un callejón vacío.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté cuando estuvimos a salvo —¡Ah! —grité cuando vi que algo brillaba en su oreja derecha.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que no te habías dado cuenta?

—¡No! —exclamé mirando asombrada el aro de oro que se había colocado —. Margaret te va a penar —dije como si fuera razón suficiente para que se lo quitara.

Mi amigo sonrió.

—Que se atreva. Ya veremos. Bien, escúchame: Harry ha hecho un encantamiento patronus…

—¡¿Qué?! —los ojos se me abrieron desmesuradamente, volviendo a la realidad. ¿Que Harry había hecho qué? Fue impresionante saber que era capaz de ello, pero fue peor saber lo que había hecho. Aún siendo un Auror, seguía teniendo problemas para generar con facilidad un Patronus.

De un estado de agitación media, por haber caminado rápido, mi corazón alcanzó un ritmo desbocado de conmoción.

—Lo que oyes. Arthur me lo comentó hace diez minutos. Mafalda le mandó una carta para arreglar la ruptura de su varita... está todos patas arriba.

—Pero, tiene que haber una razón, ¿no? Es decir, ¿lo hizo porque se le ocurrió? Porque no me agrada la idea de pensar que fue un dementor al que trató de atacar. Siempre he sabido que Harry no es un revoltoso.

—No sé cuál es la historia, pero el acto lo presenció un muggle, lo que complica más las cosas. Debes ir de inmediato a vigilar el Ministerio, porque Arthur tratará de intervenir en la situación de Harry. Creo que Dumbledore iba en camino hacia el Ministerio también, pero ve de encubierto. Recuerda que no debemos tener contacto con él —suspiró y sonrió —siento haber interrumpido tu cita.

—Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, créeme. Un poco más, y muero de aburrimiento, aunque el helado estaba delicioso. Me voy.

—Sí, ten cuidado, porque habrá más gente que de costumbre hoy.

—No puedo creerlo. Lo que más temía Dumbledore que sucediera, ocurrió. ¿Habrá sido por dementores?

—Ni yo lo concibo, pero pienso lo mismo que tú. Parece que el chico no es alguien que necesite llamar la atención, por lo que han dicho Sirius y Remus. En fin, nos vemos.

Me dio un escalofrío al pensar en los dementores. Una de las pruebas que habíamos tenido que enfrentar en la carrera de Auror, fue ir a Azkaban y soportar con un patronus sin que desapareciera. A todos nos costó: no era fácil llegar a la fortaleza y crear el patronus sin antes llenar el cerebro de recuerdos terribles que nos acechaban en nuestro plano más profundo de la inconsciencia. Por supuesto, salí airosa de la prueba con mucho esfuerzo, pero eso sólo había causado el aumento de mi odio hacia esos detestables seres. Sí, los odiaba más de lo que pude haber odiado alguna vez a Severus Snape.

Tal como mi amigo me había dicho, el Ministerio de Magia estaba concurridísimo esa noche, y más que ninguna otra que recordara. Tuve que ser muy meticulosa en cada paso que daba. Esa vez no podía permitirme chocar contra algún poste, enredarme en las alfombras o, incluso, chocar con algún otro compañero de la Orden del Fénix. Procuré colocarme de manera correcta la capa invisible y tuve que robar café de una máquina del casino para lograr sobrevivir toda la noche.

.

Dumbledore nos citó a todos oficialmente para el otro día en el Cuartel General. Snape no asistió, e imaginé que debía estar en asuntos más importantes que una simple reunión sobre Harry Potter. Por supuesto, técnicamente en todas las reuniones se nombraba al muchacho más de una vez, pero esta ocasión era diferente: debíamos crear un plan para sacarlo de la casa de sus tíos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Aún así, con la ausencia de Snape, la cocina de Grimmauld Place no había estado tan llena hasta ese instante.

Shacklebolt y yo teníamos razón en nuestras suposiciones: efectivamente, no uno, si no dos dementores atacaron a Harry y a su primo Dudley. La mismísima Arabella Figg le había contado su testimonio a Dumbledore. Mundungus fue el gran culpable de todo: se rezagó bastante en la reunión. El día anterior había sido regañado brutalmente por Dumbledore según Remus, y al parecer, no había visión más aterradora que un vejete canoso con un gusto extraño por los caramelos de limón, transformándose en un viejo gruñón. La verdad es que costaba un montón imaginarlo.

—Son los muggles más desagradables que haya conocido en mi vida —comentó la profesora McGonagall cuando se mencionó a la familia de Harry—. Aunque los conocí hace muchos años, el recuerdo de sus comportamientos sigue muy vivo en mi mente.

—Podríamos sacar a los Dursley a pasear. Hay que convencerlos que salgan de casa para que no estén expuestos a ningún riesgo —dijo Dumbledore —. Puedo asegurar que a la familia de Harry no le gustan los magos.

—¿Y si enviamos alguna invitación falsa? —dije yo, no muy segura de mi idea al principio — Podríamos invitarlos, por ejemplo, a algún festival humorístico o…

—Créeme, Tonks, que los tíos de Harry, lo que menos tienen, es sentido del humor —me hizo saber Arthur con algo de impaciencia.

—Bueno, entonces algo como el Concurso de Jardines Mejor Cuidados de Inglaterra; es algo sofisticado y sin ni una pizca de humor —añadí.

—¿Existe eso? —me preguntó Remus, mirándome con incredulidad.

—¡Claro que sí! El sueño de mi madre es poder quedar en las finales, pero las plantas no duran mucho en el patio que tenemos. Creo que es por la tierra…

—No me parece mal tu idea, Tonks —me dijo Dumbledore dedicándome una sonrisa—. Tú te encargarás de ello entonces.

—Ahora, debo saber quiénes estarán disponibles para ir a buscar a Harry este domin…

Creo que les gané por milésima de segundos a los varios de los que se ofrecieron, entre esos Remus, en levantar la mano. Sirius se amurró un poco, por no decir mucho: tenía tajantemente prohibido salir de la casa, así que ni se molestó en alzar la mano. Kingsley me había comentado ese día que estaba despistando a los demás Aurors con la supuesta pista obtenida de Sirius. El ministerio había dejado de priorizar su captura porque estaban pendientes del director y del mismo Harry, pero aprovecharían cualquier situación para aumentar su credibilidad y demostrar su falsa eficacia.

—Bien, Elphias, Hestia, Remus, Sturgis, Emmeline, Tonks, Kinglsey y Alastor, por supuesto, seguirán el plan que propondré a continuación.

Finalmente, planeamos seguir un riguroso plan de horarios por insistencia de Ojoloco: los Dursley serían citados a las ocho de la noche, por ende no deberían salir más allá de las siete y media. Entre ese horario y las ocho debíamos llegar nosotros. Nos iríamos volando. Iba a tener que desempolvar mi Cometa 260 que estaba guardada en un lugar que no recordaba. Tendría que preguntarle a Drómeda.

El director insistió en que debíamos ser cautos y raudos, porque a las ocho y media se celebraría otra junta; el accidente de Harry había hecho que los planes cambiaran mucho.

Cuando terminó la reunión, Molly fue a avisar a sus hijos para que bajaran a cenar. Se produjo un altercado: pilló a los gemelos tratando de oír con unas cosas llamadas "orejas extensibles". Jamás la había visto tan enojada.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Oír conversaciones ajenas es un delito! ¡No volverán a hacerlo nunca más!

—¡No las botes! ¡No te imaginas lo útiles que son! —se defendían sus hijos mientras entraban a la cocina, todos rojos como tomates.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No las tiraré a la basura! ¡Las quemaré!

Y así fue. Echó las orejas extensibles en el lavaplatos y les prendió fuego con un movimiento de la varita.

La cena estuvo un poco tensa por lo mismo: no sabíamos desde cuándo habían estado oyendo y cuánto sabían, pero a mí no me preocupaba demasiado. Aún así, logré distraer un poco a los muchachos con mi rutina de transformación facial, y los muchachos compartieron información de la familia de Harry conmigo.

—Su tía tiene un cuello extremadamente largo —comentó George.

—Y su hijo Dudley fue el primero en probar nuestro Caramelo Longuilinguo.

—¿Caramelo longui-qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

Me quedé un rato más, conversando con Remus y Sirius al finalizar la cena. Éste último estaba extremadamente irritable. Dumbledore había insistido en que cooperara en la casa, que aún seguía patas arriba, y que no se expusiera.

—Me siento tremendamente inútil —susurró enojado, cambiando de súbito el tema de Quidditch.

—Vamos, Sirius, Harry es tu ahijado y te necesitará, seguro.

—¿Sí? ¿Y de qué voy a servirle si no puedo hacer nada que dar consejos vacíos? —contestó fulminándome con la mirada.

—Pero puedes trabajar un poco aquí. No es que sea algo entretenido, pero por lo menos tu casa quedará más…

—No es mi casa —corrigió con brusquedad—. Nunca lo fue. Ni siquiera hemos conseguido descolgar el endemoniado cuadro de mi madre. ¡Ni para eso sirvo! Maldita sea.

Formulé una mueca. Remus me miró y negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no le hiciera caso. Me terminó convenciendo, porque no tenía problema en rebatirle su idiotez. De todos modos, debía ser comprensiva. Él era el encerrado, no yo.

—Bueno, creo que debo irme.

—Te acompaño a la salida —ofreció Remus.

No sé si lo hizo por amabilidad, pero sí sé que quería asegurarse que no derribara el paragüero que me había hecho una mala jugada en una de las pasadas reuniones.

—Hay que ignorarlo cuando se pone así. Yo ya he aprendido a lidiar con ello. Estoy con él con frecuencia, pero suele pasar más tiempo con Buckbeack que conmigo —me dijo cuando estábamos en la escalinata que daba a la calle. Tenía puesta las manos en los bolsillos de su raída túnica. Me gustaba su estilo: era tan desaliñado como yo. A la vista combinábamos un poco.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. Creo que mañana trabajaré todo el día, así que no me pasaré para acá. Podré descansar un poco del mal humor de Sirius.

—Yo estaré aquí, si tienes algún tiempo… —se interrumpió y me observó de manera extraña — Digo, podrías acompañarme y distraerme a mí de su mal humor.

Sonreí.

—Lo intentaré, pero no creo que pueda. Debo llegar a las cinco de la mañana a vigilar, ya sabes. Luego debo trabajar; Kingsley me dijo que trabajara mañana, así podría liberar más días la semana siguiente… —la sonrisa comenzó a borrarse de mi cara — Y luego debo volver a vigilar. Espero no quedarme dormida el domingo. Mándame un vociferador por si acaso.

—Seguro. Nos vemos.

Le di una palmada en el brazo. Caminé hasta la plaza y desaparecí, pensando en que Remus era una muy buena persona.

Apenas llegué a la casa, mi madre me bombardeó de preguntas.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pasó algo interesante hoy? ¿Has visto a Fudge? ¿Mañana hay reunión?

—Bueno, no sé si leíste el profeta, mamá.

—Claro, y no se menciona nada sobre Harry Potter, salvo lo típico que últimamente escriben. Eso de que es un niño pretencioso y mimado.

—Pues, bien, Fudge está presionando en El Profeta para que no publiquen nada sobre su pérdida del control de esas bestias de Azkaban.

Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron de horror.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad fueron dementores?

—Arabella lo confirmó a Dumbledore.

—Por Dios… —mi mamá se sentó en la silla. Estaba con su típico trapo de la cocina en la mano, y en la otra sujetaba la varita.

—Mamá, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien, ¿sí? ¡Me tienen a mí! Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi Cometa?

Logré sacarle una sonrisa, pero estaba preocupada. No pude continuar animándola: debía escribir esa carta para los Dursley.

.

_ Estimados Señor y Señora Dursley._

_ Le invitamos a participar, a ustedes y a su familia, en el Concurso de Fenómenos de Circo Del Año de Londres. Señora Petunia, usted ha quedado como "La Mujer Jirafa". Señor Dursley, usted como "El Más Grande Del Mundo". Señor Dursley Jr., usted ha clasificado en "Cerdos Que Parecen Personas"._

_ Atentamente, y deseándoles lo peor de parte de todos los amigos de Harry Potter._

_ La Sexy Tonks._

.

Sí, sí, habría sido fantástico mandar una carta así, pero tuve que practicar mi formalidad, vocabulario y cordialidad para redactar una carta decente y creíble. Tuve que consultar con mi padre, claro, antes de enviarla, para que revisara la ortografía y la estructura. Debía parecer de concurso. Él me ayudó a colocarle el logo. ¡De algo que sirviera su trabajo de Editor!

.

Coloqué diez alarmas para asegurar mi despertar a las cuatro de la mañana. Debía estar a las cinco en el ministerio, instalada, con capa y todo.

No fui al correo muggle hasta que dieron las siete y media de la mañana, pero cuando llegué me di cuenta que no tenía ni un céntimo de monedas muggles o billetes, así que partí a Gringotts para que me ayudaran.

—Sabe — le dije al gnomo que me estaba atendiendo, cuando ya me había entregado el dinero. Había cambiado un galeon. No andaba con más —, en la carrera de Auror no me enseñaron a utilizar dinero muggle. ¿Podría explicarme usted? —dije sólo para fastidiarlo. Sabía usarlo, pues había aprendido por necesidad para poder comprar ropa muggle.

El hombrecillo gruñó y me fulminó con la mirada bajo sus lentes de montura redonda. Le sonreí con inocencia.

—Muy amable —añadí antes de dar media vuelta.

Llegué un cuarto de hora atrasada al trabajo, pero al menos me aseguré que la carta llegaría ese mismo día a los Dursley. El dinero me alcanzó justo.

Nadie, sin embargo, notó mi súbita aparición, ni siquiera el cargoso de Eric Munch. Se habían escapado unos simios rabiosos en los que un grupo de mafiosos había estado haciendo pruebas con elixires ilegales provenientes de Alemania. Eso me dijo Shackebolt después de regañarme: fue la única excepción.

—Por favor —me rogó, más amenazante que afligido— llega a la hora mañana. Estaremos en el mismo lugar. No olvides tu escoba.

—No me voy a olvidar de algo tan importante, digo —y bajé la voz tratando de ocultar mi emoción —, es a Harry Potter al que voy a ir a buscar.


	30. Operación rescate

**XXX. ****Operación rescate**

.

Pensé que Sirius no saldría a recibirnos mientras hacíamos hora en Grimmauld Place al día siguiente. Sin embargo, lo vi muy alegre, más que otras veces. Tarareaba canciones de Celestina Warbeck con toda emoción y alabó el color violeta de mi cabello.

—Sirius no se puso nada contento cuando Harry se defendió de los dementores. Igual que todos nosotros, estaba preocupado —me explicó Remus luego —. Pero no escondió su regocijo cuando supo que eso haría que Dumbledore decidiera traer a Harry.

—Bien, vamos, andando —dijo Ojoloco cuando estuvimos todos reunidos. Estábamos con quince minutos de adelanto, según el plan.

—¿Y si los Dursley aún no han partido? —inquirí, pensando en la carta que había enviado.

—Vamos a ir volando —especificó Ojoloco.

—¿Volando? —no fui yo la única que se atragantó al decir la palabra — Sabíamos que nos _vendríamos _volando, no que nos _iríamos _volando.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que los muggles nos vean…

—Tardaremos más de media hora en llegar, Ojoloco —intervino Remus con preocupación.

—¡Tenemos que aparecernos! —insistí yo, espantada — Mi escoba no va a durar más de un viaje, ni yo, y creo que aquí todos sabemos aparecernos.

—Remus y Tonks tienen razón, Moody —dijo mi amigo, el morenazo—. Todos sabemos aparecernos, y debemos actuar ceñidos al plan. No queremos tener problemas con los tíos de Harry; Dumbledore insistió que Harry debe volver el otro año. Tampoco queremos que la policía nos acose. Todavía no está completamente oscuro, no nos arriesguemos.

—¡Está bien! —accedió Ojoloco sin mucha paciencia — Entonces, desapareceremos en grupo. ¿Todos saben la dirección exacta? Bien. Aguardaremos. Luego, nos iremos a la plaza.

Mi emoción iba en aumento a cada minuto que pasaba, aunque no era la única que se veía así de excitada. Remus era el único que conocía a Harry, por ende, se veía mucho más tranquilo. Los demás hacíamos cosas similares: nos sobábamos las manos y mirábamos nuestros relojes constantemente, que avanzaban con lentitud.

Finalmente, Ojoloco hizo un gesto, fuimos a la plaza, nos ocultamos tras unos árboles, a pesar de que la oscuridad ya era espesa y nos mimetizábamos perfectamente (aún no encendían las luces de la noche), y desaparecimos de dos en dos, cuidando que ningún ojo de muggle captara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Nos materializamos silenciosamente en el jardín de los Dursley. La verdad es que mi carta había sido de lo más creíble: tenían un jardín de lo más envidiable. Había flores que jamás había visto en mi vida y el pasto estaba muy verde para toda la sequía que estaba arrasando con Ingraterra.

—Hestia, tú eres la que está más cerca de la puerta. Echa un vistazo —farfulló Ojoloco.

—No hay moros en la costa, todo oscuro —contestó la bruja unos segundos más tardes.

—Haremos una fila… Tonks, ve tras Kingsley, Remus, ve adelante y abre la puerta. Con cuidado, en silencio…

Ir tras Shacklebolt no me salvó de generar caos: no conocía la casa y la oscuridad no me generaba confianza en lugares no familiares, así que traté de afirmarme de un mueble, pero derribé lo que pareció ser un plato, provocando un gran estruendo. Todo me indicó que esa era la cocina, y debía alejarme rápidamente de ella.

—¡Tonks!

—¡Lo siento! No sé dónde estoy pisando…

—¡Reparo!

De pronto se filtró algo de luz por una puerta que habían abierto, pero tuve que esforzarme un montón por no enganchar mis pies en algún lugar. Nos amontonamos en el vestíbulo, al pie de unas escaleras.

—¿Cuál será la habitación del muchacho?

—No sé, las abriré todas —dijo Remus.

Aguardamos, expectantes. Mi corazón estaba acelerado.

De pronto, una sombra apareció en la cima de la escalera. Era una sombra encorvada y muy delgada.

—Baja la varita, muchacho —gruñó Ojoloco, mencionando luego que le sacaría un ojo a alguien. Bien podría sacárselo a él, así que daría simétrico, o más o menos.

—¿Profesor Moody? —inquirió la voz de Harry. Estaba temeroso.

—No sé si debes llamarme "profesor"; nunca llegué a enseñar gran cosa, ¿no? Baja, queremos verte bien.

El chico se quedó quieto, pero bajó un poco el brazo con el que asía la varita. ¡Quién lo habría hecho en su caso! No todos los días se iban a meter casi diez extraños a tu casa.

Remus lo tranquilizó con su ronca voz.

—¿P-Profesor Lupin? ¿Es usted?

—¿Por qué estamos aquí a oscuras? — dije, cansada un poco ya de no verlo. Ya no necesitábamos estar de incógnitos, el chico ya sabía que estábamos ahí — ¡Lumos!

El muchacho estaba alerta, con una expresión boba en la cara. Jamás lo había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera había tenido la suerte de topármelo en la calle como otros, pero sí había recibido muchas reseñas de quienes conocían a sus padres. Era como lo imaginaba, y eso, lo hice expresar en una oración.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? —pregunté para infundirle confianza, pero él no contestó. En cambio, mi amigo habló con el mismo tono impresionado, comentando lo parecido que era a su padre, James.

Elphias rectificó sobre sus ojos, que eran igual a los de su madre, Lily. Sentí algo raro cuando pensé en ella. No sé si eso podría calificarse como "celos", más bien, era nostalgia.

Ojoloco se entretuvo un poco confirmando si era de verdad el muchacho o no. Éste bajó por fin cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno quería herirlo.

—¡No te pongas la varita ahí, muchacho! —le espetó Ojoloco cuando Harry se metió la varita al bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Todos estábamos expectantes a sus movimientos — ¿Y si se enciende? ¿No sabías que magos mucho mejores que tú han perdido una nalga?

Miré a Ojoloco con desconfianza. Seguro se lo había inventado, porque yo aún conservaba mis nalgas, y eso que un montón de veces me había puesto la varita en aquél bolsillo. Al menos que él hubiese sido la víctima. No me extrañó, después de todo, le faltaban varias partes del cuerpo.

—¿A quién conoces tú que haya perdido una nalga? — pregunté, sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta. ¿Tendría puesto él una nalga de mentira acaso?

Conversamos un rato con el chico en el vestíbulo, quien estaba muy asombrado por la cantidad de gente que lo había ido a buscar. Luego, entramos a la cocina. Fue allí donde Remus se entretuvo presentándonos, y cuando habló de mí, mencionó mi _adorable_ nombre. ¿Es que ese hombre aún no comprendía?

—No me llames Nymphadora, Remus —me quejé un poco harta —. Me llamo Tonks —corregí, mirando a Harry. Desde ya había que instruirlo que me dijera "Tonks". No podía permitir que se infectara con el virus Nymphadoriano.

Me entretuve mirando la cocina. Ahora que estaba con luz, podía apreciar lo limpia y ordenada que estaba. El plato que había roto, había sido reparado por Kingsley brillaba limpio sobre un mesón. Mi madre se habría cambiado de buena gana a un lugar como aquél, porque, por más pulcra que fuera, jamás nuestra casa lograba verse impecable de techo a suelo. Ted era muy desordenado. De ahí mis genes.

Ojoloco se sacó el ojo, que no giraba bien. Me aguanté la arcada.

—Ojoloco, ya sabes que eso que estás haciendo es asqueroso, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, asqueada.

Lo que hizo luego, fue peor, porque le pidió a Harry un vaso de agua para remojarlo. Me escapé de allí en cuanto Remus dijo al chico que fuera a preparar su baúl. No quería ver más el ojo flotando en el vaso, pero también tenía mucha curiosidad por saber algo más de Potter.

Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, pero me pareció totalmente acogedora. El resto de la casa era demasiado antinatural para mí.

Cuando me peiné esa mañana, no lo hice con la luz prendida, así que no vi cómo me quedaba realmente el color de mi pelo. Estaba demasiado soñolienta, y la única vez que fui al baño en el trabajo, tampoco me había mirado en el espejo, y sencillamente me quedé conforme con lo que había dicho Sirius en Grimmauld Place ("Buen toque, Tonks"). Pero cuando me miré en el espejo de Harry, me veía tremendamente pálida. Tal vez era porque su luz era más blanca, pero me daba un toque enfermizo.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Harry cuando me vio cambiando el color de mi cabello al rosado chicle nuevamente. Imposible que no se diera cuenta: pareciera como si estuviera sentada en el baño haciendo fuerza.

—Soy Metamorfomaga —contesté y le expliqué orgullosamente sobre lo que significaba para mí y para mi puesto de Auror.

Harry parecía ser un muchacho muy tímido para toda la fama que tenía. Me lo imaginé de ese modo: la gente que obtenía la fama sin pedirla, la rechazaba con rotundidad. Le gustaba esconder su cicatriz tras su pelo revoltoso, así que supe que le habría gustado esconder su cicatriz si hubiese podido. Y no me sorprendió que me preguntara si se podía aprender a ser metamorfomago.

Lamentablemente, no era posible. Sólo éramos unos pocos los que nacíamos con el _don_.

—Seguro que a veces te gustaría ocultar esa cicatriz, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro —contestó, dándome la espalda.

Le di un poco la lata frente al tema, hasta que recordé que yo debía estar ayudándole a empacar.

Traté de hacerlo con magia, pero no quedó perfecto: cada vez estaña más convencida de que los encantamientos de limpieza y orden no eran mi fuerte.

—¡Caramba! —exclamé cuando vi que Harry tomaba su escoba de debajo de la cama. Se notaba nueva y lujosa — ¿Tienes una Saeta de Fuego? Y yo todavía llevo una Cometa 260 —le dije sin ocultar mi envidia. Dicha escoba, estaba en mi bolsillo con un encantamiento de expansión no detectable. Daba gracias por poder esconderla, aunque fuera por un rato. Debía juntar algo de dinero y comprarme algo más decente. —¿Conservas las nalgas? — pregunté como broma, a ver si le sacaba una sonrisa, mientras cogía la jaula de la ausente lechuza. No resultó, ese muchacho estaba en estado de shock — Bien, vamos. ¡Baúl locomotor!

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, procurando no hacer desastres.

—Excelente —dijo Remus cuando nos vio entrar nuevamente a la cocina —. Creo que nos queda un minuto. Tendríamos que salir al jardín para estar preparados…

Me distraje un momento con un objeto cuadrado y blanco, con muchos botones, que examinaba Shacklebolt junto con Sturgis con atención. Supe que era un microondas: mis abuelos solían calentar la comida allí cuando no deseaban cocinar.

Si algo no podía hacer siendo metamorfomaga, era invisibilizarme, sólo podía mimetizarme. Por algo utilizaba capa invisible cuando debía hacer guardia en el ministerio, así que me asombré mucho al ver a Ojoloco utilizar el encantamiento desilusionador con Harry. Yo habría tenido que intentarlo dos veces antes de que me resultara por completo. Nunca uno terminaba de perfeccionarse, mas debía aceptar que, Ojoloco paranoico y todo, era un as para todo tipo de encantamientos. Por algo había sido el mejor de sus tiempos, y yo lo admiraba mucho. Esperaba ser tan sabia como él. ¿Debían arrancarme un ojo, un pedazo de nariz y nalga para aprender de verdad?

—Vámonos —urgió Ojoloco y abrió la puerta para que volviéramos al jardín. Saqué la escoba de mi bolsillo mientras. Varios hicieron lo mismo. Otros habían llevado la escoba en la mano, como Remus, y la habían estacionado en el pasto.

El mago se puso a dar las indicaciones generales al muchacho, en tanto yo amarraba con un arnés el baúl de Harry a mi escoba, dedicando mucho énfasis en una posible muerte si el plan no salía como esperábamos. Tuve que reprender a Ojoloco: el muchacho iba a salir corriendo antes que pudiéramos rescatarlo.

Él se defendió, pero Kingsley estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

—No va a morir nadie —aseguró.

—¡Monten en las escobas, ésa es la primera señal! —gritó Remus de pronto, señalando a chispas rojas que habían estallado en el cielo.

Dedalus Diggle se había apostado en el cielo como un intermediario vigilante para que pudiéramos despegar sin problemas: la rigurosidad debía reinar. No era con la vida de cualquier persona con la que estábamos jugando. Sólo daría las claves, y luego se retiraría.

—¡Segunda señal, vámonos!

Estallaron chispas verdes. Entonces, todos subimos a nuestras escobas, dimos una patada en el suelo y ascendimos lo más rápido posible.

_No me vayas a fallar, escoba maldita. Has tenido mucho tiempo en desuso, así que sé útil_, pensé, esperando que mi escoba me comprendiera.

Nos alejamos hasta que la ordenada y pulcra casa de los Dursley quedó del tamaño de la punta de un alfiler. Dedalus ya no estaba.

Ojoloco nos hizo girar varias veces, de un lado a otro para evadir los curiosos ojos de los muggles que vigilaban el cielo, según él. Seguro que ni siquiera veían nada. Ascendimos un montón, y aunque iba con una túnica de viaje decente, el viento comenzaba a congelarme la cara. En cualquier momento se me iba a caer la punta de la nariz, y no iba a necesitar Mortífago que me mutilara. ¡Con tal de que no se me cayeran las nalgas! Y el peligroso vaivén del baúl me estaba sacando de las casillas.

—¡No nos hagas pasar entre las nubes! —le espeté a Ojoloco cuando quiso que nos ocultáramos de un pueblo — ¡Vamos a quedar empapados, Ojoloco!

Hicimos varios giros para comprobar que nadie nos estuviera siguiendo, y tuvimos que hacer varios más para evadir la autopista. Rotábamos las posiciones de vez en cuando. Hasta ese momento mi paciencia estaba al borde, pero no pude evitar gritarle más cuando dijo que nos devolviéramos una vez más cuando ya casi estábamos llegando.

—¡Estamos helados hasta el palo de la escoba! —le recalqué, mirando hacia atrás, a punto de lanzarme hacia él. Las tripas me rugían y necesitaba comodidad.

Justo en ese instante, Remus avisó que debíamos comenzar el descenso. No tardé en hacerle caso.

Bajamos hasta la plaza que ya estaba iluminada. De las casas salía un leve murmullo de televisión y música. Mientras yo sacaba el arnés del baúl de Harry, Moody, antes que algún muggle asomara la nariz por los visillos, absorbió las luces con un objeto alargado, de plata y pequeño. Era el apagador que había prestado Dumbledore a Ojoloco. ¡Qué diablos! Dumbledore parecía tener cosas extremadamente raras y divertidas. Una vez había estado en su despacho y en todos los rincones los objetos brillaban y producían sonidos extraños, como si tuvieran vida propia. Podría habernos prestado algo a cada uno ¿no?

Guardé mi escoba en el bolsillo. Ojoloco enseñó el papel con la letra de Dumbledore que había anotado la dirección de la casa, si no, no habría manera de que él entrara.

—Yo te ayudo —me dijo Remus tomando de un extremo del baúl, llevándolo hacia adelante. Creo que quería asegurarse que no causara estragos.

Cuando Harry pudo ver la casa, Remus se adelantó a abrir la puerta, y luego regresó a ayudarme.

Las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía nada de la cocina. Efectivamente, Molly se había encargado de que ningún ruido traspasara esa puerta.

Ojoloco prendió las luces y con Remus dejamos el baúl en un rincón. Lo hizo desaparecer para enviarlo a la habitación de Harry.

Seguí a Kingsley que se dirigía a la cocina; Remus iba detrás de mí. De pronto, recordé lo que significaba una reunión. Las tripas me sonaron, pero no de hambre.

Cuando entré a la cocina, lo vi. Estaba ahí, y recluté cada partícula de energía de mi cuerpo para actuar con normalidad y no cambiar mi semblante indiferente.

Mi corazón, sin embargo, no pudo evitar acelerarse cuando me miró por un segundo. De inmediato, recordé lo que había sucedido en el armario, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.


	31. Una visita nocturna

**XXXI. ****Una visita nocturna**

.

Me reprendí mentalmente a mí misma y creo que, por primera vez, de verdad hice caso a ello. Logré controlar esos desbocados latidos de mi corazón y presté atención al vejete que estaba comenzando a hablar de nuevos planes para la Orden. Luego, cuando cada uno dimos nuestro reporte, y tocó el turno de Snape, fijé mí vista en un punto fijo en su mejilla y oí cuidadosamente todo lo que dijo, sin distracciones, comportándome como una adulta.

Durante esos días, en los que había trabajado duramente, tanto en mi puesto del Ministerio como de vigilante, había obtenido buena información. Me había dedicado a patrullar por los otros pisos, y había oído varias cosas interesantes: muchos estaban inquietos por la baja calidad de información de _El Profeta_. Y yo comprendía bien el por qué: leía a diario ese periodicucho para enterarme qué estaban ocultando. Había demasiadas noticias internacionales, de espectáculos y otras tantas de gente desconocida, o sencillamente actos que a nadie les importaba, como por ejemplo, la pelea entre dos sanadoras de San Mungo ante el premio de "La Sanadora del Mes", o la apertura de una nueva tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Bueno, lo último me interesaría siempre que fuera de ropa juvenil, pero resultó ser ropa para ancianas anticuadas.

Escuché también a Fudge hablando sobre la dirección del colegio y el siempre puesto faltante de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y cómo quería aprovecharse de la situación. Dumbledore no se sorprendió ante eso, pero se preocupó más al confirmar sus sospechas: no estaba teniendo suerte en encontrar a un profesor para el puesto, nadie quería estar porque estaba maldito. Y, por supuesto, aunque Ojoloco y Remus habían trabajado allí, los dos estaban muy ocupados como para hacer vida social de profesores; ambos eran importantes elementos. El Ministerio quería inmiscuirse en Hogwarts para tener al director controlado. Yo apostaba a que Dumbledore no necesitaba un ejército de magos incompetentes como ellos para controlarlo. Al viejo le salía magia hasta por debajo de las uñas.

—El trabajo que hace Tonks no parece realmente complicado —dijo Sirius cuando terminé de dar mi reporte con una detallada explicación de la conversación que había tenido Fudge con uno de los miembros del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica —.Digo, podría yo también inmiscuirme en el ministerio de vez en cuando…

—Sirius, no es necesario que te repita que, a estas alturas, Voldemort y sus secuaces deben estar al tanto de que eres un animago. No deseamos también que el ministerio se entere de eso —dijo Dumbledore apesadumbrado.

—Tienes más trabajo útil aquí, Black —dejó escapar Snape en voz baja y con tranquilidad, dando ese toque de sarcasmo que no era tan fácil de detectar. Yo ya había sido parte muchas veces de ese tipo de comentarios, así que ya conocía los cambios de sus tonos de voz.

Terminamos en menos de una hora. Fue una reunión relativamente corta, en comparación con otras que habíamos tenido; una de las razones era porque muchos estábamos muertos de hambre, y otros tenían que llegar a sus casas.

—Remus, Tonks, acompáñenme para que me ayuden a cerrar esa puerta —dijo Molly, refiriéndose a la puerta de entrada que tenía como diez cerraduras y cadenas por todos lados. Cada una respondía a un encantamiento distinto.

Salimos en fila y despacio para no meter ruido en el vestíbulo. Snape se había adelantado, pero quedó atrapado en el centro por los demás, que estaban cruzando animadas palabras en susurro antes de retirarse.

Me puse en puntillas para verlo. Remus me miró y me hice la tonta, haciendo como que veía la puerta —uy, pero qué puerta más interesante —. Severus tampoco pasó por alto lo que había hecho y sentí cómo clavaba los ojos en mí.

Nos despedimos de los demás. Fueron saliendo rápidamente, uno a uno de la casa. Cuando se cerró la puerta, con Molly y Remus nos acercamos a trabar la puerta con los sortilegios.

_ Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. No se acercó a mí ni nada. ¿Qué mejor? Sólo me usa para satisfacer sus necesidades bestiales. No debería ponerme a extrañar sus besos o abrazos… o sea, sólo fue una vez ahora, no debe volver a pasar. No volverá a pasar._

Quería convencerme de que no me importaba, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados: quería a Snape. Lo quería, lo deseaba, pero me amaba a mí misma y necesitaba hacerme respetar por él. No podía tomarme cuando se le diera la gana e insultarme cuando yo me estaba tratando de entregar de algún modo. Cualquiera de los dos casos, me apenaba.

Alguien me tocó el brazo. Sólo había estado dos segundos parada en la puerta, mirando a la nada, pero Remus se dio cuenta que me había quedado pegada en algo.

—Vamos a la cocina —me susurró.

Asentí y caminé sin darme cuenta por donde iba. Tropecé con el paragüero maldito, y para no caer de boca, me torcí, cayendo sobre mi trasero.

—¡Tonks! —me gritó la señora Weasley, quien había estado hablando con los muchachos al pie de la escalera.

—¡Lo siento! —me disculpé afligida — Ese ridículo paragüero —la verdad no sabía por qué estaba allí —, es la segunda vez que tropiezo con…

Pero no pude seguir dando la lata. El dolor fue lo de menos: el estrépito fue tal entre la señora Weasley y yo, que todo el esfuerzo por mantener a Walburga en silencio se fue a las pailas.

—¡Cerdos! ¡Canallas! ¡Subproductos de la inmundicia y la cochambre!

Traté de disculparme de nuevo, oír a esa mujer era tremendamente desagradable. Levanté la maldita pierna y la empujé con la pared para que quedara bien apegada y no volviera a hacerme lo mismo.

Sirius salió corriendo de la cocina gritándole desesperado a su madre para que se callara. Creo que se estaba desquitando un poco por lo que el director le había dicho. Y lo de Snape, claro. Con Remus lograron cerras las cortinas e hicieron que el silencio volviera a reinar en el lugar.

Finalmente entré a la cocina. Harry, con los demás niños, entraron después de mí.

—¿Así que Ojoloco no te hizo venir por Groenlandia? —preguntó Bill a Harry luego de haberlo saludado.

—Lo intentó —intervine, mirando los pergaminos que estaba tratando de enrollar Bill con algo de apuro.

Traté de ayudar a Bill a guardarlos —eran los mapas del ministerio —, pero le lancé una vela encima. ¡Qué estaba pasando conmigo! Mis niveles de torpeza se estaban viendo aumentados en ese momento y sabía perfectamente por qué.

—¡Oh!, lo siento… —le dije a Molly con culpabilidad.

—Dame, querida —dijo Molly, ya exasperada. Con un movimiento de su varita reparó el pergamino.

Me senté durante unos minutos, pero cuando Molly solicitó ayuda para preparar la cena, me ofrecí. Quería hacer algo para distraerme y no ponerme a pensar en Snape, así que con toda mi disposición le dije:

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Molly?

Imaginé que se iba a reusar, y se excusó diciendo que debía estar muy cansada por el viaje. La verdad es que no lo estaba.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Quiero ayudarte! —insistí. Fui hasta el mueble de donde Ginny estaba sacando los cubiertos y, para variar, pasé a llevar una silla. Por lo menos, eso era parte del repertorio. Las sillas se me enredaban en los pies. Era culpa de ellas.

Luego de eso, me esforcé en ser un aporte y no una interrupción. Coloqué ordenadamente la mitad de los cubiertos y los vasos. Estuve a punto de quebrar uno, pero logré controlar mi torpeza.

Probar bocado me hizo sentir mucho mejor, y mi público usual (Ginny y Hermione) me alegraron solicitando sus narices favoritas para que yo las imitara con mi aburrida nariz y típica nariz. Después, con Ginny, nos pusimos a hablar sobre las Arpías de Holeyhead, dado que una de las jugadoras había sufrido una caída de escoba, y Hermione quedó un poco rezagada porque no sabía mucho de Quidditch.

Me terminé yendo a la casa como a las doce de la noche. Después de que habíamos acabado de cenar, la sobremesa se había extendido bastante porque Sirius alentó a Harry que exigiera le contáramos qué estaba sucediendo con El Innombrable y los Mortífagos. Sirius estuvo a punto de hablar sobre la Profecía, pero Molly lo detuvo a tiempo, muy enojada.

Durante el rato extra que me quedé allí, Sirius se amurró otra vez, dirigiéndole antipáticas miradas a Molly. El Señor Weasley estaba hablando con Bill.

—Esta noche me iré a casa —me comentó Remus en susurro —. Mañana será un día largo, y tampoco quiero intoxicarme con el mal humor de Sirius.

—Ni yo —le contesté un poco alicaída —. Mañana por suerte es domingo, pero tendré un montón de trabajo el resto de la semana. Luego se vendrá la audiencia de Harry.

—Yo debo ir… ya sabes —me dijo con voz de ultratumba.

Automáticamente mis ojos viajaron hasta una de sus cicatrices. Le toqué el brazo amistosamente.

—Debes descansar. Y a Sirius, no hay que hacerle caso. ¿Nos vamos juntos?

—Claro —contestó con amabilidad.

Nos despedimos de los Weasley y Sirius, que apenas contestó.

Salimos juntos de la tétrica casa, como habíamos hecho otras veces, nos despedimos en la plaza y desaparecimos, cada uno para su casa.

.

Mis padres ya estaban acostados cuando llegué, así que fui a saludarlos fugazmente. Tenía sueño, pero no estaba tan cansada, y tenía muchas ganas de tomar un baño caliente. Dieron la una de la mañana cuando salí del baño, y a la una treinta estaba acostándome en la cama.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que había apagado la luz y me había acomodado en mi mullida cama, cuando sentí un extraño ruido. Me había estado quedando dormida, y creo que estaba empezando a soñar con lechuzas. ¿Sería una lechuza picoteando una ventana? ¿Quién me habría mandado un mensaje a esa hora?

Abrí los ojos con dificultad y noté que mi pieza se había oscurecido. Por la cortina no se colaban las típicas luces de la calle. ¿Sería el loco de Moody que había absorbido las luces de la calle, para invitarme a participar en una peligrosa misión?

Me reincorporé y volví a oír el mismo ruidito de repiqueteo. Abrí los ojos y traté de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad antes de abrir la cortina.

Me arrodillé en el colchón y, lentamente, separé la tela del vidrio. Tardé fracción de segundos en darme cuenta que alguien estaba apegado a la ventana.

Di un grito ahogado y tomé mi varita rápidamente. Mas, antes que lanzara una maldición, la voz de quien estaba afuera, dijo:

—¡Soy yo!

Sonó amortiguado. Parecía estar apegado al vidrio.

Era Snape. Mi corazón dio un salto por la impresión.

Aún desconfiada, descolgué la cortina con un hechizo y me mantuve a distancia. Pude distinguirlo. Tenía las manos apegadas al vidrio para poder ver bien. Las luces de afuera le molestaban si dejaba que se reflejaran en la ventana.

—Ábreme —me ordenó.

—¿Disculpa? —farfullé, enojada.

—¿Ah?

—Es mi casa, no tienes respeto…

—No te oigo.

Con otro hechizo prendí la luz y abrí la ventana. Luego, lancé un encantamiento a la puerta para que quedar cerrada y no se oyera nada.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Severus estaba entrando, evitando pisar la cama.

—No te he invitado a entrar —le lancé, cruzándome de brazos. Me había pillado desprevenida, tanto así, que ni siquiera el corazón se me había acelerado. Para mi asombro, yo me hallaba tranquila. Tal vez eso se debió a que, por unos momentos, pensé que lo estaba soñando.

—Lo habrías hecho si te lo hubiese pedido —contestó indiferente, cerrando la ventana y restaurando la cortina. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando mi desaliñado pijama.

_Debí haberle hecho caso a Drómeda cuando me dijo que cambiara mi pijama de verano, _pensé avergonzada mirando la desgasta y pelusienta ropa que llevaba puesta. ¡Pero qué más daba! A mí me gustaba así. Ese era mi estilo: el desaliño puro.

Levanté la cabeza con orgullo y lo miré.

—Si vas a hablar, entonces comienza ya, mañana tengo que trabajar…

—Mentirosa.

—Bien, no tengo que trabajar, pero tengo sueño.

—¿En serio? —se aproximó y pensé en retroceder, pero me quedé donde estaba — Lo dudo. Te veo más despierta que nunca.

Estábamos cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que ocurriera algo. Nos miramos fijamente. Perdí la batalla y agaché la cabeza. No estaba nerviosa, creo que tenía una sensación de abatimiento.

—Sabes lo que siento —le dije —. Por favor, vete si lo único que harás es confundirme.

Severus suspiró y parecía estar igual que yo. No se notaba altivo y feroz como siempre.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que no sé explicarte lo que siento por ti? ¿Me creerías si te digo que, de todas maneras, tengo ganas de besarte y abrazarte? —susurró apenas moviendo los labios.

Cerré los ojos, no porque creyera que lo que me había dicho fuera romántico. De hecho, era lo opuesto. Sólo había cerrado los ojos porque había reconocido algo, y era en parte doloroso. ¿Qué peor que te dijeran que no sabían lo que sentían por ti?

—Créeme —farfulló posando su mano derecha en mi hombro — no te estoy usando. Sé que te he dado esa impresión, pero no sabes lo difícil que se me ha hecho llegar hasta aquí. No es sencillo.

Abrí los ojos y lo contemplé de nuevo. Jamás lo había visto tan dispuesto y débil. Sus ojos ya no transmitían ese frío fulgor que te hacía querer mirar hacia otro lado y no saber nada de ésa persona. Había calor en ellos, había pestañas, por supuesto, pero más que nada, había sinceridad y debilidad. No recordaba haberlo visto de ese modo.

—Por más que te empeñes en intentarlo, o porque sencillamente eres así (aún no descubro si eres o te haces), sé que no eres malo —le dije —. Estoy segura que no te he hecho nada como para que me hagas daño. ¿No? Digo… te creo.

—No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero. Lo siento si lo he hecho.

—Sé que es tu mecanismo de defensa —dije, rendida.

No contestó nada. No iba a admitir que era débil, menos cuando sabía que yo lo sabía. No necesitaba Legeremancia. En ese instante, fue cuando me di cuenta que conocía más a ese sujeto de lo que creía.

—Me tienes que decir algo más.

No era una pregunta, era definitivamente algo que esperaba y que había temido escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo, es decir, desde el colegio.

—Quiero estar contigo, de verdad, pero ¿estás al tanto que no puedo prometerte nada concreto? ¿Nada eterno?

Miré hacia el techo, algo aliviada. Pensé que iba a decirlo de forma más cruel.

—Creo que siempre lo he sabido. Era obvio, si no, no habrías tardado tanto en venir hasta acá o…

—¿O qué?

—O me habrías venido a buscar el mismo día en que llegué de Hogwarts hace seis años atrás.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, antes de decirme:

—Sí vine esa noche, Tonks.

—¿En serio? —mi voz sonó derretida, entre la pena y el asombro.

Arqueó un poco las cejas, cerrando los ojos, como no teniendo más remedio que contarme.

—Eras muy joven. No quería inmiscuirme en tu vida… no quería, además, sólo habría sido para problemas… igual que ahora.

—Un momento —dije molesta —. ¿Viniste a decirme esto para darme a entender que es un error?

—No porque sea un error tiene que ser malo —justificó él —. Además, tu madre ya no puede meterse más en tu vida…

—Hey, no creas que le voy a contar esto —dije, soltando una carcajada nerviosa.

—Claro que no lo contarás —la idea pareció espantarle a Severus —, pero, a lo que voy, es que si se hubiese enterado de algo, no habría podido meterse en tu vida. Eres adulta… La diferencia entre el ayer y el ahora, es que, por lo menos, tú serás responsable de tus actos.

Asentí levemente y alargué mi mano izquierda para tomar la suya. En la otra aún aferraba mi varita. Él tenía razón, antes era una chiquilla tonta… Ahora, era una mujer tonta, pero sí, sabía, creo, en lo que me estaba metiendo.

Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, esperando a que yo hiciera algo más. Al notar que yo no iba actuar, se inclinó un poco y atrapó mis labios con los suyos.

Por supuesto que no me hice de rogar.

Fue un beso corto, pero profundo y desbordante de pasión.

Se separó de mí.

—Tal vez debamos salir a dar un paseo.

Sonreí abiertamente y asentí, sintiéndome mucho mejor.


	32. De paseos e inquisiciones

**XXXII. ****De paseos e inquisiciones**

.

Afuera estaba fresco, así que extraje de mi armario una chaqueta al azar y me la calcé rápidamente. Salimos por la ventana. Snape me ayudó para que no chocara con la ventana o me enredara con la cortina.

Corría algo de viento, pero era una noche estrellada y oscura. Debían ser cerca de las dos de la mañana. Una que otra ventana de las casas brillaba por efecto de los televisores que prendían los muggles. Era fin de semana, así que muchos aprovechaban de quedarse despiertos hasta tarde viendo sus aburridos programas favoritos.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba segura que Severus no habría aceptado que le tomara la mano para caminar, menos en la calle. Aún así, me sentía feliz. Estaba consciente de que eso podría acabarse en cualquier segundo, así que decidí sacarle el jugo a ese sentimiento.

—Hoy… digo, ayer, conociste a Potter por fin, ¿no? —preguntó con amargura.

—Sí. Es un chico bastante interesante, ¿sabes? —comenté con sinceridad, pero a propósito. Snape me dirigió una mirada de exasperación como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

—Es un aprovechado insolente —gruñó. Pude ver cómo apretaba los puños ante ese pensamiento.

—Para nada, es agradable, sencillo. Y no es para nada engreído.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—No. Es de lo que me di cuenta. ¿Lo odias por "él"?

No me contestó. El silencio otorgó; yo me refería a James Potter, por supuesto.

—Pero tiene los ojos de su madre —insistí yo, sin evitar colocar un poco de amargura en mi tono de voz.

—No me digas algo que ya sé —gruñó.

Lo miré de reojo. Se veía enojado a la luz naranja de las luces callejeras.

—No te vas a enojar conmigo ahora, ¿cierto?

Me observó. Yo le estaba sonriendo. Volvió a no contestar, pero tampoco hizo algún gesto.

Caminamos un rato en silencio, pero no pude aguantar por mucho rato.

—¿Tanto la amabas? —mascullé apenada. No por mí, sino que por él. Severus era un hombre destrozado.

Creí que no contestaría, pero estaba dándose su tiempo para pensar.

—Sé lo que sentía por ella —dijo al fin, en voz baja —. Pero no lo puedo expresar con palabras. Aún pienso en ella —continuó, mirando hacia el frente —. Cada noche, cada día, siempre…

—Es decir… y disculpa que lo diga… Si estuviera ella de vuelta, tratarías de tener algo. Digo… estarías con ella de algún modo, ¿no?

Me miró y se detuvo un momento. Lo imité. Creí que me gritaría y saldría corriendo. ¡Estaba metiendo la pata! Sin embargo, las dudas me carcomían.

—No serviría intentarlo —dijo —, porque no resultaría.

No quise seguir preguntando, me contuve. No había contestado de mala manera, pero eso me había indicado que hasta ahí me diría Severus. No me contaría más de su vida, y que yo no debía preguntar nada más si no quería saber cosas horrendas y tristes. Retomamos el camino en silencio, oyendo los autos pasar de la calle principal de más allá.

Torcimos hacia una plaza solitaria pocamente iluminada.

—Entonces… ¿te arriesgarás? —preguntó de pronto.

Yo sabía a lo que se refería: si me atrevería a estar con él, a pesar de lo que me había dicho, de lo que yo sabía y de lo que pensaba.

—Yo me he estado atreviendo hace mucho rato, Snape… —murmuré— Tú eras el que no quería que lo hiciera. Tirabas del hilo y luego lo soltabas.

Llegamos a un árbol y me detuvo allí.

Había suficiente luz para mirarnos las caras. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo en mí. Quiso decirme algo, porque abrió la boca como para pronunciar un sonido. Luego, se limitó a apegar su frente a la mía.

¿Qué me habría querido decir? No le di tanta importancia al asunto. Quería disfrutar ese momento con él. Esa fue la primera noche de mi vida en la que tuve una charla normal con él, una charla honesta y emocional.

—Puede que no te exprese un montón de cosas —ronroneó, abrazándome —, que no te diga las cosas que tú quieres oír con exactitud. Pero, en serio, constantemente tengo ganas de besarte, incluso desde el primer día que te vi este año.

Sonreí con los labios… y nos volvimos a besar. Me abrazó con fuerza.

Esa noche, sé que fui realmente importante para él. Me necesitó y me quiso. Para mí fue suficiente, en ese instante, que me revelara tales sensaciones. Una de las cosas que yo quería de él, era un poco de honestidad.

Nos sentamos en un banco a conversar de mí, o más bien, me dejó hablar. Me oyó con atención, haciendo uno que otro comentario irónico o burlón. Yo, no porque él no quisiera hablarme de su vida, iba a hacer lo mismo. O sea, era obvio, yo no iba a amarrarme la lengua para estar con él. Iba a morir o me iba a volver loca si lo intentaba.

Me acomodé varias veces. Mi última posición fue colocar mi cabeza en las piernas de Snape. Al principio me miró con las cejas arqueadas por mi atrevimiento (vi sus manos temblar, como si estuviera a punto de darme un empujón), mas luego, lo descubrí pasando sus dedos entre mi cabello inconscientemente mientras yo le seguía dando la lata sobre lo que había tenido que hacer para lograr egresar de Auroría.

En un momento me perdí y se me cerraron un poco los ojos. Snape no lo pasó por alto.

—Vamos. Te iré a dejar. Ahora sí te creo que tengas sueño.

.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, muy tarde por cierto, me pregunté si lo que había sucedido anoche sólo había sido un sueño. No había quedado nada en la habitación que indicara que él había estado allí.

—Primera regla de la mañana—me dije cuando me levanté y me miré frente al espejo señalándome con un dedo —: no ilusionarse.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en ello. Mi día de descanso tuvo _demasiado_ descanso. Mis abuelos se habían ido de viaje a Francia por un par de semanas, y nosotros no teníamos nada que hacer.

Fue uno de los días más aburridos de mi vida, y el más desesperante, por cierto. Hizo tanto calor, que mi madre ni siquiera hizo aseo, y nos dedicamos a fermentar cada uno en su cuarto, tratando de refrescarnos con viento helado salido de la varita, pero llegaba un punto que se nos cansaba la mano tanto afirmarla y debíamos morirnos de calor por un rato. Tal vez tuviéramos que invertir en esos ventiladores que usaban los muggles.

El calor me embotaba el cerebro y me invitaba a sumergir mis pensamientos en sofocantes y borrosos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Me hacían dudar de mi cordura. La opción habría sido haberle enviado un mensaje, pero no me lo contestaría, estaba segura de eso.

_Pudimos hablar de esto anoche… pudimos haber quedado de vernos otro día, hablar más seguido, comunicarnos, pero no concretamos nada… Todo es tan incierto… Pero yo lo sabía y lo sé, tengo que ser fuerte y lidiar con esto si de verdad lo quiero…_

Se había despedido muy cálidamente de mí antes de esfumarse, pero yo estaba con tanto sueño que él, tal vez, no quiso conversarme de nada más.

El tiempo transcurrió lento, pero ocupé las horas en pensar lo mismo, imaginando románticos e imposibles encuentros, visitas nocturnas futuras… que, precisamente, no se cumplió en la noche. Nadie quiso entrar por mi ventana esa vez.

A diferencia de ese día, el lunes amaneció completamente nublado, lo que desde ya me hizo saber que no sería un día de trabajo cualquiera, y presentía que no tendría que ver con el ausente Snape. Me tuve que obligar a salir del embotamiento en el que estaba por culpa de ese sentimiento de enamoramiento adolescente que llenaba mi cuerpo, lo que básicamente se trataba de angustia, porque lo único que quería, era verlo otra vez.

El Ministerio se veía normal; Eric, como siempre, me hizo una entusiasta seña, que no pude ignorar, porque imaginé que él había, con mucho esfuerzo, pasado por alto por la plantada que le había pegado el otro día, con dos helados repletos para él solo. Los días anteriores, no sé si no me había visto o estaba enojado, pero no me había saludado. Hubiese preferido que continuara así.

Cuando llegué al despacho, sin embargo, no estaba Kinglsey, lo que me hizo que me preocupara.

—¿Dónde está? —le pregunté a los otros que se veían tan preocupados como yo y hablaban en susurros como si temieran que alguien se enterara de algo.

—El Ministro lo mandó a llamar.

—Ah, ¿en serio? ¡No me digan que lo han ascendido otra vez, al maldito! Falta solamente que se convierta en Jefe de Departamento…

Luego de diez minutos regresó mi amigo.

—Rodney, es tu turno —dijo él.

Rodney se puso de pie, asustado y salió. Kingsley me miró significativamente, pero no entendí lo que quería decirme con esa mirada, y tampoco podía hablarme en esos momentos con tantas miradas curiosas que le observaban, esperando algún tipo de explicación.

—Ya lo sabrán —dijo —, Fudge les hablará a cada uno, sólo tienen que esperar su turno.

Después de dos magos más, fue mi turno de retirarme hacia la oficina de Fudge, que quedaba en la primera planta. Tuve que tomar el ascensor.

El hombre estaba esperando sentado en su silla de gamuza rojo tierra, leyendo concentradamente unos papeles. Estaba segura que el muy idiota estaba fingiendo sólo para hacerse el despreocupado y desinteresado. Me dio muy mala espina. Si hubiésemos tenido un problema de departamento, Scrimgeour era el que tendría que haberse puesto en contacto con nosotros para arreglarlo, no el mismísimo Ministro de magia, que estaba muy pomposamente vestido y peinado. Me recordaba al hombrecito de Quaker, pero con el pelo más corto.

—Buenos días —saludé, dejando la puerta abierta a propósito.

—¡Ah! ¡Tonks! Sí, sí, eh… ¿O prefieres "Nymphadora"?

—"Tonks" está bien.

—Perfecto, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta? Eso… bien, toma asiento —me invitó con excesiva amabilidad y floritura de la mano.

—¿Ha empezado bien la mañana? —le pregunté sólo para distraerlo y sacarlo algo de quicio.

—Sí, por supuesto…

—¿Mucho trabajo le espera hoy?

Me miró y me sonrió amistosamente pero asintió con rapidez.

—Como todos los días —agregó y frunció fugazmente las cejas al ver mi potente rosado cabello —. Te he citado…

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero me apetece beber algo, ¿podría pedirle una taza de té?

—O, sí, no hay problema —con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una elegante taza humeante —. Como te iba diciendo…

—Disculpe, sonará algo confianzudo, ¿tiene leche y azúcar?

—Un segundo — dijo e hizo aparecer dos frascos de plata sobre la mesa y una cuchara —. ¿Quieres otra cosa? —ofreció, adelantándose a los hechos. Estaba algo exasperado — ¿Pasteles? ¿Panqueques? ¿Bollos? ¿Jugo, agua?

—No, señor Ministro, así estoy bien. Ahora lo escucho —sonreí tranquilamente y me puse a soplar el té enfáticamente —. Está caliente, pero prosiga.

—Como he tratado de decirte desde hace un rato, estoy citando a Aurors. No es que haya habido un problema, para nada, trabajan mejor que nunca. Sin embargo, ha habido algunos inconvenientes este último periodo y necesitamos… eh… tomar… precauciones —vaciló un poco al notar cómo me ponía a sorbetear el té. Estaba con la vista fija en la taza.

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

—Lo escucho, continúe —le dije al ver que estaba como esperando a que parara de hacer el ruido.

—Está bien. El punto es que, todo este asunto, tiene un código de silencio, por eso es que nadie ha comentado, o eso espero. No es por… bueno, digo, es sólo por si acaso, no es un sistema represivo ni nada. Te imaginarás, muchos asuntos tienen códigos de criterio, éste es uno de esos casos. El punto es que, se ha creado un documento —de pronto se puso más serio. Se enderezó del asiento, dándose aires de importancia, tomó un papel delgado y amarillento y lo puso delante de mí —, que deben firmar miembros importantes, como ustedes, para declarar plena fidelidad al Ministerio de Magia y al Ministro, es decir yo…

Se interrumpió porque yo me había atorado y había escupido sobre la hoja. Eso sí que no fue a propósito. Me salió del alma.

¡¿Un papel para jurar fidelidad?!

—¡Lo…,cof, cof, lo siento!

—No, tranquila, no te preocupes —arrugó el papel con una amplia sonrisa y lo echó al tacho de basura que tenía apostado al lado —. Se han copiado un montón —y extrajo otra muestra de una torre que tenía sobre la mesa —. Hemos tomado medidas de seguridad; se presume que… alguien quiere derrocar el Ministerio. Me imagino que sabrás que con "alguien", me refiero a Albus Dumbledore. Ni te imaginarás todos los problemas que ha creado; lo que cuenta El Profeta es sólo la punta de la escoba. No podemos permitir que la gente quiera desestabilizar con disparates al ministerio, hemos trabajado duro, sin duda ustedes también, para conseguir lo que tenemos. El punto es que, necesitamos todas las manos disponibles para cumplir con el deber del Ministerio de Magia…

—Disculpe, pero… sólo por preguntar, porque estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que usted dice, Dumbledore es un chiflado adicto al poder, pero ¿qué sucede si uno se negara a firmar?

—Está penalizado por la Ley.

—Ah… pero, no entiendo, básicamente, ¿qué incluye este documento?

—Sí, ya me habían hecho esa pregunta… —comentó algo decepcionado — El documento dice que se sancionará a quién se descubra pasando algún tipo de información a Albus Dumbledore y a quien trate de ir en contra de las normas del Ministerio de Magia, alborotando la calma, como lo es hablar de supuestos magos tenebrosos que han… resucitado —suspiró e hizo una mueca —. Azkaban —resumió.

—Ya entiendo. ¿Dónde firmo?

_Cretino. Estúpido, no creerías que el Innombrable ha vuelto aunque lo tuvieras delante de tu estúpida nariz._

Fingí salir muy campante, pero estaba hecha un demonio por dentro. No podía creer el descaro de ese hombre, la ineptitud. ¡Hasta yo podría ser mejor ministro que él!

No, en realidad no, pero Kingsley sí podría. Si ese ridículo de Fudge hubiese hecho caso desde el inicio, no tendríamos todos esos problemas que enfrentábamos, como andar vigilando de noche el ministerio, perdiendo horas importantes de nuestras vidas, arriesgando el pellejo ante los Mortífagos.

Había recién cerrado la puerta de la oficina del ministro, cuando llegó alguien a mi lado. Nos miramos con la misma expresión de terror y asombro.

—Sabía que no eras una ilusión —farfullé viendo a Lucius Malfoy, vestido elegantemente con una toga verde de broches dorados. Su cabello rubio estaba tan largo como el de mi madre.

—Necesito hablar con el Señor Ministro —contestó mirándome despectivamente.

—Está ocupado. Está hablando con los Aurors, ¿sabes? Esos personajes que andan combatiendo el mal, atrapando magos mafiosos, asesinos… _Mortífagos_.

El mago me hizo un desprecio y me apartó de la puerta sin delicadeza para entrar sin golpear.

—Lo siento, Fudge, esta muchacha dice que usted está ocupado, pero he venido a hablar algo muy importante con usted —dijo con esa voz venenosa que arrastraba las palabras.

—¡Lucius! No hay problema. Tonks, dile a Proudfoot que venga mientras tanto y que espere afuera.

—Bien… —medio gruñí, ardiendo de rabia, aguantando las ganas de enredar mis garras en el pelo de Malfoy para tirárselo y hacerlo gritar como niñita.

Me devolví a mi oficina y le hablé a Proudfoot para que se fuera.

—Debo ir a hablar con Arthur Weasley —anuncié a Kingsley con tono formal —, creo que ha habido un problema en su oficina con un objeto encantado.

—¡Ah! Ahora que lo mencionas —contestó él, poniéndose de pie —, debo resolver un asunto con él, así que te acompañaré.

Esta fue la excusa que utilizamos para escaparnos del lugar e ir a contarle la noticia a Arthur sobre lo que estaba haciendo Fudge; le advertimos que anduviera con cuidado, y yo aproveché de decirle lo de Lucius.

—¡Ni me digas! —farfulló, rojo de ira —. Lo vi con mis propios ojos cuando vino a pavonearse por acá. No sé qué se cree. Anda husmeando y comprando a medio mundo con su sucio oro. Seguro que viene a negociar con Fudge, siempre lo hace, fingiendo ser caritativo…

Cuando regresamos a nuestra oficina, nos sorprendimos de ver a Ojoloco allí. No era muy bien visto por el resto del personal, aunque, claro, entre los Aurors era admirado por su valentía y talento.

—Tú —me espetó cuando me vio —. Vienes conmigo. Discúlpala por este día Shacklebolt.

—Bien, no hay problema… —dijo mi amigo despreocupadamente —pero mañana trabajarás doble —sonrió—. Adiós.

Miré a Kingsley con cara de "ayúdame", pero el pelón desgraciado no me hizo caso. ¿Ojoloco me iba a someter a otra sesión dolorosa de entrenamiento muggle?


	33. Días de entrenamiento

**XXXIII. ****Días de entrenamiento**

.

—No sirve que estés aquí todo el día —me gruñó Ojoloco mientras yo lo seguía por el aglomerado pasillo. Todos nos quedaban mirando de forma rara. O más bien, quedaban mirando el ojo de Ojoloco. Es que, sencillamente, era inevitable —. Una mente como la tuya no se pulirá en un lugar como este.

—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? ¿Acaso no estoy cualificada para el Ministerio? —pregunté un poco ofendida.

—Todo lo contrario. El Ministerio no está cualificado para ti, está lleno de cabezas huecas. Tú aparentas serlo, pero en realidad, no lo eres — gruñó.

Alcé una ceja ante ese comentario, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, porque al final, me estaba adulando.

Guardamos silencio durante el recorrido en el ascensor. Me moría por hacerle preguntas, pero a la vez estaba planeando la mejor forma de huir de Moody. No podía evitar estar un poco aterrada acerca de lo que me aguardaba.

—Vamos, rápido. Salgamos lo antes posible de aquí. Tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengamos, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo te caerá un dragón encima.

—Difícil que un dragón nos caiga encima. ¡Vuelan!

—Fácil es cortarle las alas con una tajada de varita —rebatió él —. Saldremos al callejón, y de ahí nos esfumaremos.

Una vez afuera, no me pude contener.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí, Ojoloco? —pregunté con desconfianza.

—Mira, niñita —"¿niñita?" pensé exasperada— tienes una mente brillante. Eres torpe como tú sola, pero si tienes una mente brillante, todo lo demás mejora. La mente domina al cuerpo y a ti te faltan siglos para dominar. Todo lo que aprendes en la carrera de Auror es basura. Los que realmente vale, es lo que vives en carne propia una vez que eres lanzado a los lobos, y te lo digo porque yo viví en esos tiempos. —me miraba fijamente con su ojo pequeño, pero el otro se movía a toda velocidad en su cuenca robando un poco mi atención —. Sin embargo, hay una gran diferencia entre el ayer y este día: el Ministerio está tan sumido en esa falsa seguridad, que a ustedes, los Aurors, les mandan a hacer actividades similares a las que hace la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, lo que es completamente inútil. Tú necesitas practicar para mejorar y yo te ayudaré.

—"¿Ayudarme?" —hice una mueca, atemorizada. Moody ayudando… — ¿No será como cuando me "entrenaste" la otra vez?

—Eso fue tu castigo por andar borracha y fraternizando con magos tenebrosos.

—Yo nunca estuve fraterni…

—Escucha. Iremos a entrenar. Ahora, tómate de mi brazo, te guiaré a un lugar.

Coloqué los ojos en blanco, pero no tenía otra alternativa, así que obedecí. Al segundo después, tuve esa sensación extraña de encogimiento, como si me estuvieran tratando de meter por donde no cabía.

Creí que apareceríamos en un bosque, pero en vez de eso, fuimos a parar a una cancha de fútbol muy rústica, vacía, desolada y evidentemente abandonada por el largo de la maleza que había crecido. A lo lejos, a kilómetros de allí en dirección al sur, se notaba una población que estaba encapsulada en un círculo negro, y hacia el este se apreciaba un bosque muy verde y espeso. Lo demás era puro cerro.

—Hace años ese pueblo se quemó —dijo Ojoloco señalando el círculo negro que envolvía las casas desteñidas —. Era un pueblo de muggles, así que no tenemos riesgo alguno al restar aquí.

Di un respingo.

—¿"Riesgo alguno"? ¿Estás bien, Ojoloco? Para ti siempre hay un riesgo. Ahora que lo pienso, ahora sí podríamos ser alcanzados por un dragón, o lo que sea que caiga del cielo.

Ojoloco formuló algo similar a una sonrisa en su cara.

—Exacto, ya comienzas a madurar. Por eso protegeremos el perímetro que ocuparemos. No me extrañaría que estuviéramos siendo vigilados.

Suspiré. Por un segundo pensé que Ojoloco había dejado de preocuparse, pero sólo me estaba poniendo a prueba. Miré el cielo despejado y caluroso: estábamos tan expuestos, que en realidad podríamos ser detectados con facilidad.

Luego de asegurar la cancha con algunos cuántos sortilegios muy útiles, Ojoloco se plantó frente a mí para explicarme lo que haríamos.

—Hoy y mañana —habló —. Entre hoy y mañana tendrás que ser capaz de mejorar y afinar tus habilidades. Eres mujer…

—No lo sabía.

—No me interrumpas. Eres mujer, pero eso no te da motivo para ser más débil que los demás.

—¡Pero yo no soy débil!

—Oh, claro que lo eres —de pronto y tan rápidamente que no me di cuenta, fui alcanzada por unas cuerdas que me envolvieron de brazos a pies, derrumbándome como un saco de papas al suelo.

—No estaba preparada —protesté picada.

—¡Alerta permanente! —bramó Ojoloco — Esa es la clave. Si estás allí, parada pensando en si vino primero el huevo o la gallina, no vas a conseguir dar siquiera un paso para huir —me señaló con la varita e hizo desaparecer la soga —. Eres muy lenta, pero eso va a cambiar. Entrenaremos hasta que te sangren las orejas —hice una mueca ante esa aseveración —. Quién sabe si tenemos la oportunidad de ser atacados por Mortífagos ahora. Allí tendrás que desplegar todas tus habilidades y, te aseguro que la lentitud, no será una que necesitarás.

Suspiré cansinamente. Dijera lo que dijera, aunque me arrastrara por el suelo, no iba a conseguir que Alastor Moody me dejara ir. Sin embargo, sus ojos disparejos y siniestros tenían tal brillo de emoción y convicción que confié realmente en él y quise que me ayudara. Tenía fe en mí… tenía fe en que yo iba a mejorar.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto pulirme, Ojoloco? —pregunté sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Me señaló con un dedo con solemnidad.

—Tienes mucho potencial y la Orden del Fénix te necesita, pero no voy a permitir que nos pongan en riesgo con tu mediocridad.

—¿Mediocridad? ¡Nada de eso! Yo soy muy…

¡Paf!

Y de pronto me vi de cara al suelo de nuevo, atrapada por las cuerdas.

Siendo sincera, a pesar de que Ojoloco tuviera expectativas de que yo pudiera evolucionar de algún modo, no creí que lo lograra. Digo, ¿qué más podía evolucionar si yo ya me autoconsideraba en mi punto máximo de perfección? Pero me equivoqué estrepitosamente. Hacia las cinco de la tarde y sin siquiera haber almorzado, me había vuelto más rápida: el mago lanzaba maldiciones y encantamientos a diestra y siniestra, apareciendo y desapareciendo a una velocidad que jamás creí posible. Físicamente él era un desastre, pero en lo que a habilidades se refería, era fabuloso.

Básicamente nuestro entrenamiento se iba a dividir en dos secciones: esquivar y atacar. Ese día sólo me dedicaría a evadir, que era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo. Ahora, lo que no entendía, es por qué era mediocre. De verdad era mediocre, pero no porque quisiera. Había sido una de las mejores de mi clase, pero en un rango normal. ¿Acaso los profesores no se esforzaban demasiado con las mujeres, por el simple hecho de ser mujer? En ese caso, estaba siendo salvada por el único mentor que no creía en la barrera que dividía a los sexos opuestos. Aunque hubiese sido yo un muchacho, me habría agarrado y torturado con entrenamiento de igual forma.

Así mismo, como él estaba empeñándose y perdiendo tiempo en mí, di lo mejor de mí, aunque significara que me dolieran hasta las entrañas por tanta maldición que tocaba mi cuerpo. En un momento terminé con el hombro derecho dislocado, una tercera oreja y un terrible dolor de estómago que superaba al del brazo.

—¡Tienes que ampliar tu campo de visión! —me espetó cuando quedé así de deforme.

—No tengo ojos de camaleón —protesté con un puchero.

—Entonces, si sigues así, serás presa fácil. ¡Los Mortífagos no te harán aparecer una tercera oreja! ¡Te la van a sacar! Y junto con ella, si es posible, tu cabeza también.

Moody era un maldito paranoico, pero tenía razón, así que me esforcé en "ampliar mi campo de visión" y estar atenta. Y no lo lamenté. A las seis estaba preparada para pelear, pero a las nueve de la noche era toda una experta en desaparecer, correr, ocultarme y encantamientos escudos.

—Ya, suficiente por ahora —dijo Moody un poco apagado. Lucía tan cansado como yo —. Vas bien. Ahora iremos a comer algo y luego continuaremos…

—¡No! —caí de rodillas y uní mis manos, suplicando — Necesito comer y dormir. Si no, mañana terminaré muerta, de verdad. Piedad, por favor.

—Ya, ya —dijo apesadumbrado —. Vámonos de aquí.

Luego de llenar nuestros estómagos en un restaurant de paso en una calle muggle —Ojoloco revisó de mil formas su platillo de goulash para asegurarse de que no estaba envenenado, y fue muy hábil en ignorar las miradas de terror que le dirigía la gente (no se esforzó en esconder su deforme rostro tras un sombrero) —, desapareció conmigo para dejarme en la puerta de mi casa.

—No era necesario, dudo que hayan magos tenebrosos por acá cerca.

—No escupas al cielo. Y aprovecha de dormir chiquilla, que a las ocho te pasaré a buscar.

Di un respingo.

—¿A las ocho? ¿De la mañana?

—¡Pues claro que de la mañana!

—¿Y qué pasa con Kingsley? ¿Mi trabajo?

—Olvídate de eso, yo me encargo. Adiós.

Diciendo eso, dio medio giro y se esfumó.

Creo que ni siquiera me lavé los dientes esa noche. Quise hacer un descanso previo antes de meterme a la ducha, pero pasé de largo hasta las siete y media de la mañana. Me desperté gracias al choque de un automóvil una calle más abajo. Tomé un baño en tiempo record y comí tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta lo que me estaba echando a la boca. Pude haberme comido el paño de la cocina, y no me hubiera percatado.

A las ocho en punto, ni más ni menos, mi mentor se presentó frente a mi puerta, preparado para torturarme una vez más.

.

Kingsley se paró frente a mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados y una mirada arrogante el miércoles en la mañana. Estaba caluroso, pero yo temblaba dentro de mi delgada túnica de trabajo, como un chihuahua con párkinson.

—¿Faltas dos días al trabajo y te echas a dormir aquí? —preguntó mirando mi deplorable aspecto de vagabunda de circo. Para añadir teatralidad a mi imagen, estaba usando un lacio pelo negro que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espada. Las ojeras las tenía tan pronunciadas que podría haber pasado inadvertida como un mapache.

Lo miré de reojo, babeando sobre unos papeles. Me dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

—Mira, entiendo que estés exhausta, pero yo no soy quien impone las reglas del Ministerio. Tienes que trabajar cuatro días a la semana como mínimo, Tonks, y con este serían uno, porque el día lunes no valió de nada. Pasado mañana será viernes y se termina la semana. Así que tendrás que levantar tu trasero de esa silla y ponerte a trabajar.

—Lo sé —susurré con un hilo de voz.

—Bien —me lanzó tres carpetas —. Necesito que investigues a Gail Curtis. Se presume que está traficando hierbas venenosas de África en el mercado Negro del Callejón Diagon. Elige a alguien para que te acompañe. Puede que esté teniendo relación con el caso de Sally Gedgrave. Ah, y también síguele el rastro a Howard Crichlow; me han llegado comentarios de que está asaltando tiendas muggles en Clapham Road. Y vete luego, antes que Scrimgeour te intercepte.

Levanté la cabeza con interés.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando llegué me llamó a su oficina y me empezó a preguntar si yo me consideraba alguien cercano a Dumbledore.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y tú que le contestaste?

—Que no tenía idea de cómo era su cara en realidad. Apenas lo había visto en Hogwarts como director y en los cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate.

Suspiré. Me levanté lentamente con acción motora de zombie asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Y, por favor, cambia tu aspecto, pareces salida de un cuento de terror.

El día anterior, Ojoloco me había exprimido en todos los sentidos, tanto físicos, como mentales y sentimentales. Me dejó tan seca, que apenas tenía sentido de orientación. Sin embargo, en un recóndito lugar de mi mente, había una lucecita que brillaba de puro orgullo: de doce duelos, gané siete a Ojoloco, y si podía vencer a Ojoloco… bueno, no me daba el pellejo como para enfrentarme con el Innombrable, pero al menos podría con sus aliados más poderosos. Podría enfrentarme a Lucius Malfoy sin ningún temor. ¡Qué ganas de hacerle arder esa despreciable cabellera de muñeca!

Junté la poca energía que me quedaba y decidí trabajar hasta tarde para cumplir las 32 horas semanales que tenía que completar en tiempo record, si no me descontarían el treinta por ciento de mi sueldo. Haciendo dieciséis horas seguidas, por lo menos me quedaría un horario normal para el jueves y el viernes. Y eso fue lo que hice.

—¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, Dora? —me regañó mi madre cuando me vio entrando a la casa a eso de las doce con diez minutos. Estaba en bata tomando una humeante taza de té.

Estiré un brazo y le hice un desprecio.

—Habla con la mano. Quiero dormir —me volví hacia ella con ojos pequeños —. Tengo veintidós años, y me faltan exactamente diez días para que cumpla los veintitrés, así que por favor, no más charlas de que "si llego tarde, el cuco me va a comer". Adiós.

Al día siguiente, desperté menos cansada a pesar de haber trabajado tanto, y también tuve menos ajetreo. Como estaba más despierta, me di cuenta que yo no era la única que había tenido malos días. Cuando pasé junto al mostrador de Eric Munch, vi a este con un aspecto de náufrago alcoholizado. Estaba mal afeitado y descolorido. Incluso las espinillas se le habían desteñido.

—Vaya, Eric, ¿qué tal? —le pregunté teniendo un poco de curiosidad. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo?

Sin embargo, no me contestó. Me miró por un par de segundos para luego hacerme un desprecio. Me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino.

_Creo que el problema soy yo. Ay, Tonks, eso te pasa por jugar con el corazón de las personas._

Habiendo hecho tantas horas seguidas el día anterior, pude salir temprano esa tarde. A las cuatro en punto ya estaba libre, así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta a Grimmauld Place.

—Hola —me gruñó Sirius cuando me vio. Lo pillé tratando de descolgar por milésima vez el cuadro de su madre.

—Hola, ¿dónde están los demás?

—Están repartidos ordenando y desintoxicando —si es que se puede desintoxicar — esta maldita casa.

—Salí temprano y no quiero llegar todavía a mi casa… ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Sirius sonrió.

—A mí no me importa, pero trata de no intervenir mucho con Molly…

—Tranquilo —le guiñé un ojo —, me mantendré lejos de su radio detector de desastres. Iré a saludar a los demás.

Molly Weasley habría servido para Sargento en la armada Militar de los muggles, porque era una experta en dar órdenes con voz irrefutable y mirada silenciadora y chispeante. Se sorprendió un poco cuando llegué en medio de la limpieza de una oficina grande llena de libros y con un tremendamente polvoriento escritorio, pero no me recibió tan mal como otras veces. Los demás, eso sí, se alegraron de verme.

—Bueno, aprovechando que estás aquí para ayudar, ¿podrías ir con Harry y Ron a limpiar el baño del último piso?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir a limpiar baños? —protestó Ron con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Ya, ya —intervine yo con una gran sonrisa —. Vamos, muchachos, será divertido.

Alcancé a ver como Ron le dirigía una mirada de exasperación al cuatrojos Harry, pero me hice la desentendida. Comprendía bien que a Ron le parecía un poco ridícula… pero, ¿a quién no?


	34. Potter versus Ministerio

**XXXIV. ****Potter versus Ministerio**

.

Como una buena Auror, yo estaba capacitada para un montón de riesgos y cosas monstruosas, pero me superé exponencialmente con el súper entrenamiento al más puro estilo de Ojoloco Moody. Pero, si hubiese sabido que un espíritu con instintos asesinos iba a tratar de matarme en el baño esa misma tarde, tal vez me lo habría pensado dos veces antes de ofrecerme a ayudar. Aunque, la verdad, fue bastante divertido. Tal vez hubiese sido voluntaria aún al tanto del riesgo.

El baño apestaba a podrido cuando entramos y parecía un horno por el calor que guardaba. Era un baño enorme con un gran ventanal por donde se filtraba la potente luz del día. Las paredes estaban negras por los hongos y la humedad; la cortina del baño estaba cubierta de polvo y telarañas al igual que el lavabo y el retrete. Nadie en su sano juicio, incluso a punto de reventarse, se sentaría en ese excusado. Drómeda, por ejemplo, se haría en los calzones antes de colocar su pulcro y brillante trasero en ese trozo de loza.

—Uf, si abrimos esa ventana, seguro que nos ayudaría un montón para deshacernos de ese asqueroso olor —dijo Ron frunciendo la respingada y pecosa nariz.

—Sí, tienes razón —contesté, acatando esa instrucción.

Fue allí, cuando abrí la ventana, que el espíritu hizo acto de presencia, apareciendo detrás de la cortina de la tina. Poseía un tenue brillo perlado, pero por lo demás se veía muy corpóreo. Tenía forma humana, pero se parecía más a un mono con barba y peluca.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera de aquí! —nos grito aproximándose con un cuchillo que se veía tan sólido como nosotros.

Si Ron no se hubiese asustado, yo no me habría sobresaltado y no me habría tropezado. O tal vez sí. Alcancé a lanzar un hechizo contra el cuchillo para que saliera volando, pero el espíritu alcanzó a agarrar a Harry por la túnica y estuvo a punto de ponerle las manos alrededor del cuello para ahorcarlo, pero algo le llamó la atención de pronto (probablemente mi cabello) y cambió de blanco, decidiendo estrangularme a mí. Sentí sus manos apretarme el pescuezo, haciendo que los ojos se me desorbitaran por la falta de aire. Sin embargo, como yo era una Tonks muy capaz de batirme con diez espíritus malignos, me las arreglé para hacerlo desaparecer, antes que Ron y Harry tuvieran un ataque de nervios por su evidente inutilidad al no tener permitido hacer magia: moviendo la mano con la que aferraba la varita, con dificultad, le di una estocada en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para que aflojara sus manos y luego, con más libertad, hice un encantamiento de desarme para mandarlo contra la tina.

—¡Vete de aquí, hijo de la gran banshee! —le grité apuntándolo con la varita mientras me reincorporaba de la maraña de cortinas que había derriba con el golpe. Yo estaba agitada, jamás había sentido algo como eso, pero no podía negar que fue algo emocionante.

El espíritu me miró e hizo un puchero, abatido: una de las maneras más efectivas de deshacerse de un espíritu indeseable, era dirigiéndose hacia él con una grosería. Lo había desarmado sólo para vengarme por tratar de asfixiarme.

—Bueno—contestó con tristeza y desapareció.

—Asombroso —balbuceó Ron, luego de recuperarse del shock, ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie. A Harry se le habían caído los lentes, por lo que había estado gateando un rato por el suelo tratando de encontrarlos.

Esa tarde me quedé a cenar allí. Lupin había ido de compras durante la tarde, así que había llegado con un montón de cosas sabrosas para comer. Y, yo debía reconocer que Molly cocinaba de muerte. Mi madre también lo hacía, pero se me tornaba más difícil disfrutar la comida con una señora maniática de los buenos modales y la buena presencia en la mesa. En cambio, allí con los muchachos, podía hacer el ridículo y exponer mi verdadera personalidad sin problemas. También mientras más distracción hubiera en el ambiente, más fácil se hacía levantarle el ánimo a Sirius y a Harry. Todos estábamos en ascuas respecto a la decisión que iba a tomar el Ministerio, pero yo, en mi interior, estaba muy firme en mi pensamiento de "Potter triunfará". Más le valía, porque Dumbledore, entre líneas, siempre nos decía que sería el cuatrojos que nos salvaría el trasero a todos. Por lo tanto, mientras más aprendiera en Hogwarts, más asegurado tenía el futuro el mundo de la magia. Y, mientras eso significara ayudar a mi familia, entonces apoyaría a Harry en lo que fuera. De todos modos, en el poco tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo, le había agarrado cariño, así que le habría ayudado en lo que fuera de todos modos.

.

Para mi mala suerte, al día siguiente no pude salir temprano, a pesar de haber cumplido las 32 horas mínimas de trabajo.

—Son treinta y dos horas "mínimas" de trabajo —insistió el morenazo de Kingsley encogiéndose de hombros —. No es mi culpa que te necesite. Y si tú presumes tanto que Ojoloco potenció tu habilidad con la magia al mil por ciento, entonces no me queda otra oportunidad que utilizarte.

—"Utilizarme" suena muy feo, Shacklebolt —resoplé de mala gana.

—Además, no es mi culpa que te toque la ronda tres días seguidos. Pero, tal vez el domingo puedas hacer un cambio con Arthur. Y el sábado podrás entrar a las nueve.

—Es sólo una hora más tarde —protesté.

—Lo siento mucho. De verdad te necesito aquí.

Suspiré.

—A veces me pregunto si debí haber aprendido a tejer —dije mirando al cielo con dramatismo.

—Imposible, jamás podrías aprender eso. Ahora, vete a trabajar.

—¡Qué amigo más alentador!

Aquél día no estuve tan ausente del Ministerio como el día anterior, así que fui presa fácil para don Cara Culo de León. Kingsley me había advertido que él trataría de cazarme en algún momento.

Yo estaba delegando algunas labores a mis subordinados en mi oficina cuando apareció con una cara de amabilidad demasiado artificial.

—Señorita Tonks —dijo aclarándose la garganta —, venga a mi oficina por favor.

Claro, como a Fudge no le funcionó, ha enviado a este viejo a sacarnos información.

—Espero que esté teniendo una buena mañana.

—Por su puesto —sonreí.

_En realidad se acaba de terminar mi felicidad, señor, gracias a usted._

—Tome asiento.

_ No me gusta tomar asiento, señor, me gusta el té._

—Gracias. ¿Será acaso que me volverán a ascender? —pregunté fingiendo ilusión con ojitos brillantes. Ah, cómo me encantaba fastidiar a mis superiores.

—Siento que no sea eso, señorita Tonks —formuló una sonrisa muy estirada —. Sé que Shacklebolt está a cargo de usted y tal vez no debería ser de mi total incumbencia… Pero, me gustaría saber por qué el día lunes y martes no se presentó a trabajar —hizo una pausa en la que me analizó con sus brillantes ojos amarillos bajos sus peludas cejas desteñidas —. Hay rumores que dicen que se le vio con el Auror _retirado,_ Alastor Moody.

—Bueno, Ojoloco es muy cercano a la familia —expliqué con total naturalidad —. Vino a buscarme porque supo que mi madre le había dado un ataque de pánico en mi casa producto de una plaga de cucarachas y, verá, no pude dejar a mi madre de lado. Por eso falté al trabajo. Ya sabe, es la única mamá que tengo.

Rufus Scrimgeour alzó una ceja. Yo miré hacia ambos lados, como buscando la razón por la que me observaba así.

_Esa es la peor historia de la existencia_, pensé intentando no mostrar emociones en mi rostro. _No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor, ¿eh, Tonks?_

No supe si era mi propia voz o la de Margaret la que estaba regañándome en mi cabeza.

—En cualquier caso, ya me he puesto al día con el trabajo, señor Scrimgeour, así que todo está perfecto.

—Bueno, sí, claro… en ese aspecto está todo perfecto.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio uniendo sus manos y dirigiéndome una mirada inquisitiva, dijo:

—Usted sabía que Alastor Moody se le conocer por ser un individuo muy cercano a Albus Dumbledore, ¿no?

—Eso todo el mundo lo sabe —contesté con tranquilidad.

—Pues… Tal vez… —hizo una pausa —. Tal vez usted podría estar cumpliendo órdenes de Alastor Moody, ¿no?

—¿Disculpe? Ni mi madre me da órdenes, ¿y va a venir un viejo con un ojo de vidrio y una pata de palo a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? —Respondí simpáticamente — Señor, no sé de qué me habla, pero Ojoloco es un amigo de la familia.

—Claro, claro. Bueno, usted es un buen elemento, por eso se le ascendió también. Sería muy lamentable que la perdiéramos por tener malos contactos… digo, no está de más recordarle sobre el documento de fidelidad al Ministerio que se firmó respecto a Albus Dumbledore.

—No tengo mala memoria —rectifiqué cínicamente.

Se puso de pie y me señaló la puerta con cordialidad.

—Puede retirarse. Espero que el resto del día sea de su agrado.

_Idiota. ¡Toma mi súper patada psicológica en tu trasero!_

Durante la noche, mientras vigilaba bajo la capa invisible barata que cubría mi cuerpo, me percaté de algo en lo que no había pensado durante los otros días producto del cansancio y la distracción: empezaba con "S" y terminaba en "everus". Mi corazón se aceleró cuando su rostro apareció en mi mente. No nos habíamos comunicado ni visto en el cuartel de la Orden el día anterior. Me sentí extraña al recordarlo, como si me hubiese perdido un episodio. Digo, de habernos besuqueado sin inocencia alguna al no tener contacto de forma radical era algo que no habría deseado si hubiese estado consciente. No es que lo deseara en esos instantes tampoco. Mi estómago se encogió.

_Si él no me escribe… entonces yo tampoco_, pensé poniéndome el parche antes de la herida, muy picada. Pero me sentí un poco ingrata por no haberlo recordado antes. Si eso me hubiese pasado en séptimo año, habría estado un mes con conmoción cerebral aunque estuviera en periodo de exámenes.

¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Habrá pensado en mí? ¿Habrá revivido en su pensamiento nuestro beso? ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? ¿O sólo será algo pasajero y sin importancia?

Todas esas preguntas cruzaron por mi cabeza durante toda la noche, haciendo que cada vez me sintiera menos importante. Terminé del porte de una hormiga cuando dieron las cinco de la mañana. Una hormiga con mucho estilo, porque había acompañado mis pensamientos haciendo cambios a mi cabello. Finalmente, lo decidí dejar rubio y rizado y un poco más largo de lo usual. Quería sorprender a Shacklebolt, que llegó justo a tiempo para relevarme.

—Te ves bien así. Un poco más madura —comentó con aprobación a mi nuevo estilo, sin haberse sorprendido en absoluto.

—¿Cómo puedes reconocerme tan fácilmente? —pregunté decepcionada.

—Tu cara sigue siendo la misma —comentó como si se estuviera dirigiendo a alguien con problemas cerebrales.

—Déjame decirte que si yo te viera con el pelo largo, no te reconocería —me burlé con crueldad.

Kingsley se tocó la coronilla con una mueca. Luego, sin decirme nada, se echó su capa de invisibilidad encima.

Cuando me estaba alejando para irme, escuché que decía "A Margaret no le importaba" de manera muy sentida.

_Ah, hombres. Es más fácil herirles el orgullo atentando contra su físico que las mismas mujeres._

Tras ir al baño y lavarme la cara, decidí irme a Grimmauld Place para hacer apoyo moral a Harry y para tomar un sabroso desayuno preparado a lo "Molly". Ninguno de mis padres se levantaría a prepararme algo, en cambio, allá todos ya debían estar en pie por la audiencia del muchacho.

Tal como predije, a las cinco y quince minutos estaban todos los adultos en pie en la casa de Sirius.

—Buenos días a todos —saludé cuando entré a la cocina. Había olor a café, chocolate, bollos y tostadas. Se me hizo agua la boca.

—Tu pelo está alegre, pero tu cara no —comentó Sirius mientras se balanceaba en la silla de la cabecera.

Molly me sonrió aprobando mi apariencia de esa mañana. Claro, alguien como ella, prefería un cabello normal a una peluca rosada con un corte extravagante.

—Estoy muerta —comenté, sentándome al lado de Remus, bostezando abiertamente —. Toda una noche de vigilancia… y muero de hambre.

—¿Qué te servirás, Tonks? —preguntó Molly acercándome un tazón vacío.

—Quiero un café, con todo lo que tienes preparado.

Remus se volvió hacia a mí.

—¿Todo bien en el Ministerio? No he visto a Kingsley.

—No, no se ha aparecido y me debe unas revistas que me prometió —intervino Sirius —. Ya que ni siquiera puedo salir a comprar…

—Bueno, ya sabes, es divertido mientras estás fuera. Pero cuando estás allí, estás como bajo presión. Y no lo digo por Kingsley.

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices —comentó Arthur con preocupación—. Pareciera que todo el Ministerio nos tuviera el ojo encima.

Asentí fervientemente con la cabeza bostezando otra vez.

—Resulta que todos, sobre todo Ojoloco, vamos a tener que andarnos con cuidado porque…

De pronto, en la cocina, apareció un silencioso y preocupado Harry. Me dio algo de lástima. Él estaba peor que yo.

—B-buenos días, Harry —le saludé bostezando por tercera vez —. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí — me contestó automáticamente, demostrando todo lo contrario.

—Yo no he pe-pegado un ojo —agregué tratando de hacerle ver que había personas peores que él, pero con otro bostezo que me dio escalofrío, salió muy deprimente —. Ven y siéntate…

Estúpidamente derribé la silla contigua a la que moví para hacerle espacio. Estaba tratando de animarlo con mi amabilidad, pero probablemente lo estaba desalentando aún más. Nadie hizo mucho caso en todo caso a la silla. Con un movimiento de la varita la volví a su lugar.

—¿Qué decías de Scrimgeour? —dijo Lupin retomando la conversación.

Y le expliqué acerca del asedio de preguntas que habíamos sufrido mi amigo y yo.

—…y tendré que decirle a Dumbledore que mañana no podré hacer el turno de noche, estoy demasiado ca-cansada —agregué como quién no quiere la cosa, soltando otro bostezo

Mi indirecta resultó: Arthur se ofreció amablemente a cubrirme ese día. Por lo menos, mi día domingo estaría intacto.

Entre todos intentamos levantar el ánimo de Harry. El pobre muchacho parecía estar masticando inconscientemente.

—Todo irá bien, Harry —le aseguré a Harry realmente esperanzada en mis palabras, golpeándole el brazo con suavidad.

Finalmente, tras agotar nuestro repertorio de aliento, Harry se fue junto a Arthur Weasley.

—En serio que soy capaz de ocuparme de Amelia Bones si expulsa a Harry —volvió a decir Sirius, realmente amenazante.

La señora Weasley lo miró con los labios fruncidos, pero no dijo nada respecto a ese comentario.

—No creo que sea necesario; de verdad creo que Harry saldrá de esta —expresé de corazón —. Pero en el mínimo caso de que no fuera así, dudo que tú estuvieras muy triste, Sirius —agregué con inocencia.

Él me ignoró cuando dije eso, pero yo lo tenía tan calado como Remus. Ambos sabíamos que Sirius, en el fondo, se debatía entre el bien y el mal: que Harry quedara como un marginado, probablemente significara más compañía para él.

—Todo estaba muy rico, Molly. Ahora, ¿quién sería tan amable de prestarme una de sus habitaciones para descansar un rato? A las nueve tengo que estar de vuelta en el Ministerio y no creo que sobreviva un minuto más.

—Puedes ocupar la mía. Es la de invitados del tercer piso, a mano izquierda —dijo Remus.

—Muchas gracias. Por favor, despiértenme a las ocho con cuarenta y cinco —dije a Sirius y a su amigo —. Quiero tomar una ducha antes de irme.

Sirius tuvo que tirarme un chorro de agua para hacer que despegara los ojos. Dos horas y cuarto no habían sido suficientes para descansar. Si no hubiese sido por la gratificante noticia de que Harry se había librado, habría seguido en estado zombie durante el resto del día.

—¿Sabías, Tonks, que alguna vez fui un famoso cantante llamado Stubby Boardman? —dijo con entusiasmo una vez que estuve de pie. Sostenía una revista en sus manos.

—¿Ah? ¿Enserio? —le quité la revista y lo leí rápidamente. De pronto, tuve un ataque de risa que me quitó todo el sueño — ¿Quién te entregó esto?

—Arthur, pero me lo envió Kingsley.

—¡Vaya! Quién diría que ese calvo tuviera tanto sentido del humor…

Me dirigí al baño para alistarme.

—¡Felicidades! —dije a Harry cuando, dos minutos antes de marcharme, lo vi entrar a la cocina con un aspecto mucho más saludable del que había tenido en la mañana — Ya me imagino la cara de Fudge al ver que no logró su cometido… Ay, pero qué ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en su pomposo rostro. En fin, ya me tengo que ir, si no Kingsley reportará mi atraso y me descontarán parte de mi sueldo. ¡Adiós!

El resto del día fue muy tranquilo, salvo por el hecho de que me encontrara otra vez cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy. Se salvó de mí sólo porque estaba Fudge a su lado, pero la verdad es que me habría encantado patearles el culo a los dos. De todos modos, me alegré de que tuviera que quedarme tan sólo hasta las once de la noche vigilando. Elphias Dodge me reemplazaría durante el resto de la noche.

—Ah… descanso absoluto —pensé cuando estuve metida en mi cama, cómoda, después de una suntuosa cena de bienvenida que me dio mi madre tas tantos días sin casi verle la cara. Sonreí en la oscuridad. Arthur me reemplazaría la siguiente noche, así que podía relajarme totalmente.

Pasaron tres horas y aún estaba con la vista clavada en el techo, pensando en qué estaría haciendo Severus.


	35. Primera cita

**XXXV. ****Primera cita**

.

Me agarré la cabeza y gruñí por lo bajo: escribirle una carta era una pésima y terriblemente patética idea. Ya me lo podía imaginar arrugando el sobre y tirándolo al fuego tras leer el remitente con una mueca sardónica en aquellos tan _poco_ deseables labios.

—Maldito seas, Snape —farfullé cambiando por milésima vez de posición en la cama.

Me obligué a dormir recurriendo a la ancestral receta de contar ovejas, pero sólo sirvió para que tuviera un montón de sueños en los que Snape decidía romper conmigo. ¿Pero cómo iba a romper conmigo si ni siquiera teníamos una relación que se pudiera considerar "estable"?

—Dora. ¿Dora? ¡Dora!

Pegué un salto y me tallé los ojos. Mi padre estaba en el umbral de la puerta muy bien peinado, vestido y perfumado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Todavía estás durmiendo?

—Por su puesto, ¿no me ves que…? ¡Me acabas de despertar, papá! —le grité de mal humor.

Sonrió un poco avergonzado.

—Bueno, es que con tu madre iremos a almorzar donde su amiga Rosalind, que está de aniversario. Pero tú no estás invitada.

Lo miré con desprecio.

—Tu madre dice que Rosalind es muy refinada y no quiere que vayas a ponerte esas remeras de bandas musicales y que andes bostezando sin taparte la boca — explicó mi padre encogiéndose de hombros.

Me acosté de nuevo y le di la espalda.

—Yo no te pedí explicaciones, gracias. Y al cabo que ni quería ir. Váyanse.

_Váyanse y déjenme sumirme en mi dolor._

—Como digas… nos vemos, mi querida Dora.

No aguanté mucho más. Se me había terminado el sueño y el estómago me comenzaba a rugir.

—Si de algo sirve Grimmauld Place, es para recibir a los rezagados como yo —me dije en forma de desconsuelo más que de consuelo.

Tal vez, si no hubiese estado de mal humor, no habría derribado el maldito paragüero del vestíbulo cuando llegué.

—¡Asquerosos sangre sucia! ¡Ratas de alcantarilla! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Tú, deshonra de la familia! —gritó la vieja abriendo unos enormes ojos — ¡Fenómeno de circo! ¡Hija de una vergüen…!

—¡Lo siento! —supliqué a Sirius cuando lo vi aparecer con Remus como otras veces, para acallar el lienzo maldito. Parecía muy enojado.

—No te preocupes, no has sido tú la que ha empeorado mi mal humor —gruñó Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza, como pidiendo que lo ignorara. Ayudé a los dos hombres a cerrar el lienzo y luego nos dirigimos a la cocina. Llegué justo en miedo de una reunión casual que se había dado entre Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, McGonagall y la razón del mal humor de Sirius.

Mi corazón saltó cuando lo vi, deseando escaparse de mi pecho. Snape. Conocí la razón del enojo de Sirius.

—¡Ah! Buenas tardes, Tonks —me saludó Dumbledore alegremente con un movimiento de la mano.

Severus que estaba intercambiando palabras con la profesora McGonagall, se limitó a dirigirme una mirada de reojo, a menos que se le fuera un ojo.

—Bien — el director se puso de pie —. Creo que ya hemos aclarado los puntos más importantes. ¿Ya estará listo el almuerzo, Molly? —preguntó aproximándose a la mujer que estaba cocinando —. Hoy me quedaré a comer. Luego iré a…

Miré a Severus fugazmente. Se reincorporó del asiento igual que la profesora McGonagall. De los puros nervios me puse a jugar con una botella de cerveza vacía que estaba sobre la mesa, evitando mirarlo.

—¿No se quedarán a comer? —preguntó Dumbledore a ambos profesores.

—Me temo que tengo que hacer cosas más importantes ahora, director —contestó Snape en un siseo.

McGonagall también se excusó con algo, pero no presté atención. Apreté la botella con la mano, aguantando el impulso de mirar a Snape. No sabía si me sentía enojada, pero estaba extremadamente nerviosa, algo muy raro en mí. Tal vez esa sensación se debía a que estaba reprimiendo mis deseos de saltarle encima como un mono araña por la presencia de tantos testigos presentes.

De súbito mi botella escapó de mi mano para estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Oh.

Y eso sucedió justo cuando el murciélago en cuestión cerró la puerta de la cocina.

—Reparo —farfullé manipulando mi varita para devolver su estado original a la botella, extrañada. Yo sabía perfectamente cuando mis torpezas causaban estragos y cuando no. Y eso, no había sido mi culpa. Y estaba segura de no haber causado magia involuntaria.

Me paré de golpe. Iba a excusarme con un "voy al baño", pero nadie me puso atención, así que salí de la cocina antes de que se dieran cuenta de que me estaba escabullendo.

Snape y McGonagall ya se habían ido, pero no sé por qué tuve la intuición de que tenía que salir de ahí. Con cuidado, evadiendo el paragüero, salí de Grimmauld Place.

Miré para ambos lados. En la vereda de enfrente caminaban algunas familias de muggles.

Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, caminé hasta un callejón unas casas más abajo, donde acostumbraba aparecer o desaparecer. Estaba vacío.

—Vaya… habrá sido mi imaginación —dije por lo bajo, creyendo que Severus había hecho caer la botella.

Giré sobre mis pies para volver por donde había llegado, pero un "paf" me detuvo. Me puse en guardia para atacar.

Severus alzó las manos con una mueca de burla.

—Sabía que ibas a venir —dijo bajando los brazos.

Guardé mi varita con rapidez.

—Yo no he "venido" porque me placiera —gruñí de mala gana —. Tú fuiste el que mandó a volar la botella.

Clavé la mirada en el suelo, amurrada.

—Es decir, si le hubiese prendido fuego a tu cabello, ¿habrías venido?

Me enderecé mirándolo con enojo, pero no le contesté.

—En fin… ¿es así como me hablarás luego de una semana casi sin vernos? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Estábamos separados por un par de metros, pero ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer en lo que cercanía respectaba.

—Bueno, pudiste haberme ido a ver en medio de la noche… o haberme escrito —contesté en voz baja, volviendo a evadir su penetrante mirada.

Respiró con fuerza.

—No tengo tanto tiempo libre como piensas, Tonks —refunfuñó. Lo miré y me di cuenta que su rostro se había ensombrecido —. Que esté de vacaciones no significa que realmente _lo esté_.

El oírle pronunciar mi apellido, ablandó mi corazón. Sé que él esperaba que yo siguiera protestando, y creo que lo habría hecho si me hubiese dicho "Nymphadora". En vez de eso, di tres zancadas y lo abracé. Se quedó de piedra. Creo que no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte.

—Es que me sentí culpable —murmuré apegando mi frente a su hombro —. Casi no me acordé de ti y, cuando lo hice, me imaginé que habías hecho lo mismo. ¿Puedes abrazarme? —agregué de mala gana al no sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Dudó. Lo supe porque su cuerpo tembló antes de tocarme. Me dio un abrazo rápido y se separó de mí, tomándome de los hombros.

—Esta noche. A las nueve, en el Cabeza de Puerco.

Entrecerré los ojos y analicé su rígido semblante en su cetrino rostro. Parecía reacio a demostrar emociones.

—¿Es una cita? —inquirí con picardía.

Me soltó y se encogió de hombros.

—Llámala como quieras.

—Es una cita —insistí sin evitar sonreír.

Frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso.

—¿En serio cumplirás veintitrés años? —preguntó, pero no esperó a que contestara — Porque no lo parece.

—Muy gracioso, Snape —gruñí —. Por favor, no me mates la ilusión con tu tóxico sarcasmo.

Resopló.

—Nos vemos, entonces —dijo antes de desaparecer.

Me crucé de brazos, decepcionada. Me habría gustado que me saludara de alguna manera más cariñosa. La otra vez, se había portado muy bien, dócil. En cambio ahora…

Miré hacia atrás. Tal vez se debía a que estábamos algo expuestos al público.

Llegué justo a tiempo para comer con los demás. Al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia, pero hubo sólo una persona que se percato de la chispa interior que estaba creciendo en mí: Lupin. La ansiedad me había provocado tanta sed, que me bebí dos vasos de jugo de una sola vez. En ese instante, Remus me atrapó con su ávida mirada, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba en frente de mí. A su lado, Dumbledore hablaba con Molly y Sirius, comentando algo sobre una aventura que había tenido con una manada de graphorn en Cotswolds.

Le sonreí tímidamente a Remus, algo raro en mí porque no había timidez en mi interior, pensando en que debía disimular mejor mi felicidad. Pero no, no pude. Saber que iba a tener una cita con Severus, la primera, era más de lo que podía manejar. En cualquier momento iba a salir flotando de la cocina como globo inflado con helio.

A pesar de ello, Remus no hizo preguntas acerca del por qué de mi felicidad. Además, tenía asuntos más importantes para hablar, con Dumbledore, acerca de las últimas investigaciones hecha en los suburbios lobunos. De cualquier manera, tampoco debía estar rindiendo cuentas a nadie acerca de mi felicidad, menos a Remus.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Sirius cuando, a eso de las seis, anuncié que me marchaba — ¿Acaso estás saliendo con alguien?

Uy.

Justo en la llaga.

—Sirius, si algo no he heredado de ti, es lo de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás —aclaré con seriedad —. Mi madre me dijo una vez cómo solías dártelas de Don Juan en Hogwarts.

Remus rió. Sirius me apuntó con un dedo e hizo una morisqueta.

—Eso no es justo. Eso duele. Estando aquí encerrado, sin poder ver a nadie… —dijo con dramatismo.

Cuando llegué, me planté frente a mi closet y me quedé quieta, durante diez minutos, pensando en qué me pondría: no tenía ningún vestido, ni una sola ropa que pudiera verse sensual a los ojos de un hombre.

—¡Aah! —grité agarrándome la cabeza — Ser mujer es tan difícil. Yo sólo quiero ser Tonks…

Suspiré y saqué lo primero que pillé.

—De qué vale preocuparme, si vamos a estar escondidos en el Cabeza de Puerco…

No tenía sentido arreglarme más de lo normal si iba a tener que mantenerme oculta bajo una capa negra. Debíamos desentonar, no llamar la atención. Por eso mismo, decidí dejar mi cabello en su estado original: liso, largo y castaño.

—Ugh, Tonks… ahora sí pareces una "Nymphadora" de lo fea que te ves —dije al pálido reflejo del espejo.

No sabía si íbamos a comer algo en el Cabeza de Puerco, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme a probar algo de ese tóxico lugar. Comí con ansiedad un poco de Sheperd's pie que había quedado del día anterior, y luego lavé tres veces mis dientes de puro aburrimiento.

—¡Maldito reloj! ¡Por qué no avanzas más rápido!

Siete y media…

Un cuarto para las ocho…

Las ocho…

Me lancé sobre la cama, pensando en cómo sería estar con Severus, tranquilos, adultos. Era realmente increíble pensar en que estaríamos juntos como una pareja normal…

No quise cerrar los ojos. Se me cerraron solos, de un segundo a otro. ¡Juro que no tenía sueño! Todo fue culpa de lo que tanto temía: La Maldición de la Primera Cita.

Desperté quince minutos pasada las nueve, pegando un grito al darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

_La maldición de la primera cita. Dicen que, la primera cita, siempre es un desastre… ¡Y yo ya me he quedado dormida!_

No perdí mucho tiempo más. Me lavé la cara, y dado que ya estaba vestida y todo el asunto, me eché la capa encima, agarré mi varita, algo de dinero, y me esfumé de la casa. Tuve que volver, eso sí, porque se me había olvidado dejar con llave y apagar las luces.

—Estúpida Tonks… —farfullé, agitada, a pesar de que no había corrido, entrando al bullicioso y poco acogedor Cabeza de Puerco.

Miré para todos lados, confundida: en todas las mesas había gente con capas, vendas, y todo tipo de vestimentas extrañas. ¿Cómo iba a distinguir a Severus?

No me costó demasiado, en realidad. De una mesa del fondo, alguien me hizo señas. Suspiré, aliviada.

Pasé entre las mesas, esquivándolas con gracia, y me senté a su lado.

—Lo siento mucho. Me quedé dormi… ¡Aaaah!

La persona se sacó la capucha. ¡No era Severus! Era una especie de hombre-troll… Hombre por la contextura, y troll por lo extremadamente feo. El sujeto me agarró de una mano.

—¿Te gustaría beber algo conmigo? —dijo, lo que sonó más a una orden que una invitación.

—Yo… yo no… —traté de zafarme. Iba a sacar mi varita para repeler al individuo cuando su cara, por arte de magia, se estrelló contra la mesa, dejándolo inconsciente. Alguien había aparecido tras la silla.

—Ya veo por qué te tardaste —susurró Severus bajo la capa —. Te estabas divirtiendo con un extraño.

Me paré y rodeé la mesa para acercarme al profesor de Pociones, mirando a mí alrededor. Nadie se había dado cuenta. El Cabeza de Puerco era el lugar perfecto para cometer un crimen sin que nadie se enterara.

—Claro que no. Me quedé dormida, no fue mi intención hacerte esperar.

—No me hiciste esperar… acabo de llegar.

Algo se desinfló en mi interior, pero no hice mucho caso. Lo seguí hasta una mesa oculta tras un grueso pilar decorativo muy destartalado.

—¿Y bien? —dije cuando nos sentamos — ¿Vamos a beber algo?

—No tengo sed —contestó Severus de muy mala gana.

—En serio que no te quise hacer esperar —insistí, sabiendo de pronto que me había mentido para defender su orgullo.

Me observó de soslayo, pero no dijo nada. Resoplé con fuerza, echándome hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados.

—¿En serio…? ¿En serio vamos a hacer que nuestra primera cita sea una historia más de "La primera cita es un desastre"?

Se giró hacia mí con un semblante rígido y escaso de emotividad. Luego, algo incómodo, como si hubiese tenido un período de estitiquez en el baño, me dijo en una voz apenas audible:

—Te ves… bien.

Tal vez pensó que no lo iba a oír, porque se molestó cuando sonreí de oreja a oreja. Me incliné hacia él.

—¿Me veo "linda"?

Severus se echó hacia atrás.

—Claro que no.

Me seguí inclinando hacia él.

—Vamos, no te pongas en esa postura de falsa frialdad, Snape —sonreí aún más. Me dieron ganas de sacarlo un poco de quicio —. Me extrañaste, por eso me invitaste a salir hoy.

Arqueó una ceja con petulancia.

—Cree lo que quieras.

Le di un codazo en el estómago.

—No lo niegues…

—Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla de siete años —refunfuñó alejándome de él.

_No voy a dejar que él arruine nuestra primera cita_, pensé, decidida a mantenerme en el buen humor.

—Está bien —dije, parándome, seria.

Snape me miró alerta, y se quedó de piedra cuando me vio alejarme… hasta la barra.

—Dos jarras grandes de cerveza, de la mejor que tenga, o la menos mala —le dije a Abeforth, el viejo tabernero, quien me dirigió una mirada de desconfianza. Llenó dos jarros de un litro cada uno con una espumosa y helada cerveza que había salido de un botellón sin nombre.

Las llevé flotando hasta la mesa. El murciélago idiota no se había movido. Estaba desconcertado.

—Dije que no tengo ganas de beber —reiteró de mala gana.

—Y yo digo que te calles alguna vez —dije entre dientes, a punto de perder la paciencia. Me dejé caer en la silla y tomé mi jarra, bebiendo con ganas —. Anda, prueba un poco, está sabrosa.

Era cierto. Para no ser una cerveza de marca, estaba rica. O, tal vez, yo estaba tan empecinada en que todo saliera bien, que estaba tratando de verle el lado positivo a todo.

Snape agarró el jarrón con expresión de escepticismo y bebió un sorbo. Arqueó las cejas, impresionado.

—No está mal —comentó y repitió la acción. Luego, dijo—, pero ya es suficiente —golpeó la mesa con el jarro y me observó, cruzando los brazos —. Entonces…

Actué de forma innata. Tal vez, la razón fue el poco de cerveza que había bebido, o sencillamente, fue porque hacía mucho rato que deseaba hacer eso. Me abalancé sobre él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé sin ninguna delicadeza. Me respondió con la misma urgencia, pero luego, se deshizo de mí y me gruñó, entre avergonzado y molesto un "¡aquí no!".

—¿Por qué? —susurré sin aliento — No estamos a la vista de nadie —protesté apuntando el grueso pilar que nos ocultaba del resto del mundo.

—Pues alguien podría asomarse. Es demasiado riesgoso —contestó con voz impasible.

—¡Ah! Qué bien, entonces, Severus… ¿cómo has estado últimamente? —pregunté, apoyando mis codos en la mesa y mi cara sobre mis manos entrelazadas con una mirada de ávido interés — ¿Has tenido mucho que hacer?

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Bueno, si no nos vamos a besar ni nada, entonces háblame de algo —contesté de mala gana.

—No podemos…

—¡Blah, blah! "No podemos hablar, no podemos tocarnos, no podemos mirarnos, o sea, no podemos hacer nada porque alguien podría vernos…" —interrumpí, hablando con una voz que no se parecía nada a la de Severus —. Tonterías.

Me agaché y empujé mi silla hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…?

Agarré a Snape del brazo y lo tironeé para que se agachara.

—Hay un mantel que nos tapa, no tienes excusa.

Volvía engancharme de él para besarlo, mas esta vez, no me frenó. Sentí su cálida mano enredarse en mi cabello y la otra pasar alrededor de mi cintura. Traté de acomodarme para apegarme un poco más, pero al sacar la mano del suelo con la que me afirmaba, perdí el equilibrio y golpeé una pata de la mesa, haciendo que una de las jarras de cerveza nos volcara su contenido sobre la cabeza.

Me separé de Severus, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Un rugido gutural salió de mi garganta en el momento en que me ponía de pie para salir de allí. Sentía mi cabello goteando de cerveza, pegajosa, pero a nadie le llamó la atención cuando crucé las puertas con violencia con apariencia de monstruo marino. Había sido una suerte estar en el Cabeza de Puerco, si no, habría muerto de vergüenza.


	36. Un nuevo amigo

**XXXVI. ****Un nuevo amigo**

.

—Maldita primera cita, maldita primera cita —murmuré con dientes y puños apretados, mientras caminaba calle arriba convertida en un demonio.

Aún era temprano; apenas había transcurrido media hora desde que había llegado y el pueblo de Hogsmeade estaba lleno de vida en esos instantes. Hacía calor y el cielo estaba despejado. Nada parecía acorde a mi estado de ánimos en esos momentos.

Miré de reojo hacia atrás, oyendo unas pisadas, como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo. Tuve la esperanza de que fuese Snape, pero la sombra que noté era demasiado pequeña para ser él. Me giré por completo, decepcionada al ver que no era más que un perro callejero en búsqueda de comida. A mi corazón se le trizó una puntita.

—¡Pero qué he hecho! —me regañé a mí misma alterada, regresando al Cabeza de Puerco, pensando en disculparme por mi precipitada actuación infantil.

Sin embargo, la mesa ya estaba ocupada por otras personas. Severus se había ido.

—¿Si? —me preguntó una bruja que estaba sentada en una de las sillas y era tremendamente fea, con una verruga decorando su prominente mentón.

—Nada — contesté con sequedad, abatida, marchándome de ahí con los pies pesados.

Snape me había dejado plantada.

_No es mi culpa. ¡Es su culpa! Él se estaba quejando por todo… él. Si él no se hubiese comportado así, yo no…_

Bien sabía yo que él no me había dejado plantada, pero siempre se hacía más fácil echarle la culpa a los demás.

Metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos, seguí caminando hasta que tuve la visión completa de Hogwarts. El perro que había estado hace un rato en busca de comida, siguió mis pasos. Me senté en un trozo de madera mal cortado y conté las ventanas iluminadas del castillo. El animal se acercó a mí y estiró su nariz en dirección a mi cabello, relamiéndose. Era un perro con problemas de alcoholismo: mi pelo estaba apestado de cerveza.

—Lo siento, nadie lame mi cabeza —le advertí con desgana. El perro me miró con la cabeza torcida y se sentó a mi lado, expectante.

Suspiré con desparpajo.

Lejos quedaban los días en que estaba en Hogwarts, contenta con mis amigos, despreocupada, inocente.

"¿Inocente?" ¡Pero qué diablos!

—Demonios, Tonks, qué pasa contigo. ¡Basta de sentimentalismo! —me reincorporé, inflando el pecho — Primero que todo, jamás fui inocente, eras una perra descarada. Y, segundo, ¡El séptimo año de colegio fue peor que todo esto! —señalé con un dedo al perro callejero — Tú, lord Perro de Las Calles, serás testigo de lo que diré ahora: No voy a sufrir por Severus Snape. ¡Si quiere indiferencia, indiferencia tendrá!

Cuando llegué a casa, las luces estaban prendidas. No había nadie en la sala, mis padres ya estaban acostados, conversando alegremente. Habían dejado la luz encendida para mí.

—Hola, hija —saludó mi padre con un movimiento de su mano cuando asomé mi rostro por la puerta.

—¿Cómo les fue con su almuerzo-cena con tu amiga, mamá? —pregunté. La verdad, es que no me interesaba, pero no quería deprimirme, así que tenía que comunicarme con la gente para no decaer.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué se te ve el pelo tan raro? —dijo mi madre, frunciendo el ceño. Luego, se le iluminó el rostro — ¡Tu pelo está normal! —chilló como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo —¡Te ves tan linda!

Hice una mueca, rodando los ojos.

—No te ilusiones, Drómeda. Esto está a punto de desaparecer. Sólo lo cambié porque tenía una reunión formal hoy, muy, muy formal, así que... traté de verme lo más normal posible.

—Yo creo que te queda mejor el morado o el rosado, hija —apoyó mi padre con convicción.

—¡Ted! —saltó mi madre, dándole un codazo — ¡No le des más ideas raras!

—Mamá, no puedo tener ideas más raras de las que ya existen en mi cabeza. Así que, cálmate.

Les di las buenas noches y pasé directo a la ducha, donde me entretuve un buen rato, tratando de borrar todo el rastro de alcohol de mi cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, madre, pero el pelo corto se seca más rápido, sobre todo si es de color rosado.

Arrugando mi cara y haciendo algo de esfuerzo, recobré mi estilo usual. Eso me hacía sentir mucho más yo, más liviana y despreocupada.

_No pretendas que no te importa, Tonks, estás a punto de estallar en lágrimas de vergüenza…_

—No, cerebro, lo siento mucho, pero hoy no lloraré lágrimas de vergüenza… pero, tal vez, lo haga mañana.

Sacudí mi cabeza como un perro antes de salir del baño, con el fin de sacar el máximo de agua y el máximo de ideas y pensamientos frustrantes.

La mayoría de las veces me desprendía de la toalla cuando llegaba a mi cuarto. Esta vez, esperé a prender la luz para hacerlo, pero me paralicé cuando vi que alguien estaba sentado en mi cama. Los ojos se me desorbitaron por la confusión y la sorpresa. Mi expresión se reflejó en el rostro del individuo. Pude sentir cómo sus ojos iban desde mi pelo, pasando por mis hombres y brazos humedecidos, hasta la esponjosa y gran toalla que cubría tres cuartos de mis extremidades. Desde luego, era lo menos sexy que podía existir en ese momento: mi cabeza parecía un erizo y aumentaba tres kilos visualmente con esa toalla.

—¿Me he vuelto loca? —pregunté por lo bajo, sin pretender que la persona oyera.

Pero éste me escuchó.

—Por supuesto que sí —susurró colocándose de pie —. No puedes salir huyendo en medio de una cita, Nymphadora.

Me incliné hacia él, desafiante.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Eh? Te fui a buscar y no estabas, así que yo no soy la única cobarde —fruncí el ceño —. ¿Cómo entraste?

—No es difícil entrar a tu habitación si no hay nadie en la casa —arqueé las cejas. Evidentemente había llegado algunos minutos antes que mis padres —. Y no me cambies el tema —se aproximó —. Tuve una emergencia — añadió tocándose el antebrazo izquierdo —. Te iba a ir a buscar.

De pronto, mi corazón latió más fuerte.

—Bien, no debí dejarte plantado —repliqué —. Pero, es que en realidad no entiendo cómo esto puede funcionar… —vacilé —. Yo quiero estar contigo, de verdad —miré un punto fijo en su cuello. Su mirada era demasiado penetrante para aguantarla —. Sin embargo… hoy estuviste tan extraño, como tímido, como si yo te desagradara, o te avergonzara.

Se colocó una mano en la sien, reclutando motas de paciencia. De súbito, me agarró de los hombros y me apegó a la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

—¿No comprendes?

—No, definitivamente no.

—No sabes la inquietud que me carcome pensando en lo que te sucedería si nos vieran juntos —susurró con dientes apretados —. No estuve nervioso por ti —hizo una mueca de "eso es ridículo" —, no estoy avergonzado de ti, y está claro que no me desagradas; ese es un pensamiento totalmente absurdo. El punto es, que no puedo estar completamente tranquilo cuando estamos en público —cerró los ojos con fuerza —. Y, tienes que acostumbrarte a que no estoy acostumbrado —añadió con sequedad.

—Entiendo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres un idiota —contesté haciéndole un desprecio —. Fue un fracaso de cita. La peor cita de la existencia. Ni siquiera con el baboso de… —me callé al captar su ávida mirada de alarma — Eso.

—¿El "baboso" de…?

—Nadie. A ti no te incumbe.

Acercó su ganchuda nariz a la mía.

—Difícil que trates de esconder pensamientos, cuando sabes perfectamente que puedo mirar tus ojos e interpretar algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando estás dándole vueltas arduamente al mismo pensamiento… —hizo una pausa — ¿Eric Munch? ¿En serio?

—Oye, no me gusta, pero tú tampoco eres la gran cosa —rezongué, picada.

—Perfecto.

—Sí, perfecto.

—Tienes problemas de autoestima, entonces.

—¿Por qué?

—Si dices que no soy la "gran cosa", no entiendo cómo estás conmigo —sonrió con maldad —. Pero bueno, yo tampoco estoy con una princesa de cuentos de hadas —miró mi pelo.

—Eso lo tengo claro. Ahora déjame pasar, que me quiero vestir.

Traté de evadirlo, pero ya me había agarrado por los brazos para besarme y, esta vez, fue en serio. Sus labios atraparon los míos sin vacilación.

Me sentí extraña, libre, demasiado libre tal vez para desinhibirme por completo. Habría sido sencillo, tan fácil haber sacado mi mano del nudo que afirmaba mi toalla, pero no pude: mis padres estaban cruzando el pasillo, pero no, esa no era la razón. Jamás había estado tan expuesta, sin presiones…

El beso era fogoso, cargado de deseo. Snape tenía hundidas sus manos en mi espalda, sin permitir que me despegara ni un solo centímetro de su tibio cuerpo. Con mi mano libre yo le sujetaba la mandíbula para sentir, por lo menos, que era yo la que dirigía el beso.

Tras varios minutos de aquella pelea de lenguas, labios y mordidas, Severus descendió hasta mi cuello. Al principio me sentí excitada, pero ese sentimiento de libertad extrema, sumando al hecho que mis padres estaban presentes en la casa, me causaron inquietud. Cuando sentí que una de sus manos comenzó a descender por mi espalda, mucho más abajo, lo empujé.

—Hoy no —dije automáticamente, tratando de calmar mi respiración.

—¿"Hoy no" qué? —preguntó con brusquedad, apartándose el cabello de la cara con brío.

—No puedo hacer el amor contigo —le escupí sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría esa frase. Estaba dirigiéndome a Snape, no obstante, había olvidado que era un hombre, un hombre como cualquier otro.

Me miró fijamente, anonadado. Su rostro se ensombreció fracción de segundos más tarde.

—No pensaba tener _sexo_ contigo, Nymphadora —masculló en una voz que apenas pude oír —. No te hagas ilusiones.

Pestañeé, reaccionando.

—No, no me entendiste, no me estoy ilusionando… —me callé. Estaba empeorando la situación.

—Te entendí perfectamente —se colocó la capucha encima —. Te veo luego — se despidió y se esfumó directamente de mi pieza, provocando un fuerte estampido.

Seguro mis padres pensaron que había botado algo, así que no asomaron sus narices entrometidas en mi habitación.

Cerré los ojos, impresionada de mi falta de sesos.

—Bien hecho, Tonks —sonreí con desgana —. Le has atacado justo en donde más le duele sin proponértelo.

Eso me pasa por tener tan poca experiencia con hombres. Debí haber salido más, debí haber tenido muchos novios, tantos, que no me alcanzaran ni las manos ni los pies para contarlos.

—Si la estupidez se midiera con un estupidómetro, seguro que estallaría por estar en un nivel tan elevado.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que sentí quedarme en estado de shock.

.

La siguiente semana tuve menos trabajo, tanto en el Ministerio como de la Orden, pero me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido igual de ajetreada como la anterior para tener menos tiempo libre. Suerte que en Grimmauld Place siempre era bienvenida, así que en mis ratos de ocio, me iba para allá: no era una buena actriz y Drómeda me habría calado de inmediato, habría sabido que algo me ocurría y, definitivamente, no pensaba decirle que había rechazado a Snape sexualmente. Por lo tanto, preferí pasar mi tiempo en lugares donde nadie me hiciera interrogaciones. Por supuesto, ese ya no era el único problema: no había sabido nada de él desde el domingo. Creí que iría de inmediato al día siguiente a verme y a exigirme explicaciones, pero no fue así. La culpabilidad me estaba embargando poco a poco.

—Hoy estás más callada —me dijo alguien cuando estaba sentada en el brazo de un sofá de la sala más grande, mirando por la ventana hacia la calle, viendo a los muggles pasar —. No has derribado nada.

Me sobresalté. Remus acababa de entrar con un periódico en la mano. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a descender.

—Ah, pues…

_Y yo que pensaba que aquí tendría paz mental._

Remus sonrió amablemente.

—No te preocupes. No te molestaré, solo quería comprobar si estabas bien.

Se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero algo en mí hizo conexión.

—Por favor, no te vayas —le dije con un hilo de voz, temiendo a que sonara demasiado patético de mi parte. Remus Lupin me inspiraba tanta confianza…

Me miró con atención. Luego, bajó los hombros y caminó hasta mí para sentarse en el otro brazo del sofá. Yo, en cambio, desvié la mirada hasta la ventana y seguí observando el caminar de los muggles. Oí cómo el hombre abría el periódico para continuar leyendo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

.

Miré a Remus. Eran las cuatro de la tarde del siguiente día. Había salido temprano del trabajo, pero esa noche me tocaba hacer la ronda de vigilancia.

Estábamos los dos solos en la cocina. Sirius había ido a alimentar a Buckbeak, quien habitaba la habitación de la vieja loca del cuadro gritón, su madre. Hacía calor, tanto, que no teníamos ninguna luz prendida. Estábamos sumergidos en la penumbra, pero Remus, nuevamente, leía _El Profeta_, alumbrando las páginas con la luz de la varita.

—¿Remus? —mascullé con timidez. No, usualmente no era tímida, pero tenía claro que a nadie le gustaba ser interrumpido mientras leía.

Cerró el periódico y me miró. Parecía haber estado esperando a que dijera algo.

—Tú… ¿Tú has estado enamorado alguna vez?

Definitivamente, no se esperaba esa bomba. Creo que le había hecho una pregunta así antes, pero creo que, en ese momento, había más confianza como para que me contestara con más sinceridad.

Abrió la boca y arqueó las cejas, pensativo.

—Claro que sí —contestó, a final —. Como todo el mundo, supongo.

—¿Sufriste por ella? ¿O por él? —añadí, sonriendo inocentemente.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Puedo asegurarte que fueron "ellas".

—Vaya, ese "ellas", suena a muchas chicas.

Se apoyó en el respaldo con soltura.

—No, no tantas, dos o tres, tal vez. Sí, tres. Dos de ellas en Hogwarts, y una ya cuando estaba en el Instituto. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—No lo sé. ¿Sufriste por ellas?

—Creo que bastante, sólo pude salir con una de ellas. Las otras dos me rechazaron —sonrió amablemente.

—¿Y sigues viéndote con ella? —pregunté, sin saber cómo hablarle de mi problema.

—No, claro que no. Tuve que terminar con ella cuando me empezó a gustar la otra.

No pude evitar reír.

—Lo siento, es algo gracioso —me excusé a ver su expresión de sobrecogimiento.

—Sí, creo que es gracioso. ¿Acaso estás enamorada? —soltó de pronto, ladeando la cabeza.

—No, no. No. O sea… creo que tal vez. El problema es que no sé cómo manejar la situación —se inclinó con poco hacia mí, con interés — Él es una persona muy peculiar. Es muy… extraño.

Suspiré, mientras decidía cómo abarcar el tema.

—El asunto es que dije algo que no debería haber dicho, y él es extremadamente orgulloso como para acercarse a mí de nuevo.

Lupin retrocedió, súbitamente serio, pero yo lo tomé como que estaba procesando la información entregada.

—No sé si debería yo ir a buscarle o seguir esperando hasta que me convierta en una momia —finalicé apagadamente.

El mago se miró los dedos por unos segundos. Tal vez, tuviera dedos inteligentes que le dieran la respuesta. Finalmente, se giró hacia mí y puso una palma de su mano sobre la mía que estaba en la mesa.

—No creo que tengas que quedarte esperando. Deberías buscarle y explicarle las cosas —sonrió para influirme confianza —. Si le debes una disculpa, que no te de pena hacerlo. No vale la pena perder a alguien por el orgullo.

Asentí lentamente, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que decía. O sea, tenía sentido, pero el caso se estaba aplicando a Snape, y siempre que me había arrastrado como babosa… terminaba aplastada en el suelo por un pie gigante llamado "los sentimientos del murciélago de las mazmorras".

—Lo intentaré —respondí —. Pero, en el caso de que no lo hiciera, aún así, realmente te agradezco que…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, dando paso a Kreacher, el elfo más viejo y amargado del universo. Como siempre, estaba murmurando insultos en voz lo suficientemente alta para que uno oyera. Nos quedó mirando, como si fuéramos una visión diabólica, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Y la bestia con la fenómeno se toman de las manos descaradamente en la casa de mi ama, oh, qué diría mi ama si viera esta clase da actos…

Remus sacó su mano de la mía con rapidez al oír eso. Yo me puse de pie y sonreí a Kreacher mostrando todos mis dientes.

—… tan repulsivos. Y, ahora, la fenómeno me sonríe sin vergüenza alguna, como si estuviera planeando algo en contra del pobre Kreacher…

—¿Kreacher? —di un paso hasta él — ¿Te puedo besar?

El elfo doméstico se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, con los ojos desorbitados. Luego, retomando su repertorio de insultos, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Miré a Remus. Reímos un poco.

—¿Sabes, Remus? —dije, cargada de emoción — Eres un muy buen amigo.

Pude notar cómo sus ojos pardos se iluminaban al oírme decir eso.


	37. Veintitrés veranos

**XXXVII. ****Veintitrés veranos**

.

Si no hubiese sido por Remus, los siguientes días me habría sentido muy sola. Jamás creí que pudiera llevarme tan bien con alguien tan distinto a mí. Digo, la única vez que había pasado había sido con Margaret, y ahora estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. Tal vez… tal vez Marge se había metido en el cuerpo de Remus, porque tenía ese sentimiento de que, de una forma u otra, él la estaba reemplazando, pero no en un mal sentido. Margaret Hogan siempre estaría en mi corazón, y más aún en mi mente, pero físicamente no la tenía, y que de pronto alguien apareciera para escucharme y aconsejarme, era más de lo que podía pedir. En cambio, Sirius, lo único que hacía era acosarme acerca de por qué pasaba tanto tiempo en Grimmauld Place. Le mataba la curiosidad.

—Kreacher murmuraba cosas sospechosas, decía algo como que los había visto tomados de la mano —dijo un día, arqueando una ceja. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo?

—Bueno, si tanto te molesta mi presencia, entonces me voy —contesté con indiferencia.

—Yo no te estoy echando. Me gusta que vengas —reconoció él con sinceridad—. Pero no puedes negar que andas tramando algo.

—¿Yo? Yo no tramo nada. Remus sólo me ha ayudado con algo. Me ha estado dando consejos amorosos.

Sirius, que en ese momento bebía un vaso de jugo, terminó escupiéndolo todo.

—Cof, cof, ¿dando, cof, consejos, cof, cof, amorosos? ¿Remus?

—¿Y qué? Yo también puedo enamorarme —protesté.

—No lo digo por eso —replicó Sirius secándose la boca —. Lo digo porque Remus no es usualmente ese tipo de persona, en ese caso, soy yo el que da los consejos… — lo miré con desconfianza— En fin. ¿Estás "enamorada"?

—Me gusta alguien —dije con evasivas.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco? —se apoyó en la mesa y se inclinó hacia a mí, como si pretendiera leer la respuesta en mi cara.

—Claro que no, tú no conoces a nadie hace mucho tiempo —se puso serio —. Y no metas tus narices perrunas en donde no te incumbe, Sirius —le di una palmadita en el brazo —. No haría caso a tus consejos ni en broma.

—¡Oye, no soy tan malo!

.

A pesar de que yo estaba siempre dispuesta a escuchar lo que me decía Lupin, no había hecho caso a ninguno de sus consejos. Se suponía que debía haber ido a ver a Severus, pero, en realidad no tenía idea de dónde vivía y qué estaría haciendo. En parte era por orgullo, pero ¿cómo iba a reaccionar la gente si me ponía a preguntar la dirección de Snape?

"No, la verdad es que sólo quiero saber para ir a lanzarle huevos para cuando sea Halloween. No tengo ningún interés amoroso con él. No, no quiero besarlo ni hacerle cochinadas".

Por supuesto que Lupin me proponía cosas que no se aplicaban mucho a la situación. Me pregunto qué me habría dicho si le hubiese contado que había rechazado sexualmente a la persona que me gustaba por miedo a ser oída y por miedo a sentirme tan expuesta.

"Bueno, Tonks, lánzate como una gata en celo y problema solucionado"

No, seguro que no habría contestado eso, eso me lo habría contestado yo misma si hubiese sabido dónde vivía el profesor de Pociones. Ya que lo pensaba con más claridad… ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando al decirle que "no podía hacer el amor con él"? ¡A los hombres no se les podía decir eso! En esos casos, uno tiene que usar excusas como "me duele la cabeza", "estoy cansada", "el período", "un hipogrifo me mordió una pierna y no estoy en el máximo de mi lujuria" o "un soy virgen y no estoy lista". De todos modos, si él era tan ducho en Legeremancia, ¿acaso no podía haberse metido en mi cabeza y haber leído que en realidad yo le deseaba y quería estar con él? Al final, no sabía si estaba enojada conmigo por decir eso, o con él por haber tergiversado mis palabras.

Con ansias esperé el veinte de agosto, el día de mi cumpleaños. El año anterior me había olvidado de tal fecha por culpa de la moribunda Margaret que estaba con tres cuartos de su cuerpo en el cajón. "Aquí se resolverá todo", pensé emocionada en la víspera de mi nacimiento, imaginando que, al otro día, despertaría con un beso de mi Príncipe No Encantador, quien me estaría aguardando con un closet lleno de ropa nueva, toda la colección original de discos de Las Brujas de MacBeth y una guitarra eléctrica comestible hecha de chocolate. Cuando abrí los ojos, al día siguiente, no había nada de eso. Sólo mi madre me esperaba, sentada a los pies de la cama, junto a mi padre, que cargaba una caja grande en los brazos, envuelta en un papel azul muy brillante.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija! —gritó mi padre lanzando petardos de luces con la varita al techo. Hubo una serie de "pops" que se colaron por mis oídos.

Con sueño, bostezando, me reincorporé y los miré con desagrado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Dora —saludó mi madre, entregándome un pequeño paquete cuadrado.

—¿Saben qué hora es? —pregunté con desgano.

—Sí, la hora de que te levantes para ir a trabajar —respondió mi madre con labios tensos. No era la reacción que ella esperaba de mí. Seguro que estaba imaginando una Tonks saltarina, radiante de felicidad.

Miré el reloj y luego a ellos.

—Me quedan cinco minutos para dormir. ¡Cinco minutos podrían ser cinco días en un sueño!

—Ya, bien, bien —intervino mi padre dejándome su regalo sobre mi regazo, antes que mi madre me regañara. Le estaba saliendo humito por las orejas —. Este es un día especial, Dora —dijo mi padre —. Por favor no te pongas así. Tenemos que estar contentos.

—Sí, tienes una suerte, estando en la Orden de Fénix, de haber alcanzado los veintitrés —refunfuñó mi madre poniéndose de pie —. Así que deberías estar bastante agradecida.

Abrí la boca, sintiendo que me había perdido de algo. ¿En qué momento habíamos terminado de hablar de mi cumpleaños, y empezado a criticar a la Orden?

—Disfruta tus obsequios —dijo Drómeda, haciéndome un desprecio. Se fue con la barbilla alta y los puños apretados. Seguro que se estaba aguantando de ir al baño, por eso actuó así.

—Ah… Lo siento —le dije a mi padre —. No estoy en mis mejores días.

Ted se acercó y me puso su manota en mi hombro cariñosamente.

—Bueno, dudo que alguien lo esté, Dora —sonrió afablemente —. Parece que me van a despedir —mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente —. El negocio no ha ido muy bien últimamente. Pero tendré más tiempo en casa para hacer algunos trabajos particulares, así que no habrá mucho de qué preocuparse —mi cara estaba desfigurada por la impresión —. Deberías hablar con tu madre.

Quise autoflajelarme al estilo elfo doméstico cuando vi mis regalos: una pulsera fina de plata con rubíes incrustados, pero por lo demás muy de mi estilo, obra de mi madre, y un par de botas de cuero sintético, muy cómodas, antihumedad y con tacones ajustables, obsequiadas por mi padre. Miré por la ventana. Estaba claro y nuevamente parecía que iba a hacer calor. El pasto estaba amarillo, pero a quién le importaba el pasto si estaba mirando esperando encontrarme con la pálida cara de Severus.

—No, definitivamente no te saludará, Tonks. Probablemente ni sepa que es tu cumpleaños. Pero, si lo sabe y no me quiere saludar, es porque está enojado… ya verá quién ríe mejor. Ya obtendrás tu venganza, Tonks.

Antes de irme al Ministerio, me disculpé con la mujer que dio a luz a esta extraordinaria e inigualable criatura, triturándola en un abrazo y besándole la mejilla, y le expliqué que en realidad era molesto que a uno le despertaran antes de que sonara el despertador.

—Es que, casi no te he visto —explicó ella con el corazón un poquito más blando —. Me pregunto si estará bien que sigas asistiendo a las reuniones de la Orden. Te afectará la salud.

—Mamá, no pasa nada, la Orden del Fénix no es un grupo temerario que vaya tras magos tenebrosos.

—¡Pero si es eso exactamente!

—Bueno, pero no aún. Todo está excelente. Mi salud está perfecta, mira —con un dedo bajé mi mejilla para mostrarle con más precisión el blanco del ojo —. ¿Ves? No tengo nada extraño, mamá. Debes tomarte las cosas con más calma.

Me miró con una mueca de inseguridad.

—Soy madre… jamás voy a estar tranquila o calmada.

Mujer tenía que ser mi madre. Luego de eso, me sonrió y añadió un alegre "Te esperaré con una rica cena. Si puedes salir antes, hazlo, y trae a tus amigas contigo".

¿Amigas?, pensé irritada, Bueno, Kingsley, Remus… ¡a colocarse pelucas y tacones!

El morenazo de la voz gruesa me estrechó en un abrazo triturador cuando llegué a mi oficina, levantándome y sacudiéndome como si fuera un saco de papas, pero sin las papas.

—Tu regalo será salir a las seis, pero sin tener que hacer tu ronda —me dijo con una blanca y brillante sonrisa —, hablé con Dumbledore y dijo que no había problema en que Arthur tomara tu lugar —. También, me llevarás a donde tú vayas.

—¿Ese es mi regalo? —pregunté desencantada —Eres un tacaño de primera, Shacklebolt. Pero no te preocupes, te pensaba invitar de todos modos a mi casa. Mi mamá me hará una cena y quiere que lleve gente.

—¿Alguien más irá? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—No sé, tal vez mis abuelos —sonreí con ironía —. Va a ser una celebración súper divertida.

Kingsley se puso un dedo en la barbilla, pensativo. Eso le hacía ver más inteligente de lo que ya era.

—¿Y por qué no invitas a Remus? Yo me llevo bien con él, y tú también.

—¡Sí! Lo pensé también —contesté con entusiasmo — Es una buena idea. Pero creo que será mejor que lo vayamos a buscar a Grimmauld Place. Si envío una carta, Sirius puede leerla y se sentirá muy mal, y es mejor asegurarnos que Remus no esté ocupado en otro lado.

Con mi amigo tuvimos que recurrir a la vil y sucia mentira para llevar a Remus con nosotros, que sí estaba en Grimmauld Place ayudando a Molly y a los muchachos a desarmar un escritorio podrido de una de los cuartos.

—Ha habido una emergencia —dijo Shackebolt a Remus con tono de "confidencial". Sentí las miradas de Harry, Ron y Hermione clavadas en nosotros.

—Afuera —susurré al ver que esos mocosos estaban demasiado pendientes. Con lo indiscreto que era Ron, seguro le diría a Sirius lo que estábamos planeando. Harry era más confiable, pero no dejaba de ser el ahijado de mi primo.

Nos llevamos a Remus hasta la silenciosa y abandonada plaza para decirle lo de mi gran pequeña celebración de cumpleaños, para que ninguno de los niños pudiera oír algo a hurtadillas.

—¿Cumpleaños? ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? No tenía idea, felicitaciones —me sonrió y me dio un fugaz abrazo. Avergonzado, añadió —. Si me dieras tiempo de ir a comprarte algo ahora, de verdad sería…

—¡No!, ¿cómo se te ocurre? No es que a mí me importen los regalos ni nada… —le di un codazo a Kingsley con fuerza — No es necesario, de verdad.

Exhaló con fuerza y miró hacia la casa.

—Está bien, pero de todas maneras tengo que volver a buscar algunas cosas, y a avisar a Molly para que no me espere a cenar hoy, y para inventar una excusa a Sirius, que no se quedará tranquilo si desaparezco de repente. Le diré que un secuaz de Greyback ha sido visto en el Ministerio, para que sepan, y no andemos contando luego diferentes versiones de los hechos.

—Bueno, nosotros iremos mientras tanto.

Hice aparecer un mapa con la dirección y se lo entregué antes de desaparecer con Shacklebolt. Creí llegar a un cumpleaños de críos cuando llegué a mi casa. Había globos de colores por todos lados y el techo estaba trazado por muchas serpentinas. Sólo faltaba que mi padre se atreviera a colgar una piñata. Mis abuelos ya me estaban esperando ahí, ansiosos de entregarme sus regalos.

—¡Ah! Pero qué hermosa se ve mi nieta —alardeó mi abuela —, si te pareces a Marilyn Monroe. Comentó, admirando mi estilo del día, rubia platinada y crespa.

Shacklebolt me miró con cara de duda.

—Ni se te ocurra preguntar —farfullé —, si no quieres que te den la lata sobre los artistas muggles.

—No, aún es más hermosa Nymphadora —corrigió mi abuelo despeinándome los rizos rubios que tenía, como si fuera un chico. Bueno, probablemente siempre quiso tener un nieto, así que tenía que soportar su trato brutal que tenía conmigo. Esa era la razón de preferir a mi abuelo: a él no le importaba que usara ropa remendada y a la moda. Mi abuela, si hubiese estado a su alcance, me habría llevado a una academia de modelaje para que me enseñaran modales y consejos de belleza.

—Abre los regalos —me alentó mi abuela dando un aplauso.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté a mi abuelo mirando un palo de madera gordo y con punta redonda, con una esfera de cuero blanca — ¿Una mini Quaffle?

—¡Es un bate y una pelota de Beisbol! El deporte que se juega en Estados Unidos.

Mi abuela me hizo agregar un nuevo vestido a la colección de Ropa Que No Uso Nunca y Que Permanecerá Guardad Eternamente en el Entretecho. Le dije que estaba muy lindo, por supuesto, y lo dejé con mucho cuidado sobre mi cama para aparentar amor por esa prenda. Remus llegó unos minutos más tarde, y no lo hizo con las manos vacías.

—Pero, si te dije que no era necesario —insistí cuando lo hice pasar.

—No es nada. Una visita sumamente rápida al Callejón Diagon —me entregó el obsequio —. Espero que te sea útil.

—Gracias. Veremos lo que es… —vi que, imperceptiblemente, negó con la cabeza. Capté su mensaje —. Mejor lo veo después —fui a esconderlo rápidamente bajo la almohada, aguantándome la curiosidad de verlo —. ¡Gente! —bramé cuando llegué — Él es Remus Lupin, parte de…

Presenté a mi nuevo amigo a todos, así que hubo muchas sacudidas de manos por unos segundos.

—Qué bueno que Dora no tenga amigas —se jactó mi abuelo, mirando a Kinglsey y a Remus —. Me enorgullece saber que se junta con hombres. Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas, y cuando se reúnen dos o más mujeres, es cuando se forman los problemas y las guerras. En cambio, nosotros, los hombres, somos más sencillos. No nos importa...

Tuvimos que tragarnos una perorata de quince minutos de "macho que se respeta" antes que mi madre llegara con la cena.

—Como nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños del año pasado, incluida tú —dijo mi padre, con una copa en la mano —, no podíamos pasar de lado esta ocasión. Que encuentres mucha felicidad en tu vida, Dora. Nosotros siempre cuidaremos de ti. ¡Salud!

Mi madre, durante la cena, volvió a sacar el tema de la Orden del Fénix, sólo para interrogar a Kingsley y Remus. El último se encargó de convencer a mi madre de lo segura que era ahora la organización secreta.

—Señora Tonks, su hija es una bruja muy capaz, Dumbledore jamás la hubiera reclutado si hubiese pensado en que era una debilucha o un inservible elemento para nosotros —dijo Remus con amabilidad y esa mirada que lograba calmar una habitación entera —. Ahora contamos con magos de elite y somos mucho más numerosos.

—Créame que Tonks hace una gran labor —añadió Kingsley —, ella es un pilar. Si decidiera retirarse, quedaríamos a medias y, el objetivo final no podría cumplirse.

Mi madre nos miró a los tres, indecisa. Mi abuelo, por su parte, salió con un "¡Dora no es una cobarde! Ella le dará sus merecidos a esos rufianes, aunque le cueste la vida, lo sé".

—No digas eso —le regañó mi abuela, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró mi madre —. Mi hija jamás ha sido una cobarde. Sólo espero que tenga suerte —me sonrió dulcemente. ¡Mi madre, siendo dulce ante los demás!

Para ser una celebración tan sencilla y ridícula, lo pasé muy bien y reí a carcajadas, sin tapujos. Me sentí tan en casa, tan apapachada dentro de ese calor humano lleno de confianza, que pude olvidar a Severus por el resto de la noche. No había llegado ni una lechuza, ni un solo memorándum, tampoco señales de humo. Nada que significara que no había olvidado mi cumpleaños o que lo supiera. Estuve muy agradecida con todos por haber contribuido con mi felicidad por ese día, pero pronto iba a tener que regresar a mi realidad.

_Murciélago estúpido. Una vez quise acostarme contigo, y me mandaste a volar porque se me había puesto el cabello rojo. ¡No hay derecho!_

—Los felicito —dije a mis padres una vez que todo el mundo estuvo fuera de mi casa —, ha sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido hasta ahora. Muchas gracias.

—Una copa rota, un trozo de torta en la alfombra y un derrame de vino en el mantel —contabilizó mi madre, satisfecha —. Tú tampoco estuviste tan mal, hija.

Finalmente, antes de dormirme, rasgué el papel del libro que me había comprado Remus. Éste se titulaba "Para brujas fueras de serie: como triunfar en el amor y no morir en el intento".

Claro, si hubiese mostrado esto en público, hubiera sido el hazmerreír, pensé, aliviada, esperando que pudiera ser de alguna utilidad.


	38. Juego de idiotas

**XXXVIII. ****Juego de idiotas**

_ ._

_Gracias por no saludarme._

Escribí eso rápidamente en un trozo de pergamino con letra muy cargada, casi atravesándolo para que se notara mi enojo, y se lo enrollé con brusquedad a la lechuza que había seleccionado para que mandara el mensaje.

—Encuentra a Severus Snape —le susurré a la lechuza negra como el azabache, mirando sus ojos directamente, traspasando mi energía maligna —. Encuéntralo donde esté y dale un picotazo de mi parte —extendí mi brazo derecho para que se subiera a él —. Y ahora, ¡vuela, lechuza! ¡Vuela lejos y véngame!

El dueño de la tienda, que estaba atrás de mí, me miró con recelo y extendió la mano.

—Son un galeon y ocho sickles.

—¿Un galeon y ocho sickles? —contesté con voz de pito, agrandando mis ojos — ¿Por qué?

—Porque, si el destino es desconocido, se cobra la tarifa fija para larga distancia —contestó exasperadamente.

Busqué en mis bolsillos llenos de papeles y coloqué el dinero sobre el mesón. Aproveché de dejar la basura y las migajas también.

—Muchas gracias, hasta luego —me despedí y me escabullí antes de que dijera algo.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde mi cumpleaños, y nada había cambiado demasiado: no me había enterado de Severus, seguía visitando a Sirius y compartiendo con los Weasley y los demás; continuaba trabajando en el Ministerio, haciendo rondas y siendo despreciada por la admiradora de Shackebolt. Con mi padre habíamos hablado acerca de su trabajo, y habíamos acordado en que yo me encargaría de las compras en el supermercado para ayudarle a llevar mejor los otros gastos que generaba mantener una casa y una familia. Lo único interesante que había hecho, había sido leer el libro que me había regalado Remus. En un inicio, siendo honesta, no le tuve mucha fe, sin embargo, una vez habiéndolo empezado a leer, no pude soltarlo y decidí poner en táctica el paso número uno: "Sacar en cara lo que no ha hecho bien". Por eso es que decidí, después del trabajo, mandar ese mensaje cargado de resentimiento. No esperaba respuestas, pero si lo hubiese hecho, habría creído que contestaría con una nota de disculpa, no una gran disculpa, pero una disculpa a lo Severus Snape, es decir, una que dijera "Disculpa" o "Lo siento". A la noche siguiente, mientras me ejercitaba al ritmo de las Brujas de MacBeth, una lechuza color canela picoteó mi ventana. La dejé entrar para que depositara sobre mi mano un escueto trozo de pergamino, más pequeño que el que yo había enviado, y este decía…

_Hola._

Se me cayó la mandíbula de la pura impresión, buscando el resto del mensaje, con embrujos y gomas de borrar especiales.

—Qué-gra-cio-so —gruñí haciendo rechinar mis dientes, dándome cuenta que eso era todo —. Así que quieres jugar ¿no, Snape? —corrí hacia mi escritorio, choqué con la silla, destapé un tintero, el cual volqué, saqué otro tintero, el que estuve a punto de volver a volcar, tomé una pluma maltrecha y escribí de nuevo.

_Te doy el premio de Los Grandes Idiotas de Inglaterra._

—Oye tú, lechuza —le espeté al ave que giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando algo interesante para comer —. Toma —enrosqué el pergamino en su pata —, y vete a cazar ratones a otro lado, que aquí no encontrarás nada, porque en esta casa vive una maniática de la limpieza.

Mi humor no pudo mejorar durante el resto de los días. Tuve poco trabajo de terreno, así que tuve que soportar muchas presencias desagradables, como las de mis compañeros de trabajo, la de Fudge, la de Scrimgeour que, extrañamente, estuvo muy atento a mí, como si sospechara de algo. No me dio muy buena espina, pero tuve que soportarlo. Por precaución, con Kingsley ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra y, la vez que me topé con Arthur, tuve que ignorarlo olímpicamente, haciendo como que me interesaba en el techo del pasillo. También, tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con la acosadora de Kingsley, Harriet Diamond, y no fue porque a mí se me diera la gana echarle el dragón de la furia encima.

Había ido al baño a refrescarme tras una reunión con mi equipo de trabajo, que había abarcado temas de organización y una capacitación de diez minutos que tuve que hacer sobre Sigilo y Rastreo, la materia que estuve a punto de suspender y que menos manejaba. En dos minutos tuve que leer un artículo de cinco mil palabras, que había llegado desde España, y que tuve que exponer para una manga de idiotas mediocres, que habían exigido que, los de más alto rango, debían preocuparse de la nutrición cognitiva de todos ellos, una vez al mes, para mejorar el rendimiento del equipo de trabajo. Si bien, estuve diez minutos explicando el tema, me quedé atrapada veinte minutos más en el salón de reuniones contestando preguntas mal formuladas, provenientes de la manga de cabezas de chorlito.

—Un momento más, y exploto… Esto, definitivamente, no estaba en mi contrato. Jamás leí un "Disposición para tratar con distintos niveles de gente sin cerebro" —hablaba conmigo misma en el tanto que regresaba a mi oficina —, creo que demandaré a… —me detuve de súbito y me sobresalté al oír el ruido de un cajón cerrar con fuerza. El cajón de mi escritorio, para ser precisa —. ¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunté, extrayendo la varita de mi bolsillo.

Harriet, la invasora presente en el lugar, puso sus manos en la espada y me miró con la máxima inocencia que pudo fingir.

—Te pregunté que qué crees que haces —repetí, acercándome sin miramientos.

—Yo…

—¡No! Silencio —bramé algo desesperada, arrepintiéndome de haberle hecho esa pregunta —. No tienes derecho de estar aquí, Diamond, esta es mi oficina. Voy a avisar inmediatamente a Scrimgeour que estabas hurgando en mis cajones —le avisé antes de dar media vuelta. Sin embargo, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Harriet se acercó a mí, con las manos en alto y disculpándose muy rápidamente.

—¿Según el conducto regular, no se supone que deberías decirle a Shacklebolt primero? —preguntó con ansiedad.

La miré, frunciendo al máximo mi entrecejo.

—¿Por qué estabas viendo mi escritorio? —indagué con mis mejillas súbitamente coloradas al tratar de recordar si habría escrito alguna vez algo vergonzoso de Severus. Por lo menos, sabía a la perfección que no tenía fotos de él guardadas o un mechón de su grasoso cabello.

—Yo…

—"Yo…" Mira, puedo aguantar bromas, ¿sabes? Soy una persona bromista, pero meterse en la privacidad de la gente… —me puse más roja —. Una vez aprendí que es lo peor que se puede hacer —terminé, recordando la vez que invadí la habitación de Severus, en mi séptimo de año en Hogwarts, cuando quise saber qué era lo que tanto le impedía estar conmigo —. Explícate, ahora.

—Lo siento —su voz sonó sincera, y su expresión también lo era —. Siempre estás con Kingsley —farfulló con desesperación —, y la otra vez me dijiste que tú y él son sólo amigos, pero…

—No me creíste, ¿cierto?

—No.

—¿Querías buscar pruebas en mi escritorio? ¿Qué clase de estúpida guardaría algo relacionado con la persona que te gusta? —bramé con las manos en la cintura para verme más amenazadora.

Sí, si tuviera una fotografía de Severus, lo guardaría en mi escritorio. Soy "esa" clase de estúpida.

—¿Estás admitiendo que sales con Kingsley?

Me tomé el nacimiento de la nariz con mis dedos, tratando de reunir paciencia.

—¡Contesta! —vociferó Harriet. Eso fue suficiente para que me hiciera explotar.

—¡Sí, estoy saliendo con Kingsley, y qué te importa a ti! ¡Inventé acerca de su matrimonio! No quiero que me lo quites, ¿entendiste? Ni si quiera trates de acercarte a él. Ahora, ¡fuera de aquí!

Harriet se colocó una mano en el pecho, ofendida y traicionada. Respiró con fuerza, echando humo por las orejas. Me chocó el hombro al pasar por mi lado y dio un portazo tan fuerte, que hizo que se cayera uno de mis cuadros de Las Brujas de MacBeth y se le rompiera el vidrio.

—¿Qué está mal con el mundo? —exclamé, mirando al cielo. Esa respuesta, no la sabía, pero sí sabía que, definitivamente, había algo malo con Snape. En la noche recibí su respuesta. Una lechuza rojiza llegó a media noche. Sturgis me relevaría esa noche.

_Lo aceptaré con gusto, pero no me escribas más si no es para algo importante._

Lo tomé como un desafío, aunque no sabía si el principio del "sí, pero no" se aplicaba también a los hombres. Estaba segura que ese "no" de Severus, significaba "no". El punto es que, yo quería fastidiarlo hasta que se aburriera y fuera a mostrar la cara.

_Es importante hacerte saber que eres un imbécil de primera y, que lo que hiciste, me dolió mucho. Tal vez, nunca te lo perdone._

Si seguíamos así, íbamos a terminar en la cárcel por uso excesivo de lechuzas mensajeras, con cargos de "gastar mucha tinta y pergamino en cosas estúpidas", "congestión del cielo por aves nocturnas" y "maltrato y explotación animal". No llegamos a esos extremos, pero tampoco existían esos cargos, a menos que el retrasado de Fudge ya hubiese creado esa ley con el fin de descubrir a los que estaban del lado de Dumbledore. Por un lado, me estaba resultando divertido lo de los mensajes. Me sentí como en mis tiempos de adolescencia, y eso me llenaba de vida, pero lo que vino después, me hizo sentir más vital aún.

Sturgis Podmore no se presentó esa noche para hacer la ronda de vigilancia en el Ministerio, según Moody, a quien también le correspondía estar allí por esa vez. Me lo topé al día siguiente, en el vestíbulo del Ministerio. Nos encontrábamos al lado de la pileta de los Hermanos Mágicos.

—¿No se supone que no deberíamos estar hablando estas cosas aquí? —farfullé — Digo, las estatuas pueden estar oyendo lo que decimos —sugerí con sarcasmo —, seguro que salen corriendo en cualquier momento a acusarnos.

El ojo falso de Moody giró a toda velocidad por unos segundos y, luego, se atascó.

—Maldición —dijo, sacándose el ojo, haciendo un ruido de succión.

—No otra vez, por favor —rogué con desgano.

No quise mirar cuando, rápidamente, enjuagó el ojo en el agua de la pileta para volver a hacerlo girar en su cuenca.

—Probablemente estemos siendo vigilados ahora —masculló, retomando la conversación. Frené el ataque de arcadas —, pero necesito estar seguro de que no está por aquí.

—Tuviste toda la noche para asegurarte de que no estuviera aquí —rebatí, arqueando una ceja.

—Alguien se lo pudo haber llevado, o haber ocultado mediante magia negra. Mi ojo mágico tiene sus fallas, no muchas, pero las tiene —me miró penetrantemente con su ojo normal —. Tienes que andarte con cuidado cuando estés aquí. Presiento que, en cualquier momento, sucederá algo.

—Eso no es una gran predicción, Ojoloco. No es como que un mago malvado se esté tomando el poder por todos lad…

—Ssshh. No se hable más. Iré a hacer una ronda, vete a hacer tus cosas. Nos vemos en el cuartel.

Estuve a punto de sufrir una fusión-despartición con Snape cuando aparecí en la solitaria y descalabrada placita. Aparecimos tan juntos y tan coordinados a la vez, que nuestras espaldas chocaron para hacerse espacio. Me giré rápidamente, alarmada, creyendo que me había dado contra un árbol. Cuando me percaté que era él, lo fulminé con la mirada.

Snape, rápidamente, y sin decir nada, me agarró del brazo y me llevó a rastras tras unos gruesos y frondosos arbustos.

—Deberías quitarte esa túnica, ¿no crees? Hace un poquito de calor. Pareces un cura…

—¿Qué te hice? —preguntó dándome una sacudida de hombros con sus manos. El toparse conmigo por sorpresa había sacado a flote todas sus emociones.

Me puse una mano en la barbilla y fruncí la trompa, acariciando una barba invisible.

—Veamos… Si nos remontamos a los ochenta, el tiempo en que estuve en Hogwarts… —estiré la otra mano para ponerme a contar situaciones con los dedos.

—No te pases de lista —gruñó con dientes apretados —. No te he hecho nada —añadió con fuerza, pero vi duda en sus ojos. Yo no sabía Legeremancia, pero a veces era intuitiva.

—¿Para qué me preguntas, entonces, si tu sólo te contestas la pregunta? —me crucé de brazos. Entrecerró los ojos taladrándome con su penetrante mirada — ¿En serio no lo sabías?

—¿Saber qué? —me soltó —¿Tengo que saberlo todo? ¿Tengo que estar al tanto de todo lo que te sucede, todo lo que tenga relación contigo? No eres el centro de mi universo —susurró con voz afilada.

—Oh, ahora tienes un universo, no lo sabía, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Universo Frivolidad? Sí, deberías saberlo —contesté con orgullo —, eres un profesor, los profesores _saben_.

—No sé por qué gasto el tiempo en hablar contigo, Nymphadora. Estoy tratando de saber lo que te pasa y tú…

—¡No me saludaste para mi cumpleaños! Veinte de agosto, hace cuatro días.

—¿Tu… cumpleaños? ¿Por eso me escribiste ese mensaje? —formuló una expresión de desprecio con sus finos labios. Sentí ganas de besarlo— Pensé que era algo más importante.

—Mi cumpleaños es importante —corregí yo.

—Bueno, de qué te quejas. El otro año nuevamente tendrás un "cumpleaños".

Arqueé las cejas y sonreí con petulancia.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que estaré viva para el otro año?

No pensé dos veces lo que dije, sólo lo dije, y ya. No era una persona suicida, me amaba y amaba mi vida. No quería morir. Severus se congeló y me miró como si nunca me hubiese visto antes.

—Repite lo que dijiste —solicitó con voz de ultratumba, pudiendo ver cómo me estaba imaginando sin vida. Me di cuenta que había metido la pata, pero no fue muy difícil enmendarlo.

—Nada —sonreí amistosamente —, no he dicho nada —antes que contestara, acorté el espacio que existía entre los dos y lo besé. Me respondió el beso, apasionado al principio, pero luego su entusiasmo se esfumó con la misma rapidez que había llegado — ¿Estás enojado? —pregunté con precaución.

—No. No tengo razones para estar enojado —miró de reojo hacia la nada.

Suspiré.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad no sabías que era mi cumpleaños? —pregunté con desánimo.

Arqueó las cejas, incómodo y contestó sin remordimiento alguno:

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces lo sabías?

—Sí.

Decidí relajarme y poner atención a la situación del momento. Estaba tenso, como si tuviera sentado sobre un palo de escoba muy delgado. A mí no me engañaba.

—Te estás callando algo —insistí tomándole las manos con sutileza.

—Sólo estoy pensando en lo que acabas de decir.

—¿En lo de "mi muerte"? ¿Para qué querías que lo repitiera si lo oíste?

—¿Puedes parar de preguntarlo todo? Pareces niña de cinco años —me espetó, soltando mis manos. Me dio la espalda —. Vine a hacer algo importante, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Estaba extraño, pero podía apostar a que no era por lo de "mi muerte". Aún estaba dolido, lo noté en su expresión de forzada indiferencia. Contenta, no sé por qué, lo abracé por la espalda y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla —el cual pasó por alto — antes de caminar, como dos personas que se detestan mutuamente, o más bien, que sentían indiferencia el uno por el otro, hacia el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Bueno, en ese momento en particular, Severus parecía sentir una especial inquina hacia a mí, y yo creía saber por qué.


	39. Orgullo de hombre

**XXXIX. ****Orgullo de hombre**

.

Mi relación con Snape no mejoró del todo ese día, pero tuve la satisfacción de verlo y compartir un par de miradas efímeras en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place, los cinco minutos que estuvo en el lugar, hablando con algunos miembros de la Orden, incluida yo, acerca de algunos movimientos próximos del Innombrable y sus Mortífagos.

Me habría gustado seguirle hasta afuera cuando se fue, pero me vi atrapada por Sirius, quien me arrastró hasta la cocina y comenzó a preguntar si, alguna vez, mi madre se iba a dignar a visitarlo.

—No lo sé, Sirius, mi mamá teme que se vean y no tengan nada de qué conversar. Además, tendrías que hacerte cargo del ataque al corazón que le va a dar cuando ponga el pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—Si yo puedo soportar esta casa, ella también puede hacerlo.

—No lo digo por eso, lo digo por lo sucia que está esta casa.

Sirius miró alrededor escrutadoramente, pasando por las paredes manchadas y el piso y baranda de la escalera llenos de polvo.

—Sí, tienes razón —concordó.

—De todas formas, le diré que venga a verte —le dije a modo de consuelo.

El ver a Snape, por lo menos me quitó el mal humor de encima y, al día siguiente, decidí hablar con la pobre Harriet y contarle la verdad: _Shacklebolt es homosexual_. No, claro que no, pero habría sido gracioso decírselo para ver qué cara ponía. Si alguien debía ser quien tomaba las decisiones amorosas de Kingsley, era Kingsley y el espíritu de Margaret, no yo. Estaba siendo injusta, sólo porque yo no pudiera tener todas las cartas en el juego del amor, los demás no podían obtenerlas tampoco. Era muy celosa con Kingsley, porque era mi amigo, pero también porque sentía que estaba atado, de alguna manera, a Marge todavía.

Me acerqué en el período de colación, afirmando la varita que estaba en mi bolsillo, por si las moscas, en el caso que ella decidiera atacarme. Ya me estaba volviendo paranoica tanto juntarme con Ojoloco. La mujer estaba hablando con una muchacha del Departamento de Trasportes Mágicos, muy enojada. Seguro que le estaba contando lo del día anterior.

—Hola —saludé con amabilidad. Las dos se sobresaltaron y me miraron con el ceño fruncido —. Harriet, necesito hablar contigo —abrió la boca —. Y no me digas "no tengo nada que hablar contigo" porque, de hecho, sí tenemos.

Hizo un mohín arrogante y se paró. Desganada siguió mis pasos hasta otra mesa. Nos sentamos frente a frente. Cruzándose de brazos, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno, quiero saber por qué te molesta que sea novia de Kingsley —le dije yo, con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No es obvio? —contestó, antipáticamente — Porque me mentiste.

—Entonces… no es porque me encuentres rara y tengas prejuicios hacia mí o algo por el estilo —sugerí apoyándome en la mesa e inclinándome hacia adelante.

Arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

—No. Digo, sí eres rara, pero eso me da igual.

Era sincera, o actuaba muy bien.

—Perfecto —sonreí —. Te has ganado un punto, pero no voy a ser tu amiga.

—¿Qué? —saltó como si la hubiesen quemado — ¿De qué hablas? no quiero ser tu amiga —me miró alarmada.

—Eso me parece bien —suspiré —. Te mentí: Kingsley jamás ha sido mi novio. La historia que te conté es real —me miró boquiabierta —. Eres libre de invitarle a salir, si quieres.

—¿Es una broma?

Resoplé.

—No. No hay trucos. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Adiós.

_ Soy tan buena… Dios probablemente me mande al cielo, pero seguro yo tomo la puerta equivocada al infierno._

_No, claro que no soy buena. Soy justa._

Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ella era una mujer, a menos que en realidad fuera un hombre y supiera como disimularlo a la perfección. La cuestión, era que yo sabía que debía estar frustrada. Debía dejarle desplegar sus alas hacia el amor, yo no era nadie para intervenir en algo así. Yo tampoco quería que se entrometieran entre Severus y yo, aunque, estaba segura que, lo único que se inmiscuía era él mismo. No conocía a Harriet, tal vez fuera una mujer de valor, alguien que hiciera que Kinglsey volviera a sentirse en la cúspide de la juventud, alguien que…

—Ven para acá —me gruñó alguien con voz de cantante de jazz, tomándome del brazo y jalándome hacia atrás. Ya era de noche y había terminado mi turno de trabajo por el día. Era hora de irme para la casa.

Iba caminando por el Atrio cuando ocurrió aquello.

—¿Qué sucede?

Shacklebolt me llevó tras un pilar, mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie nos estaba mirando.

—¿Cómo le dices a una mujer, en la que no estás interesado, que no estás… interesado? —me preguntó con gravedad.

Solté una carcajada. Kingsley era inteligente, un as para todas las materias existentes en el mundo, pero no para las relaciones. Era muy correcto, pero tenía un problema con las mujeres.

—¿Harriet se te declaró o algo así?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —arqueó las cejas — ¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?

—Por supuesto, pero da igual. Mira, el único modo de rechazar a alguien, es diciéndole que no, y punto, no hay "no" que signifique "sí". Si es necesario, explícale tu situación.

Se agachó para quedar a mi altura, un poco desesperado.

—"Estoy enamorado de mi esposa muerta", ¿sabes lo ridículo que se oye eso?

Me quedé de piedra, como si me hubiesen volcado un balde de agua fría. Respiré profundamente.

—No, no es ridículo —susurré, apenada—. Para nada —le puse una mano en el hombro para infundirle valor —. Es tú vida, morenazo, si tú no quieres compartirla con alguien más, es decisión tuya, da igual la razón. Pero si quieres contarle la verdad, no tienes que temer.

—Vaya que te inspiraste. No sabía que tuvieras un lado serio, Tonks — dijo a modo de felicitación.

—A veces lo soy —repliqué con modestia.

Se enderezó y miró al vacío, infundido en valor.

—Mañana solucionaré esto. Nos vemos.

—Sí… nos vemos…

Esa noche soñé con Snape. Él me rechazaba porque aún estaba enamorado de alguien más… de Lily Potter.

.

Tres días más tarde, organizamos una reunión nocturna, muy privada, con los que nos encargaríamos de proteger a Harry para guiarlo sano y salvo hasta el Andé el 1º de Septiembre, que estaba a menos de una semana de llegar. Estaba emocionada. Me agradaba Harry, era un muchacho muy interesante, más allá de ser el único individuo que sobreviviese al ataque del Innombrable —vale, no, ya era extremadamente interesante sólo por eso, pero me agradaba —, pero más me revolucionaba las hormonas el saber que iba a volver a pisar el suelo del andén que tantos recuerdos me enviaban a la mente. Además, iba a tener que desplegar mis habilidades de Metamorfomaga al máximo para la ocasión. En sí, no iba a ser ninguna situación de acción, no esperábamos Mortífagos para ese momento. Ya tenía suficiente acción con el trabajo: me tuve que enfrentar a cuatro traficantes de productos ilegales, uno de esos era chino y sabía más de artes marciales que de hechizos con varita, por lo que estuve a punto de ser partida por la mitad por una "llave" china. Fue una suerte no estar sola en ese instante. Kingsley me había advertido que el sujeto era un as en aparición, pero no en técnicas de ataques manuales, así que nos llevó más de quince minutos tratar de frenarlo, sin herirnos los unos a los otros sin querer.

Harriet me ignoraba completamente, lo cual estaba bien, porque no queríamos ser amigas, pero supuse que se trataba de la vergüenza que le carcomía por dentro. Shacklebolt no me contó lo que había sucedido cuando la rechazó, pero no tenía que ser muy intuitiva para saber que había llorado toda la noche como un bebé, agarrándose las rodillas y rodando por el suelo. No es que yo lo hubiese hecho…

Por otro lado, yo también decidí ser valiente y envié un mensaje a Snape, diciendo que me gustaría verlo antes de que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts. El sueño que había tenido varias noches atrás, me había dejado llena de dudas y con desconfianza en mí misma. A diferencia de Harriet, yo obtuve una respuesta positiva, mas me dejó igual de preocupada: ¿qué "cita romántica" podía tener como escenario la calle que habituaba Jack el Destripador? Era más como un lugar para que te dieran el corte, literal y figuradamente hablando.

_El martes, a las 8 pm, en Whitechapel con Brady Street._

Esa vez, me preocupé de llegar cinco minutos antes, pero me arrepentí en el segundo que lo hice. Tuve miedo de que Snape me dejara plantada, vengándose por el otro día. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, pero me mataba tener tan poca fe en él. Traté de actuar normal, tranquila y lo menos sospechosa posible en ese barrio tan oscuro y peligroso.

Me apoyé contra la pared del lugar y miré el cielo estrellado, agarrando mi varita con firmeza. No sería raro ser asaltada allí o…

—Hey, tú —me dijo alguien. Miré hacia donde provenía la voz. Unos cuantos metros más allá, había un grupo de jóvenes enchaquetados y con motos.

_Podría coger una de esas y salir pitando_, pensé con malicia, _sería tan fácil… pero no soy una ladrona._

El muchacho, como de mi edad, se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos. Me envaré, atenta.

—¿Te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta? Haré una fiesta en mi casa, y eres un tanto linda para estar aquí, tan sola… —sonrió. Estaba a menos de dos metros de mí.

Antes de que le diera una respuesta, alguien contestó por mí.

—Ella está conmigo.

Di un respingo. Snape estaba a mi lado, y estaba pasando su brazo por mi cintura. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Jamás me habría imaginado una situación más extraña.

El muchacho alzó las manos y retrocedió sin darnos la espalda. Seguro que Snape, con esa facha de homicida misterioso, debía dar miedo a los demás.

—Pude haber contestado yo sola —dije pagada de mí misma —. Si hubiese intentado algo… bueno, tengo una varita.

Snape me soltó y me miró como si deseara estrangularme.

—Está bien, está bien, sé que lo hiciste para parecer un novio genial…

—¿Novio?

Alzó las cejas.

—Es eso lo que somos, novios, ¿no?

Pestañeó con petulancia y me dio la espalda para caminar.

—Es un tanto infantil —dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Podrías decirme, entonces, qué es lo que NO te parece infantil? —indagué burlona, alcanzándolo y tomando su brazo izquierdo para colocar el mío dentro de él. Se detuvo.

—Si te parece bien, pues… "novios" está bien —susurró con amargura.

Caminamos por la calurosa calle. Había olor a alcantarilla, pero eso no quería decir que nuestra relación apestara.

—¿Estás entusiasmado por la vuelta a clases? —pregunté para romper el silencio que se creó por algunos minutos. El hombre parecía reacio a dirigirme la palabra. El lugar estaba lleno de muggles sospechosos, que nos miraban con desconfianza. Algunos estaban vendiendo cosas ilegales, al parecer, por la manera en que miraban a su alrededor y entregaban el dinero para pagar.

—Por supuesto —contestó con ironía —. No soy profesor porque quiera —continuó, furibundo —. Soy profesor porque no tengo otra opción.

—¿En qué te hubiera gustado trabajar? —pregunté apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro para amansarlo un poco.

—No lo sé. Jamás he pensado en eso.

—Eso es una mentira. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser profesor?

Me miró con furia.

—No quiero que me hagas ese tipo de preguntas.

Coloqué los ojos en blanco.

—Te ofendes con las preguntas más insignificantes. Siempre ha sido así. ¿Me las contestarás algún día? —inquirí, colocándome en frente de él.

—Tal vez.

Me obligué a conformarme. Nos pusimos a caminar de nuevo. No teníamos rumbo fijo, sólo estábamos… juntos.

—¿Así que Potter irá con su manada de guardaespaldas el primero de septiembre, no? —indagó, evidentemente picado.

—Si me lo pides de buena gana, yo puedo ser tu guardaespaldas ese día. Podría cambiar de puesto con cualquier otro miembro de la Orden —susurré en su oído.

Severus se alejó, lo que me hizo suponer que le había dado cosquillas, pero cuando traté de besarlo y me corrió la cara, me di cuenta que me estaba rechazando. Avergonzada, miré para todos lados, temiendo haber sido vista. Luego, cuando me aseguré de que nadie estaba apuntando hacia a mí y riendo a mandíbula batiente, volví mi vista hacia él, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

—¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo? —me miró inescrutable. Sus finos labios permanecieron sellados, pero como se dice, el silencio otorga — Estás… —reí —Tú todavía estás enojado por lo de la otra vez, ¿cierto?

—Sólo que no quiero que te sientas _acosada_, Nymphadora.

—"Nymphadora", "Nymphadora", ¡Basta ya! —le apreté el brazo — Vuelve a decirme de ese modo y te dejaré sin cachetes —lo jalé hasta un contenedor de basura grande, que nos ocultó bastante bien de los ojos intrusos —. Sabes perfectamente que te deseo —susurré, sin preámbulos —. Y no te rechacé porque no "quisiera"; ¡mis padres estaban a pocos metros de nosotros!

—Un hechizo silenciador habría bastado —contestó entre dientes, pero miraba hacia otro lado. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, lo sabía, aún mirándolo bajo la ambarina y titilante luz que proyectaba el poste.

Miré hacia abajo, un tanto sofocada.

—Yo… tú… No me esperaba que sucediera eso en aquel instante, y sentí que estaba demasiado expuesta para ti, y no me refiero a la toalla de baño —hice una pausa y busqué sus ojos, para que me miraran fijamente —. No soporto sentirme débil delante de ti. Yo… yo no soy débil, no soy la chica de diecisiete años con la que trataste alguna vez.

Snape tragó saliva y, con el corazón blando, me apegó contra él con delicadeza. Suspiró sobre mi cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Creí que diría algo más, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. Supuse que él era el que se sentía débil ahora…

El tiempo se hizo corto, tal vez porque nos besamos y abrazamos mucho. De lo bueno, poco.

La mañana del 1º de Septiembre, me levanté a las ocho de la mañana para llegar a tiempo a Grimmauld Place. En realidad, iba a esperar al grupo en la esquina de la calle, para tener una visión más amplia del lugar. Fui disfrazada como una anciana —la idea me vino de un comentario que hizo mi madre, al decir que nadie que la hubiese visto de joven la reconocería ahora —, así protegería mi identidad, y no sólo para despistar, sino que, se suponía que estaba enferma, así que si alguien del Ministerio de Magia me veía vivita y coleando junto a un grupo de traidores a la sangre y el niño de la cara partida, un mentiroso y lunático sin remedio, iba a tener serios problemas.

Estuve cerca de diez minutos esperando, hasta que Molly, Harry, seguido por Sirius transformado en perro, aparecieron por la acera, caminando con rapidez. Les hice señas. Harry me miró dudoso. Ojoloco se encargaría del equipaje, mientras que Arthur y Remus se encargarían de la tropa de pelirrojos y Hermione.

—¿Hola, Harry? —dije, guiñádole un ojo para que supiera que era yo. Desde luego, mi voz era lo único que no podía cambiar. Consulté mi reloj — Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ¿verdad Molly?

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —contestó dando zancadas. Luego dijo algo sobre Ojoloco y Sturgis, pero no presté mucha atención porque estaba mirando a Sirius, que parecía un cachorro juguetón.

Tardamos veinte minutos en llegar a King's Cross. Molly estaba preocupada por los demás, pero no tardaron mucho más que nosotros. Ojoloco, llegó primero y llevaba un gorro que le tapaba los ojos. Era el peor disfraz de la existencia, cualquiera que lo conociera bien, sabría que era él.

—Todo en orden. Creo que no nos han seguido —masculló cuando nos reunimos.

Poco después llegaron Arthur y Remus con los niños. Parecía un mar de sangre ver tanta cabeza pelirroja junta. Cuando estaba por partir el tren, nos despedimos. Fue algo nostálgico para mí, saber que la casa de Sirius ya no iba a estar llena de gente… No quise ni imaginarme cómo se iba a sentir él después.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlas —dije a Ginny y Hermione estrechándolas en un abrazo. Había sido lo más cercano que había tenido de "amigas" —. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

Los niños subieron al tren y este partió. Sirius comenzó a correr por la plataforma para no perder de vista a Harry. Me sentí rara… Creo que fue el ambiente: todos, desde la Señora Weasley hasta Remus, tenían cara de funeral y preocupación.


	40. Un poco de historia familiar

**XL. ****Un poco de historia familiar**

.

—¿Así que Sturgis no volvió a aparecer? —pregunté a Ojoloco, recordando un comentario que había hecho en el Andén. Ya estábamos de vuelta en Grimmauld Place, envueltos en el delicioso aroma de carne al horno acaramelada que estaba preparando Molly. Arthur había regresado al trabajo. Yo era la única floja que se había tomado el día libre, teniendo sólo como excusa el ser parte del respaldo de Harry Potter por una escasa media hora.

—Sí, y ya me está dando mala espina. Luego de comer, iré a informarle, antes que los estudiantes lleguen al castillo.

—Quizá está enfermo —sugirió Remus —, tal vez no deberíamos alarmarnos demasiado.

—La Orden no necesita más holgazanes, para eso tenemos a Mundungus, con quien basta y sobra —gruñó Ojoloco tras beber un sorbo de su petaca —. No está demás mantener al tanto a Dumbledore de lo inservibles que son algunos miembros.

Sirius carraspeó ruidosamente, cambiando de posición.

—No me refiero a ti, Sirius —corroboró Ojoloco sin una pizca de amabilidad.

Pero Sirius se sintió identificado con el comentario y se quedó ausente, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Creímos que el misterio de Sturgis duraría más tiempo, pero a eso de las tres de la tarde, Arthur nos envió un patronus diciéndonos que Sturgis había aparecido y que lo tenían detenido porque lo habían pillado tratando de pasar al Departamento de Misterios.

—Esto está mal, muy mal —gruñó Ojoloco, sacudiendo las manos con brusquedad.

—¡Lo deben haber hechizado! —dije, preocupada —¡Seguro que fue Lucius! Esa rata rubia ha estado rondando demasiado por el Ministerio.

—Debo irme de inmediato —Ojoloco se puso de pie y agarró su gorro para colárselo en la cabeza —. Iré a hablar con Dumbledore. Tú —se dirigió a mí —, vete a tu casa pronto y no te metas en problemas.

—Yo no me meto en pro… —pero ya había cruzado la puerta cuando empecé a defenderme.

En la cocina quedó un ambiente tenso, preocupado, así que no soporté estar mucho tiempo allí, con un Sirius con un humor de perros —qué ironía —, un Remus muy ceñudo y una nerviosa Molly Weasley que no paraba de susurrar cosas sobre Percy.

—Mamá, ¿qué tal si mañana vamos a visitar a Sirius, en la noche, para cenar? —pregunté a la señora maniática de la limpieza, en la tarde, cuando ya me encontraba en casa — A él le gustaría verte.

Mi madre se lo pensó un poco, pero aceptó ir, eso sí, para el día siguiente de mañana. Estaba ella viendo la posibilidad de realizar alguna actividad para obtener más ingresos, porque todavía no estábamos completamente seguros si mi padre seguiría trabajando o no. Ted insistía en que Drómeda no debía preocuparse demasiado, pero ella era demasiado testaruda y estaba demasiado aterrada de ser pobre. Jamás lo había sido, ese era el problema de venir de una familia malvadamente rica. Y mi padre, a pesar de que había sido de una familia muy humilde, se preocupó siempre de que ella lo tuviera todo, aunque, estoy segura que en esos momentos, a mi madre le habría dado lo mismo estar durmiendo entre polvo y ratas. Ahora, que estaba más vieja, le afectaba el tema de la comodidad, pero algo que asegura mi padre, y que de verdad le creo, es que estaba enamorada hasta las orejas de él.

.

Al día siguiente, me enteré que Eric Munch había sido quien pilló a Sturgis tratando de colarse en el Departamento de Misterios, narrado por sus propios labios. Se acercó muy ufano hacia a mí en la mañana, contándome lo sucedido como si fuera una especie de héroe de historieta.

—¿Y por cómo fue que te diste cuenta? — pregunté con inocencia.

—Fui a hacer una ronda, por orden del mismísimo Ministro de Magia —contestó, orgulloso. El pobre estaba que se orinaba de emoción por estar hablando conmigo. El enojo no le había durado mucho —, y fue cuando vi una capa invisible a mitad del camino y luego pillé a ese tramposo haciendo todo tipo de hechizos a la puerta —se puso una mano en la barbilla—. Pero fue extraño…

—¿Por qué? —pestañeé rápido coquetamente.

—Porque, cuando le grité que retrocediera, no me hizo caso, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta. Tuve que desarmarlo para que se quedara quieto… Tal vez es sordo…

_Así que Fudge sospecha algo del Departamento de Misterios… Y Sturgis, definitivamente, estaba bajo la maldición Imperius. Tendré que avisar a Dumbledore de inmediato._

Sin dudarlo, hice aparecer mi quimera-patronus, haciéndola invisible, para que cruzara el país llevando aquella información al barbudo director.

.

Drómeda decidió llevar algunos pasteles caseros al otro día, cuando decidimos ir a ver a Sirius juntas. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero se veía optimista. También pasamos al centro de Londres para comprar cervezas artesanales muggles.

—¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú? —le pregunté, bromeando al ver la otra cara de la moneda.

—Bueno, con Sirius tuvimos una buena trayectoria —se excusó con aspereza.

—¿Una trayectoria de alcohólicos?

—¡No! —hizo una pausa y se ruborizó — No exactamente.

—Si supiera mi padre… —comenté con inocencia.

Bufó.

—Tu padre también fue parte de esto.

—"¿Esto?" —no me contestó —Bueno, Sirius me contará lo que hacían, así que, no te preocupes, dejemos tema para después.

La reacción de mi madre al llegar a aquella luctuosa casa, no fue tan exagerada como me esperaba —con desmayos, delirios, vómitos y convulsiones —. Se limitó a mirar con desprecio cada rincón y contuvo las arcadas en su garganta al ver las cabezas de elfo colgadas. Esas extrañas costumbres no debían ser muy diferentes a la de mi familia materna. Noté su cuerpo ser atravesado por un par de escalofríos.

El reencuentro de mi madre con Sirius no sacó lágrimas, pero sí se dieron un gran abrazo antes de comenzar a transmitir como locos. Poco faltó que mi madre contara de cuando me hacía pipí las primeras noches que estuve sin pañal. Luego de dejarme un rato en vergüenza, comenzaron a hablar del pasado, de su pasado.

Remus no estaba presente, y como ya no estaban los niños, la casa parecía aún más vacía. Pero, con la presencia de mi madre y Sirius juntos, todo aparentó tener más vida durante algunas horas. También estaba Molly, quien se mantuvo a ralla de la situación, cocinando y limpiando la cocina.

—Así que, ¿tú, mi madre y mi padre se emborrachaban juntos, no? —pregunté con picardía. Vi cómo Drómeda se sonrojaba y me lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. La ignoré por completo.

Sirius soltó una tronadora carcajada. Estaba tan harapiento como siempre, pero mi madre no soltó ningún comentario acerca de eso. Parecía ser sólo yo la que se llevaba todos los retos sobre la vestimenta.

—Reconozco mi culpa —dijo Sirius —. Resultó que James, cuando teníamos trece, durante las vacaciones, nos habló sobre la cerveza muggle que había probado en la fiesta de un vecino, en la que se había colado. Y pues, estuvimos averiguando dónde podíamos conseguir de esas fácilmente, hasta que lo logramos. Como no quería arriesgarme a que nos pillaran en mi casa, decidimos hacer la prueba en una fiesta que hizo la familia de Drómeda —mi madre hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada —, y nos escondimos en uno de los armarios, cada uno con una botella —volvió a reír; los ojos le brillaron por los buenos recuerdos —. Íbamos en menos de la mitad cuando nos empezamos a reír de estupideces, y fue allí cuando Andrómeda nos escuchó —miró a mi madre. La señora Weasley estaba poniendo atención, bajo una expresión de reproche —. Abrió el armario y nos empezó a regañar. Por supuesto, para acallarla, nosotros la invitamos y aceptó a regañadientes…

—Resulta que me gustó —intervino mi madre, colocándose una mano en la frente —. Tú y James me ofrecieron probar sólo para demostrarme que era "inofensiva" y que levantaba el ánimo. Yo, estúpidamente les creí… aunque, tal vez, sólo era curiosidad lo que sentía —se mordió el labio inferior con culpabilidad —. Se nos pasó la mano, y dado que ninguno estaba acostumbrado, nos quedamos dormidos dentro del armario hasta el otro día.

—Esa situación se repitió varias veces más, pero, llegó un momento en el que nos pillaron robando y no pudimos hacerlo más —continuó Sirius. Yo oía embelesada la historia. Parece que la idiotez venía de familia, más allá de mi padre —. Y Andrómeda, que estaba viéndose con tu padre, le dijo si podía conseguirse cervezas muggles, y así lo hizo. Así que, lo colamos a unas cuantas fiestas para que bebiera con nosotros, en el desván de esa mansión, hasta que… —miró a mi madre.

—Hasta que nos descubrieron —su alegre mirada se volvió nostálgica —. Los padres de Sirius se lo llevaron, y a James también, mientras que yo tuve que enfrentar a mis padres… el pobre de Ted me defendió, y sufrió algunas cuántas maldiciones y… —volvió a sonreír —. Allí nos escapamos donde tus otros abuelos. No pudimos seguir emborrachándonos con tu padre, eso sí, porque a los pocos meses después había quedado embarazada de ti.

—Bueno, madre, resulta que tengo en mi sangre algo de alcoholismo… ¡Era broma, era broma! No me he vuelto a embriagar, lo juro —corregí al ver su mirada de asesina en serie, aunque no supe bien si estaba molestar por tratarla de ebria o por decirle que yo era la alcohólica.

La aparición de Kreacher no pudo faltar en esa ocasión. Llegó, en medio de la comida, afirmándose el taparrabos con las manos como si estuviera ocultando algo bajo éste.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, sabandija? —bramó Sirius poniéndose de pie y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—El amo le grita a Kreacher como si tuviera algún derecho sobre él —masculló el elfo doméstico mirándolo de soslayo —, con esa facha de vagabundo… oh, qué diría mi ama si lo viera, qué sufrimiento le… —su vista cayó en mi madre. Pude ver cómo cada parte de su cuerpo se ponía rígida. Drómeda arqueó una ceja —. Y la traidora a la sangre número uno de la familia Black, oh, pero qué tragedia. Cómo puede haber osado a poner su deforme pie en esta casa…

Para mi sorpresa, mi madre se reincorporó y avanzó hasta Kreacher.

—Sí, Kreacher, soy la traidora a la sangre número uno en esta familia, y me enorgullezco por ello, pero no tengo los pies deformes. Ahora, si no quieres que te sumerja en una tinaja y te refriegue el cuero hasta que quedes hecho polvo purificado, vete a oler los pantalones de mi tío.

El elfo dio un respingo y, murmurando insultos nada agradables, se dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Sirius sonrió y me dijo:

—Esa es la Andrómeda que conozco.

—Vaya, madre, veo que no tengo idea de cómo solías comportarte antes —comenté irritada —. Me estás dando motivo para que me porte mal, de verdad.

Pensé que el comentario le molestaría, pero se rió. Hacía tiempo que mi madre no estaba tan alegre y holgada. Y no, no era que yo no conociera a mí Andrómeda Tonks, yo sabía cómo era realmente, sólo que siempre había querido darme los mejores ejemplos para que yo no cometiera los mismos errores que ella, o para que yo no sufriera los prejuicios que ella había vivido. El problema es que no le estaba resultando para nada sus esfuerzos: yo, nuevamente, me estaba liando con alguien prohibido para mí. La diferencia estaba en que Ted tenía un corazón puro, en cambio Snape… Snape estaba corroído por dentro, y yo sabía si yo iba a ser capaz de reparar aquello.

.

Pensé que lo único malo que pudo ocurrir esa semana, era lo de Sturgis Podmore, quien había sido citado para el día viernes a una audiencia. Según Ojoloco, Dumbledore no podía entrometerse, porque estaría en riesgo la identidad de la Orden del Fénix y el mismo Dumbledore. Tenía que fingirse que, eso, era un caso aislado, así que todos debíamos actuar con normalidad. Yo lo hice muy bien, pero la petulancia de Eric fue tanta, que tuve que volver a ignorarlo, al punto de hacer como que no existía. Fue una suerte contar con el silencio momentáneo de El Profeta: no habían publicado aún la noticia de Sturgis, pero todos apostábamos que estaban guardando la información como partículas de dinamita para hacerlas estallar como una gran bomba.

Mi madre, por otro lado, había disfrutado acompañar a Sirius, que había pensado en volver pronto. Sin embargo, lo de Sturgis le quitó un poco de confianza. Yo traté de convencerla de que no era nada, pero más cosas ocurrieron que terminaron destruyendo el optimismo de Andrómeda.

Lo primero, ocurrió el día viernes: Kingsley y yo fuimos nuevamente citados, los dos al mismo tiempo, por Don Cara Culo de León Scrimgeour, para interrogarnos otra vez. Probablemente, el último suceso había dado pie a esa situación. Me pregunté por qué Arthur no había sido captado por él. Más tarde, me enteré que había sido indagado aparte.

—Estoy conforme con su desempeño —admitió —, pero no puedo permitir que el Departamento funcione bajo acciones _ilegales_ y _desleales_. Si hay algo que tengan que decir, es mejor que lo hablen ahora —hizo una mueca —. Entiendo que usted viene de una familia _normal_, Kingsley, pero siempre he sabido que tiene pensamientos un poco "idealistas", por decirlo de algún modo. Sin embargo,—sus ojos amarillos se posaron en mí —usted, señorita Tonks, tiene "antecedentes", y entiendo que su madre no es muy amiga del otro lado de la familia.

—Mire, señor —salté, sintiendo cómo empezaba a hervirme la sangre —, no sé de dónde ha logrado sacar tanta información, no me quiero preguntar los métodos que tiene el Ministerio de Magia para saber más de lo que le corresponde —sus cejas se arquearon. Kingsley me estaba mirando alarmado. Por supuesto, yo sabía jugar muy bien mis cartas —, pero eso no significa nada. ¡Nada! —saqué pecho, con orgullo— ¡No puede acusar a la persona más leal del Ministerio de deslealtad! —hice una pausa y me señalé el cabello, que ese día estaba de color arándano y muy liso — Puedo ser una mujer poco convencional y extravagante, pero eso no le da derecho de juzgarme de ese modo —Scrimgeour abrió la boca, pasmado —. No ando metida en actividades extrañas que estén atentando mi seguridad, y menos mi trabajo. Lo demandaré por discriminación.

_ Bien jugado, Tonks. Utilizar un poco de orgullo femenino en estas situaciones, siempre es favorable._

Scrimgeour nos liberó disculpándose un tanto incómodo ante mí. A pesar de que mi actuación había funcionado bastante bien, pude captar que, en su mirada, aún quedaba duda: era un hombre inteligente. Pero, por lo menos, nos lo habíamos sacado de encima. Shacklebolt me felicitó por mi inspiración, aliviado, porque, por un segundo pensó que Scrimgeour me despediría.

El segundo de los problemas apareció al otro día, en El Profeta. Ese día tenía trabajo, pero entraba más tarde. Me encontraba tomando desayuno con mis padres cuando llegó una lechuza con el periódico. Si lo hubiese cogido yo, y no mi padre, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

—Este diario cada vez está más lleno de bobadas… —susurró mientras pasaba página por página —Ah, no, esto tal vez te interese a ti "Donaghan Tremlett, por fin bajo las campanas". El bajista de tus Brujas se casa…

—¿Qué? ¿Se casa? ¡Pero si es tan feo! Déjame ver…

—No, hey, espera… esto… Aquí aseguran saber dónde vive Sirius Black —mi madre y yo dimos un respingo —. "Según una información obtenida por el Ministerio de la Magia de fuentes fidedignas, Sirius Black, el famoso asesino que terminó con trece vidas de muggles y con Peter Pettigrew a sangre fría, afirma que está escondido en Londres…"

Mi madre dio un grito ahogado, cubriéndose la boca.

—Esto es mi culpa —murmuró con voz temblorosa —. Seguro que me vieron a mí.

—Pero, mamá, dudo que alguien sepa que alguna vez te relacionaste con Sirius —intervine, tratando de alentarla —. Y, si vivimos en Londres, no es raro que te vean paseando en Londres.

Andrómeda me miró llena de preocupación. El problema, es que podía tener razón: por mucho tiempo no había ido a Grimmauld Place, excepto hasta ahora.

—No iré a ver a Sirius por ahora. No hasta que todo tenga alguna solución. Cuando lo veas, dile que lo siento.


	41. La suegra

**XLI. ****La suegra**

.

La decisión de mi madre de no ver a Sirius fue absolutamente categórica, tanto así, que ni yo atreví a darle la contraria. Se limitó a escribir una preocupada nota de disculpa a Sirius, con una pila de advertencias para que tuviera cuidado y no se expusiera innecesariamente, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un hijo. Aquella nota, fue a parar a manos del susodicho el día domingo durante la tarde. Precisamente ese día no pensaba visitar Grimmauld Place, pero mi madre me preguntó expresamente con esa voz y mirada de "ni-te-atrevas-a-decirme-que-no" un "¿Dora, querida, por casualidad no irás a la casa de Sirius mañana?"

—No —fue mi respuesta en un principio, mientras volvía hojear el periódico del día anterior. Alcé la vista y me percaté de su semblante —, pero no tengo problema en ir si es que necesitas que desaparezca un rato de aquí —añadí con una simpática sonrisa tremendamente forzada. Mi padre, quien sacaba cuentas una y otra vez en un arrugado tomanotas de pergamino, se dio cuenta de la actitud nerviosa de mi madre y volvió rápidamente la vista al papel para no entrometerse en la situación.

Definitivamente, a veces, papá era un cobarde.

—Si es que vas —ese "si es que vas" me sonó tan desagradable, que estuve a punto de decirle "¡ya, ve al grano de una vez, vieja loca!" —, ¿podrías entregarle esto a Sirius?

Yo la había visto escribiendo y me imaginé que era una carta para él, pero no tenía idea de lo que decía.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso es una nota de despedida? —pregunté rodando los ojos.

—Sólo es una carta, Dora. Quiero que Sirius se ande con cuidado, y quiero que comprenda mi situación. No deseo que se enoje conmigo, por eso…

—Andrómeda —interrumpí con voz de "le estoy hablando a alguien con falta de sesos" —, tú, siendo una Black —hizo una mueca de desagrado — bien deberías saber que a Sirius no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene y no tiene que hacer.

No me contestó, pero bien sabía yo que sería así: lo llevábamos en la sangre. Sencillamente, éramos unos rebeldes sin causa.

.

—_Bailando con la escoba, bailando con la escoba, suéltate el pelo y sale de tu alcoba… _—estaba cantando en voz baja mientras cerraba tras de mí la puerta al entrar a la terrorífica y lúgubre casa. El olor a viejo estaba más denso que nunca. Miré hacia las cortinas que ocultaban la desagradable pintura de mi tía abuela Walburga que oscilaron como queriendo amenazarme con abrirse. Me callé y avancé con extremo hacia la cocina, esperando encontrar a Sirius y a Remus conversando alegremente con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, pero el lugar estaba vacío.

—¿Sirius? —llamé inútilmente.

Subí al piso superior y comencé a asomar la cabeza en todas las habitaciones. Por error abrí una puerta, una especie de alacena, de la que cayó una torre de periódicos antiguos llenos de polvo y con las hojas amarillas. Las imágenes se movían lentamente, como si la magia que las mantenía activa se hubiese estado agotando durante todos esos diarios. Saqué la varita para volverlos a su lugar, pero algo llamó mi atención: una fotografía pequeña de una mujer poco atractiva, de pelo negro y gruesas cejas, en el centro de un pequeño artículo en la esquina de la página treinta. Se notaba que era una de esas noticias que sólo a un grupo reducido de gente le gustaba. Me agaché para coger el diario y prendí la luz de la varita para distinguir mejor: la cara de aquella joven mujer, probablemente de mi edad, me resultaba incómodamente familiar.

—Cuando todos pensaban que el Equipo Nacional de Gobstones iba a ganar un nuevo elemento —comencé a leer en voz baja, como un zumbido— sacado de la nata de Hogwarts, ocurrió el temido acto que coarta mucho la vida de las brujas hoy en día: el matrimonio. Eileen Prince (Foto), experta en pociones y la última presidenta del equipo de Gobstones del reconocido colegio de magia y hechicería, decidió formalizar su relación con un muggle para formar familia, cambiando su apellido de soltera a "Snape"…

Entrecerré los ojos conectando ideas con mucha lentitud. Y, como si me hubiesen puesto un fierro caliente en el culo, pegué un salto y caí en la cuenta que esa mujer era mi suegra.

_ Mi suegra…_

Me dieron tales ganas de reír, que tuve que apretarme la boca con la mano para no despertar a los cuadros y a todos aquellos adornos raros que decoraban el corredor. Me controlé al recordar por qué estaba allí. Se suponía que tenía que entregar la nota de mi madre a Sirius. Ordené rápidamente los periódicos y seguí mi camino piso arriba.

Finalmente, encontré al mago en su propia habitación —golpeé varias veces y no obtuve respuesta, y tuve que irrumpir sin más —, completamente ido, de pie, observando unas fotografía que tenía pegadas en una de las paredes. Sus manos estaban en su espalda, cerradas en puños muy tensamente.

Me habría gustado gritarle un "¡Buh!", pero en su rostro tenía tal expresión de mago recibiendo la noticia de ser un squib, que no me atreví. Carraspeé para aclararme la voz y llamarlo con un dulce "Sirius", pero eso fue suficiente para que se girara a mirarme.

—¿Tonks? —masculló frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te fumaste algo?

Bajó los hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos apretando los labios.

—Ojalá —gruñó —. ¿Has venido acompañada?

—¿De quién?

—De tu madre. O del idiota de Remus.

Arqueé las cejas. A juzgar por su tono de voz, estaba teniendo días pésimos de los que no quise averiguar. Tampoco quise preguntar si había estado mucho tiempo solo, porque eso era bastante obvio. Como toda la manga de pelirrojos se había marchado a Hogwarts, los Weasley habían encontrado innecesario quedarse allí con un Sirius con problemas de síndrome premenstrual constante.

—¿No se supone que Remus está haciendo trabajos para la Orden? —y antes de que contestara, añadí como quien no quiere la cosa, modulando rápidamente —mi madre no va a venir más y me mandó con esto —le planté el sobre en la mano. Bueno, esa ha sido mi misión de hoy, tengo mucho que hacer y…

—¡¿Ya te vas?! —gritó dando un respingo.

—Lee la carta —le ordené y preferí guardarme el "no quiero quedarme aquí para oír tus alegatos".

Sin embargo, tuve que quedarme igual. Resultó ser que, cuando pasé por la alacena de los periódicos, tuve la repentina y genial idea de recortar el artículo de la madre de Snape y me lo guardé rápidamente en el bolsillo, justo antes de que llegara mi primo blandiendo el papel, rojo de ira con la mandíbula apretada.

—Por las barbas de Merlín… es igual a mi madre cuando se enoja… —farfullé. Fue una suerte que no me escuchara.

—¿Qué se cree todo el mundo que tienen que estar diciéndome qué y no hacer? —me espetó — Primero Dumbledore, luego Molly, ayer Harry ¡y ahora Andrómeda!

No pude evitar mirarlo con lástima.

—Sirius, es por las noticias, ¿no te has enterado?

—¡Las noticias! ¡Las noticias! A quién le importa el estúpido Profeta con sus patrañas…

—Ellos saben que estás en Londres —insistí con desgana —. Pero, Sirius —sonreí con despreocupación —, si quieres arriesgarte a salir transformado en perro y que algún chino con hambre te cocine, es problema tuyo, a mí me tiene sin cuidado.

Hizo una mueca.

—Estás tratando de utilizar psicología inversa conmigo, ¿no?

—No, ¿cómo se te ocurre...?

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ambos oímos el pestillo de la puerta sonar. Medio minuto más tarde, nos dimos cuenta que era Remus. Con ello, me retiré de la escena lo antes posible, justo cuando daban las ocho menos quince de la noche.

Como me fui pensando en Sirius — y no sé por qué me comencé a plantearme qué sucedería si intentara llevar mi condición de metamorfomaga más allá, es decir, si intentara transformarme en algún animal como los animagos —, se me olvidó por qué llevaba la mano izquierda metida en el bolsillo de mi pantalón gastado —de esos que tanto le _gustan_ a mi madre —, apretando con fuerza un trozo de papel. Cuando entré a lavarme las manos al baño —mi madre acababa de servir la cena cuando llegué —, recordé qué era aquello.

Extraje el pedazo de periódico y me di cuenta que no había terminado de leer el artículo.

—Recientemente, la gente de Cokeworth recibió a la pareja Snape, quienes se mudaron la humilde casa 43 de la calle La Hilandera, y hay rumores de que Eileen está esperando su primer hijo.

—¡Dora! ¡A comer!

—Ya voy.

—¡Dora!

—¡Dije que "ya voy"!

Exasperada, volviendo a guardar el papel, fui a cenar.

_La calle la Hilandera… Cokeworth… La Hilandera… Cokeworth… ¿Y si…? Nah… Tal vez no… O, quizá…_

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Una serie de imágenes subidas de tono cruzaron por mi cabeza. Sentí cómo mi cara y mi pelo se pusieron rojos, pero los ignoré, porque estaba sumida en lo más profundo de mis eróticos pensamientos.

_No, tal vez no, sería muy poco digno de mi parte… Además, ¡se supone que está en Hogwarts! Está dando clases. Aunque aún es domingo…_

—¿Dora? ¿Estás aquí, muchacha? —preguntó mi padre inclinándose sobre su plato.

Ted y Dromeda me miraban atentos. Yo estaba con la vista perdida en el techo y con la cuchara a medio camino de mi boca, suspendida en el aire.

—No, soy un holograma —contesté secamente, tratando de borrar el rubor de mis mejillas. Temí que mi madre se enterara de algún modo las cochinadas que se me estaban cruzando por la cabeza en ese momento. Las madres tienden a saberlo casi todo.

—¿Qué te dijo Sirius? —preguntó la señora, ignorando mi broma.

Me perdí en el reflejo de la luz en su cabello castaño por una fracción de segundos antes de narrarle brevemente lo ocurrido. Luego de eso, terminé de engullir la cena y me fui al baño para lavarme los dientes con mucho énfasis, luchando por ignorar aquellas ideas que se viajaban por mi mente de un extremo de mi cerebro a otro.

¿Que si quería ver a Severus? Claro que deseaba verlo. Se suponía que éramos novios… o como fuera. ¿Que si quería estar con él? Por supuesto. ¿Que si quería sentir sus manos tomando las mías y su cuerpo ardiendo a mi lado?

Esa pregunta estaba de sobra. Sentada en la orilla de la cama, me mordí las uñas, nerviosa. Con la mano derecha tenía agarrada la punta del pijama que se escapaba por debajo de la almohada. Yo sabía de sobra que, la próxima vez que nos encontráramos, iba a suceder lo inevitable.

—Tal vez siga viviendo allí. No pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto?

Rápidamente, como alma que lleva al diablo, fui a despedirme de la familia, fingiendo estar cansada, entré a mi pieza, me puse una chaqueta con gorro delgada de color negro, coloqué un encantamiento repelente por si a mis padres se les ocurría ir a decirme algo y apagué la luz. Por último, salí por la ventana, caminé hasta la esquina y desaparecí. Claro que no aparecí en Cokeworth. Suponiendo que Snape estuviera allí, porque no debía (_No debe estar ahí… no, no, está en Hogwarts trabajando, trabajando, trabajando…)_ —mi instinto me decía que yo estaba en lo correcto y que sucederían _cosas _—, decidí pasar a la farmacia muggle a comprar un preservativo, una ocasión que había soñado con vivirla. Cuando tenía diez años, oí hablando a mi abuelo de lo que utilizaban los muggles para no dejar embarazadas a las mujeres, y jamás se me había olvidado. Siempre había querido comprar uno, y esa era mi oportunidad. Además, tenía aún algo de dinero muggle del último cambio que hice de dinero mágico y debía agotarlo en algo. En realidad, estaba allí por mera curiosidad, porque no tenía idea cómo eran o cómo se usaban.

_Sexo, Tonks, eso es lo que tienes en toda tu mente ahora. Eres una sucia, sucia._

_ No, no, no. No es eso. Es algo completamente natural. Somos novios… y sucederá…_

El lugar estaba abarrotado de ancianos y gente enferma que deseaba comprar sus medicamentos, así que tuve que utilizar un encantamiento para cambiar el número de mi boleto al más próximo. Varios muggles se sorprendieron cuando me vieron avanzar, siendo que había llegado recién. O, probablemente, me estuvieran mirando el pelo y la forma de vestir.

—Hola — saludé a la dependienta de turno, quien me miró con cierta desconfianza —Quiero una caja de preservativos.

La mujer frunció los labios. Sentí que todos los ojos se iban hacia a mí. Oí murmullos y exclamaciones.

—Quiero de esos condones —reiteré, creyendo que no me había entendido.

—De inmediato, señorita…

Tuve la impresión de que el "señorita" significaba todo lo contrario. Me giré y vi que todos se decían cosas a los oídos, otros se tapaban la boca, mirándome directamente.

Decidí no hacer caso —no era primera vez que una multitud me miraba de ese modo—, y pagué por lo que pedí. Ignorando a la gente, me metí la caja al bolsillo y, nerviosa, salí de la tienda, enfrentándome a la cálida noche.

No conocía Cokeworth, pero tenía suficiente práctica en aparición para saber materializarme en lugares en los que jamás había estado, o de eso quise convencerme, porque pude haber sufrido una despartición, pero estaba tan empecinada en comprobar si Snape vivía allí o no, que no me importaron las consecuencias. Por lo que pude notar, era un pueblo ubicado al norte de Gran Bretaña. Para ser verano corría un viento fresco y había una neblina baja; el clima había cambiado de forma abrupta de un extremo a otro. El cielo estaba sucio, las estrellas no se podían apreciar con total claridad, y un desagradable olor a basura podrida perseguía mi pequeña nariz dejándome mareada. Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba frente a una calle llena de casas antiguas de dos pisos y construidas de ladrillo. A mi espalda había irregular camino lleno de maleza que llevaba a un río, lugar de donde provenía aquella desagradable estela.

—Un lugar bastante tétrico y horrible —farfullé, sin sorprenderme en absoluto. Difícil me habría sido imaginarme a Severus viviendo en un barrio de alta alcurnia, rodeado de caballos purasangre y rosas blancas. —Bien… y ahora… me conformaré con saber que esa es su casa. Si está en Hogwarts, podré entrar sin problemas y averiguar… —suspiré, retomando el paso. Caminaba lento, pero las piernas me temblaban un poco, temía que estuviera, y también que no estuviera, porque pensaba irrumpir en su hogar para buscar pruebas de su presencia, y no habría sido primera vez que le hacía algo así, que me inmiscuía en su intimidad. Así mi varita con firmeza por si aparecía algún viejo borracho por allí, pero tuve suerte. Todo lo que encontré, fue una viejecilla en una esquina que estaba echando una olla de sobras en un gran plato para un montón de perros que esperaban ansiosos.

—Hola, buenas noches, disculpe, ¿sabe usted cuál es la calle "La Hilandera"?

—¡Ah! Sí, hija mía, camina derecho por aquí, dos cuadras más abajo doblas a la derecha, y ya está.

—¡Gracias!

El corazón se me aceleró a medida que daba cada paso, latiendo al ritmo de las pocas luces titilantes que iluminaban las calles. En cualquier momento explotaría de la incertidumbre. Llegué a la calle. A la vista había una fábrica con una gran chimenea. Se notaba que estaba en desuso, aún así, la contaminación que alguna vez produjo parecía haberse quedado permanentemente en el aire.

Ansiosa busqué el número 43 de la casa, lo que me costó bastante porque muchas casas no estaban numeradas o tenían los números ilegibles, pero al final me di cuenta que estaba al final de la calle. Sin dar más rodeos, me asomé a la lúgubre casa de cortinas cerradas. Sabía que había gente, porque pude notar alguna luz prendida a través de la tela. Sin embargo… ¿viviría realmente Snape ahí? Tenía una corazonada, pero tal vez sólo fuera producto de mi imaginación.

Me aclaré la garganta y llamé a la puerta con los nudillos con fuerza de una sola vez.

_Va a salir otra anciana, de esas viejas hediondas a gato. O va a salir un viejo con el pantalón hasta el cuello y lentes gruesos pegándome bastonazos…_

Vi que el visillo se movió, pero no me fijé si alguien se había asomado o no. Diez segundos más tarde, sonó el pestillo y la puerta se abrió un poco. Mi corazón volvió a martillear mi pecho con violencia, pero mantuve la compostura. Pude ver perfectamente su rostro pálido enmarcado por aquellas cortinas de pelo negro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y entonces comprendí que, con la capucha de la chaqueta, no me había reconocido.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, me eché el gorro hacia atrás. Con cierta satisfacción noté cómo sus ojos se agrandaban al mirarme, y su boca se abría ligeramente. Y, supe en mi interior, que yo lo había extrañado más de lo que imaginaba, y tuve la esperanza de que él se había sentido del mismo modo hacia mí.


	42. Casi pero no

**XLII. ****Casi pero no**

.

—¿Cómo…? —siseó incómodo, pero dejó la pregunta en el aire. Con rapidez abrió la puerta y me jaló del brazo hacia adentro. Eché una fugaz mirada al pequeño recibidor. No había imagen que decorara las paredes, sólo un papel marrón gastado que las cubría. Cerró la puerta con magia antes de enfrentarme. Parecía preocupado y sorprendido cuando se giró ondeando su cabello — ¿Dumbledore te dijo que vivo aquí? ¿Te dijo que estaba aquí?

—Yo también estoy bien, gracias —hice un gesto positivo con los dedos con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de contestar con exasperación aquel bombardeo—. ¿Estás loco? ¿Me imaginas pidiéndole tu dirección a ese anciano? Con lo astuto que es, habría sabido en un dos por tres lo que está pasando entre los dos. Lo averigüé por casualidad.

Ante mi respuesta, carraspeó con petulancia y me miró con cara de "podrías tratar de mentir mejor".

—Es en serio. Lo leí en un periódico.

—¿Un periódico? —inquirió incrédulo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Era una noticia antigua, sobre tu madre —contesté, cansinamente.

—Ah.

Temí que ocurriera eso. Algo me hizo sentir, desde que leí el artículo, que el tema "familia" para Snape, era algo difícil de llevar. Y bueno, no tenía que ser un genio en suponer que su personalidad satánica se debía a la falta de cariño y otras cosas.

—Mira, yo sólo quise venir a comprobar… de hecho, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que eras profesor en Hogwarts.

—Tengo que hacer _cosas_ —contestó con pesadumbre —. Volveré durante la madrugada, o a primera hora de la mañana al castillo. Además, es fin de semana. No hay clases los fines de semana —añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

—Lo siento. O sea, no, no lo siento —corregí —, porque quería de verdad saber si esta era tu casa. Me entró la curiosidad y…

—¿Pensabas irrumpir en mi privacidad? ¿De nuevo? —inquirió desafiante y venenoso.

—Sí, pero no fue necesario llegar a esos extremos, ¿no? ¡Estás aquí! Tú me has invitado a pasar —miré sin disimulo a mi alrededor — y no hay nada digno de ver. El punto es que, no lo siento, pero si estás ocupado haciendo _"cosas"_, me retiraré por aquella puerta. Ya podremos vernos otro d…

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó con sorna — ¿Tanto jaleo para esto?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Sólo estoy sorprendido de lo extrañamente pálida que estás, como si como estuvieras controlando un posible sonrojo.

_Mierda, ha dado en el clavo. No lo mires a los ojos._

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunté, orgullosa, sosteniendo la mirada con valentía.

—¿Deseas marcharte? —respondió, sacando la varita de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

—Yo te pregunté primero —dije, molesta. De pronto sentí que no debí haber ido y sentí esa sensación de vacío en el estómago y ardor en la garganta.

—No.

—¿"No"? ¿Ahora dirás que tú fuiste el que preguntó primero? —le espeté, liberando mi sonrojo de ira. Y nervios, claro.

—Con "no" me refiero a que no quiero que te vayas —respondió con paciencia y algo cauteloso.

—Ah —hubo una pausa —. No saco nada con contestarte, si ya sabes la respuesta.

Sonrió a medias. Mis cejas se arquearon al ver esa reacción: no me estaba rechazando.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Parecieras que tuvieras sed —asentí con el estómago anudado —. Sígueme.

Caminé tras él, hasta llegar a una pequeña sala con paredes acolchadas, tenuemente iluminada por una lámpara de velas que colgaba del techo. El sesenta por ciento de las paredes estaban tapadas por libros. Un sofá y un sillón estaban acomodados alrededor de una desvencijada y pequeña mesa, que tenía aún más libros en ella, con un vaso a medio llenar de un líquido rojo sangre.

—¿Acaso eres vampiro?

Quise preguntar algo estúpido solamente para tranquilizarme. No se me notaba, pero en mi mente mi otro Yo estaba saltando de felicidad.

—Es vino de elfo —contestó con una mirada que decía "ridícula" —. Siéntate mientras tanto —dijo, indicando el sofá.

Ya más tranquila, pero algo sobrecogida, me senté allí, viéndolo desaparecer por una puerta que se abrió tras una pared de libros.

—Vaya, esto parece de cuento —farfullé, oyendo un "gluglú" de líquido caer.

_"¿_Dónde está tu madre?" deseé preguntarle, pero la porción inteligente de mi cerebro dictaba que no debía decir aquello. El mago regresó con un burbujeante vaso repleto de una helada cerveza de mantequilla.

—Gracias —dije y me llevé el vaso a la boca, mirando de reojo cómo se sentaba a mi lado, con las rodillas dobladas hacia a mí, a no más de diez centímetros de las mías. Pude sentir su calor.

Dejé el vaso en la mesita y me volví hacia él. Me mordí el labio, dándome cuenta que no sabía de qué hablarle. Cualquier cosa iba a arruinar el momento: "¿cómo van las clases?" "¿Cuántos ceros has colocado?" "¿Cómo va el trabajo con el otro bando?" "¿Has visto a Harry?" "¿Y qué tal tu familia?". No, daba iba a resultar, incluso aunque me pusiera hablar del pronóstico del tiempo.

—Mira, Snape, la verdad es que temo preguntarte algo y me mandes volando contra tus paredes de libros —sinceré sin pelos en la lengua —. No sé de qué hablarte, y la verdad es que, tal vez debería marcharme —admití con abatimiento, sintiéndome súbitamente mal. Tal vez de verdad había sido un error tratar de averiguar si esa era su casa o no.

Se inclinó un poco hacia mí, con una expresión de duda en la cara.

—Tal vez podríamos hacer algo de lo que no se requieran palabras.

Su voz salió tan suave, como un susurro de viento te verano, y en su mirada había tal fogosidad, tan distinta de la frialdad que la mayoría del tiempo habitaba en sus ojos, que sentí mis piernas derretirse. Eso fue suficiente, suficiente para eliminar el espacio que estaba estorbando entre los dos, ni siquiera le contesté y él tampoco exigió respuesta.

Pude sentir sus cálidas manos enroscarse en mi cintura con firmeza. Mis brazos, ansiosos de candor, rodearon su cuello mientras nuestras bocas se batían en una guerra de besos apasionados y ardientes. Una parte de mi cerebro trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que me había sentid o así de excitada y libidinosa, y sólo pudo concluir que había sido también con Snape, hacía muchos años, en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, jamás ocurrió nada, y a pesar de que había tenido una cortísima vida sexual, me sentí como una virgen, jamás tocada. Y, en realidad, nadie jamás me había acariciado de ese modo, como si quisiera conocer y memorizar cada centímetro de mi piel.

—Severus… —farfullé con deseo cuando sus labios descendieron a mi cuello. En respuesta oí un gruñido, pero no de aquellos típicos en él que demostraban enojo: ese había sido un gruñido de "esto es placentero, así que no interrumpas".

Me picaron las manos, estaban anhelantes por hacer algo, así que las puse a trabajar. Las dirigí a la camisa negra de Snape y juro que tuve intención de desabrocharlas de la manera correcta, pero los botones eran tan pequeños y mis dedos estaban tan sudados, que preferí sacarle la camisa de adentro del pantalón, tomar los extremos y jalarla con todas mis fuerzas. Los botones repiquetearon por toda la habitación, pero a él, sorprendentemente, no le importó. Miré su pálido pecho. No era el de un deportista, pero sin duda era muy atractivo para estar oculto y para pertenecerle a un hombre de treinta y tantos.

Nada, nada arruinará este momento.

Me subí a horcajadas de él, volviendo a buscar sus labios que me contestaron ávidos. Sus manos completaron tranquilas la tarea interrumpida de la otra vez: con fuerza aferraron mi trasero, para luego subir por mi espalda, pasar por mis hombros y deshacerse de aquella chaqueta que hacía rato me estaba estorbando. Temblé con fuerza cuando sus manos se colaron bajo mi estrambótica remera para jalarla hacia arriba. Por suerte no se me quedó la cabeza atascada en el agujero ni la tela arrasó con mis aretes, aquello habría sido el colmo en una situación como esa.

Vi sus ojos brillar al ver mi torso semidesnudo. Mi busto no era exuberante, pero era suficiente para arrancar miradas con algún escote.

Me sentí ruborizar. Nadie nunca me había mirado de ese modo. Me sentí bien, me sentí querida y anhelada.

El profesor de Pociones no tuvo paciencia y se deshizo de mi sujetador para poder tocarme y besarme con libertad, sin que un trozo de tela se interpusiera.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al notar cómo su lengua recorría aquél par de zonas tremendamente sensibles. No quise quedarme atrás, así que decidí ser yo la que controlara un poco la situación. Le alcé el rostro para dejar expuesto su cuello. Mis labios y mi lengua se entretuvieron un rato ahí, testeando el sabor de su piel, su textura…

_ Quiero tanto, tanto fundirme contigo…_

A pesar de que ambos estábamos disfrutando en lo más profundo aquellas electrificantes sensaciones, todo estaba ocurriendo más rápido de lo que creíamos. A los tres minutos de comenzar, habíamos cambiado de posición: Snape me había arrastrado hasta una pared, para aplastarme contra ella y deshacerse de mis pantalones de una manera más rápida y ágil.

Me liberé violentamente de mis zapatillas, y una salió volando. Derribó algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar.

De pronto, sentí algo rígido en la parte baja de mi vientre. Las piernas me temblaron y me di cuenta que mis bragas estaban tremendamente húmedas.

Algo temblorosa por la falta de experiencia, pero sin timidez, y completamente decidida, bajé mi mano hasta aquella zona y, por sobre el pantalón, palpé su virilidad. Severus, quien tenía mi labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, jadeó con fuerza.

Sin más rodeos, desabroché su cinturón y bajé la cremallera para dejarlo caer al suelo. Con curiosidad dirigí mis ojos hacia la prenda íntima que aún cubría aquél montículo. Todo lo que pude pensar fue un: "Severus, lo que te tenías guardado…", y estuve a punto de tener un ataque de risa por semejante pensamiento tan vulgar. Pero me tardé un segundo en recuperar la compostura, y recordar que estaba ahí, con él.

Y, tal vez, aunque no hubiese estado tan bien dotado, estaría en la misma situación. Yo sólo quería sentirlo en mí. Quería hacer el amor con él, quería entregarle mi cariño y sentirme querida, alguna vez, por él.

En menos de quince segundos nos deshicimos de las últimas ropas, las que estorbaban más, y volvimos al sofá entre besos y caricias. Severus se apoyó con una rodilla, sobre mí, y deslizó una mano por el interior de mi muslo derecho hasta tocar _mi flor_. Fue mi turno de jadear. Creí que iba a estallar en volutas de humo y fuego.

—Severus… no quiero tener que rogarte… —susurré apretando sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, _Tonks _—siseó, dejando caer su cuerpo con suavidad sobre el mío, mirándome a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas al igual que las mías, y su rostro estaba perlado por el sudor —, no pienso hacerlo…, no quiero hacerlo…

—No, no, espera —lo alejé un poco de mí, rogando por no arruinar el momento — no quiero tener que rogarte para esto, pero ahí, en mi chaqueta, en el bolsillo, hay un condón.

—¿Qué? —se echó hacia atrás, arqueando una ceja — ¿Qué es eso?

—Un preservativo muggle.

—Me estás tomando el pelo —gruñó y, antes que yo insistiera, alargó la mano hasta la chaqueta, hurgó y sacó algo.

—Póntelo —le ordené, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Dónde? —comenzaba a ponerse rojo, pero de ira.

—¿Pues dónde crees? —apunté su entrepierna.

—Por Merlín, Tonks, eres la número uno en arruinar situaciones importantes como esta…

Me sentí un poco tonta, y estuve a punto de echarle un "no quiero tener un hijo tuyo ni en broma", pero no era el momento para tales chistes crueles.

La magia resolvió el misterio. Yo jamás había puesto uno, evidentemente Severus no estaba al tanto de aquella información, y no quise arriesgarme a perder más tiempo, así que lo resolví con un movimiento de mi varita.

—Esto es totalmente ridículo —gruñó antes de regresar conmigo.

No necesitó tantear demasiado el terreno para encontrar el camino, y tampoco fue necesaria mi aprobación para decirle que comenzara. Severus me deseaba, así de sencillo, y lo comprendí cuando nos conectamos por completo y me abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera estar ni un solo centímetro separado de mi cuerpo.

Mis dedos se clavaron en su espalda y mis piernas rodearon sus caderas para hacer que mis pies apretaran sus glúteos y así profundizar e intensificar el ritmo.

No, jamás me había sentido así. Todos mis sentidos dispuestos a amplificar todo lo que sentía con cada roce de su cuerpo, con cada embestida. En un momento su mano acarició mi cabello con ternura, mientras la otra trituraba mi muslo izquierdo con desesperación. Sin embargo, me sentí tan a su merced, que decidí cambiar de posición, para al menos creer que yo dominaba un poco más la situación. Lo obligué a rodar por el sofá, para caer duramente sobre la alfombra. No era mucha distancia, pero Severus cerró los ojos por el dolor cuando sus escápulas tocaron la áspera tela con un golpe abrupto.

—Lo siento —me limité a decir con una sonrisita antes de volver a acomodarme sobre él. Severus negó con la cabeza, y al sentirme de nuevo, no contestó nada. Quedé sentada sobre él, como cual jinete cabalga a su caballo.

Tras un par de minutos, sentí las manos del mago tensarse en mis glúteos.

—Tonks… Tonks… —susurró, y yo jamás había disfrutado tanto el oír mi apellido, y eso que me gustaba. Liberó una mano para alzarse un poco sobre su codo. Vi borrosamente su rostro contorsionado de placer.

Sonreí y me agaché para acariciarle el rostro, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Fueron segundos los que pasaron antes de sentir el ritmo entrecortado y brusco de las embestidas de Severus y de ver su rostro extasiado. Eso sólo sirvió para llevarme más al límite, un torbellino de sensaciones me comenzaba a llenar, aquella corriente acelerada recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, sin embargo… cuando creía que nada, que nada podía arruinar el momento…

Toc, to, toc, toc.

Fue automático, como cuando despiertas y te quedas sin sueño: abrí los ojos, dejé de moverme y la lujuria desapareció por arte de magia.

Severus se alzó otro poco y me miró, alerta.

—Están llamando la puerta —susurró.

—No… —contesté afligida y un poco amenazante. Coloqué una mano en su pecho, teniendo el deseo de plantarlo de nuevo contra el suelo — No ahora…

Severus me miró compungido, y yo me di cuenta que no lograría retomar el ritmo aunque comenzáramos de nuevo. Me habían cortado la inspiración de lleno. Con cuidado, un poco avergonzada, incómoda y apenada, me levanté. Me sentí completamente fuera de lugar. Apreté las piernas y me cubrí las partes privadas como una Eva. Me entraron repentinas ganas de llorar, de gritar y de salir a patear a quien estuviera llamando a la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc. La puerta volvió a sonar.

—Tonks, creo que es Lucius —farfulló Severus, reaccionando y colocándose de pie con rapidez.

—¿Qué? —susurré sin aliento.

—Es algo que no te puedo explicar —gruñó por lo bajo.

No insistí más. Con la varita mágica me vestí en un segundo. De la misma forma, Severus logró dejar intacta la camisa desbotonada.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc.

—Escúchame —se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros —. Abre esa puerta —señaló el librero por el que había desaparecido para servir la bebida —. Allí hay una ventana, sal por ella.

Bajé la mirada y asentí, temblando.

—Yo… —hizo una mueca — yo lo siento mucho —se disculpó. Supe que lo hizo de corazón porque me besó la frente con cierta tristeza y culpabilidad.

—No importa. Adiós —dije rápidamente, antes de ponerme sentimental. Al momento en que me colaba por la puerta oculta, la puerta volvía a sonar. Aquella era la cocina. Se veía pequeña de tan llena de muebles que estaba. En cualquier otro momento, me habría quedado a averiguar qué habría en las alacenas, o incluso la curiosidad me habría convencido a quedarme a oír tras la puerta. No obstante, antes de que me diera cuenta, me escabullí por la ventana, con la garganta ardiendo, completamente deprimida.

No quise irme directo a la casa, así que, antes, pasé a un bar muggle de por ahí para llenarme de litros y litros de bebidas gaseosas.

—No, Snape, esta vez no serás motivo para que me emborrache.


	43. El lobo herido

**XLIII. ****El lobo herido**

.

Número de orgasmos tenidos hasta ahora: ninguno en toda la vida. Estado de vida amorosa: fracaso infinito. Estado de vida sexual: fracaso absoluto.

Eso debió haber sido escrito en mi diario si tuviera uno. Bueno, lo tenía, escondido en el fondo del ropero porque no lo usaba.

A pesar del desastroso resultado de la noche del domingo, decidí mantener a raya mis emociones para poder aguantar la sobrecarga de trabajo de esa semana. Con Dolores Umbridge en Hogwarts, el Ministerio de Magia estaba muy dedicado a cambiar y crear nuevas leyes, y todos los departamentos, incluso los que tenían menos conexión con la "parte seria del trabajo" como el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, estaban completamente atareados. Fueron pocas las veces que incluso compartí con Kingsley. A Arthur Weasley no le vi ni la sombra, y casi no estuve en mi oficina. Estuve repleta de trabajo en terreno, con varios traficantes de sustancias ilegales y un grupo de brujas ladronas que se dedicaba a asaltar casas inmovilizando a los miembros del hogar con masivas montañas de moco de troll —sustancia con la que estaba bastante familiarizada—, así que no sólo tuve que detenerlas, sino que también tuve que formar parte del equipo de limpieza. Aquella noche, lo único que quería hacer era meterme en una piscina de cloro y quedarme allí hasta secarme y caer deshecha en polvo.

Si bien tuve muchas distracciones, no pude ignorar por completo el hecho de que Severus sido visitado por Lucius Malfoy. Debía confiar en que Snape sabía lo que hacía, y era su misión ser agente doble, pero Malfoy era una persona escalofriante. Mi instinto me decía que era un cobarde de primera, pero no me cabía duda que sería capaz de aniquilar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. O tal vez no precisamente matar, pero si descubriera que Severus no era realmente parte del team Innombrable, sí lo acusaría, y eso bastaba para preocuparme un poco.

Por otro lado, la cara de sapo Umbridge había ascendido al puesto de "Suprema Inquisidora", y se encargaría de encontrar las falencias —o inventarlas — de cada docente de Hogwarts para eliminarlo de su cargo. En un inicio, cuando me enteré de la noticia, no pude evitar sentir satisfacción al pensar que esa enana pondría a Snape bajo presión, pero luego recordé que sólo Dumbledore podía poner a Severus de ese modo y que se suponía que yo no estaba enojada con él. Él no había tenido la intención de cortar todo en la mejor parte, además, se notó tan deprimido… o lo fingió muy bien para que yo no le montara una escena en un momento tan inoportuno.

—Dora…

Era viernes cuando oí la voz de mi madre, tímida. Yo estaba colándome el pijama por la cabeza y ella estaba en umbral de la puerta. Eran cerca de las once de la noche y hacía una hora había llegado del trabajo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—A tu padre ya lo echaron del trabajo.

Me lo dijo con tanta nostalgia, que avancé hasta ella para abrazarle y darle unas toscas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Yo los ayudaré, saben que tengo un sueldo para alimentar a diez hijos.

Medio minuto más tarde, me di cuenta que mi madre no estaba triste por ello.

—Bueno, resulta que a tu padre le pagaron muy bien los años que trabajó, y tenemos como para seis meses viviendo sin problema. Fuera de eso, hemos apartado algo de dinero para nosotros.

—Por mí no se preocupen, si desean gastar dinero en cosas para ustedes o para la casa, no tienen que consultarme, yo seguiré ayudándoles.

—Me alegro, porque tendrás que preocuparte por un mes de las compras y las cuentas… bueno, estando sola, no tendrás que gastar mucho dinero.

Arqueé las cejas, sin comprender demasiado.

—Con tu padre nos iremos un mes de vacaciones —me soltó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Un mes de vacaciones? ¿Es por la depresión? —pregunté, asombrada.

Mi madre soltó una carcajada. No sé qué era tan gracioso.

—Al contrario, está más feliz que nunca por el dinero que recibió, por eso decidió lo de irnos un mes a Francia.

—Drómeda, la gente huele mal allá —contesté, ofendida.

—Ya está decidido, estamos muy entusiasmados.

—Pero van a estar en pleno otoño, igual que acá.

—Esa es la idea, serán vacaciones de invierno.

—¿Y tendré que cocinarme yo? ¿Estás loca?

—No cocinas mal.

—No, no lo hago —concordé con seriedad —, pero voy a perder mucho tiempo en ello —entrecerré los ojos —. En Francia también hay Mortífagos.

Mi madre borró la sonrisa amable que tenía en sus gruesos labios.

—Eso no es gracioso. ¿Por qué no quieres que nos vayamos? —inquirió con esa frialdad con la que sólo una Black podía hablar.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdadera razón, Andrómeda Black?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios.

—No quiero hacer el aseo durante un mes en _tú_ casa —le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Los ojos de mi madre se agrandaron.

—Algún día tendrás que emanciparte, Nymphadora, y no, no te estoy echando de _mí_ casa, pero, por lo mismo, tendrás que ir acostumbrándote y comenzar a ser útil en lo que respecta al aseo —sonrió con maldad —. Y ya que me has recordado este pequeño detalle, _pobre de ti_ que encuentre mi casa destrozada y sucia a la vuelta, porque, probablemente, será tu último día aquí.

Solté una carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

—Atrévete a sacarme de aquí y no te daré un peso —gruñí entre dientes aún con la sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

—No me interesa —se encogió de hombros despreocupada —. Partimos el martes, así que tendrás tres días más libres de responsabilidades.

Así fue cómo me quedé sola, tres días más tardes, y comenzó sólo una parte de mis preocupaciones. En lo que respectaba a la limpieza de la casa, prometí a mi yo interior deshacerme de la mugre cada domingo. El baño de mis padres había quedado limpio y yo sólo tenía que mantener el mío, pero sacar el polvo de cada rincón, barrer y trapear, era la peor pesadilla que pude haber tenido hasta entonces. Era impresionante: aunque quitara absolutamente todo con magia, al otro día todo estaba como si jamás hubiese pasado un plumero por el lugar.

—Tal vez por eso es que mi madre limpia todos los días: todos los días se ensucia —pensé en voz alta, re planteándome la idea de que mi madre era una maniática de la limpieza.

Hubo un momento, sin embargo, que me pregunté si no habría sido toda una treta de mi madre para castigarme o _enseñarme_, como ella le llamaría, provocando alguna maldición "ensuciadora" o algo similar.

Por otro lado, llegó lo que tanto esperaba: un mensaje de Severus. No estaba firmado por él, pero era su letra, sin contar que lo que decía revelaba la identidad del remitente.

.

_No quise que sucediera aquello, pero no habría podido ser distinto. Fue una suerte que te alcanzaras a ir, pudiste haber corrido peligro. _

_Por favor, no regreses, porque yo no volveré. Tendré mucho trabajo que hacer._

.

No me dejó nada conforme lo que decía, pero, ¿desde cuándo Snape era un as en expresarse? Me limité a bufar y a quemar el mensaje, sólo por seguridad.

.

La primera semana se me hizo eterna. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ir a visitar a Sirius a Grimmauld Place, y tuve que rechazar la invitación de Arthur que me hizo a almorzar un día jueves. Supongo que para Molly debe haber sido un alivio que no me apareciera por ahí a romper sus platos, y es que yo ya tenía suficiente con los míos.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, hermoso encantamiento "Reparo"? —y no tardé en contestarme — Probablemente ya me habrían metido a Azkaban por destrozona —. De pronto recordé la vez en que mi abuelo paterno, cuando yo tenía cinco, me comparó con El Increíble Hulk, un mono verde con problemas de humor y capaz de arrasar con media calle de un solo golpe. Yo no tenía idea quién era ese tal Hulk, pero recuerdo que no quise salir un día entero del baño, esperando frente al espejo a ponerme verde.

Pero no se trataba solo de mi "trabajo oficial", sino que los deberes impuestos por Dumbledore de vigilar el sombrío pasillo que conducía al inefable Departamento de Misterios se habían tornado más arduos y concurrentes. Y, por fin un martes en el que logré salir más temprano, pude cocinarme una rica cena de pollo frito, papas fritas, cebolla frita, huevo frito y nada de ensaladas, sumando el hecho que pude darme un baño de espuma y acostarme temprano, ocurrió algo que no me habría esperado jamás.

Estaba comenzando a entrar en la primera fase del sueño, dividida entre lo ficticio y la realidad, oí que alguien, o algo golpeaba la puerta. Me quedé suspendida allí, en el limbo.

—Ma… má… llaman… —estoy segura que eso salió de mis labios antes de volver a oír el golpe y volver bruscamente a la realidad.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, atenta. Miré hacia la ventana, nerviosa. Una sólo pregunta se cruzó por mi cabeza: "¿Será Severus?". Pues bien, tenía que averiguarlo.

Me levanté sin ponerme las pantuflas, pero me ordené un poco el cabello —o más bien, me lo despeiné otro poco — y troté hasta la puerta que fue tocada por tercera vez. No eran golpes bruscos, era un sonido débil. Fruncí el ceño antes de asomarme por la ventana.

—Severus entra por la ventana —farfullé —¿Sev…? —me callé, casi crucificándome por la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer.

_ ¿Murmurar su nombre en voz alta? ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando_?

Sin más, prendí la luz del patio, con la varita en la mano, y me asomé por la ventana.

—¿Pero qué…?

Me quedé sin aliento. Alguien estaba con la ropa rasgada, sangrando, despeinado y sucio, agachado en el tapete, como apenas manteniéndose en pie, afirmado en la puerta.

—Oh…

Giré rápidamente el picaporte y eché la puerta hacia atrás. La persona herida colocó las manos en el suelo, evitando desplomarse.

—¡Mierda! —miré al individuo, aterrada, luego, al observarlo con atención, me di cuenta de quién era: aquel rostro pálido dañado y ese cabello castaño eran inconfundibles — ¿Remus?

—Lo siento —masculló con voz débil —. No sé muy bien por qué he venido a parar aquí. O tal vez sí, yo…

No perdí más el tiempo: le ayudé a arrastrarse hasta adentro, y antes de cerrar la puerta, me cercioré de que ningún vecino chismoso estuviera mirando a través de los visillos. Apagué la luz del patio y prendí la de la sala. Remus se quedó apegado a la pared, al lado de la mesita del teléfono, jadeando y con la vista un poco desenfocada. Me agaché y le palpé la cara, preocupada.

—¿Me ves? ¿Me oyes?

—Sí… sí. ¿Nymphadora?

—No.

—¿No?

—¡Que no soy Nymphadora! —le gruñí exasperada —. Es "Tonks". Y bien, ¿qué demonios te ha sucedido? ¿Te has peleado con un gato?

El hombre cerró los ojos y soltó una débil risita.

—Hombres lobo —susurró.

Suspiré.

—¿Puedes levantarte? ¿O intentarlo? Para que te recuestes en el sillón.

Con cuidado lo ayudé a ponerse de pie y lo ayudé a llegar hasta el sofá.

—Por Merlín, mi madre me va a matar si no logro quitar estas manchas de sangre —me afligí por un momento —. Bien —me giré hasta el enfermo —. Haré lo posible por curarte todas esas mordeduras salvajes que tienes ahí… pero qué desastre… —lo miré con mi cara desfigurada, casi sintiendo su dolor — ¿te duele mucho?

—Bastante, pero me consuelo con saber cómo quedaron ellos… —jadeó, tratando de enfocar la vista — Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie de esto, no quiero preocupar a Dumbledore… o recibir las felicitaciones de Sirius.

—Como tú digas, jefe.

Hice aparecer un vaso de agua y una manta para cubrirle. Luego, hice aparecer el kit de emergencia de mi madre —contenía muchas botellitas pequeñas con variados brebajes, plantas medicinales, algodón, curitas muggles y otras tantas cosas — y acerqué una silla de la mesa del comedor hasta él.

—Tienes carne picada por todos lados —le dije en tono de advertencia —, y yo no soy muy delicada, así que tendrás que aguantar, porque probablemente esto te duela más que la misma herida.

Remus me entregó el vaso de agua que había estado bebiendo y asintió con pesar.

Apliqué una poción para desinfectar las heridas con motas de algodón. De reojo vi cómo lo párpados y la boca de Remus se fruncían. No pronunció ni un quejido, lo que me hizo suponer que estaba algo avergonzado. Además, a medida que sus heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar —gracias a un brebaje —, su cara fue tomando color y, a la vez, su mente fue recuperando consciencia.

—Te ves incómodo —solté cuando vi una extraña expresión en su rostro — ¿te duele algo más?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo algunas contusiones, pero… —me miró con los ojos muy abiertos —, no sé por qué precisamente vine a parar a tu casa. No quise venir a molestarte.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó? Estabas trabajando para la Orden, ¿no?

—Sí, pero lo que me ocurrió fue con una manada de hombres lobos salvajes que no tienen nada que ver con Voldemort —traté de disimular el escalofrío que me dio al escuchar ese nombre con un hipo—. Me hicieron una emboscada por hallarme en sus terrenos y me atacaron —bufó, como si recién se diera cuenta del daño que le habían causado —. Fue una suerte que no estuviéramos en período de luna llena, porque pude valerme con la magia, si no, probablemente me habrían destrozado —sonrió con tristeza —. En el período de semi inconsciencia, lo que se me vino a la mente fue tu rostro y logré desaparecer. Luego me encontré en la puerta de tu casa.

—Me diste un susto de muerte —admití—. Pensé que habían tirado un muerto al tapete.

—No sabes lo agradecido que estoy… —farfulló, tratando de reincorporarse.

—¿Qué piensas que haces? —dio un respingo, colocándole una mano en el hombro izquierdo para evitar que se moviera.

—Me levantaré. Tengo que ir…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le espeté señalándolo con un dedo — ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar ir en este estado convaleciente? —arqueó una ceja —. Te quedarás.

—Pero, tus padres…

—Mis padres no dirán nada, los maté y están escondidos en el calabozo —le dije con tanta seriedad, que pude disfrutar de varios segundos en el que el terror se dibujó en la cara de Lupin —. No, no están, se fueron de vacaciones —corroboré con una sonrisa —. ¿Crees a esto —me señalé — capaz de asesinar?

—No, no realmente. Pero…

—A veces hablas mucho, Remus.

—No he hablado demasiado.

—No, esta vez no —reconocí —, pero escucha tú: te serviré de cenar, dormirás y mañana te podrás ir tranquilamente. Te miro, y me da la impresión que te caerás del cansancio.

No se discutió más. Di al hombre algo de pollo que me había sobrado de mi deliciosa cena poco saludable, con unas patatas cocidas. Lo vi engullir en cuestión de minutos. Remus habría podido ganar una competencia de comida en ese estado.

—Ya vuelvo, iré a dejar esto a la cocina.

Conduje los platos con magia, los lavé con magia y los guardé con magia sólo para no arriesgarme a quebrarlos con mis traviesas manos.

_ Tal vez Remus quiera darse una ducha. Y veré si tengo algún cepillo de dientes nuevo. Dudo que quiera usar el que mi mamá utiliza a veces para quitar las minúsculas manchas de la casa._

Salí de la cocina con esas ideas en la cabeza, pero me di cuenta que el hombre se había vuelto a acostar en el sofá, sin zapatos, y estaba con la boca completamente abierta, roncando.

—Vaya, este sí que es rápido.

Me aproximé para asegurarme que estuviera bien tapado, pensando en el riesgo al que se había enfrentado.

_ Severus debe vivir situaciones parecidas… o peores… Dios, por qué nos mandaste a este bastardo loco del Innombrable…_

De pronto, me encontré acariciando el embarrado cabello de Remus. Fue como si su pelo hubiese llamado a mi mano.

—Descansa —susurré sintiendo un súbito arranque de ternura por aquél hombre. No tenía nada de lindo verlo todo herido, pero no podía tenerle lástima. Si algo era seguro, sólo él parecía compadecerse de sí mismo.

.

A la mañana siguiente tuve problemas para despegarme de las sábanas y abrir los ojos. Había sufrido tal estrés cuando pensé que Remus era un moribundo, que tras acostarme, caí dormida profundamente. Sin embargo, no se comparó con Remus: intenté despertarlo, pero parecía hallarse en la quinceava etapa del sueño. Ni siquiera había cambiado de posición. Si seguía con la boca así de abierta, le iba a entrar un guarén y se lo comería de adentro hacia afuera. Pero con un intento me bastó: no tuve la valentía de insistir en despertarlo, así que le dejé la caja de leche sobre la mesa con la caja de cereal, un bol vacío y una cuchara. No todos los días uno se lanzaba a la lucha libre con lobos salvajes sedientos de sangre.

Cuando llegué en la noche, todo estaba impecable y un papelito amarillo dictaba un esmerado "gracias, pero debiste haberme despertado".

—Sí, claro, ¿y haberme tenido que hacer cargo de tu cuerpo por aplastarlo con una roca en un intento desesperado de despertarte?

El resto de esa semana, no fue tan caótica. Por supuesto, la paz nunca duraba demasiado tiempo en esos días.


	44. La Mansión

**XLIV. ****La Mansión**

.

Fue una suerte tener más tiempo para limpiar el desastre sangriento que había dejado Remus la noche en que llegó herido a mi casa, y también fue una suerte que mis padres no estuvieran en casa cuando decidí irrumpir en la Mansión de los Malfoy. Fue una idea bastante estúpida, lo sé, y el proceso fue casi desastroso, pero las consecuencias no estuvieron del todo mal. En realidad, _no_ estuvieron mal, suponiendo que no quedaran más secuelas por aparecer.

Dos días antes del incidente, Kingsley me dijo que, debido a que aquel día no había sobrecarga de trabajo, podría salir antes. Por supuesto que acepté de buena gana, pensando en un baño de burbujas y mi cómoda cama. Luego, con voz tímida, o tal vez sólo fue el reflejo de la nostalgia, añadió:

—Este… luego del trabajo iré al cementerio. Iré a comprar unas flores. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Desde luego que sí —sonreí amistosamente y le di una palmadita cariñosa en el brazo, reventando mi nube de imaginación. No podía negarme a lo que me estaba pidiendo, incluso aunque estuviera en el final del día más agotador de mi vida —, podemos comprarlas entre los dos.

No es que me gusten los cementerios o tenga problemas de necrofilia (sería ya el colmo para incluir a mi lista de amores medio- podridos), para nada, pero estaba completamente consciente de que ninguno de los dos, debido al estresante trabajo en el Ministerio, había podido ir a ver a Margaret en su primer aniversario de muerte y eso, de alguna manera, nos había hecho sentir bastante culpables. Por su puesto, ninguno de los dos lo iba admitir por miedo a que una Margaret se apareciera en nuestras mentes a regañarnos por ingratos. Bastaba con nuestra culpabilidad en secreto.

Por suerte el morenazo no era de los que les gustaba quedarse bebiendo cervezas al lado de las tumbas, así que nos limitamos a comprarle a Marge un enorme ramo de flores muy variado y colorido para dejarlo frente a su lápida, le brindamos nuestro minuto de silencio y nos marchamos de allí. Decidimos ir a beber cervezas, pero al Caldero Chorreante, para hacerlo con dignidad y comodidad.

Allí nos quedamos hasta que dieron las once de la noche, rememorando cosas del pasado, como dos ancianas tejiendo metros y metros de chismes.

—Parece increíble que Lockwood murió, ¿no? —comentó con algo de lástima, luego de que termináramos de hablar de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch que había tenido Hogwarts, antes de que llegara Harry, por supuesto, a ocupar el puesto de buscador.

Lockwood era esa serpiente inútil que le gustaba hacerme la vida imposible en Hogwarts.

—Bueno, no me sorprendió tanto como debió haberlo sido —contesté—, pero de todos modos es terrible —sonreí débilmente —. Nadie se salva. Lejos quedaron los mitos de que los Slytherin son intocables… Él era Slytherin, y ya ves…

—Te fastidiaba un montón, pero dudo que mereciera eso.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo. ¿Sabías que una vez me besó?

—¿Cómo? —sus ojos se agrandaron.

—En séptimo año. Se… Snape nos pilló.

—No te creo —negó con rotundidad con una sonrisa de espanto en los labios.

_Bueno, la verdad es que lo besé yo, Shacklebolt, para darle celos a Snape, pero no quieres saberlo si deseas no sufrir un vómito mental, ¿cierto?_

—Sí, es cierto. Antes de fallecer me confesó que le había gustado.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y dices que Snape los pilló? ¿Y qué hizo?

—Le quitó puntos a Hufflepuff. Creo que fueron veinte.

_Y también le restó veinte puntos a Slytherin, pero tampoco te diré eso, amiguito._

—Bueno, no me sorprende. Una vez también nos pilló a Margaret y a mí besándonos y… — su piel era tan oscura, que no pude disfrutar del sonrojo momentáneo que le invadió — bueno, creo que ella tenía puesta una mano en mi trasero…

Mi boca formó una perfecta "o".

—¡DIOS MÍO! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedooo!

—¡Shh!

—¡Margaret, eres una sucia, sucia, sucia perra! —exclamé mirando al techo, lo suficientemente en alto para que todo el bar se me quedara mirando, esperando verla bajar con alas o algo por el estilo. O con cachos en la cabeza y un tridente, también era probable que estuviera en el infierno por tal pecaminoso acto.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? —Kingsley hizo un movimiento brusco con las manos, como si estuviera luchando por no ponerlas en mi cuello.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamé por lo bajo, sin concebir la idea de que Margaret tenía una mente tan sucia como yo, o peor — ¿Te agarraba el culo y se hacía la santa? ¿En pleno pasillo? ¡Y se muere y ni siquiera me lo cuenta!

—¡No hables de ese modo! ¡Ssh! —dijo avergonzado y evidentemente arrepentido de haberme dicho eso.

Sonreí con malicia.

—El día que me reencuentre con ella cuando me muera, le haré la vida imposible.

—Querrás decir "la muerte" imposible.

—¡Vaya! Cada día tienes más sentido del humor, ¿eh?

—De cualquier manera, no eres la número uno en contar sus secretos, ¿eh? —lo miré, dubitativa — Sabes a lo que me refiero.

El corazón se me aceleró, como cuando uno está a punto de ser pillado con una mentira.

—No, no lo sé.

—No creas que con Marge no creíamos que nos ocultabas cosas —fue su turno de sonreír con picardía.

—Yo no les oculté nada —rebatí con la garganta seca.

—Parecía que salías con alguien en secreto.

—¿En Hogwarts? ¿Estás loco?

Tum, tum, tum.

_ Maldito corazón… ¡Para de latir! Me va a pillar… ¿Y si sabe que salgo con Snape, que salí con él? Mátenme ahora, por favor._

—¿De verdad no salías con Lockwood?

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré, alarmada, pero sentí un gran alivio en mi interior.

—¿De verdad crees que me veía con esa bola de excremento?

Rió.

—No, creo que no. Habría sido muy bajo de tu parte salir alguien como él, ¿no? Además, odias a los Slytherin.

—Yo no odio a…

Me quedé paralizada. Alguien encapuchado había entrado al Caldero chorreante, pero estaba segura que había logrado ver aquel rostro iluminado por un segundo antes que volviera a quedar atrapado entre las sombras. El personaje, alto y esbelto, caminó hasta la puerta que llevaba al camino que conducía al callejón Diagon.

—¿Qué sucede? —farfulló mi amigo dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde había estado observando yo.

—Estoy segura que era Lucius Malfoy al que vi.

—Esto se me hace familiar… ¿no habrá sido tu imaginación? Estábamos hablando de los Slytherin después de todo.

Me paré con brusquedad para seguir a Malfoy.

—¿Dónde vas? ¿Eh? ¡Tonks! ¡No seas tramposa! ¡No busques excusa para dejarme pagando la cuenta a mí! ¡Hey!

Fui en búsqueda de Lucius Malfoy, pero no tuve suerte. No estaba en el Callejón Diagon, y cuando pensé que pudo haberse ido al Callejón Knockturn, fui interceptada por un Kingsley Shacklebolt muy serio, solemne y sentido.

—No sé qué planeas hacer, pero no deberías estar arriesgándote de este modo. Es un Mortífago —susurró, analizándome con sus ojos oscuros, queriendo leer la expresión de preocupación de mi rostro —. Comienzo a plantearme que no me tienes ni una pizca de confianza. ¿Cómo puedes llamarme "amigo" si no siquiera me dices lo que se te está cruzando ahora mismo por la mente? Tienes una cara de desquiciada que ni siquiera puedo describir —añadió, espantado.

—¿Tan fea estoy?

—Sí.

Bufé, bajando los hombros.

—Me gustaría pillar a Malfoy con las manos en la masa —admití con pesar. Era completamente cierto. Por supuesto que no iba a sincerar nada más. ¿Cómo quería que fuera honesta con el resto de mis cosas?

"Sabes, morenazo, la verdad es que estoy colada por Snape desde que tengo diecisiete y me inmiscuí en su despacho varias veces".

"Kingsley, la verdad, es que con Severus tenemos un romance secreto, pero no te lo puedo decir, porque si no dejará de ser secreto".

"Amigo… ¿alguna vez le privaste un orgasmo a Margaret? Porque, la verdad es que Snape, el otro día, me dejó con las ganas… Pero, no, no te preocupes, no tengo traumas ni nada de eso, sólo unas terribles ganas de acorralarlo en la pared y atarlo con cadenas durante un año. ¿Has oído del encantamiento "erecto"? Bueno, se me hace que puede servir para otras cosas también."

_ Por la zunga de Merlín, Shacklebolt, ¿estás seguro que quieres tener imágenes mentales de todo ESTO? _

—¿Es eso lo que te ha preocupado todo este tiempo? A veces te noto rara —dijo no muy convencido.

—Eres mi amigo, de verdad, Shacklebolt, pero no te puedo contar toda mi vida. Ahora, serás el primero en saber si hago alguna estupidez o me está ocurriendo algo muy importante.

Supe que no me creyó mucho de lo que dije, pero sé que prefirió no insistir por temor a encontrarse con mis oscuros y retorcidos pensamientos, porque yo, en pocos minutos, había maquinado todo un plan: me iba a colar en la Mansión de Los Malfoy para tratar de sacar alguna información. No era por la Orden, era algo completamente personal. Aún estaba picada por la interrupción de Lucius y, bueno, seguían siendo esposo de una de las malas hermanas de mi madre.

Lucius Malfoy era un peón importante del Innombrable, y si podía enviarlo a la cárcel en venganza de todo el daño hecho a mi familia, no iba a vacilar en hacerlo. Se notaba a la legua que era sospechoso de algo y que estaba maquinando algo muy feo, por eso decidí tomar el riesgo. Llegando a la casa, tomé una de las revistas de Corazón de Bruja para buscar a la reportera más nombrada del momento. Rita Skeeter parecía haber pasado a la historia —no había ningún artículo escrito por ella —, y Annie Dangerfield, una mujer robusta y de piel oscura, era demasiado divertida y sonriente. Por ende, tuve que seleccionar a Kay Hardwicke, una rubia alta, flacuchenta, desaliñada y muy seria, quien parecía mucho más apropiada para la situación.

—Bien… ¡manos a la obra!

Partí por escribir una carta con letra muy pulcra y refinada a la familia Malfoy para autorizar una entrevista con Kay Hardwicke acerca de las costumbres de las mejores familias de Gran Bretaña y su aporte a la sociedad contemporánea el día sábado a la hora del té, en conclusión: la entrevista menos interesante y más aburrida de toda la historia.

Luego de acabar, estuve dos horas frente al espejo practicando mi transformación para parecerme lo más posible a Kay, en lo que tuve un total éxito. Aún así, yo seguía siendo más atractiva, o tal vez era sólo el convencimiento de que tras esa piel flácida y desteñida estaba el cuerpo caribeño y sabrosón de N. Tonks.

_En tus sueños, nena… en tus sueños._

Pensé que Kingsley me vigilaría de cerca al día siguiente, pero la verdad es que ese día viernes hubo demasiado trabajo como para preocuparse por los asuntos de los demás. Ni siquiera alguien se dio cuenta de la lechuza que se coló en la oficina para dejarme una carta procedente de la Mansión Malfoy. Narcissa, mi querida tía, daba su consentimiento, con una letra muy femenina, a la entrevista de Kay Hardwicke, pero lo único que solicitaba, era puntualidad. También, aclaraba que no concedería más de quince minutos, porque era una mujer muy ocupada.

—Sí, claro, y yo no me comía los mocos cuando pequeña —farfullé.

_"Mujer ocupada". ¿En qué? ¿En pintarte las uñas cada cinco minutos? ¿En dar órdenes a tus esclavos?_

_Ah, cierto que el elfo doméstico fue liberado por Harry, según lo que dijo Dumbledore alguna vez. Chico, eres un genio. _

—Bueno, ¿y quién les mandó a vivir en una mansión?

Aunque no me sorprendería que esa mujer fuera también una maniática de la limpieza.

—Hey, mañana sábado no trabajas— me avisó Kingsley fugazmente a la hora del almuerzo. Pero, en voz más baja, añadió —. Pero el domingo, sí.

Comprendí perfectamente que se refería a que tenía que hacer la ronda en el pasillo que daba hacia el Departamento de Misterios. Contenta de no tener que escaparme del Ministerio al otro día, en la noche dejé todo listo: un cuadernillo con preguntas de emergencia (como "¿Cómo suele preparar su té?" o "¿Cuál es el secreto que utiliza para guardar sus plantas?", y estuve a punto de escribir algo como "¿Depilación o estilo francés?" y "En un ring, sin varitas y con una escoba en la mano, ¿quién gana? ¿Bellatrix o Andrómeda?", pero no era muy astuto de mi parte colocar algo así), una pluma, tinta, ropa adecuada de bruja normal promedio y pañuelos desechables por si Narcissa se ponía a llorar recordando alguna triste anécdota de su vida.

.

Lo que Wiltshire presenció a la tarde siguiente, fue a la copia de Kay Hardwicke, alta y bien parada, con una mirada inteligente, una túnica muy elegante y una maleta negra y brillante que le daba aspecto de ser una mujer de negocios. De hecho, el estilo lo robé de una foto de ella, así que nadie, ni la mismísima Kay, sospecharían de mi verdadera identidad. Ella se habría convencido de que tenía una gemela perdida.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando llegué, las rejas estaban abiertas de par en par, pero no como si me esperaran. Demostraba, más bien, una costumbre para ostentar el suculento y ambicioso interior. Había pavos reales blancos sobre los altos setos, muy serenos y altivos.

—Las mascotas son la copia de sus dueños —farfullé con exasperación.

Recordaba vagamente el lugar. Sabía que había estado allí alguna vez, cuando tenía casi cuatro años. Narcissa Malfoy se acababa de casar y se había llevado todas las pertenencias de mi madre como suyas, y mi madre había ido a reclamarlas. Andrómeda irrumpió en la casa, llevándome de la mano, y no dio explicaciones. Se limitó a llevarse todo lo que era de ella.

Entré lentamente, esperando ser atacada, pero nada ocurrió. Fui mirando el camino, viendo la majestuosa fuente de agua que decoraba parte del sendero, preguntándome si tendrían establos o alguna habitación hecha de caramelo. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, tanto, que me produjo escalofríos.

Llamé tres veces a la puerta.

_ ¡Hola, tía! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu sobrina favorita._

Pensé que alguien iría a recibirme, pero la puerta se abrió sola.

_Pero qué mala educación._

Entré a un enorme vestíbulo suntuosamente decorado, con una plaga de retratos de gente de mirada frívola y muy silenciosa. Había varios rostros parecidos al de mi madre, incluso a mí. Tal vez fuera una tatarabuela, o tataratía, quién sabe. Me quedé mirando el lugar por unos breves momentos, sintiendo una vaga ola de recuerdos llegar a mi mente. Ya había visto esas pinturas, lo que me produjo incomodidad. Estuve así hasta que oí unos tacones sonar por el piso de madera.

—¡Ah! —oí exclamar. Me di vuelta, con el corazón acelerado. No todos los días te encontrabas con una tía a la que no querías y a la que no veías hace casi veinte años —. Señorita Hardwicke, un placer.

Una mujer —debía admitirlo, aunque me quemara el cerebro — muy atractiva, delgada, aunque baja, más baja que yo probablemente (los tacones le hacían ver más alta), se aproximó con una mano extendida. Por supuesto, esta estaba enguantada con una fina tela. Era todo lo opuesto a Bellatrix y tampoco noté el parentesco con mi madre. Si me hubiesen dicho que era la adoptada, no me habría sorprendido.

_¿Crees que un guante te va a proteger de la Tonkitis? Ya verás…_

—Señora Malfoy, el placer es mío —dije con cortesía, reprimiendo todos mis deseos de enredar mis manos en su brillante y sedoso cabello rubio y jalárselo hasta dejarla pelada —. Tiene un maravilloso gusto en la decoración.

—Gracias. Pase usted por acá —sonrió, pero se notó que era una expresión forzada. Seguro que tenía los músculos de la cara tiesos por la poca costumbre de sonreír. Estuve a punto de agarrarle los cachetes y estirárselos a más no poder.

La seguí, poniendo especial atención dónde pisaban mis pies para no derribar nada ni enredar mis pies en la alfombra. Entramos al salón principal y no pude evitar dejar escapar una exhalación de asombro. Era tan imponente y exquisito, que sólo me limite a pensar si los Malfoy cagaban dinero o algo por el estilo, si no hacían nada por la vida.

Me invitó a sentarme con un gesto de la mano. Quedé hundida en un mullido sillón. Éste no tenía ni una sola mota de polvo.

_ Ah, sí, ésta definitivamente no es adoptada._

—Bueno, ¿comenzamos? —pregunté, haciendo aparecer la tinta, pluma y cuadernillo con una sacudida de mi varita y sonriendo con entusiasmo —. Ah, pero, antes, y disculpe la molestia, ¿podría ofrecerme una taza de té?

Sabía que aceptaría, pero pensé que se marcharía a la cocina a prepararlos o algo así, y ese sería el momento en que aprovecharía de escabullirme. Sin embargo, hizo aparecer una bandeja en medio del aire que hizo flotar hasta a mí.

_Piensa, Tonks… piensa: ¿cómo puedes huir sin necesidad de irte a escondidas?_

—Tengo un poco de sed, así que… —me bebí el té casi hirviendo de una sola vez. No me importó quemarme la lengua, sólo quería ser lo suficientemente evidente de tener ganas de orinar.

—Si quiere, sírvase un poco más —invitó Narcissa con una expresión de asco e impresión en el pálido y fino rostro.

—Gracias —sonreí y me volví a llenar la taza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor de la lengua—. Ahora sí, comencemos. ¿Cuál es el platillo que gusta más en cocinar y por qué?

En dos minutos hice diez preguntas, y me di cuenta que, durante al menos tres minutos más, tendría que improvisar, si no se me iba a acabar el repertorio. Luego, pondría en marcha la segunda parte del plan: ir al baño.

—Con qué corta las plantas, ¿con tijeras de jardinería o con magia?

La mujer me miró con extrañeza, y pude ver que estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Es una encuesta o una entrevista?", pero se limitó a contestar "con magia", como si hubiese contestado lo más ridículo que le hubiesen podido preguntar en la vida.

—Nos quedan casi diez preguntas, pero no tomará más de cinco minutos. ¿Podría facilitarme el tocador? —pregunté con cierta timidez para que no sonara a una exigencia.

—Claro. Por el pasillo, al fondo, a la derecha. Al lado de la escalera.

—Muchas gracias.

Me paré con elegancia pero con algo de apuro, como si estuviera a punto de orinarme. Salí del salón y fingí irme hacia el baño, sin embargo, seguí más allá, buscando alguna señal de alguna trampilla que estuviera en el suelo. Recordaba vagamente haber oído a Arthur una vez diciendo que los Malfoy tenían o debían tener un sótano donde ocultaban sus tesoros tenebrosos más preciados.


	45. La pierna rota

**XLV. ****La pierna rota**

.

Sin embargo, lo único que pillé fue un salón de estudios lleno de libros, muy lúgubre y cubierto de tapices, y otra sala repleta de ventanales, luminosa y con una hermosa vista a una pileta trasera en medio de un interminable patio, lleno de jardines, flores, bancos y pilares. Era un lugar de ensueños.

_ Malditos bastardos. Y yo me debato dentro de una caja de fósforos. _

Me la habría pensando dos veces para meter las narices dónde no me llamaban si hubiese sabido lo que venía a continuación. Estuve a punto de subir al segundo piso, más que por querer descubrir algo, por mera curiosidad de ver qué tan grande podía ser la propiedad y cuántas habitaciones y cosas de valor podía tener. Sin embargo, el salón de los libros, una biblioteca en realidad, podía ser el lugar perfecto para ocultar algo. Me devolví rápidamente y observé la gran alfombra aterciopelada y color vino que recorría el piso como cual detective las huellas

Tal vez haya una puerta trampa… Pero levantar semejante alfombra, y sacar todo lo de arriba, incluso con magia… Voy a causar tremendo desastre.

Mis ojos, sin embargo, se volvieron hacia el extenso y alto librero apegado en el fondo, tras un enorme escritorio de caoba con una exquisita silla de cuero, probablemente de dragón.

_ Y si…_

Rápidamente crucé la habitación y apunté con la varita los libros, murmurando una serie de hechizos reveladores. Pude notar cómo un libro delgado y de portada de color rojo vibró un poco en la parte inferior del centro del mueble.

Me olvidé por unos segundos de cómo me había colado en la casa de mi _otra _familia, y tuve una sed tóxica de descubrir qué tenían oculto, cosa de tener suficientes pruebas de mandarlos todos a la cárcel, sorprendiéndome a mí misma por tener tales venenosos pensamientos. Me acerqué con rapidez y estuve a punto de tomar el libro y sacarlo —estaba segura que debía conducir a alguna escalera o algo por el estilo —, pero mi descuido acerca del tiempo fue casi fatal, y tuve que enfrentarme a lo que vino después.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Di un respingo y me giré, por un momento creyendo que era yo, la auténtica Tonks. Sin embargo, cuando vi de reojo mis huesudas y largas manos, supe que seguía estando transformada.

Narcissa se hallaba en el umbral del salón, con una mirada iracunda, que me recordó mucho a mi madre, y fue lo único que pudo demostrarme que eran hermanas. Tenía la varita fuertemente asida en la mano.

—Le pregunté que qué está haciendo, señora Hardwicke —dijo entre dientes, comenzando a alzar la varita.

—¿Qué le importa? —contesté, sin medir las consecuencias. Solamente tenía ganas de ser grosera.

Pude ver cómo las cejas de mi querida tía se juntaban hasta forman una gaviota, sólo para dar paso luego a la acción de su mano violenta que lanzó un hechizo que pude esquivar. Lancé un hechizo escudo para protegerme y corrí hacia ella, dándole un empujón con el hombro. Hice que se golpeara en la espalda contra la pared, pero también me dolió el hombro como si me hubiesen lanzado una piedra.

_ Esta mujer está hecha de fierro… ¡Qué demonios!_

—¡Lucius! ¡LUCIUS!

_¿Lucius?_

_ Mierda._

Corrí por el pasillo a la velocidad de un rayo, lanzando hechizos por sobre mi hombro a diestra y siniestra, pensando en que Lucius venía tras de mí. Sin embargo, de pronto, delante de mí apareció una escalerilla por una puerta trampa apegada al techo y un hombre corpulento y de pelo largo y rubio, con una expresión de alarma en el rostro descendió por ella.

—¡Hey! —gruñó cuando di un salto grande para pasarlo y seguir rumbo hasta el vestíbulo. Si no lograba huir, terminaría muerta como Kay Hardwicke y nadie se enteraría jamás de lo ocurrido. Aunque probablemente luego de muerta volviera a la normalidad. La falda me incomodaba, no podía correr con naturalidad, pero los tacones eran de lo peor. Me torcí un tobillo, pero no alcancé a sentir dolor.

De cualquier modo, ese no era mi momento para morir.

—¡Crucio! ¡Impedimenta! ¡Expell…!

—¡Silencius! —grité nerviosa de oírlo. Por supuesto, eso no serviría de nada.

—¡Lucius! ¡Se escapa! ¡Es Kay Hardwicke, la periodista! ¡Estaba robando! ¡Se escapa!

Llegué a la puerta y tiré del pomo con fuerza, haciendo que la puerta rebotara en la pared. Corrí por el sendero del jardín, preparándome para desaparecer, no obstante, antes que pudiera dar un giro, sentí un terrible dolor en la pierna izquierda que me hizo tropezar y caer de bruces.

—¡Ah!

Noté fugazmente la cara de triunfo del cuñado de mi madre, mientras mis oídos captaban vagamente los gritos de Narcissa desde el interior de la casa. Su varita se volvía alzar para descargar alguna maldición contra mí.

No sé si aquella expresión que colocó fue realmente porque me había derribado, dado que, cuando decidí reincorporarme a pesar del dolor, y desaparecer antes de ser torturada y tal vez asesinada, y me materialicé en la sala de mi anhelada casa, me di cuenta que mis proporciones físicas habían vuelto a ser las mismas: ¿me habría alcanzado a ver?

—¡MALDICIÓN! —grité muerta del dolor, dejándome caer con cuidado sobre el sillón —¿Quién me envió a hacer semejante estupidez?

Me miré la pierna y gracias a las medias transparentes que llevaba y la falda, pude notar cómo mi peroné abultaba mi piel en una zona enrojecida que comenzaba a inflamarse, y mi tobillo torcido, en la misma extremidad, se estaba poniendo morado.

Había sido una pérdida de tiempo, y más encima, estaba con la pierna izquierda hecha puré. El desgraciado me la había fracturado, y ahora estaba en la duda de si me había visto o no.

_ Mi madre me va a matar…_

_ Pero, un momento… Ella no se tiene por qué enterar, y aún le quedan dos semanas de vacaciones._

—Tengo que hacer algo —farfullé, enderezándome con cuidado, sintiendo una lágrima de dolor se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Pensé en Kingsley, pero creí que podía cometer un error al llamarlo: me había advertido… ¡Me había advertido, maldita sea! No iba a conseguir su ayuda. Lo peor es que al día siguiente tenía que hacer la vigilancia en el Departamento de Ministerios. Tendría que hacerme la enferma y rogar a Arthur que me relevara.

Necesitaba que alguien me arreglara la pierna, y estaba segura que yo no era esa persona, y que mi madre, que si bien era una experta en arreglar heridas, no iba a ser candidata para esa ardua tarea. Antes me ataría para hacerme un interrogatorio de cómo había acabado así de lesionada. Jamás me había pasado algo similar, y eso que con mi usual torpeza tropezaba un montón.

—No puedo ir a San Mungo… —gimoteé con un puchero, pensando en lo arriesgado que era salir en ese momento de mi casa y exponerme en el mundo mágico. Además que me dolía mil demonios.

Necesitaba a alguien que no hiciera muchas preguntas y que supiera suficiente magia para hacer algo.

Entonces, la palabra vino sola a mi mente, con un pequeño "pop": Remus.

Sin pensarlo más, envié un patronus al mago con la frase "necesito una ayudita" grabada, rogando para que lo recibiera lo antes posible. La otra opción habría sido utilizar polvos Flú para conectarme con Grimmauld Place, pero no estaba cien por ciento segura de que estuviera allí en realidad y no quería que Sirius me interrogara. Apostaba a que me felicitaría por mi osado plan, pero corría el riesgo de que se lo contara a toda la Orden como si fuera una gran hazaña.

Transcurrieron quince minutos antes de que me dieran ganas reales de ir al baño. Tuve que auto-levitarme para no caminar, algo que jamás había realizado y era más difícil de lo que parecía. Acercar el retrete no era una opción, porque necesitaba sí o sí estar conectado a una cañería.

Remus llegó casi una hora después de haber recibido mi mensaje. Entre ese tanto, me había tomado un cuarto de cucharadita de poción para quitar dolores que quedaba en una ampolla. No fue suficiente, pero no dolía tanto si estaba quieta como una momia.

Abrí la puerta con magia cuando oí que golpeaban.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido? —dijo Remus a modo de saludo cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras de sí. Se veía demacrado, como siempre, ataviado con su raída túnica. Sus ojos estaban como platos y estaba despeinado por el viento.

—¡Nada, nada! —salté, haciendo un movimiento despreocupado con la mano —. O sea… —hice una mueca—. Me fracturé una pierna —contesté finalmente, sabiendo que no era a eso a lo que se refería. Tal vez no me salvara de un interrogatorio esta vez.

El mago me miró con desconfianza. Luego, analizó mi atuendo, arqueando una ceja.

—No quiero tener que mentirte —mascullé con cierta culpabilidad. Era muy aprovechador de mi parte llamarlo para que me ayudara y yo tuviera el descaro de no decirle lo que me había ocurrido.

Alzó las manos a la altura de los hombros.

—Está bien. Prefiero no saberlo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No lo creo —dijo con voz cansina, aproximándose a mí.

—No, en verdad lo siento —insistí. Era cierto. Yo quería confiar en él, pero tenía miedo…

Miedo a que me regañara o se enojara, y no necesitaba más enemigos en ese instante.

—Déjame ver tu… Oh, vaya —miró mi pierna izquierda con asombro y sobrecogimiento —. Está horrible. No soy un experto en huesos, Nym… Tonks —corrigió ante mi mirada de amenaza —, haré sólo lo que sé hacer y créeme que te va a doler tanto como para querer matarme.

Se sentó a mi lado y sacó la varita.

—¿Preparada?

—No, pero haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Farfulló algo por lo bajo, haciendo aparecer una tablilla que inmovilizó mi pierna y la dejó en la posición correcta. El hombre tuvo razón: tuve el deseo casi incontrolable de enredar mis manos en su cuello y zarandearlo hasta que me dejara de doler.

—Me encantaría hacer algo más por ti, pero temo que puedo dejarte peor —advirtió con tal sinceridad, que no me atreví a insistirle en que arreglara mi pierna. No quería que mis huesos se astillaran o desaparecieran para luego hacerlos crecer con una amarga dosis de poción crecehuesos.

—Está bien —agradecí sin aliento, conteniendo las lágrimas de dolor que habían quedado atascadas en el borde de mis ojos.

El mago permaneció un rato conmigo, lo que agradecí eternamente, porque me atendió como una reina: me sirvió té con unas tostadas con un sencillo movimiento de su varita —yo también pude haberlo hecho, pero las cosas sabían mejor cuando alguien más las preparaba —, y conversamos de Sirius, Harry y Dumbledore, o más bien, yo forcé la conversación hasta ese punto para no tener que estar sintiéndome culpable de que estaba ocultando algo muy importante a otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Me sentía nerviosa, porque Remus era un muy buen tipo, mentirle a él era como mentirle a mi madre, es decir, me causaba la misma sensación.

—Tonks —dijo de pronto, en un minuto de silencio que tuvimos, mirándome con gravedad —, necesito preguntarte esto: ¿estás envuelta en algún tipo de problema?

Pude haber seguido mintiendo, pude haber esquivado su mirada inquisidora y haberme negado, y aún así, él se habría enterado de que estaba mintiendo, pero probablemente, no hubiera insistido. Mas era tal la preocupación de su mirada, que tuve que soltarlo.

—Me colé a en la Mansión de los Malfoy —mascullé con la mandíbula apretada.

Abrió ligeramente la boca.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y un tono de alarma.

—Porque quería averiguar algo… es decir, sabes que Lucius Malfoy ha estado rondando mucho por el Ministerio —hice una mueca —. Sentí la necesidad de pillarles con las manos en la masa, y se me ocurrió esa estupidez.

—Pero… ¿cómo es que irrumpiste en la mansión? —preguntó extrañado. Le resumí mi brillante idea de haberme disfrazado como la periodista Kay.

—Así que no tengo idea si me vio… pero si Lucius se dio cuenta que era yo… —hice una mueca — no quiero pensar mucho en los problemas que se me podrían presentar. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie… a nadie —rogué un poco afligida.

Remus me prometió que no diría nada, que podía contar con él, con la condición de que yo no volviera a hacer lo mismo. Poco más tarde, me aconsejó que fuera a primera hora del otro día a San Mungo, y luego se fue. Quedé sola nuevamente, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Acepté la idea de que tendría que ir revisarme esa pierna al hospital sí o sí, antes de que empeorara, y para así poder hacer mi ronda de la noche en el Ministerio: Shacklebolt no era estúpido y estaba segura que sospecharía de algo si mandaba a Arthur en mi lugar. De forma distraída estaba pensando en las posibles consecuencias de mis acciones, cuando una llama verde apareció en la chimenea. La vi de reojo, pero cuando miré, no había nada. Sin embargo, un segundo después, la llama apareció de nuevo, para quedarse. Vi un rostro cetrino dirigir su mirada hacia a mí. Yo estaba acostada en toda la extensión del sillón, con la pierna mala en altura. Traté de ocultarla rápidamente con una manta que estaba a mi lado.

—¿Se… Severus? —inquirí sorprendida.

—¿Estás sola? —farfulló con precaución.

—Sí, mis padres se fueron de eternas vacaciones —dije mientras me trataba de acomodar de alguna manera más apropiada para disimular lo de mi pierna. Sin embargo, el ojo de águila de Severus ya había captado algo extraño en la escena.

—¿Te pasó algo?

—No, ¿por qué?

Fui demasiado convincente, tan convincente —y no lo menciono con sarcasmo alguno —, que Severus no me creyó.

Su cabeza desapareció, pero segundos más tardes, las mismas llamas verdes escupieron su cuerpo entero en el centro de la sala de mi casa.

—¡Hey! ¡Mis padres podrían estar aquí!

—Me acabas de decir que no —contestó aproximándose. Miró la frazada que me cubría las extremidades inferiores — ¿Qué sucede?

No quise enfrascarme en un "tira y afloja" literal por la manta, no me sentía con ganas de luchar, así que me destapé la pierna con una expresión de rendición, y dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado para no toparme con su mirada acosadora y molesta.

—Te quebraste una pierna.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Estás esquivando mi mirada?

—No, claro que no.

Se agachó a mi lado y no pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí su mano helada contra mi mejilla. Me obligó a observarlo.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada.

—No te atrevas a mentirme. Sabes perfectamente que soy ducho en Legeremancia y no temo a utilizarla contigo, Nymphadora.

Fruncí el ceño al oír mi nombre y supe que iba a fastidiarme hasta que desembuchara la verdad. Su semblante estaba impertérrito, pero estaba seguro que liberaría su monstruo interior luego.

—Hice algo que no debería haber hecho.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Primero prométeme que no me gritarás. Y si lo vas a hacer, vete a la habitación contigua, así no te oigo tan fuer…

—Deja de dar rodeos, por favor —solicitó con voz irrefutable.

—MecoléenlacamadelosSalfoy.

—¿Qué? —arqueó las cejas.

—Digo, me colé en la casa de los Malfoy.

Sus ojos sostuvieron mi mirada de modo pacifista. Luego, bufó y tensó la mandíbula.

—Explícate, ahora —ordenó con ese tono de "soy el Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts y nadie me discute".

Resumí de forma apresurada lo que hice, antes de que me interrumpiera y me regañara, pero al terminar, se puso a criticarme de todos modos.

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con las manos en la espalda.

—¿Acaso no pensaste las consecuencias? ¿No te detuviste un segundo para tratar de activar tus neuronas y ser inteligente sobre omitir esa ridícula idea? Después de todo, creí que eras alguien con sentido común.

—¡Caro que no medí las consecuencias! Pero no me insultes diciendo que soy tonta, Snape, no tienes derecho —traté de levantarme, pero al sentir un pinchazo en la pierna me quedé donde estaba: inservible e inofensiva — ¡Tú no sabes lo que siento yo! Ver a Malfoy aparecer en el Ministerio, muy ufano, amenazándome con su presencia… —hice un movimiento desesperado con mi cabeza.

—¿Qué no "sé" lo que sientes tú? ¿No sé acerca de sentirse "amenazado"? —inquirió desafiante.

Miré hacia otro lado, sin saber qué contestarle.

—¿Y si te vio?

—No lo creo.

—Me dijiste que tal vez te había visto.

—Bueno, tal vez no lo hizo —contesté de mala gana.

—¿Y si sí lo hizo?

—Bueno, no tiene pruebas.

Volvió a mi lado, agachándose en una posición felina muy imponente.

—Lucius generalmente es un cobarde —susurró con gravedad —, pero es capaz de matar y torturar a sangre fría, o al menos lo aparenta muy bien.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme "oh, pudiste haber muerto"?

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así. Vamos, promételo y te reparo la pierna.

Suspiré. Era una oferta tentadora, porque me tendría que ahorrar la ida al doctor, y estaba plenamente segura que Severus Snape sí era capaz de reparar huesos.

—Prometo que no me colaré más a la Mansión de los Malfoy.

_._


	46. Nada es perfecto

**XLVI. ****Nada es perfecto**

.

Asintió, pero no pareció totalmente conforme. Su mirada era insondable, pero yo sabía que estaba preocupado, y mi corazón se encogió de ternura. En ese momento me di cuenta que yo le conocía más de lo que solía creer y me sentí orgullosa por poder interpretar a ese hombre tan endemoniadamente misterioso y críptico.

—¿Y si Malfoy me hubiera atrapado? —inquirí perspicaz.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Te habría torturado, o matado —farfulló con dientes apretados.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero.

Se le dilataron los agujeros de la nariz. Medio segundo más tarde deseé haber no hecho esa pregunta, porque sabía las respuestas. No era sólo una respuesta.

—Tonks… —masculló tomándome una mano. Mi corazón se aceleró al no oírle llamarme por mi apellido.

—No contestes, es mejor, lo siento…

—No me hagas imaginarme eso, por favor.

Sonreí con nerviosismo y evité que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. De pronto me sentí estúpida.

—Tranquilo, sé que no me vas a vengar o…

—Ese es el problema —interrumpió apretando mi mano. Su rostro estaba cerca del mío y casi sentía su respiración —, si llegara a desear vengarte, todo se iría al hoyo. No puedo. Sencillamente, no podría, no debería. Por eso, no te arriesgues demasiado. No aún.

Mi corazón saltó de la emoción, pero no me sentí demasiado feliz, no hasta poco más tarde: no entendí muy bien lo que quería decirme, pero supe que todas mis dudas se reducirían a Lily Potter. Yo jamás sería la número uno, pero quise apostar a que se sentiría triste si algo me sucediera.

Quise preguntar tantas cosas en ese instante, pero me contuve.

—Ahora, veamos esa pierna —frunció el ceño —. Las faldas no van contigo.

—Sí, sí sé, mis piernas son un poco flacas.

Me dirigió una mirada que no supe definir en ese momento.

—Esto va a dolerte —dijo sin previo aviso, señalando mi pierna con la varita. Oí un "chick" antes de soltar un pequeño grito de dolor y una palabrota.

—Gracias… aún así, queda un poco de inflamación…

—Déjame ver —dijo, sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

Colocó innecesariamente una mano en mi pierna. Miles de hormiguitas recorrieron mi piel y sentí cómo se me erizaron los vellos de los brazos en ese instante. Recordé que la mayor razón de haber querido entrar donde los Malfoy, fue el resentimiento de que Lucius hubiera interrumpido tan importante momento hacía dos semanas.

Me ruboricé entre una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia. De pronto quise golpear a Severus con el florero de la mesa de centro.

En quince segundos, con magia, Snape logró hacer desaparecer la inflamación de la pierna, sin embargo, su mano se quedó allí por unos segundos más.

Me miró de un modo sugerente. De pronto vi un fulgor en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté un poco distraída, aún pensando en Malfoy, arrodillándome en el sillón para quedar más cerca de él.

Sus manos viajaron rápidamente hasta mi rostro para afirmarlo. Lo siguiente que vi, antes que se me nublara la razón por el deseo súbito, fue su rostro acercarse al mío. Estuve a punto de echarme hacia atrás de la pura impresión, pero en un segundo fugaz me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y de pronto nos encontramos en una lucha por sacar faldas y pantalones. Por fin, esa noche, pudimos estar juntos de verdad, rozando nuestras pieles desnudas y perladas por el sudor, y chocando nuestras respiraciones agitadas y candentes. Nos desnudamos rápidamente, poniendo en evidencia una experiencia y rapidez mucho mayor a la del otro día. Sus manos recorrían mi piel como si se la supiera de memoria, y lo mismo hacía yo sin pudor alguno. Me sentí libre.

_Por favor que nada arruine esta noche. Por favor que nada arruine esta noche._

El colmo habría sido que mis padres volvieran de su viaje o llegara algún otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix para asignarme alguna misión. Sin embargo, esa era nuestra noche y no tuvimos ninguna interrupción.

Hicimos el amor en el sillón pausadamente. Al menos, la connotación que tenía esa acción era "hacer el amor", y esperaba que para él significara lo mismo, pero no quise pensar demasiado en eso. Decidí disfrutar el momento y grabarlo en mi memoria.

Cuando nos acercábamos al final comencé a sentir todos mis músculos tensarse, incluso los del rostro y los de los dedos. Me aferré a su espalda con fuerza hasta que me sentí estallar en mil sensaciones de placer dejando escapar expresivos gemidos. Sólo esperaba que las paredes no fueran muy delgadas, no quería dar un espectáculo a los anticuados vecinos de la cuadra.

Siempre, desde que me había reencontrado con Severus, las veces que soñaba con ese momento, lo había imaginado como una gran escena romántica, llena de matices cursis, a pesar de que nada de eso iba conmigo. Y fue una decepción, en ese instante, mirarlo a los ojos, aún abrazada a él, sin poderle decir un "te amo".

No lo amaba.

Al darme cuenta, arqueé las cejas, asombrada de mi descubrimiento. El profesor de Pociones me acarició la frente con una mano. Cerré los ojos, suspiré y expresé lo único que podía decir.

—Te quiero —mascullé sin esperar respuesta. Sólo quería decirlo, porque supe de inmediato que jamás alcanzaría amarlo, y si lo hiciera, sería tan doloroso, o más, como caerse sobre una zarzamora con espinas diminutas. Mi estómago se encogió: yo quería amarlo, quería sentir cómo se me clavaban las espinas de zarzamora en el culo.

—No deberías —contestó sin taimarse, pero serio, como si yo estuviera hablando de un tabú. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

Nos quedamos un tanto así, abrazados uno al lado del otro en el estrecho espacio que nos brindaba el sillón de la sala, en silencio, cubiertos por la frazada que había escondido infructuosamente mi pierna. Mi frente estaba apoyada en su pecho tibio mientras su barbilla se enterraba en mi pelo color turquesa intenso.

Levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—Siempre será así, ¿no? —pregunté apenada, con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurró de forma apenas audible.

—Haremos el amor —dije de forma desafiante, para ver si me corregía con "sexo", cosa que no hizo. Se mantuvo impasible — y luego habrá silencios. Eternos, aburridos y estresantes silencios… —dije con dramatismo, mirando el techo.

Desvió la mirada, pensativo.

—Por favor, Severus, cuéntame algo de ti —dije con desesperación, tomándole la cara para que me mirara —. No es curiosidad —espeté —, sencillamente quiero saber de ti. ¿Tanto te molesta que me importes?

El hombre rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó malhumorado, sin mirarme, como si evitara taladrarme con una gélida y violenta mirada.

Fruncí los labios con fuerza antes de hablar.

—Si me vas a hablar siempre en ese tono cada vez que quiera hablar contigo, cada vez que intente comunicarme contigo, entonces no quiero estar más contigo —solté bruscamente, sintiéndome tonta por decir tantos "contigo". Pude notar cómo el ceño fruncido de Snape se relajaba en una expresión de sorpresa —. Pero tiene que haber algo que me quieras contar. Algo que me quieras decir, a parte de las burlas y todo eso, claro… Quiero que me digas algo que tú quieras contarme.

Reflexionó un momento con la frente arrugada.

—No me agrada Black.

Solté una risita.

—Eso no es una sorpresa.

—Dijiste que te dijera algo que quisiera contarte, ¿no, Nymphadora?

—Sí —gruñí de mala gana.

—Y no me gusta que hables con él.

—Es el primo de mi madre. Es como mi primo, es familia.

—Lo sé.

—¿Eso te hace sentir celoso?

—No, sencillamente no me gusta que alguien que me agrada hable con alguien que no.

—¿Te "agrado"? ¿Es esa la definición correcta?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —espetó entre dientes mirándome con exasperación.

—¿Algo más?

—Pregúntame algo.

—Quiero que…

—Déjame decirte algo que tú desees saber —ofreció, rendido.

Fue evidente que no quería decirme nada más, o que sencillamente no se atrevía a decirme más por temor de exponer demasiado sus sentimientos.

Me apoyé en el codo y lo miré desde la altura.

—Háblame de tus padres, de tu familia. Sólo sé lo que leí en ese estúpido periódico donde mencionaban a tu madre.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar. Era evidente que no quería desenterrar información del pasado, pero cuando respondió, no lo hizo a regañadientes. Por una parte, su tono de voz daba a entender que tenía confianza en mí, al menos en ese momento, y que era la ocasión indicada para hablar de un tema tan delicado. Por supuesto, no entró demasiado en detalles, pero lo que me dijo, fue suficiente para hacerme sentir que lo conocía un poco más, a menos su historia.

—Mi madre se casó con un muggle —susurró sin ocultar su desprecio —. Resultó ser un hombre abusador y violento —arqueó las cejas y miró hacia otro lado —. Varias veces mi madre me dijo que era la viva imagen de mi padre —hizo una mueca —. Tampoco me sentía orgulloso cuando otros decían que me parecía más a ella que a mi padre.

—¿La odiabas?

—No. La quería, pero le tenía rabia —me miró de nuevo a los ojos —. ¿Por qué una mujer como ella, de gran talento e inteligencia, se dejó doblegar por un muggle vacío y machista? —hizo una pausa y estudió mi expresión — ¿Qué? Oh… —frunció el ceño y estuve segura que se sintió avergonzado — Pero no soy machista.

—No he dicho nada.

—Tu mirada, tu expresión lo dijo todo.

—No he dicho nada.

—Pero sé que quisiste decirlo.

—No eres ni vacío ni machista. Eres idiota, amargado y enojón, que es completamente diferente —señalé con una pequeña sonrisa —. Pero, lamentablemente, sí me he dejado doblegar por ti —añadí abatida.

Acaricié su brazo con suavidad.

—Mucho de mi pasado me hace ser lo que soy ahora, pero mi madre era una arpía y mi padre un imbécil, fuera de todo lo demás que ya te dije. ¿Acaso no es obvio que soy su hijo? Sólo hubiese nacido distinto si mis padres fueran otros. No puedo evitarlo. Soy así, de este modo. No soporto lo que no me gusta y no me esfuerzo en ocultarlo.

—Y a mí me gustas así, por ende es mi culpa si he resultado dañada. Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo.

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo sepas. Arriesgas mucho —dijo antes de suspirar.

—¿Y? Aunque nos hiciéramos la ley del hielo seguiría arriesgando lo mismo. Estoy en la Orden del Fénix, ¿recuerdas?

—Supongo.

Estuvimos un minuto en silencio, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

—¿Fallecieron?

—Mi madre se cansó de los insultos cuando cumplí quince. Fue la última pelea que tuvo con Tobías. Lo echó de la casa a maldiciones. No supe más de él. Tal vez viva. Eileen murió hace unos trece años.

—¿Qué le sucedió? Está bien, no contestes si no quieres… —dije rápidamente al ver su expresión fría.

—No lo sé. No sé lo que sucedió. En ese tiempo no estaba exactamente con ella. La había abandonado por otros absurdos intereses…

Supe de inmediato a lo que se refería. Esos eran los tiempos en que era un peón más del Innombrable. Noté por un segundo el dolor en su mirada, pero se las arregló para hacerme creer que sólo había sido una ilusión. A pesar de que estábamos hablando de algo muy íntimo, no me iba a demostrar sus más profundos sentimientos y emociones. Eso habría sido ofender su orgullo.

—Un día llegué, casi un año después, tal vez más… y supe que ella había sido enterrada en el cementerio del pueblo.

Asentí con lentitud. Supuse que tenía una historia lamentable, por lo que no me sorprendió, pero el estómago se me encogió hasta quedarse del tamaño de una pasa.

—Gracias —dije de todo corazón —. Por esta noche te dejaré en paz… Pero, ¿crees que pueda acceder a otro interrogatorio en un futuro no muy remoto?

—Tal vez. Quizá sólo lo haya hecho porque te vi vulnerable —comentó con sarcasmo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿"Vulnerable"?

—Lo digo por tu pierna, no me malentiendas. ¿Inmovilizarte la pierna fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho? —preguntó con sorna.

—Soy una Auror, no una Sanadora. Y si no hubiese sido por Remus, la verdad es que si hubiese intentado repararme a mí misma la pierna, me la hubiese partido o algo a… ¿Qué pasa?

Me detuve al ver que su rostro se había ensombrecido al máximo.

—¿Quién? —masculló enderezándose para ponerse a más altura que yo.

—¿Quién qué?

—¿Si no hubiese sido por "quién"? —dijo entre dientes.

Miré hacia ambos lados, incómoda. Supe que algo malo se avecinaba, incluso contestando o no la pregunta.

—Contacté a Remus para que intentara repararme la pierna, pero sólo pudo inmovilizarla.

—Lupin.

—Sí, Remus, Lupin, es lo mismo.

Su rostro de pronto se tornó aún más sombrío y los músculos del cuello se tensaron. Noté cómo la vena de la sien comenzaba a palpitar amenazadoramente. En ese momento supe que había metido la pata.

—¿Contactaste a ese _licántropo_ para que viniera a ayudarte?

Soltó la palabra "licántropo" con tanto desprecio que fue como si se hubiese dirigido a mí.

—¿Y qué?

Se movió bruscamente para escapar del sillón. Tuve que ponerme de pie. Cogí la frazada y me envolví con ella.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —insistí al no obtener respuesta. Severus había comenzado a vestirse, a la vez que buscaba su varita.

—¿"Cuál es el problema"? —gruñó abrochándose los pantalones — ¿Te has puesto a pensar de lo peligroso que es?

—¡Sólo se transforma en luna llena! —exclamé sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo —. ¿Querías que te contactara a ti en primer lugar?

—No.

—¿En serio? Aguarda un segundo —me acerqué a él. Se estaba abotonando la camisa con desesperación —, ¿estás celoso por alguna situación realmente inexistente? ¿O acaso tiene que ver con todo este asunto de James Potter y su grupo de amigos? Porque estoy completamente segura que si Sirius, que es mi primo, hubiese venido en lugar de Remus, estarías montando este mismo escándalo.

Cogió su capa. La varita cayó a la alfombra, había estado enredada en ella. La recogió y me fulminó con la mirada.

—No te tengo que estar dando mayores explicaciones ahora. Me pides que confíe en ti, y lo hago, ¿y luego tú me ocultas eso?

—¡No te he ocultado nada! Por algo te lo dije, la verdad, es que ni siquiera le había dado mayor importancia al asunto. ¡Es Remus! ¡Es de la Orden y es muy buena persona! ¡Tan bueno como tú!

Se aproximó a mí y me apuntó con un dedo amenazador.

—No te atrevas a compararlo conmigo.

—Severus…

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Quién? ¿Remus? ¡Pero qué diablos te pasa! ¡Te acabo decir hace un rato que te quiero, maldita sea! —rugí roja como un tomate. Mi cabello comenzó a cambiar de color a una velocidad impresionante. En cinco segundos ya había pasado por todos los colores existentes. Mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Pero no me amas —corrigió echando fuego por los ojos.

—¡Y tú tampoco!

—Adiós.

Lo agarré del brazo. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta.

—No puedes hacerme esto —dije furiosa —. No puedes irte así. No es primera vez que lo haces. Yo quiero amarte —añadí con fuerza.

Se zafó de mí.

—Puedo hacer lo que me da la gana, porque tú también puedes hacer lo que se te antoja. Y no, no deberías amarme. No te arriesgues a ser herida —soltó con crueldad.

Arqueé las cejas y abrí la boca, pasmada.

Cogió polvos Flú de mi chimenea, gruñó con claridad un "Hogwarts" y tras meterse al fuego verde, desapareció.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que acaba de suceder? —susurré dejándome caer en el sillón. Tuve, como tantas veces antes, una sensación de déjà vu, como si eso ya hubiese pasado una infinidad de veces.

Estuve allí, en una especie de estado de shock por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que decidí, alicaída, irme a la cama. Me costó quedarme dormida, porque la mayor parte de la noche le di vueltas a lo que había dicho. Si es que eran celos los que sentía de Remus, no veía la razón concreta. Con Remus éramos amigos, o al menos yo lo consideraba mi amigo. No obstante, si todo se reducía al problema que iba a atormentar a Severus Snape toda la vida, y que de pasada me atormentaba a mí, entonces era mejor ir pensando en terminar la relación.

De sólo pensarlo me dolió el estómago. Sin contar todo el embrollo, estábamos haciendo un gran progreso. Jamás habíamos hablado tanto en una noche y habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez. El fracaso anterior no contaba para nada.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo, Snape, y tú sigues buscando excusas para echar a perder lo poco bueno que tenemos.

Tal vez entró en pánico esa noche y notó el gran avance, por eso tuvo que aferrarse a cualquier motivo para causar una discusión.

Esa noche me dormí con mucha pena. Me sentí muy desgraciada y sola. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieran mis padres, además que necesitaba deshacerme de los deberes del aseo.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que pensé fue en contactar de nuevo a Remus, sólo para charlar con él. Luego, me arrepentí y me obligué a escribir una carta a Severus, que al final no envié, porque sabía que no iba a ser contestada. Y para peor, no podía evitar estar preocupada: si Lucius me había visto, estaba jodida.


	47. Segunda vuelta

**XLVII. ****Segunda vuelta**

.

El día siguiente del incidente cambió el tiempo abruptamente. Como si hubiese presentido mi estado de ánimo, amaneció lloviendo torrencialmente, con un cielo oscuro muy encapotado. Los árboles de la calle se agitaban con fuerza producto del viento, provocando un estruendo tétrico.

Estuve la mayor parte del día acostada, pensando en que tal vez, definitivamente, debía terminar con Snape. Luego lloré de la vergüenza, por estar llorando de nuevo por ese idiota carente de sentimientos y emociones. Lloré tanto, que a la hora que tuve que partir al Ministerio de Magia para tomar mi puesto de vigilancia, tenía la cara tan hinchada y rosada que me parecía a un cerdo desnutrido.

El resto de la semana, en los horarios libres del trabajo, estuve ensayando la manera apropiada de terminar con Severus: los insultos que iba a usar, el tono de voz, el volumen, la posición amenazadora de mi cuerpo y todas las expresiones faciales, de manera que no quedara momento en que me interrumpiera o me hiciera sentir intimidada o insignificante. A la vez, me negaba rotundamente a acercarme a él de algún modo: definitivamente no iba a cruzarme por Hogwarts, era imposible hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, porque Dumbledore no me había dado ninguna orden de acercarme al castillo, y mi trabajo estaba en el Ministerio. Aparte, tampoco tenía ganas de terminar las cosas, porque yo quería estar con él. De sólo pensar que tendría que soportar un sinfín de reuniones más con su presencia y tener prohibido el acercamiento, las miradas… No sería capaz de manejarlo.

Por otro lado, la vigilancia de Hogwarts había aumentado al triple. Esa semana Sirius me contó, en una tarde que fui a visitar Grimmauld Place, que Mundungus Fletcher había visto a Harry en una especie de reunión en el Cabeza de Puerco con un puñado considerable de sus compañeros, hablando acerca de un grupo ilegal de defensa, para aprender real Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, porque Umbridge estaba enseñando sólo teoría y chorradas basadas en un libro de Wilbert Slinkhard. Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, la vieja cara de sapo había prohibido toda clase de reuniones. De algún modo se había enterado, y eso nos hizo suponer que el Ministerio estaba más atento de los movimientos del colegio de lo que pensábamos, y que todos los que trabajábamos en la Orden teníamos que andarnos con más cuidado que nunca.

Por esa razón, y por todas las demás que nombré, no vi a Severus Snape en casi un mes. Asumí que la relación estaba irremediablemente rota y me obligué a seguir con mi vida como de costumbre. Por lo menos, mi consuelo llegó cuando al terminar la segunda semana de octubre, mis padres regresaron de sus largas vacaciones en la Europa de los Olores Fuertes. Ambos llegaron tostados producto de la nieve —habían esquiado—, muy robustos y felices, y tuve que ponerme en posición de poder compartir aquella felicidad con ellos, y tratar de desplazar a Severus de mi mente, quien rondaba por ahí tres cuartas partes del día.

.

Durante el resto del mes de octubre, casi no tuve contacto con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, salvo con Sirius, a quien fui a visitar un par de veces. Solía estar muy furibundo, porque últimamente ni Remus había podido ir a verlo, y eso que casi vivían juntos. Tenía entendido que Lupin tenía su propia casa, pero se había "mudado" donde Sirius para hacerle compañía. Evidentemente no estaba cumpliendo la totalidad del trato.

Ni siquiera me esforcé en decirle que no hablara así de su amigo, además, viendo las cosas desde su punto de vista, probablemente yo también hubiera ofendido a Remus por su ingratitud. O en mi caso, si Kingsley me hubiese desplazado, me sentiría enojada. O con Snape, con quien no necesitaba enojarme de nuevo.

Por todos los demonios que poseían a los Black, estaba tan furiosa con Severus, que sentía que en cualquier momento mi ira iba a estallar con quien se me cruzara por delante. Nadie jamás me había visto tan controlada para expresarme, para caminar, incluso para trabajar. Todo lo medía de forma justa y precisa para no hacer un uso incorrecto de mis energías. Me andaba con mucho cuidado, sobre todo con Kingsley, quien a pesar de que notó mi actitud extraña, no hizo ninguna pregunta. Fue una suerte, porque probablemente le hubiese lanzado toda mi rabia, junto con algún exceso de información innecesario y comprometedor.

—Tengo que tener un plan para ir a Hogwarts y terminar con este murciélago descorazonado y frívolo sí o sí.

Por suerte, no alcancé a poner ninguna táctica en práctica para cumplir mi deseo. Ocurrió el último viernes de octubre, precisamente dos días antes de Halloween. Dado que el domingo y el lunes nuestro departamento no trabajaba, decidimos organizar una pequeña celebración en la noche de aquél viernes, que básicamente se basó en un coctel mezquino de mini- panecillos con alguna clase de paté rancio, mini-vasos de zumo de calabaza tibio y brochetas de carne prácticamente crudas de un animal muy extraño. Todo eso ocurrió en quince minutos, en los que nos colocamos toda clase de sombreros o prendas que dieran alusión a un personaje. Yo, muy originalmente, tenía puesto un cuerno con elástico en la frente y una cola de caballo blanco en el trasero. Evidentemente era un unicornio. Mi pelo también estaba blanco, pero creo que fue por el estrés de la noche. Luego de que se acabaran los quince minutos de felicidad, tuvimos que regresar a nuestras oficinas a cumplir con nuestros trabajos. Yo tenía una torre de doce informes que revisar, moría de sueño y recién eran las ocho de la noche. Lo peor era que tendría que trabajar hasta las once.

—Kingsley… cómo te odio —gimoteé tallándome los ojos con fuerza, pensando en que debió haberme dado el día libre.

—Bonito disfraz —dijo una voz despectiva salida de la nada, de un momento a otro.

Lentamente me quité las manos de la cara. Con un tremendo dramatismo dirigí a la persona encapuchada que estaba delante de mi escritorio. No había oído el chirrido de la puerta. Estaba demasiado pendiente de quejarme como para darme cuenta que alguien había irrumpido sin vergüenza alguna en mi oficina.

Había ensayado tanto lo que pensaba decirle cuando lograra enfrentarlo, que en ese instante me quedé sin palabras. Mi mente quedó completamente en blanco. Lo miré atónita.

—Pudiste haber hecho crecer un cuerno en tu frente. El disfraz habría resultado mucho más natural…

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —le espeté, reaccionando de pronto. Me puse de pie con una mano apoyada en el escritorio. Necesitaba aferrarme a algo para evitar que una de mis piernas viajara directo a su culo para desterrarlo de mis dominios laborales.

Se sacó la capa y me miró serio. Se veía demacrado. Estuve a punto de correr a abrazarlo al verlo así, pero me contuve.

—Si estás esperando que ruegue por tu piedad para que regresemos…

—¿Acaso terminamos en algún momento? —interrumpió haciéndose el desentendido.

—Oh, por favor. ¿En serio vas a hacer como que jamás ocurrió nada? Te marchaste producto de una discusión prácticamente inventada por ti, terminando de la peor forma una noche que debió haber sido muy especial, y luego no te comunicas conmigo durante casi un mes —hice una pausa — ¿Eso no es un gran sinónimo de "terminar"?

Se tardó en contestarme. Evidentemente estaba incómodo, con aquella posición de "tengo un pepino metido en el trasero". Por un segundo creí que no me contestaría y se marcharía, pero tuvo que hacer su orgullo a un lado para expresarse un poquito. Fue una de las pocas veces que habló con tanta sinceridad.

—Te quiero— masculló con una voz apenas audible.

No me esperaba eso, así que no pude evitar colocar cara de compasión y sorpresa. Me tomé de las manos, expectante, percatándome de lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón, y de que mi estómago estaba más liviano.

—No te negaré que he tenido cortas, desinteresadas e insignificantes relaciones en el pasado —reconoció, sorprendiéndome aún más.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que en la vida de Snape había habido otras mujeres, me lo habría creído siempre y cuando me mostraran pruebas. Sin embargo, viniendo de su propia boca, el asunto era completamente distinto. Sentí una pequeña punzada de celos, que desapareció por completo ante lo que vino después.

—Pero estar contigo, hasta este momento, ha sido la única que ha valido la pena —mi estómago se llenó de snitches aladas. Se aproximó, quedando frente a mí, a unos cuantos centímetros —. No te obligaré a estar conmigo —hizo una pausa —. Lo del otro día… No te daré explicaciones. Tengo mis motivos para haberme comportado de ese modo —arqueé las cejas.

_Severus, ibas tan bien encaminado con esa disculpa…_

—Pero no volverá a suceder, porque yo no quiero controlar tu vida, aunque así parezca. Lo único que deseo… —dudó, levantando la mano derecha para acariciar un mechón de mí cabello — es que el riesgo esté lo más lejos de ti, porque conmigo ya es suficiente.

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Un "perdóname" de rodillas lo habría solucionado todo aún más rápido —admití.

Me observó con petulancia.

—Sé bien que has preferido oír lo que te acabo de decir.

Suspiré.

—Mírame. Me sacas canas, y blancas, para peor —lo miré a los ojos y tomé sus manos.

—No te queda mal. Sólo pareces una anciana. Estás demacrada.

—Tú no te quedas atrás.

—Lo sé —acarició mi cabeza —. Prefiero el rosa.

—Estoy tan cansada, que por esta noche me quedaré así —hice una pausa —. Si no hubieses dicho lo del principio, creo que no estaría haciendo esto ahora. Yo… yo siento que me he esforzado mucho, mucho para estar contigo, para no estarlo, y para soportarte. Merezco un descanso. Necesito que te enojes menos, si no me vas a volver más loca de lo que estoy.

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. Si tú vuelves a hacer alguna estupidez, como meterte dónde los Malfoy, me veré en la posición de hacerte entrar en disciplina.

—¿Cómo?

—Me lo pensaré —farfulló rodeándome con sus tibios brazos. Me apoyé en su hombro, abrazándolo. Cerré los ojos.

—Bueno, el punto a favor es que Lucius no se enteró, si no, a estas alturas, habría hecho algo. ¿O te ha dicho algo?

—No he tenido contacto con él. He estado muy ocupado en Hogwarts, Umbridge no para de hacer nuevas reformas. Si no pude venir antes a verte, no es porque me tomó tiempo pensar la disculpa, sino porque fue imposible huir de allí. La chimenea que podía usar, ha sido captada por la red flú, y ahora también está bajo control.

—¿Y cómo es que lo lograste ahora? —ronroneé aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Umbridge vino a hacer una visita al Ministerio. Ocupé su chimenea. Está en una reunión ahora, así que he usado su despacho. Tengo una media hora más para estar aquí.

Asentí, sin prestar mucha atención.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Claro que sí.

—Estás cansada.

—Claro que sí, es decir, no, no…

De pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, insistentes. Abrí los ojos, asombrada.

—Esta es mi oficina —mascullé, tomando aire.

—Ya lo sé —sacó su varita, apuntó a la puerta, cerró las persianas de la ventanilla y echó llave y, tal vez un hechizo insonorizador.

—Estoy cansada.

—No, no lo estarás. Además que no nos veremos en un largo tiempo, probablemente.

Volvió a besarme, y la verdad es que, de pronto, me sentí muy animada y fogosa.

—En el escritorio, profesor Snape… —susurré en su oído, excitada. Jamás había hecho algo como aquello en la oficina, y me sentí muy traviesa.

.

Me preocupé de dejar mi despacho cerrado esa noche. Había terminado mis deberes, pero no me di el trabajo de levantar la varita para ordenar todas las cosas del escritorio que habían quedado tiradas, porque la magia ligada a la limpieza no me salía bien, y estaba exhausta, así que bien sabía yo que no iba a lograr nada.

Después de haber tenido una bastante salvaje, apasionada y corta noche con Severus en mi oficina, él había salido pitando para marcharse sin ser descubierto —colocándose la capucha otra vez para pasar desapercibido —, y yo me dediqué a terminar los informes, muy mediocremente, porque había colocado todas mis energías en estar con el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, de lo que no me arrepentía en absoluto.

Caí rendida esa noche, ni siquiera tuve deseos de cenar. Drómeda insistió sólo una vez de que probara bocado, pero luego de ver que se me cerraban los ojos incluso caminando, me dejó en paz.

Al siguiente día, desperté feliz y llena de vida y me olvidé de todos los pensamientos negativos que había tenido hacia Severus. Tomé doble desayuno y me dediqué a hacer aseo en mi habitación, cosa que sucedía una vez al año: mi madre limpiaba los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días. Y las seis horas. Y, cada cuatro años, el día 29 de febrero.

—Te ves muy contenta hoy, Dora —dijo mi madre, asombrada y contenta —, jamás pensé que esto ocurriría.

—Hoy vienen los abuelos a almorzar, ¿no? Seguro que llegan con algún regalo que tendré que guardar en algún lugar, así que tengo que hacer espacio —me excusé.

Por supuesto, mis abuelos llegaron con algo: mi abuela añadió otro vestido a mi colección —no había bastado el de mi cumpleaños —, y mi abuelo me entregó una muy encintada pelota de basquetbol, que jamás utilizaría.

.

Las buenas vibras y mi estado de ánimo alegre aún perduraron la semana siguiente, además de estar contenta porque sería una semana corta. El morenazo obviamente notó mi cambio, y esta vez me lo hizo saber, porque sabía que yo no iba a estallar.

—Parece que alguien recibió una buena noticia —comentó con una sonrisa en la cara, pero sus cejas demostraba que estaba completamente confundidos.

—Tal vez —dije con cierto misterio.

—Supongo que, entonces, estás preparada para salir a pelear un poco y redactar centenas de informes, ¿no?

Los músculos de la cara se me tensaron. Eso no me gustaba demasiado. Sería una semana corta, pero muy intensa.

Creo que tal vez demasiado.

Ya me había confiado de que todo iría bien desde ese punto en adelante: con Severus habíamos quedado bien, con mi familia estaba bien —mi madre había llegado mucho más simpática de las vacaciones —, las cosas en la Orden estaban bastante más tranquila y en el Ministerio se respiraba un aire mucho más agradable. Todo eso me hizo bajar la guardia y relajarme demasiado. Fue por eso que no vi quien me seguía silenciosamente por el pasillo cuando iba a buscar algo para comer en la cafetería el día viernes. Decidí darme un respiro, además de que moría de ganas por comer una rana de chocolate.

Me detuve un segundo para comprobar si llevaba mi monedero cuando una mano me agarró del brazo con fuerza. Me detuve en seco, pensando en que, milagrosamente, sería Severus, pero la mano apretó tanto, que me dolió, así que supe que no era nada bueno. Luego, mi cuerpo pareció congelarse cuando oí aquella burlona y gélida voz, que arrastraba las palabras.

—Un plan inteligente, sin duda. No negaré que tienes un talento peculiar y envidiable, pero tiene sus desventajas: las emociones te traicionan —no pude evitar un escalofrío —Lo dejaremos de este modo —dijo, soltándome y colocándose a mi lado —. Hay suficientes pruebas para apoyar el hecho de que estuviste en mi mansión hace casi un mes, pero tú también sabes descubriste inteligentemente dónde podría ocultar ciertas… cosas —lo miré de reojo, sin moverme. Se me olvidó que era bruja y que tenía una varita en el bolsillo —, así que, ninguno de los dos dirá nada, y esta conversación nunca ha tenido lugar. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón trata el Ministerio de revisar mis pertenencias… no querrás saber las consecuencias.

Dio media vuelta, azotando su largo cabello rubio en mi cara. Me picaron los ojos, probablemente soltara ácido por las puntas, o veneno de serpiente. Ninguna de las dos opciones me hubiera sorprendido. Me había agarrado del brazo tan fuerte, que me quedaron marcados unos cardenales.

Durante el resto del viernes y el sábado estuve muy nerviosa y paranoica. Estaba esperando a que Malfoy se presentara de nuevo en el Ministerio para amenazarme. En un trabajo a terreno, estuve a punto de ser atacada por un traficante de fertilizante tóxico por estar pensando en tonterías, así que me obligué a convencerme de que no regresaría, no cuando ya me había hecho la advertencia.

La premisa de "todo podría ser aún peor" se estaba convirtiendo en el slogan de mi vida en esa última temporada. En la noche, acurrucada en el calor de mi cama, pensando en ese ansiado domingo de descanso, y ya habiéndome olvidado del asunto de Malfoy, súbitamente me dieron ganas de comer un platillo de sopa de camarones, una de las especialidades de mi madre. Y allí fue, en ese preciso instante, que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, como una autómata, cogí la varita de mi velador y encendí las luces.

—¡Accio calendario! —mascullé con la varita en alto.

No me llegó nada, así que caí en la cuenta que no tenía ni un mísero calendario en mi habitación. Desesperada, me levanté y corrí a la habitación de mis padres, quienes estaban aún despiertos. Mi madre tejía una bufanda colorida y Ted sacaba cuentas en un trozo de pergamino.

—¿Dónde hay un calendario? —pregunté acelerada.

—En la cocina —contestó mi madre, concentrada en lo suyo.

—¡Verdad!

Corrí hacia allá, chocando con un mueble que estuve a punto de derribar.

Desesperada me acerqué a la pared, donde colgaba el calendario y retrocedí la hoja hasta septiembre. Comencé a contar, una, dos, tres veces.

—Mierda —susurré afligida, sintiendo que el piso desaparecía bajo mis pies.

Tenía dos semanas de retraso.


	48. Visita a San Mungo

**XLVIII. ****Visita a San Mungo**

.

Pocas veces me había desmayado en mi vida, tal vez una o dos, así que no recordaba lo duro que era el reaccionar. Habían transcurrido unos pocos segundos cuando abrí los ojos. Estaba semisentada, apoyada contra la alacena, con el trasero dolorido. Mis padres no acudieron en mi auxilio: no era sorpresa que causara algún estruendo, sobre todo en la cocina, así que tuve que reanimarme a mí misma. Me coloqué de pie, con las manos firmes sobre el mueble, respirando con fuerza y apretando los ojos para concentrarme.

Toda mi vida había sido regular, jamás había tenido un problema, al menos hasta ese momento.

Me mordí el labio: había una alta probabilidad de que estuviera embarazada.

¿Embarazada?

¡Embarazada!

—Por las Barbas de Merlín, no puedo estar embarazada —susurré, aterrada, imaginando un niño gordo, rosado y llorón lanzado comida por todos lados.

Jamás me había planteado ser madre en realidad. Eso era algo lejano para mí, aún más lejano estando con Severus Snape. No era seguro, pero si así fuera, si un ser estuviera creciendo en mi interior, ¿qué diría él? ¿Qué pensaría?

Podía ver en mi mente su cara de horror, decepción y miedo. No sería capaz de enfrentarme a eso, pero más aún, yo no me sentía preparada.

Dando traspiés hasta mi habitación, me di cuenta que tampoco quería un hijo de Severus. No al menos en ese instante. Tal vez, si todo fuera bien en un futuro…

No, no, tampoco.

—Diosito, no me puedes hacer esto —mascullé, maldiciéndome en mi interior no haber tomado ninguna precaución. Dos veces me había descuidado completamente.

No pude dormir. Pasé en vela hasta el amanecer, con la vista pegada al techo, así que no me sorprendí de verme la cara de zombie con retraso al día siguiente. Cuando dieron las siete, me apresuré a colarme un jersey y un pantalón, y con suerte me lavé la cara, antes de desaparecer en dirección a San Mungo.

Por supuesto que yo no iba a tentar al destino, haciéndole una inesperada visita a Severus y diciéndole un inocente "¿Qué sucedería si estuviera embarazada?", como solían salir en las historias de Corazón de bruja. La primera en enterarse tenía que ser yo, nadie más.

Corrí hasta la recepción, que estaba vacía en ese momento.

—Tiene que tomar un número —me dijo la bruja que estaba tras el mesón.

—Pero si no hay nadie —protesté.

La mujer me sonrió de forma irónica.

—¿Ve toda esa gente que está sentada allí? Bueno, ellos tomaron su número y están aguardando a que comencemos a atender. Así que, por favor, tome su número y espere.

Me sentí desfallecer al ver que había veintitantas personas antes que yo. Le gané a una anciana para tomar el número, y me senté en una silla, en la que tuve que luchar de no mover las piernas para no hacer temblar la corrida entera.

Pasaron diez minutos para que comenzaran a llamar, lo cual se me hizo eterno, y otros veinte para que fuera mi turno.

—Necesito hacerme una prueba de embarazo —susurré ahogada. La misma bruja que me había atendido, me miró con desagrado. Después me hizo firmar unos papeles y me dijo que en otros diez minutos me llamaría la sanadora.

Pasaron casi treinta minutos: la sanadora que me iba a atender había llegado atrasada. Ya eran más de las ocho de la mañana, y yo comenzaba a perder los estribos.

—Nymphadora Tonks —me llamaron desde un pasillo.

Pude oír cómo alguien rió al oír mi nombre.

"Si no estoy embarazada, no golpearé a ese niño por haberse reído", pensé esperanzada.

—Hola, señorita Tonks, yo soy Martha, ayudante de la Sanadora Wood. Venga por acá.

Seguí a la mujer, sin decir ni una palabra. Entramos a un pequeño cuarto blanco, con una camilla, un mueble con una infinidad de pociones y ungüentos, un escritorio con muchos papeles y una pesa. Había una ventana por la que se colaba la luz del sol. Me encandilé por unos segundos.

—Primero se tomará este líquido y esperaremos treinta segundos. Si su lengua se pone amarilla, es porque está embarazada. Si permanece de su color natural, es porque no lo está. Luego de eso, se atenderá con la Sanadora Wood, quien le dirá los respectivos cuidados y chequeos, sea cual sea el resultado. ¿Necesita tomar una taza de té primero?

—Quiero salir de esto lo antes posible, por favor —dije sin aliento.

Me extendió una botella destapada, con un líquido transparente, y me lo tragué como si estuviera sedienta. Me senté y comencé a contar los segundos.

_Uno… dos… ¿Por qué demonios está transcurriendo el tiempo tan lento? … Siete… ocho… nueve… Esto es una pesadilla, si tuviera un hijo de él, seguro que me manda a darlo en adopción. Quince… dieciséis… Deje de mirarme así, señora, por favor, que me pone más nerviosa… Veinte… veintiuno… veintidós… Bueno, y si tuviera un hijo de él... tal vez no fuera tan malo o terrible después de todo, tal vez fuera la solución para enamorarnos de verdad, tratar de ser felices, formar una familia… Treinta._

—Ahora, saque la lengua —indicó Martha con amabilidad.

Creí haber oído un redoble de tambores, pero seguro fue mi imaginación. Saqué la lengua.

—Bien, no hay embarazo, ahora…

Me lancé sobre la camilla, como estropajo, riendo de felicidad y alivio.

—Ahora espere a la sanadora… Ya viene… usted permanezca ahí, en la camilla… Bien…

Al final, todo fue producto de la tensión vivida las últimas semanas. Severus, el Ministerio y Lucius fueron los culpables de haberme mantenido en ese estado de ansiedad, entre el limbo del período, con los síntomas pero sin la acción. La Sanadora Wood, una mujer que habría pasado por la madre de Shacklebolt fácilmente, muy hermosa y alta, me dio una gota de un frasco sin nombre.

—Vete a tu casa ahora mismo. En diez minutos caerás en cama, sangrando como nunca. Toma mucha agua.

Cuando salí de la consulta, el niño que se había reído de mi nombre seguía allí, pero tal como prometí, no fui a golpearlo. Estaba demasiado feliz.

Ocurrió tal como dijo la doctora. Pasé el resto del domingo arropada como un oso, porque hacía frío, a pesar de estar despejado, con la sensación de tener un río caudaloso en mis partes privadas. Feliz, el resto del día, dormí todo lo que no había dormido en la noche.

_Y Severus jamás se enterará. Esto no sucedió._

.

No tardó en llegar el final de mes, y para ese entonces, me había olvidado por completo de cierta tribulación que había vivido la primera semana de noviembre. El Ministerio estaba sobrecargado de trabajo, y con Kingsley nos preguntábamos si había alguna especie de movimiento secreto con el fin de distraer a todos los trabajadores con cosas absurdas. El departamento de Aurors parecía un chiste, y cada vez atendíamos más casos que parecían ser competencia del departamento de Arthur Weasley, y sin ofender.

Nuevamente había perdido el contacto con Severus, pero esta vez estaba consciente de que él me lo había advertido. Ser profesor de Hogwarts en un período tan complicado como en esos días, sumando el trabajo de ser doble agente, no era nada fácil. Tampoco era fácil para mí trabajar para la Orden del Fénix a escondidas del Ministerio. Había que cubrirse las espaldas constantemente.

Por otro lado, había compartido unas cuantas veces con algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix en la casa de Sirius, entre ellos Remus. La primera vez que lo vi fue la segunda semana de noviembre y se notaba mucho más sano que otras veces, algo que me dio mucha alegría.

—¿Cómo estás de tu pierna? —me preguntó durante la cena que, como de costumbre, estaba preparando Molly. ¿Quién más, si no? Difícil era que yo me pusiera a desafiar a la cocina.

—Bien, fui San Mungo al día siguiente y se tardaron un segundo en repararla.

—¿Pierna? —saltó Sirius, dejando de lado El Quisquilloso —, ¿Qué pierna?

Con Remus nos observamos de reojo. Él aguardó a que yo contestara.

—Ah… hace unas semanas se me cayó la cómoda sobre la pierna y me la fracturé.

—¿A quién se le cae una cómoda encima? Eso sólo te sucede a ti… —contestó, volviendo a tomar la revista.

Suerte que no hizo más preguntas.

Más tarde, Remus me volvió a interceptar en el vestíbulo.

—No tuviste ningún problema al final, ¿cierto?

Resoplé con preocupación.

—En realidad, la verdad es que Lucius me vio, y me amenazó —susurré. Los ojos del mago se agrandaron. Le narré rápidamente lo que sucedió.

—Esto es serio.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada. Apenas llegué ese día, tomé medidas de seguridad en la casa, sin que mis padres se enteraran.

Eso era cierto. Había fortalecido las nulas pruebas de seguridad, colocando alarma antiintrusos, trampas en los pomos de las puertas de entrada y del patio para cualquiera que no fuera de la familia, entre otras cosas sencillas, que pasaran desapercibidas por mis padres. No quería preocuparles demasiado.

—No voy a decir a nadie, no a Dumbledore. Este es mi problema —mascullé al ver la mirada de desaprobación del hombre —. Tengo que saber enfrentarlo.

Remus me escrutó con la mirada un momento, luego, añadió:

—Por favor cuenta conmigo si necesitas ayuda.

—Lo haré —prometí de corazón, esperando que yo no me viera amenazada otra vez.

.

Creí que no vería a Severus por lo menos hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Sin embargo , a principios de Diciembre me llegó una pequeña nota en un pergamino arrugado a través de la chimenea de mi oficina. Ésta decía, con una letra diminuta y apretada:

_Mañana, a las diez de la noche en mi casa. Procura que nadie te vea. La puerta estará abierta._

El corazón me saltó de alegría cuando reconocí aquella caligrafía. Por unos instantes, creí que el haber descubierto mis verdaderos sentimientos con Severus, afectaría mi entusiasmo, pero con eso pude descubrir que permanecía esa sensación de enfermizo enamoramiento, casi como el de una adolescente.

Esa noche de viernes dejé todo listo para que el sábado no tuviera demasiado trabajo que hacer, y así poder irme tranquila, dispuesta a disfrutar de una velada… no, ¿velada? _¿Estoy hablando de un romántico príncipe azul? _La idea era disfrutar del momento que fuera, antes de que uno de los dos lo arruinara con algo.

—¿Severus? —llamé tras cerrar la puerta de su casa. Aparecí directamente frente a la puerta y, tras comprobar que nadie me había visto materializarme allí, entré al cálido interior con rapidez, porque afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Estaba todo cubierto de nieve, y es que había nevado casi durante toda la semana. Mi nariz estaba roja y mis manos congeladas.

—Estoy aquí —contestó con sequedad.

Me dirigí al pequeño salón. Estaba sentado en un sillón, con una copa en la mano, leyendo un periódico que mantenía flotando en el aire.

—Hola —saludé mientras me sacaba la capa y la gruesa bufanda que rodeaba mi cuello —, ¿cómo es que has salido de Hogwarts?

—Cuando tengo que hacer _otras cosas_, Dumbledore vela por mí para que nadie se entrometa.

Arqueé las cejas.

—¿Y ya dejaste listas esas "otras cosas"?

—No. Tengo una hora antes de irme.

—Ah.

No me había mirado en todo el rato, desde que había pisado el salón.

—Bien… ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato parada? ¿O te sentarás a mi lado? — preguntó, haciendo desaparecer el diario.

Di un respingo.

—Ya era hora que me lo dijeras —solté, dejándome caer a su lado y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Sentí que su brazo me rodeaba por la espalda.

—Severus…

—¿Mmh?

—¿Has visto a Lucius Malfoy? —pregunté con inocencia.

Se giró hacia mí y me escrutó con la mirada.

—Tal vez un par de veces. ¿Por qué?

—¿Ha mencionado algo de mí?

—¿Por qué habría de mencionar…? No me digas que…

Le tomé de las manos y lo miré a los ojos.

—Hace un tiempo atrás apareció en el ministerio y… me hizo una especie de amenaza —dije con inocencia—, no de muerte, claro, pero… el asunto es que me vio, obviamente y…

Severus se afirmó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No. Estoy molesto, no entiendo cómo… —bufó — La estupidez ya la cometiste, no hay nada que lamentar — se quedó callado durante algunos segundos —. Me preocupo por ti, Tonks —dijo con seriedad, y bastante cortado. Definitivamente no era bueno para expresar sentimientos —. No quiero que interpretes esto como crueldad.

—Está bien, está bien, no he dicho nada —dije a la defensiva, alzando las manos —. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts? —pregunté repantigándome en el sillón — ¿Esa vieja bruja sigue haciendo la vida imposible a los profesores? Me he enterado de algunas cosas por Remus… digo, por Sirius, pero Remus le cuenta a él… Oh, olvida lo que te acabo de decir —finalicé al ver su rostro intimidador.

—Sí, Umbridge sigue buscando excusas para echarnos a todos. Potter sigue tratando de llamar la atención como siempre. Tu amiga, Granger, sigue siendo una sabelotodo.

—Vaya, qué reporte tan detallado —respondí con sarcasmo —. ¿Quieres que me vaya? —inquirí. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había llegado.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Colocó una mano sobre la mía.

—No. ¿Por qué crees que te invité a venir aquí? No quiero que luego me eches en cara que te dejo botada, o que me aprovecho de ti…

—Espera. ¿Haces esto por mí? ¿O es que quieres estar conmigo? Porque si es lo segundo, entonces que no te de pena reconocerlo, yo no me voy a burlar.

Colocó los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Sí —contesté, pero antes de que se colocara de pie, lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo besé con intensidad.

Me contestó con poco entusiasmo en un principio, pero tras algunos segundos, sus manos se clavaron en mi cintura, llevando mi cuerpo a alinearse con el suyo.

De pronto la temperatura comenzó a subir, las respiraciones se agitaron, y yo recordé algo desagradable. Lo empujé con algo de brusquedad, deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó disgustado.

Titubeé un poco. Evasivamente jugué con uno de los botones de su camisa.

—¿Y bien? —insistió agarrándome las manos y manteniéndolas en el aire.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que decidiera usar Legeremancia y me leyera la mente, así que me decidí a ser sincera.

—Estuve preocupada —mascullé sin mirarlo —. Poco después de la amenaza de Malfoy me di cuenta que… —tomé aire — que tenía dos semanas de retraso — fugazmente noté cómo el cuerpo de Severus se tensaba bajo la ropa. Me apretó un poco las manos —. Fui a San Mungo —sonreí — y no era nada. Sólo nervios, nada más. No es tu deseo tener hijos conmigo, ¿cierto?

Tal vez, en realidad, la pregunta me la estuviera haciendo a mí misma.

—No… no podría traer gente inocente a este mundo, sabiendo cómo están las cosas — terminó por contestar en un susurro tras un momento de silencio —. Tal vez sea mejor que…

—¡No! —grité, alarmada, tomándolo de las solapas de la camisa — Hoy quiero estar contigo, no me iré, olvida lo que he…

—Sólo iba a proponer que tomaras una poción anticonceptiva —siseó contemplando con cierta satisfacción mi reacción.

Creo que, en realidad, me iba a proponer que me fuera, pero al notar mi entusiasmo, cambió de opinión. Tomé dicha insípida poción antes de concretar aquél apasionado y tierno acto que nos dejó desnudos, sudados y extasiados en la alfombra.

Los minutos posteriores, en los que estuvimos abrazados y en silencio, supe que estaba preocupado, y que le había dejado pensando acerca del tema de los hijos. Tuve el presentimiento de que ninguno quería formar familia con el otro.

Terminé por darme cuenta de que estábamos teniendo una relación muy peculiar, y aún así, hasta aquel momento, me sentía satisfecha y cómoda a su lado. Mientras no pensara en el futuro, todo estaba bien. Es decir, si me hubiesen preguntado en séptimo año, durante la corta relación que tuve con él, si me imaginaba con Snape en un futuro lejano, hubiera contestado soñadora e ilusamente que sí. Ahora, la respuesta era todo lo contrario. Ni siquiera podía predecir el mañana con él. Mentira, sí podía: al día siguiente no lo vería, porque él regresaría a Hogwarts y yo a mi vida normal.

En cualquier caso, él era lo más importante que tenía en mi vida en esos momentos, y quería aferrarme a él de cualquier modo. Había sufrido demasiado para desaprovecharlo y dejarlo ir, a pesar de las circunstancias. No me importaba el hecho de que fuera un doble agente, pero sí se me ponían los pelos de punta al pensar que tenía que arriesgar el pellejo, y bien sabía yo que él sentía lo mismo por mí. Eso me hacía sentir feliz y querida. Tal vez no me importara mucho que no me amara, pero sí que se preocupara. Eso era suficiente, y consciente estaba de que no podría aspirar a más.

Esa noche estuve a punto de abrir un tema que hubiera sido incorrecto hablarlo en ese instante. Me arrepentí cuando vi su rostro cansado y lleno de desmoralización. Lo abracé largo rato, acariciando su espalda con ternura y suavidad. Poco antes de que se cumpliera el término de su hora libre, me vestí, lo besé en los labios con anhelo, y me desaparecí rápidamente en la puerta de su casa.

No lo volví a ver hasta un par de semanas más tarde, periodo en el que cambiaron muchas cosas.


	49. Sorpresas de Navidad

**XLIX. ****Sorpresas de Navidad**

.

—¡Tonks! —oí que alguien gruñía junto a mi oído, mientras yo yacía en mi cama en la etapa más profunda del sueño. Sin embargo, como jamás había oído que esa voz me despertara en mi cama, mis ojos se abrieron automáticamente y el corazón se me aceleró a mil por hora.

Era día lunes y, como cada comienzo de la semana, me tocaba trabajar. A mi lado vi a Kingsley Shacklebolt, imponentemente de pie. Me miraba de forma intensa.

—¡Demonios! ¿Me quedé dormida? ¡Lo siento! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! ¡Mi madre no me despertó! ¿Qué hora es?

El domingo me había relajado demasiado y no recordaba si el despertador había quedado programado. Tal vez lo oí y luego lo apagué. Luego, capté que la luz de mi cuarto estaba encendida. Mi padre y mi madre estaban apostados en el umbral de la puerta, muertos de frío y con rostro intranquilo.

—¿Qué suce…?

—Arthur fue atacado durante la madrugada. Por una serpiente —dijo el morenazo con expresión preocupada.

Di un grito ahogado y me tapé la boca. Dio la casualidad de que mi madre hizo lo mismo.

—¿Una serpiente…? ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo está? —pregunté estupefacta, sintiendo el estómago apretado.

—Hace media hora me enteré de todo. Molly lo fue a ver y dijo que se haya estable en San Mungo y que, aparentemente, está fuera de problemas. Nadie quiere que suceda lo que le pasó a Sturgis.

Ya se me había olvidado que el pobre Sturgis, a quien le quedaban más de tres meses en el terrible Azbakan. No quería ni imaginarme su vida miserable en ese instante.

—Pero, ¿cómo ha sucedido? —pregunté mirando la hora de mi despertador. Apenas eran las seis menos quince y faltaban horas para que el sol se asomara por el este. La oscuridad de afuera debía estar como boca de lobo. Arthur debía estar de guardia y era bastante extraño que hubiera una serpiente en el Ministerio de Magia, a menos que se hubiese escapado del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, cosa que era bastante probable, pero dadas las circunstancias del asunto, era un tanto sospechoso.

—Es una larga historia que me han contado a medias y no he entendido casi nada —respondió con voz cansina.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Andrómeda abrazándose la cintura.

—Ustedes nada, señora Tonks, no se inquiete.

—¿Y yo?

—Tendrás que esperar instrucciones. Ahora tengo mucho que hacer. Duerme otro rato, pero estate atenta a cualquier situación. Hoy no tienes que trabajar.

Asentí indecisa y un poco feliz a la vez de no tener que trabajar, preguntándome cómo demonios dormiría literalmente con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

Logré quedarme dormida a la media hora que se fue mi amigo y tuve un sueño muy intranquilo. Al final, a las nueve fui despertada nuevamente, pero esta vez por un muy furibundo Alastor Moody.

—¡A levantarse! —gruñó zarandeándome de un hombro —. Hoy tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Por qué siento que esto ya ha sucedido antes? —gimoteé tratando de desenredarme de las sábanas.

Me metí a la ducha mientras mi mamá, con desconfianza, miraba a Ojoloco quien estaba acomodado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Le había ofrecido una taza de café que el mago rechazó con cierta amabilidad. Mi padre leía El Profeta ignorando la tensión de Andrómeda.

—No tienes tiempo de desayunar. Tenemos que irnos al Ministerio.

—¿Al Minis…? ¡Pero si hoy no tengo que trabajar! Tengo que esperar instrucciones.

—Estas son las instrucciones.

Nos dirigimos al Ministerio en bus muggle. Ojoloco se coló un sombrero con el que intentó taparse con algo de éxito su ojo falso.

—Supongo que estamos viajando por aquí para no ser rastreado, ¿cierto?

—Exacto. Nunca sabes cuando estás siendo vigila…

—Ya, ya.

Fuimos hasta la cabina telefónica para entrar como invitados. Una vez adentro, en un rincón oscuro, me entregó una capa invisible.

—Te la colocarás y te pasearás desde el Atrio hasta la cuarta planta, buscando algo inusual, gente que jamás ha trabajado aquí, o cualquier ser extraño que pilles. Yo haré el resto.

Asentí. No encontraba del todo descabellado su plan, pero sí nos tomó algo de tiempo. El noventa por ciento de mi departamento y unos cuantos magos de importancia de otros, iban de un lado a otro, susurrando cosas, enviando memorándums y revisando todos los rincones. Ya eran casi las once cuando nos volvimos a unir en el Atrio con Moody.

—Hay mucha gente sospechosa. Evidentemente aún quedaban magos registrando el lugar y haciendo anotaciones. Deben estar bastante desesperados para aún estar haciendo la investigación… —resumió Alastor con resentimiento.

—Oí a uno de mis compañeros decir que habían registrado toda la zona del Departamento de Misterios pero que no encontraron nada.

—Bueno, no podemos hacer mucho más. Ahora, lo que haremos…

—Es comer algo —supliqué, oyendo con compasión los rugidos de mi estómago.

—Ya, pero rápido, y luego tenemos que ir al Cuartel y escoltar al chico Potter.

—¿A Harry? Bueno, ya es hora de que me cuentes de qué va todo esto.

—Mientras comes.

Salimos al frío y nublado Londres y nos apresuramos a ir a alguna cafetería. Comí un enorme sándwich de carne y vegetales con una bebida gaseosa, mientras oía a Ojoloco hablar. Había lanzado varios encantamientos a nuestro alrededor para que nadie oyera lo que me estaba diciendo: Harry había visto en un sueño lo sucedido y había dado aviso a Dumbledore. No pude evitar asombrarme; ese muchacho era más raro de lo que pensaba. Luego me dirigí al baño a arreglarme un poco porque mi cara aún parecía el de una recién levantada. Arreglé mi cabello, de color rosado chillón y me aseguré de atenuar las ojeras.

—¡Estoy lista! Vamos.

Nos dirigimos a Grimmauld Place mediante desaparición. Debíamos escoltar a Molly y los muchachos hasta San Mungo. Ojoloco no se sacó el sombrero.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludé contenta de ver a la manga de pelirrojos y a Harry otra vez, cuando entré a la cocina — Qué tal, Molly, espero que estés bien —dije apenada.

—Yo estoy bien, gracias a Dios. Sólo espero que Arthur se recupere pronto.

—Hola Sirius, estás un poco triste, ¿no? —dije con ironía al ver que lavaba los platos que seguro habían quedado del desayuno, con un entusiasmo poco normal. Nadie en su sano juicio —salvo mi madre —, estaría disfrutando de una fregada de loza. Seguro se debía a la repentina aparición de gente en su casa.

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos y listos, vestidos de muggles para disimular —teníamos que viajar en metro porque no nos quedaba otra opción: ninguno sabía desaparecerse, eran menores de edad y teníamos que cuidar de Harry, quien solía estar más a salvo en el mundo donde había crecido, según Dumbledore —, salimos en tropa hasta la calle y caminamos hasta la estación más próxima.

_ Arthur, atacado… ¿quién será el responsable? No todo puede ser una coincidencia. ¿Se habrá enterado Severus? Seguro que sí, es profesor de Hogwarts y Dumbledore confía mucho en él… ¿Quién podrá ser?_

—Así que… Harry, tú fuiste el que pudo avisar del ataque de Arthur, ¿no? —pregunté al muchacho que iba sentado a mi lado. Éste me miró de forma rara.

Se limitó a asentir.

—Vaya, eso ha estado genial, si no… —no quise ni pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Si habían atacado de Arthur, significaba que pudo haberme ocurrido a mí, o a Ojoloco que también hacía la ronda a veces… Si eso había sido obra de alguien, entonces debía ser una persona que conociera lo suficientemente el Ministerio y que también estuviera al tanto de lo que estábamos haciendo…

Mi cerebro provocó un chispazo.

—En tu familia no hay antepasados videntes, ¿verdad? —pregunté con curiosidad. Tal vez él miso podía llegar al meollo de la cuestión.

—No —contestó evidentemente incómodo.

—No, claro, supongo que lo que tú haces no es profetizar, ¿verdad? Es decir, tú no ves el futuro, si no el presente… Es extraño, ¿no? Pero útil…

Pensé en Severus y lo genial que hubiera sido que Harry fuera un vidente. Tal vez él hubiese podido ver si en el futuro Severus y yo íbamos a estar juntos. Claro, que eso significaba que él tuviera acceso a información de la que nadie debía enterarse. De todos modos, tal vez no necesitáramos averiguar demasiado quién había sido el culpable del intento de asesinato de Arthur: el único a quien yo había visto asiduamente en el Ministerio, era Lucius Malfoy.

Dirigí al grupo por una ancha calle que estaba completamente decorada con adornos de Navidad. Mucha gente estaba de compras, y pensé que tal vez yo también debía hacer las mismas cuando me desocupara.

Cuando llegamos a Purge y Dowse S.A., y estuvieron todos preparados, me aproximé a la vidriera en donde se hallaba el maniquí más feo y me incliné para decir el motivo de la visita. Segundos más tarde ya había atravesado el vidrio junto a Ginny y Molly.

Molly se encargó de hablar con la recepcionista para que nos permitiera ir a visitar a Arthur.

—Primer piso, segunda puerta a la derecha, Sala Dai Llewellyn —contestó de forma aburrida la misma recepcionista que me había atendido la otra vez.

Pasamos unas puertas dobles y caminamos hasta unas escaleras que nos llevaron a la primera planta. El letrero de la puerta rezaba "Peligro. Sala Dai Llewellyn: mordeduras graves". Sentí escalofríos.

—Nosotros esperaremos afuera, Molly —dije, pensando en un Arthur muy dolorido —. Arthur no querrá que entren demasiadas visitas a la vez… Primero deberían entrar sólo familiares.

Molly se llevó a Harry porque Arthur quería darle las gracias.

—Pobre Harry —mascullé —. Se ve muy afectado.

—Ni que lo digas. A ti sólo te he contado una parte de la historia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Adentro lo diré, cuando hablemos con Arthur. El asunto es más complicado de lo que pensamos, o es lo que me dio a entender Dumbledore.

Aguardamos en silencio en el pasillo, escuchando de vez en cuando las reprimendas de Molly Weasley hacia los gemelos. Luego de diez minutos, la tropa de niños enfiló hacia el exterior y Molly nos dio espacio para entrar a Ojoloco y a mí.

—¡Hola Arthur! —saludé alegremente.

—Qué tal, Tonks. ¿Todo bien, Ojoloco? —preguntó Arthur estrechando la cicatrizada mano del mago. Los tres, con Molly, nos sentamos a su alrededor. Me fijé que no estaba solo, había dos magos más, cuál de los dos más deprimente.

—Dudo que algo pueda estar del todo bien —gruñó Alastor —. Fuimos al Ministerio, con Tonks, y vimos un montón de gente de su departamento yendo y viniendo.

—Me enteré de que registraron toda la zona, —susurré con el ceño fruncido — pero no encontraron la serpiente en ninguna parte. Es como si se hubiera esfumado después de Atacarte, Arthur…

Continuamos hablando acerca de la serpiente del Innombrable y de Harry, quien había sido el que había "presenciado" el intento de asesinato de Arthur.

—Dumbledore parecía preocupado por Harry cuando hablé con él esta mañana —dijo Molly por lo bajo, sin ocultar su preocupación.

—Claro que está preocupado. Potter ve cosas desde el interior de la serpiente del Innombrable. Evidentemente, el chico no se da cuenta de lo que significa, pero si el Innombrable está poseyéndolo, es algo que va más allá de lo que podemos manejar.

—Bueno, Ojoloco, no creo que Harry esté poseído —añadí con espanto. Sabía que me había dicho que todo era peor, pero no podía creerme algo de ese tipo —. Digo, en ese caso, Dumbledore estaría preocupado… Es decir, sé que está preocupado, pero si… bueno… —me quedé sin palabras.

Los cuatro nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Harry me salvó la vida. Alguien que hace un acto así, no está poseído —añadió el señor Weasley con optimismo.

—Eso es cierto. Si fuera algo peor, Dumbledore nos lo habría dicho, así que debemos mantener la calma. Hay mucho más por lo que preocuparse —dijo Molly con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya lo creo. No quiero ni pensar en el desastre en el que tendré que meterme cuando vuelva mañana al trabajo.

Nos despedimos de Arthur y luego emprendimos camino hasta la estación del metro nuevamente. No era un medio de transporte que utilizara muy a menudo, pero la verdad es que era agradable ver tanta gente muggle. Me sorprendí al ver varias muchachas de mi edad, muchas con el pelo de colores y tan corto con el mío, llenas de aretes por todos lados.

Mi madre me mataría antes de aceptar que me he perforado la cara, pensé, descartando la idea de imitar su estilo.

.

Dos días antes de Navidad, las cosas parecieron estar más tranquilas en el Ministerio —por lo menos ya no se rumoreaban tantas cosas acerca de Arthur —, y con Kingsley pudimos escaparnos para cenar en Grimmauld Place, donde me recibió un muy contento Sirius, en un cálido ambiente decorado con adornos navideños.

Molly había hecho una sopa de cebolla y la casa entera parecía oler maravillosamente a comida deliciosa.

—¡Vaya! ¿Hermione? ¡Tanto tiempo! — dije, viendo a la chiquilla de cabello enmarañado, quien estaba inclinada acariciando lo que parecía un gato de muy malas pulgas. Bueno, tal vez sólo fuera el efecto que producía mirar su cara chata.

—¡Hola, Tonks! — dijo, acercándose para darme un abrazo. Me di cuenta que me daba mucho gusto verla.

— Hola Harry, hola Ron, hola Ginny… hola chicos —añadí viendo a Fred y a George —. Hola a todos… ¡Remus! —saludé alegremente al mago que estaba sentado en la cocina conversando con Ojoloco, quien milagrosamente había aceptado cenar allí. Por supuesto, jamás dejaba su petaca de lado — No esperaba verte, alguien había dicho que estabas muy ocupado — dije, creyendo haberlo oído de Shacklebolt en algún momento.

—Sí, pero ya he terminado, al menos por ahora. ¿Qué tal estás? Sé que el Ministerio estuvo muy ajetreado…

Estuvimos hablando unos diez minutos antes que Molly sirviera los platos.

—Pasado mañana es Navidad, y no tengo nada que regalar a mis padres. No es que me lo exijan, pero me gustaría ver algo para Sirius también, y Molly y Arthur, quienes han sido tan atentos con todos nosotros… —dije en voz baja para que sólo él me oyera.

—Yo ando en la misma situación. Mañana me daré una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon.

—¡Eh! ¿Puedo ir contigo? Mañana salimos a las cinco. ¿Podríamos vernos?

Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por mi entusiasmo.

—Bueno, claro…

—Si no te molesta —añadí, creyendo que había metido la pata. Tal vez él quería ir solo, o tal vez no pensaba ir realmente y se iba a sentir obligado por mi culpa.

—No, no, claro que no me molesta —se apresuró a decir —. No hay problema…

—¿Qué es lo que no te molesta? —preguntó Sirius con una mirada suspicaz. Su mirada rebotó de Remus a mí y viceversa. Me sentí extrañamente incómoda ante esa reacción.

—¿Pasarás la Navidad con tus padres? —inquirió Remus, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Sirius. Decidí hacerlo también. No sé por qué, me sentí nerviosa ante la mirada escrutadora de mi primo.

—No lo sé, me gustaría venir aquí, todo dependerá si mi padre va donde mis abuelos.

—Deberías venir —insistió Sirius —. Mañana terminaremos de decorar y armaremos el árbol —sonrió de oreja a oreja como lo hace un niño —. Todo estará muy bonito, y estaremos todos, la verdad es que sería grandioso que vinieras.

—Está bien, me pasaré mañana para la víspera, pero no para Navidad porque mi madre querrá que esté con ellos y mis abuelos. Supongo… de todos modos pasaré para dejar algunos presentes.

Sirius insistió en que no eran necesarios los regalos y que me podía quedar, y estuve tentada a hacerlo… pero fue más fuerte la convicción que tenía de que Severus pasaría a visitarme a mitad de la noche. No era esperanza, estaba cien por ciento segura que me visitaría. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era una gran ocasión: todo Hogwarts estaba de vacaciones de invierno. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que me estaba rehusando a pasarme por Grimmauld Place, y por supuesto que no le iba a decir "Sirius, la verdad es que me visitará Severus Snape vestido de Papá Noel y eso no me lo puedo perder por nada del mundo. Me encantaría invitarte, pero se me hace que el traje no incluye ni chaqueta ni pantalones".

—Bueno, entonces, ¿te parece bien a las once, frente a Madame Malkin? —pregunté a Remus pocos minutos antes de irme. Ya los muchachos habían sido enviados a dormir. Molly estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina y Sirius miraba hacia la nada, balanceándose en la silla.

—¡Ah! Así que era eso —dijo Sirius con ojos entre cerrados, antes de que Remus me contestara — Así que van a salir juntos…

—Vamos a ir a comprar algunos regalos, ¿encargas algo, Sirius? —pregunté con entusiasmo.

—¿Mi libertad? —gruñó con sarcasmo — Bueno, aprovechando que van a ir… Remus, tú elige algo para Harry, había estado pensando en un libro de Defensa, ya sabes, para que le hagan frente a esa vieja sapo. No sé qué es lo que se ofrece actualmente, y dado que tengo estrictas órdenes de quedarme en casa… Me encantaría acompañarlos —dijo sin resentimiento —, pero tal vez, por esta ocasión, sea mejor dejarlos solos. Es decir, no quiero arriesgarlos a nada, ni a la Orden, así que… será mejor así.

De reojo vi que Remus se movió con incomodidad. Yo, la muy tonta, no entendí de qué iba el comentario, pero me sentí nerviosa nuevamente. Sin embargo, en la noche, ya en mí casa me dormí muy contenta: me esperaban buenos momentos al día siguiente, y no podía estar más feliz.


	50. Caprichosa

**L. ****Caprichosa**

.

Sonriente agité mi mano enguantada, sintiendo la cara tirante por el frío. Estaba nevando suavemente, pero la temperatura estaba tan baja que tenía congelada hasta las pestañas. Mis mejillas estaban coloradas como manzanas y las puntas de mi cabello color magenta se asomaban por el lanudo gorro blanco que cubría la cabeza. Remus sonrió de vuelta e hizo un gesto moderado con la cabeza. Creo que mi entusiasmo le sobrecogió un poco entre medio de tanta gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, terminando de hacer las compras navideñas.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Tuviste una buena noche? ¿O Sirius se estuvo quejando todo el rato?

Remus soltó una breve carcajada. Iba vestido con una túnica menos raída y más abrigada de color tierra. Una bufanda azul abrigaba su demacrado cuello. Así como yo, tenía las mejillas coloradas por el frío, algo que le daba más vida a su usual rostro poco saludable.

—No, por suerte Molly tiene bastante control sobre él y, todos nosotros en realidad. Así que, poco después de que te fueras, dijo con una voz irrefutable que era mejor que todos nos fuéramos a descansar. Duermo en un cuarto de invitados, lejos de Sirius, así que no tengo que escucharlo rezongar muy seguido.

Lo miré con curiosidad mientras caminábamos por el Callejón Diagon, esquivando y chocando constantemente a los magos y brujas que pasaban por nuestro lado.

—La verdad es que quieres mucho a Sirius, ¿cierto? —pregunté, pensando en Margaret.

Asintió con lentitud, pero sin vacilar.

—Sirius es mi familia —resumió —. Primero éramos Peter, James, Sirius y yo, luego James, Sirius y yo… y ahora sólo quedamos los dos.

—Peter es ese cerdo que traicionó a los padres de Harry, y que mandó a Sirius a Azkaban, ¿no? —mascullé, teniendo miedo de tocar un tema indebido. Con Severus tenía que andarme con tanto cuidado, sobre todo cuando mencionaba a Harry o algo relacionado con él, que prefería no averiguar qué reacciones podía sacar el mismo tema en otras personas.

—Sí.

—¿Lo odias? Lo siento, pregunta estúpida, mejor dejamos el tema…

—No, tranquila —dijo con una amable sonrisa —. No sé si el sentimiento que tengo es odio, porque lo quise durante mucho tiempo. Fue mi amigo, ¿sabes? Amigo de todos. Pero tuve la oportunidad de matarlo, y quise hacerlo, y tal vez lo haría ahora si… ¿te estoy asustando?

—No. Sólo… sólo me recordaste a algo —dije, pensando en Severus —. Continúa.

Con Remus paseamos y hablamos durante largas horas. Me contó varias cosas de su pasado, sin entrar demasiado en detalles, pero me habló de muchos buenos momento, y otros malos, que vivió con sus amigos del colegio. Yo hablé de Kingsley y de Margaret, y cuando salió el nombre de mi amiga de mis labios, me di cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran automáticamente de lágrimas. Prácticamente desde que había dejado este mundo no lloraba por ella. A esa altura del día, ya eran la una de la tarde y estábamos comiendo en Ford&Fogg, un pequeño restaurant, mucho mejor que el Caldero Chorreante, pero algo más caro. Yo había insistido en ir allí, porque las ventanas estaban limpias y se podía ver nevar y el caminar de la gente alegre.

Avergonzada y asombrada de mi reacción me pasé los dedos por el borde de los ojos, queriendo ser disimulada, pero no lo logré. Remus me había extendido un pañuelo que no pude rechazar.

—Muchas gracias —dije por lo bajo. Luego me soné lo más discretamente que pude. El pañuelo estaba perfectamente doblado, muy limpio y con un leve olor a perfume, algo que me sorprendió un poco, dado que Remus casi siempre se veía descuidado, al menos en cuanto a ropa se refería —. No creo que quieras que te devuelva el pañuelo con mis fluidos nasales —dije algo gangosa —, así que lo guardaré en mi bolsillo.

—No hay problema, tengo varios. De hecho, ahora mismo tengo otro — sonrió tratando de animarme, pero también vi nostalgia en sus ojos. Él también echaba de menos a sus amigos.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, despegamos los culos de las sillas y fuimos en búsqueda de regalos.

—Mira, no planeo comprar libros —dije con honestidad —, así que, ¿qué te parece si nos separamos por unos minutos, mientras buscas el regalo para Harry, y yo busco para mis padres? Encontrémonos en veinte minutos fuera de Gringotts.

—Me parece bien. Nos vemos.

Mientras Remus se iba a Flourish & Blotts, corrí hacia Madame Middleton's Market, sintiéndome algo tonta al darme cuenta que, en realidad, no iba a hacer nada malo. No iba a ser como si le fuera a comprar un anillo de compromiso a Severus. Así que me calmé y me di mi tiempo en elegir una botella de vino decente, para él y otra para mi padre. Ted prefería las cervezas, pero siempre disfrutaba la comida en compañía de una copa rellena con un sabroso vino. Sabía que el único gusto "refinado" de Severus era eso, así que invertí varios galeons en buscar uno que pudiera gustarle.

Minutos más tarde, y al ver que Remus no había llegado, corrí hacia la tienda de Elementos Mágicos, teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico al darme cuenta que no había pensado en un presente para él, y dándome cuenta de cuántas ganas quería comprarle algo, sin que se diera cuenta. Un regalo de Navidad siempre tiene que ser sorpresa, si no, no tiene ningún sentido obsequiarlo a algo.

Había tantas cosas que poder elegir, pero muchas sobrepasaban mi presupuesto. Pude haberme regodeado mirando todas las cosas interesantes que había, pero recordé que Remus podía estar esperando, así que me decidí por comprarle la Almohada Dormilona, que tenía tela de no sé qué con plumas de no sé cuánto —no me di el tiempo de oír a la dependienta —, y pagué tres galeons por ella. Lo único que me había interesado, era que quien acomodara su cabeza sobre ella, tendría un sueño tranquilo y libre de pesadillas.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Me has esperado mucho rato? —pregunté agitada, deteniéndome frente a Remus quien estaba precisamente en el lugar donde habíamos acordado. Tenía un par de bolsas de papel en una mano.

—No, llegué hace unos minutos.

—¿Continuamos juntos ahora? —pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en los regalos de mis padres.

—Por supuesto. Tenemos toda la tarde todavía —dijo como si tuviéramos un gran desafío que cumplir.

Remus me contó que Sirius le había dado algo de dinero para comprar los regalos. Pareció algo avergonzado, pero reconoció sin autocompasión que no podía darse el lujo de comprar libros demasiado caros.

—Me alcanza para vivir, no me quejo, pero, bueno, siempre podría ser mejor.

—Ni que me lo digas. Yo ahora puedo darme un poco más de lujos, pero ni sueñes que algún día me verás con un zorro en el cuello y diamantes en los dedos —abrí los ojos como platos —, tengo a una madre y a un padre que alimentar — y le narré la historia de la cesantía de mi padre y de las vacaciones que se dieron gastándose todo el dinero ahorrado que tenían —. Como ves, tengo que tres bocas que alimentar, aparte de la mía, y digo tres porque mi padre come por dos.

Sonrió con recato.

Terminé escogiendo un par de vestidos para mi madre, camisas para mi padre —se vestía tan mal como yo, pero la diferencia era que yo me veía bien —; adquirí una monada de maqueta de una Saeta de Fuego para Harry — no estaba muy segura si a los quince años los niños seguían jugando con juguetes —, juego de tintas multicolores para Ginny y Hermione, caramelo para Ron y para Sirius, un recetario para Molly, un reloj de bolsillo para Kingsley —siempre había sido su sueño tener uno, y hasta el momento jamás lo había hecho realidad —, una revista cómica para Arthur, un nuevo detector de enemigos para Ojoloco —seguro ya tenía alguno, pero nunca estaba demás otro para su colección paranoica — un par de mitones autotérmicos para cada uno de mis abuelos, y los papeles de regalos con los que los envolvería. Remus también compró regalos prácticamente para la misma cantidad de personas, agregando muchos dulces y un juego de mesa para Sirius, el último grito de los negocios.

Me di cuenta que, a diferencia de mí, no había comprado regalo para sus padres. Se me encogió en el estómago.

_ ¿Estarán muertos? Y si le pregunto… ¿se molestará?_

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó anonadado al ver la expresión con la que lo observaba.

—No, no… nada —sonreí —. Ya son casi las siete. Tal vez sea hora de que vayamos a Grimmauld Place a dejar los regalos y a cenar.

—Sí, ya lo creo —asintió con fervor —, Sirius debe estar desesperado.

Había un ambiente muy alegre cuando llegamos a la casa de Sirius. Olía bien, como siempre, con una muy especial cena de víspera de Navidad de Molly.

—Hey, ¿para dónde vas? —preguntó Sirius, que estaba a mi lado, cuando me puse de pie repentinamente — Ya vamos a cenar.

—Sí, vuelvo pronto. Sólo quiero un cuarto vacío.

Arqueó las cejas.

—¿Un cuarto "vacío"? ¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Acaso irás con Remus?

Fruncí el ceño. El comentario me pareció extraño.

—No, sólo quiero envolver los regalos que están allí y no quiero que nadie los vea —señalé, apuntando un cúmulo de bolsas de papel en uno de los mesones.

—Ah, ya… pues ve —dijo en voz baja, y no pude notarlo algo decepcionado.

—Hombres… —farfullé.

.

Muy contenta y con las manos aún llenas de bolsas —tenía que marcharme con la otra mitad de los regalos —, me despedí de todos a las diez de la noche, con la excusa de que tenía que ir donde mis abuelos, algo que no era una completa mentira.

Había dejado todo listo: un sencillo hechizo mantendría los regalos invisibles en los cuartos de sus respectivos futuros dueños y, cuando llegaran las cinco de la mañana, se acabaría el conjuro y se harían visibles, listos para ser abiertos apenas despertaran. Elegí esa hora porque era muy poco probable que alguien se despertara, a menos que fuera para ir al baño, y quien se despertara para ir al baño, lo haría muerto de sueño y rápidamente para volver a la cama.

Tomé un bus muggle para transportarme. La casa de mis abuelos no estaba muy lejos y no podía usar magia en un lugar completamente no-mágico, no cuando todas las casas estaban iluminadas con colores, había gente cantando villancicos y varios niños haciendo monos de nieve fuera de sus casas.

Hacia esa hora ya había dejado de nevar y el cielo se había despejado. Hacía aún más frío que durante el día, y la luna en cuarto creciente brillaba fría entre el manto infinito de estrellas. Había tantas luces de Navidad por todos lados, que poco se podía apreciar la belleza de la noche.

Pensé en Remus, y en que faltaban menos de dos semanas para luna llena. A él, sin duda, no debía parecerle nada bonito aquel espectáculo nocturno.

—¡Dora, querida! Adelante, pasa, con tu abuelo creímos que no vendrías… —dijo dulcemente mi abuela.

—¡Hola, hola! ¡Hola mamá, hola papá, hola abuelo! —saludé desde el umbral de la puerta, moviendo la mano alegremente. Los demás estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo postre. — Feliz Navidad —dije a mi abuela y la apreté en un abrazo —. La verdad es que vengo a dejar esto —le entregué las bolsas —. Espero que les guste. Ahora tengo que ir donde unos amigos, es decir, Sirius, el primo hermano de mi madre, me están esperando a cenar.

—Ah, vaya, qué lástima…

—Así que ha sido un gusto haberlos vistos. Estoy atrasada. ¡Los quiero! —dije, y salí corriendo calle abajo.

Corrí tres cuadras para encontrar un pasaje poco iluminado y perfecto para desaparecer. Había un gato rumiando dentro de un contenedor de basura. Supongo que salió disparado cuando oyó el estampido de mi desaparición.

Ansiosa me fui a duchar. A pesar del frío, había transpirado mucho por tanta caminata. No iba a hacer nada especial, sólo me limitaría a ponerme ropa limpia. Nada de arreglos coquetos: Severus me había conocido con el peor de mis estilos, así que no tenía que por qué comenzar a preocuparme ahora.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y me puse a ojear unas revistas Corazón de Bruja que tenía guardadas, mientras pensaba en con qué nivel de entusiasmo y cariño lo saludaría. Tal vez podría abrir el vino que tenía para él, brindaríamos, conversaríamos, o yo le conversaría a él por lo menos, luego…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en Severus tocando mi piel.

Dieron las once y media y me entró el sueño, así que me acosté y decidí pegar una pestañeada. Si llegaba, seguro entraría por sus medios, o tocaría la ventana de mi cuarto. Estaba cansada, desde luego, había pasado desde la mañana hasta la tarde en búsqueda de regalos…

Pestañeé con dificultad ante la luz potente del sol que se filtraba por el visillo de la ventana. No había cerrado la cortina, pensando en que Severus asomaría su rostro por ahí en algún momento.

Me senté bruscamente y miré a mí alrededor. Nada había cambiado en mi cuarto. Todo estaba igual que la noche anterior, y evidentemente no había rastro de la presencia de Severus. Me levanté y salí de mi cuarto, buscando decepcionada en los rincones de la casa, sabiendo que no tendría éxito. Severus no había venido. Un vacío llenó mi corazón y, con paso lento, me acerqué al pequeño árbol de Navidad que decoraba nuestra sala, en donde se podía apreciar una considerable montaña de regalos. Sonreí levemente.

—No importa—farfullé —, sé que estás ocupado.

Un poco más animada, me agaché y comencé a abrir mis obsequios: un perfume de parte de Ginny, una libreta de Hermione, una caja de dulces de Ron, más dulces de parte de Harry… Ropa de parte de mis abuelos y mis padres (nada realmente original y fuera de lo común), una caja mágica de seguridad de parte de Sirius y…

Cuando llegué al último paquete, supe de inmediato que no era de Severus, y me sentí peor que en el principio. Creí que se había dado el tiempo de enviarme algo.

No aspiraba a algo grande o lujoso, con una tarjeta me hubiera conformado.

Miré con desprecio el nombre del último remitente, creyendo que me enfurecería porque no era de Severus, sin embargo, se me ablandó el corazón.

"Remus".

Un disco con los cincuenta mejores éxitos de Las Brujas de Macbeth, con un libro de fotografía e información de los integrantes y las letras de las canciones venía envuelto en aquel papel dorado con encintado rojo. Lo desenvolví con cariño y luego lo guardé en mi repisa con mucho cuidado. El resto de los regalos, de forma muy malagradecida, los dejé dentro del armario sin delicadeza.

Miré con recelo la botella de vino que había comprado a Severus. En un segundo, planeé beberlo y emborracharme, echarlo por el desagüe y utilizarlo para prender fuego a cartas de amor inexistentes. Finalmente, lo dejé en el centro de la mesa, para que mis padres pudieran disfrutarlo. Ted ya tenía una botella, pero jamás estaba demás.

Y, cuando menos me lo esperaba, alguien golpeó la puerta. Por segunda vez tuve falsas esperanzas. Se me cayó el rostro en el momento en que abrí la puerta de un tirón y me di cuenta que era Albus Dumbledore.

—Buenos días, Tonks —saludó afablemente y con un toque de diversión, como si algo le pareciera gracioso. Seguro era mi cabello, que había quedado como un pajar al haberme dormido con el pelo húmedo —. ¿Esperabas a alguien?

—Hola, director —saludé devolviéndole una sonrisa que seguro no le convenció —. Adelante, no esperaba a nadie —dije, procurando ocultar mi desgano, pero el director siempre era demasiado astuto para tragarse mi, de todos modos, pésima actuación.

—Decidí hacerte una visita, para desearte una Feliz Navidad, pero te imaginarás que no es solamente eso. Lejos quedaron los días en que uno visitaba a un amigo para desearle bien sin tener algún interés en medio.

—Usted lo ha dicho, pero también le deseo una Feliz Navidad. ¿Alguna actividad para la Orden?

—No es más de lo mismo, sin Arthur, y sin Kingsley (he sabido que está con su familia), hemos descuidado mucho la vigilancia, especialmente ayer, momento en que se realizó una reunión de Mortífagos. Si es posible, necesito que estés ahí hoy y mañana.

De pronto eso captó mi atención.

—¿Ha sabido de algo? ¿Algún problema?

—Nada de que debamos preocuparnos por ahora. Recurro a ti porque sé que eres buena en lo que haces, además de haber sido capacitada por Alastor, uno de los mejores Aurors que he conocido.

—Gracias, Albus — dije con sinceridad, sintiéndome un poco mejor. Por lo menos sabía que él valoraba mi empeño y que Severus estaba bien. Aunque no le iba perdonar tan fácil no aparecer. Pudo haber avisado de algún modo.

—Eso es todo. Ahora tengo que seguir haciendo algunas visitas. En una semana debo volver a Hogwarts y ya no será tan sencillo buscar espacios para escabullirme.

—¡Hasta pronto!

Esa noche no supe si Severus fue a verme a la casa, porque tuve que pasarlo en los lúgubres y silenciosos pasillos del Ministerio. Pero tampoco lo vi al siguiente y pensé seriamente en ir a su casa en La Hilandera para lanzarle la botella de vino por la cabeza. Mis padres aún estaban donde mis abuelos y me sentí muy desesperanzada.

.

—No le voy a escribir… no le voy a rogar. Esperaré pacientemente… sólo ha pasado un día desde Navidad, aún puede aparecer por su cuenta… —farfullé furibunda mientras me tallaba los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Interrumpo?

El corazón me dio un salto, no sé si por el susto o de alegría. Eran las doce del día, hacía mucho frío en mi oficina, estaba con sueño por haber pasado la noche casi en vela y el estómago me rugía sin cesar.

Remus había aparecido en mi oficina. Iba muy abrigado y con sombrero, supongo que para pasar desapercibido, pero dudé en que lo necesitara: él no tenía ningún ojo gigante que ocultar.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dumbledore me informó que habías hecho guardia, se lo comenté a Molly y se compadeció de ti por estar relevando a Arthur, así que me ha enviado con esto —dijo entrando y señalando una bolsa —. Tu almuerzo. Y yo así aprovechamos, ambos, de agradecerte por el regalo que nos diste.

—¡Ah! No fue nada, yo debería decir lo mismo por lo que me obsequiaste. ¿Probaste la almohada?

—Sí, y debo decir que funciona. Muchas gracias.

—Yo debería ser la que da las gracias, sé que es algo riesgoso para ti aparecer aquí, aunque en realidad no comprendo muy bien —comenté exasperada —. Nadie tiene idea de lo bueno que eres —sonrió a medias —. Bien, ¿y qué hay de comer?

—Algo del recetario que le diste. Aún no pruebo nada, ahora me iré a almorzar con ellos.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas hecho esto. Comenzaría a comer ahora mismo pero me temo que no querrás verme comer con real apetito.

—No hay de qué. Entonces, te dejaré. Veo que también tienes mucho trabajo. Hasta pronto.

—¡Adiós!

Esa tarde mi humor mejoró un poco. La comida había resultado estar deliciosa.


	51. Triángulo escaleno

**LI. ****Triángulo escaleno**

.

Lo que ocurrió aquella estrellada y gélida noche de 28 de diciembre, no fue para nada producto de una mala broma del Día de los Inocentes, aunque si hubiese tenido el don de ver el futuro, tampoco hubiera sido capaz de saber cómo manejar la situación. Tal vez hubiera huido de ella, y no al revés, es decir, enfrentarla. Sin embargo, tampoco fui capaz de dominarla del modo correcto. La verdad, es que no sabía qué hacer. Me merecía un cero gigante en la materia del amor.

Iba entrando a la casa luego de una larga jornada laboral, agotada y enfurruñada porque mis padres aún no decidían aparecer. Ya se me hacía que se habían tomado unas largas vacaciones.

—Y estos descarados que aún no llegan. ¿Qué se creen? ¿Acaso piensan que voy a hacer aseo? Con suerte tengo tiempo para vivir. Ni si quiera puedo hacer mi cama bien porque no tengo tiem… ¡aaah!

—¡Ssshh!

—¡Aah! ¿Severus? —me asusté al ver a un ser encapuchado en mi sala, cuando prendí las luces. Estúpidamente creí que era un dementor — ¡Idiota! —le grité con despecho, con el corazón acelerado, aprovechando la situación para desquitarme — ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte de este modo!

Luego, al ver su cara de pánico al notar mi reacción, me largué a reír. Arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —inquirió con antipatía.

Dejé de reír.

—Lo gracioso es cómo te apareces como rey por su castillo, vestido como traficante de dragones —sus labios se tensaron, porque sabía perfectamente que me refería a su vestimenta de Mortífago—, luego de no haber dado luces en Navidad y esperas a que yo me lance a tus brazos— gruñí

…C_osa que desde luego me gustaría hacer, pero estoy tratando de demostrar algo de orgullo._

—Además, he puesto encantamientos a la casa, no sé cómo lo has logrado.

—No ha sido difícil, no eran muy poderosos. Deberías poner más empeño —dijo con voz neutra.

Mi tono de voz había sido todo lo contrario a amigable y, al verlo vacilar, creí que desaparecería de allí o me comenzaría a gritar para defenderse y mandarme al diablo.

No obstante, me sorprendí de cabo a rabo cuando dio dos zancadas hasta a mí y me estrechó en un abrazo. Me mantuvo así, contra su hombro, durante varios segundos.

—¿Hice algo bien? —mascullé, resistiéndome a abrazarlo.

—Pudiste haber sido tú —farfulló con pesimismo, acariciando mi pelo con suavidad —. Pudiste haber sido tú la del ataque de la serpiente.

Me quedé de piedra. Eso fue un golpe que me pilló con la guardia baja. Bufé y acaricié su espalda.

—Estoy bien —susurré —. Y lo bueno es que Arthur está bien. Y estoy segura de que me hubiesen podido salvar la vida también —sonreí, alejándome de él —. Harry me hubiera visto.

Desvió la mirada al oír el nombre de Harry. No seguí dándole consuelos.

—Estoy picada, Severus, aún sabiendo que tuviste cosas que hacer. Discúlpame, pero es lo que siento ahora. Tenía la idea de que pasaríamos la Navidad juntos.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza y me acarició el rostro, sin alejarse.

—Nosotros jamás vamos a poder pasar una fecha así, juntos —murmuró —. Pero no quiere decir que no podamos celebrarlo antes o después a nuestro modo.

—Yo no sé de dónde te sale tanta pasión. La ocultas muy bien—comenté sin aire.

—No es quiera ocultarlo, sencillamente no me nace. Ahora, para de hablar ridiculeces. Quiero estar contigo.

Ya estaba a medio camino de mis labios cuando dijo eso, y no pude negarme. Las veces que nos veíamos eran tan escasas, que no podíamos sino hacer otra cosa que entregarnos de forma completa, sin pudores ni mezquindades.

Todo iba bien en el momento de la desnudez y las caricias. La fogosidad era la misma de siempre, o tal vez mayor. Sentir sus dedos apretando mi piel me excitaba de sobremanera, y no dudé en intentar de apresurar el acto. Estábamos solos, nadie nos detenía, la situación era perfecta, la tibieza de mi hogar…

Comenzamos a danzar de forma rítmica y lenta. Me aferré a él como pude, para que las sensaciones aumentaran exponencialmente. Y de pronto, en el momento en que mordió mi cuello de forma lujuriosa, no sé por qué precisamente en ese momento, apareció el rostro de Remus Lupin en mi nebuloso cerebro…

Y su nombre salió de mis labios entre un gemido cargado de deseo.

—Oh… Remus…

"_Oh… Remus…"_

No me di cuenta en el instante de mi error, pero Severus sí. De forma inmediata se alejó de mí, mirándome con una rabia que jamás había visto en su pálido rostro, y eso que lo había visto muchas veces enojado.

—Me llamaste "Remus".

—No, no lo hice —negué como una autómata, percatándome de que sí lo había hecho. En ese instante deseé que me tragara un dragón, pero antes me masticara bien.

—Lo hiciste —dijo entre dientes. Noté fuego en sus ojos, pero fuego del malo.

—No —negué con firmeza.

—No puedo creer tu descaro… —dijo tomando la varita. Hizo un movimiento para vestirse con magia. Lo mismo alcancé a hacer yo.

—Severus… —mascullé, agitada y temerosa.

—Adiós.

Me quedé con la mano estirada y agarré el vacío en vez de su túnica. Sentí que la mandíbula me temblaba. Todo había sucedido en cosa de segundos.

—En serio dije "Remus" —mascullé agrandando los ojos —. ¡Accio túnica!

Me abrigué y me esfumé con agilidad, rogando para que Severus se hubiese ido a su casa. Con agilidad aparecí frente a su casa en cosa de segundos. Golpeé la puerta con fuerza.

—Severus, abre… abre… por fav…

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

—¿Qué? —me espetó.

Retrocedí un paso. Estaba rojo de ira.

—Lo siento mucho. Severus… —lo agarré del brazo — No sé lo que ocurrió. No sé qué pasó, no sé por qué dije eso… Yo… —exhalé con un sollozo. No estaba llorando, pero me costaba respirar. Estaba perturbada.

—¿No lo sabes? —rezongó — ¿O no quieres enterarte? —se zafó de mi agarre — Porque yo, la verdad, lo veo todo muy claro.

Se echó hacia atrás y cerró la puerta con violencia.

Volví a golpear varias veces, pero no me abrió la puerta. Necesitaba aclarar con él el problema. Finalmente, me senté en el escalón de la entrada y me abracé las rodillas, pensando en qué demonios me había sucedido.

¿Por qué había mencionado a Remus mientras hacía el amor con Severus?

¿Por qué vi el dulce rostro de Remus cuando había comenzado a sentir mis hormonas revolucionadas?

Cerré los ojos lentamente, dándome cuenta de la respuesta. Me puse una mano en la cara. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para no haberme percatado antes?

Me gustaba Remus, me gustaba de verdad, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuándo, cómo y por qué había sucedido. Tal vez ocurrió desde el mismo momento en que choqué con él en San Mungo, hacía ya tiempo, cuando Margaret estaba internada en el hospital.

—Estoy jodida.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo, mi corazón, en ese momento, estaba latiendo por Severus. Lo podía sentir en mis arterias y venas. Mis manos temblaban por él… o por el frío que hacía. Estaba congelada.

Oí un ruido tras la puerta, pero fue casi imperceptible.

—No quise hacerte daño… —farfullé, apegando mi cabeza a la puerta —. No sé exactamente lo que me ha sucedido. Digo, creo saberlo, pero… Por favor, Severus, he vivido tanto este último tiempo para lograr tener una relación contigo, que no puedo… no puedo marcharme en este momento y hacer como que hemos tenido una ruptura irremediable.

Creí que me tendría esperando más tiempo. Pero tampoco hizo un acto romántico luego de abrir la puerta. Me tironeó del brazo con brusquedad para que entrara.

—No debiste haberte quedado afuera. No tienes idea de lo peligroso de lo que podría llegar a ser.

—No me interesa.

—A mí sí. Pero no creas que sólo es por ti.

Una vela tenue iluminaba el recibidor. Percibí dolor en su mirada. Lo abracé rápidamente, pero me rechazó. Sin embargo, no lo solté.

—Ya tienes la respuesta —me dijo de forma acusadora.

—Me gustas tú. Te quiero a ti, estoy contigo ahora.

—Pero te gusta ese asqueroso Licántropo —escupió con odio.

Me separé de él y lo observé con el ceño fruncido. No me había gustado la manera en que dijo aquel insulto, no obstante, me limité a contestar otra cosa.

—No significa que vaya a terminar con Remus. Y si me gustara… no significa que yo le guste a él —mascullé.

—Da igual. Te gus…

No lo dejé terminar. Me lancé contra él y lo besé furiosa y apasionadamente. Severus me contestó del mismo modo. Me abrazó con fuerza, y en cosa de segundo llegamos a la sala. Caímos al sillón, entre una lucha para tratar de deshacernos de nuestras ropas otra vez. Sin embargo, caí en la cuenta de algo, que me hizo frenar: estábamos en la sala, y no en su cuarto, donde hubiera sido más lógico que estuviéramos. Y de nuevo pensé en Remus. Él se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, y se alejó, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

—Será mejor que te vayas —siseó, exhausto.

Lo observé. No me miraba.

—Severus, yo… No sé —susurré, sin saber de verdad qué decir. Entre decir idioteces, preferí quedarme callada.

No contestó nada. Me paré, cogí mi túnica que estaba a medio camino, y me marché de ahí.

.

Ambos sabíamos que ninguno estaba enamorado del otro. Yo sabía que ella era lo suficientemente importante para mí como para preocuparme. Le tenía cariño, me hacía sentir acompañado cuando lo necesitaba, pero podía prescindir de ella porque había un motivo más importante que tiraba de las cuerdas de mi vida.

Pero no voy a negar que me dolió cuando me di cuenta que yo ya no era, definitivamente, quien movía las cuerdas de la suya. Me sentí traicionado, nuevamente. No era James Potter, pero era nada más y nada menos que Lupin.

Ya había vivido el infierno antes, pero estuve muy deprimido aquellas vacaciones. Había permitido que Tonks tocara fibras muy sensibles de mi interior.

Unos días más tarde, Dumbledore fue a verme para convencerme de darle clases a Potter de Oclumancia. Cuando abrí la puerta, creí que la vería a ella. Me decepcioné al darme cuenta de que no era. Temí no verla nunca más.

—Severus, buenas tardes. ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Es más bien eh… un favor, y no es uno tan pequeño.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede con Potter? —mascullé, distrayéndome de mis demás pensamientos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Severus. Hay cierto vínculo entre Voldemort y Harry. Necesito que tú ayudes a que Harry no pueda ser nuevamente vulnerado.

—Pero podría ser útil —señalé.

—Pero desconocemos su desventaja —replicó tenaz y con un tono que no permitía más debates.

Debía informarle al muchacho de sus nuevas clases extracurriculares, y gracias a esa misión pude volverme a encaminar. Pero cuando miré al muchacho y me topé con Black en aquella despreciable casa, sentí un odio aún más profundo, y estuve a punto de perder los estribos.

—Mira lo que has hecho —mascullé con desprecio aquella noche, antes de dormirme, pensando en la joven de cabellos revoltosos y coloridos, maldiciendo el día en que había llegado a Hogwarts.

.

Mis padres volvieron el 2 de enero en la mañana, pero recién pude verlos cuando volví del trabajo y mi madre estaba haciendo la cena y se puso muy contenta al verme. Me apretó en un abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en años. Mi padre se contentó con darme unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Aquella semana tuve mucho que pensar. No había vuelto a insistir a Severus, porque ni yo tenía claro como debía actuar realmente. Estaba confundida. En esos días en que no había visto a Remus, no me sentía diferente hacia él. Era amable, atento y servicial, pero eso lo podía ver cualquiera que sencillamente le cayera bien. Había sido invitada, justo al siguiente día de lo ocurrido con Severus a visitar a Arthur al hospital, pero tuve que rechazar con excusas baratas la invitación porque tuve temor a cometer alguna locura frente a Remus.

—Mamá… —dije entrando a la cocina con parsimonia. Me había ido a lavar las manos, debatiéndome entre si hacerle o no la pregunta a ella. Finalmente me decidí.

—¿Sí? En cinco minutos estará listo.

—No, no es eso. Eh… ¿cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de mi papá?

La mirada ávida de mi madre me atrapó.

—¿Estás enamorada?

—No lo sé —admití.

—No me digas que es de Kingsley —acusó con ojos desorbitados.

—No es Kingsley, pero tampoco te lo diré, mamá —dije con firmeza.

Suspiró.

—Qué poca confianza tienes en mí.

—No es eso. No puedo decirte algo que no es seguro, por eso estoy pidiendo una respuesta que me ayude.

Me observó por unos segundos.

—Tu padre era un amigo y un amante que me hacía olvidar lo malo de mi vida y me daba apoyo cuando lo necesitaba. Movía mi mundo con tan sólo mirarlo o tomar su mano. Hasta ahora eso no ha cambiado, y jamás he encontrado alguien que me haga sentir de ese modo. No significa que la relación sea perfecta. A veces haces lo mismo con alguien, y no resulta, y de pronto encontraste a la horma de tu zapato. Darse cuenta que estás loca por alguien no toma mucho tiempo.

La miré con atención y asentí con lentitud.

—¿No me dirás?

—No mamá… pero gracias por el consejo.

Cabizbaja me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Tal vez lo de Remus había sido un mero error, una confusión, porque ¿cómo era que no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? Deseé ir a hablar con Severus en ese mismo instante y decirle que todo había sido culpa de mi lengua que moduló mal, pero no pude. En cualquier caso, al siguiente día debía de ir a dejar a Harry junto con Remus a Hogwarts. Ese sería el momento en que tendría que enfrentarme con mis sentimientos. Y, de todas formas… tenía más que claro que no estaba enamorada de Severus, que era lo que más me dolía.

De todos modos, me había vuelto una paranoica. Cada vez que Shacklebolt mencionaba a Remus en el trabajo, por la razón que fuera, mi corazón se terminaba acelerando y me ponía roja como tomate. En una ocasión me preguntó si acaso tenía fiebre o si estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Me limité a contestarle que el dolor de estómago me estaba matando y que necesitaba ir al baño. Estuve con la cara sumergida en el agua durante cinco minutos.

Ahora, ¿qué era lo que deseaba sentir yo? No lo sabía. De pronto me encontré en el lío de que no sabía si quería estar con Severus. Súbitamente, lo vi algo muy lejano… en el mismísimo instante en que me di cuenta que me gustaba Remus, había construido una barrera entre mis vivencias pasadas con Severus y los recuerdos actuales, como si fuera alguien completamente ajeno a mí.

—Bueno, Tonks… sea lo que sea, tendrás que enfrentarlo lo mejor posible —me dije a mí misma antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

El reloj me sonó a las seis de la mañana. Desperté acelerada y con los ojos muy abiertos. No me pude calmar incluso después de la ducha. Tratando de hacer caso omiso a mis pensamientos, me marché de allí, vestida con un traje de tweed que le saqué a mi madre para completar mi disfraz de abuela alta y canosa, concentrándome plenamente en mi tarea de guardaespaldas y en el hambre que tenía. Una vez frente a la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld, tomé aire sin siquiera contemplar el paisaje completamente cubierto de nieve, y justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta para girarlo…

—Buenos días, Tonks.

El corazón casi me explotó. Me giré con lentitud. Vi a Remus con una expresión de cansancio y las manos en los bolsillos. Tuve ganas de golpearme como elfo doméstico contra la pared.

_Tonks, ¡jamás has actuado así! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Sonríe y saluda! Esto lo has hecho un millón de veces._

Sentí que pasaron siglos antes de contestarle. Fue como si lo viera por primera vez. Noté el brillo de sus ojos claros, que a veces se asemejaban al color miel, u otras veces al color pardo. La barba se la había recortado, e incluso percibí un leve olor a perfume, el mismo del pañuelo que me había ofrecido el otro día, y que tenía guardado en la casa (sucio, por supuesto, porque no lo había lavado). Fue como si un nuevo Remus hubiese aparecido ante mis ojos. O, precisamente… fueron mis ojos los que lo estaban viendo de forma diferente.

—Hola, Remus, ¿Cómo estás? Hace calor, ¿no? O sea, frío, ¿Cómo me reconociste con tanta facilidad? —dije a toda velocidad.

Fruncí el ceño repentinamente avergonzada.

_Qué demonios te sucede, ¡qué demonios te pasa chiquilla estúpida! _

Remus no se percató de mi comportamiento extraño, seguro lo relacionó con el que yo podía estar cansada y no sabía bien lo que hablaba.

—Estoy bien, gracias, pero como dices, hace mucho frío… ¿Y cómo te reconocí? Ni yo lo sé, creo que podría verte convertida en elefante y sabría que eres tú… Entremos.

Molly nos preparó desayuno, y tal vez fue eso, el comer, o sencillamente estar protegida del frío en el cálido interior de la cocina, que me hizo guardar la compostura. Sin embargo, mientras comíamos y conversábamos, comencé a darme cuenta de otros detalles que antes no había percibido: la voz de Remus me daba paz, prácticamente era música para mis oídos. Verlo sonreír, aunque fuera una sonrisa moderada, hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, y mirarlo… sólo verlo allí, sentado, intercambiando palabras con Sirius, me daba gusto.

Y, en cierto momento en que me alcanzó el azucarero y rocé apenas la punta de sus dedos… una corriente eléctrica cruzó por todo mi brazo y por mi abdomen hasta estallar en cientos de mariposas que revolotearon en mi estómago. Sin embargo, ya habiendo vivido esa sensación antes con Severus, fue completamente diferente, único.

—¿Irán en el Autobús Noctámbulo? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí —contestó Remus —. Es el único medio un poco más seguro en que podemos llevarlos sanos y salvos.

—Sé que cuando niña viajé en él, y terminé vomitando estrepitosamente, según mi padre. Espero que esta no sea la ocasión —comenté, preocupada de dar un espectáculo.

—¿Así que el otro día vino Snape para ofrecerle clases de Oclumancia a Harry? —preguntó Remus, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

Me atoré con un trozo de pan.

—¿Cof… cof… Qué?

—Ah, eso —dijo Sirius con evidente rabia —. "Ofrecer" no es el término correcto. Más bien fue una orden de Dumbledore. Si le llega a tocar un solo pelo…

—¿Oclumancia? —dije, nerviosa — ¿Snape?

—Sí, es un experto oclumántico, aunque no te guste a ti, Sirius, tal vez sea la mejor opción.

Sirius negó con la cabeza rotundamente. Miré a Remus y pensé en Severus. Sentí un retortijón de estómago. Por más que reconociera y diera por firmado que me gustaba Remus… El asunto con Severus no estaba resuelto. ¿O acaso sería así? Después de todo, estábamos en la Orden y nos veríamos las caras otra vez.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, y ya los niños estuvieron listos, se despidieron y nos apresuramos a salir de la casa de Sirius, que desapareció una vez bajado los escalones. Se comprimió como un acordeón, sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

—Cuanto antes subamos al autobús, mejor —señalé un poco alterada, preguntándome cómo sería regresar a solas con él.

Remus hizo parar el Autobús Noctámbulo. Nos subimos a toda velocidad y ni siquiera dejamos al copiloto hacer su presentación.

—¡Pero si es Harry…!

—Si gritas su nombre te echo una maldición amnésica —amenacé al chiquillo en un susurro. Estábamos arriesgándonos y esforzándonos un montón esa mañana para llevar a Harry, la manga de pelirrojos y a Hermione a Hogwarts para que un adolescente lleno de espinillas y orejón nos arruinara el plan. Además, mis nervios estaban de punta.

Nos separamos en grupos: Fred, George y Ginny se quedaron con Remus abajo y yo me fui con los demás al tercer piso. Fue un viaje endiabladamente incómodo. Ron cayó varias veces de la silla, pero no pude ayudarlo ni a él ni a Hermione o a Harry porque apenas me pude ir afirmando yo. Fue una suerte que no terminara vomitando.

En cosa de minutos, pasando a toda velocidad por un túnel de colores borrosos, llegamos a Hogsmeade que estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, y luego, bruscamente, frenó frente a las verjas de Hogwarts.

Bajamos los equipajes rápidamente para evitar que los curiosos del autobús siguieran mirando. Nos despedimos, y una vez que los muchachos atravesaron la verja, asegurándonos que estuvieran a salvo, nos subimos al Autobús otra vez. Antes de que el muchacho se dirigiera a nosotros, yo ya había regresado a mi apariencia habitual y normal.

El copiloto, llamado Stan Shunpike, me quedó mirando asombrado.

—Pero… Juré que eras una anciana…

—Cállate y métete en tus asuntos. ¿A Grimmauld Place? —pregunté a Remus, quien estaba de pie a mi lado.

—Sí, a Grimmauld Place, frente a la plaza —indicó.

Cruzamos con dificultad el bus, debido a la velocidad, y derribé unas cuantas sillas. Nos alcanzamos a sentar apenas, pero finalmente decidimos pararnos e ir afirmados de los fierros.

Observé al mago con cierto temor y me fijé que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Es Sirius, que quedó deprimido. Me preocupa a veces que haga alguna tontería.

Automáticamente puse mi mano en su brazo y lo apreté con cariño. Sentí un calor agradable.

—No te preocupes. Será un inmaduro pero sigue siendo inteligente —dije y sonreí ampliamente.

Y, de un momento a otro, sin saber qué hice mal —porque estaba cien por ciento segura de lo que dijo después era una total mentira —, miró mi mano, que la retiré suavemente de su brazo, y me miró de una forma que no supe definir.

—He recordado que tengo que hacer algo. Creo que me bajaré antes. Adiós, Nymphadora, nos vemos…

Se fue hacia donde estaba Stan y noté que le dijo su nuevo destino. El muchacho asintió. Yo, mientras tanto, me quedé de piedra donde mismo, sin siquiera haberme acordado de regañarlo por haber dicho mi nombre y no mi apellido. En unos cuantos segundos más el bus se detuvo, lo vi bajar…

…Y luego nos alejamos a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegué a Grimmauld Place me senté en una banquita de la plaza y estuve horas, pensando en medio del frío, sin tener intenciones de entrar a la casa de Sirius.

—No sé por qué siento que me he metido en un lío mucho más grande que el que viví con Severus —farfullé, pensando en el comportamiento de Remus. Definitivamente Severus era difícil de comprender, pero Remus… —Ay no… —me tapé la cara con las manos — Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Lo supe de inmediato: me iba a enamorar de Remus, y presentía que iba a ser para siempre.

Sin embargo… no tenía idea que estaba metida aún en un enredo más grande, en donde no podía confiar en nadie. Sería una locura decirle algo a mi madre. Tendría que


End file.
